


Centipede

by julesver



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breeding, Cannibalism, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark Will Graham, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Fisting, Fluff, Friendship, Impact Play, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Object Insertion, Obsession, Pedophilia, Possessive Behavior, Prolapse, Rough Sex, Shibari, Smut, Sounding, Sub Will Graham, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Hannibal Lecter, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 99,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julesver/pseuds/julesver
Summary: Hannibal Lecter. Socialite, respected psychiatrist, and a damn good dominant.Will Graham. Self-destructive, scholarship student, and a terrible submissive all around.Two identically opposed individuals embarks on a journey of intimacy, mentorship, and debauched sexual misadventures. A differing destination awaits them both, but the gravity of each other’s presence threatens to derail them from their intended paths. They may resist its call, or risk an affair that will change the foundations of their beingTranslationintoChinesemade possible by the wonderfulliangx





	1. Contently Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [【拔杯/授翻】Centipede 扭曲执念](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269016) by [liangx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangx/pseuds/liangx)

> Warning: Sensitive topics ahead. Heed the tags and proceed at your own risk.

As a dominant, Hannibal has always prided himself in his control.

Dominating people who wanted to be dominated was easy. They come to him absolutely reeking with desire, some already trained and eager to please. A carefully whispered order, a controlled twitch of his lips; these benign tools were enough to send a submissive reeling into subspace.

In their surrender Hannibal found power, and with it he acquiesced to their myriad of demands. Abandoning his pen and brushes, the doctor took up arms with whips, paddles, and hands to bring them both over the precipice of ecstasy.

Their mutual satisfaction will always be the highlight of their encounter, for uniting one’s body with another was mere base instinct, but elevating pain to intimacy? That’s something only a good dominant can do.

Taking control of others was easy. Controlling oneself, however, was a much more challenging task.

Some people forgo it completely, happy to spend their lives in a haze of hedonism and fleeting pleasures. Some people seek a higher calling, choosing religion or public service to assuage their worth to themselves and society.

It’s the normal way of life, he supposed, but it was not one that brought Hannibal purpose or meaning.

He cared little for his fellow men. They were mere fixtures in a play where he was the main actor. Befitting his role, so too has Hannibal devoted his life in the constant death and rebirth of his character. Self-betterment, occupational success, and the constant search and devotion to beauty; these were the areas he has chosen to pursue, and the result of his painstaking control was evident in the person he was today.

It showed in his bearing, how he stood tall and confident amongst a sea of people, who cared more about the shape of their bodies than the strength of their character. It showed in his work, earning him a devoted patient list and the rare esteem of his hard to please colleagues.

It showed in his utterly normal life, for his academic achievements and healthy self-esteem paled when compared his daily victories over his darker thoughts.

They’ve always been there, those lurking demons. He felt it acutely when faced with other people’s discourtesy. A gruff reply or an absence of apologies; these were enough to draw his thoughts to unsavoury places. It seemed strange for a man to be driven to murder over simple rudeness, but Hannibal held himself in high esteem. He was a gentleman, taking great pains to mould himself into the man deserving of his station. He knew his worth, and a man like him deserved more than to be faced with the incivility of others.

Hannibal deserved only the complete submission of others, and when he desired their death, these worthless worms should thank him for his attention and rush forward to lay down their lives.

Even so, the world remained an unjust place, and thee piggish rarely get their just desserts. With his code firmly etched into his mind, Hannibal has chosen to turn away from such destructive thoughts. The man has built a respectable life to weather against immeasurable odds and crippling tragedy. Leaning into his unnatural desires would only jeopardize everything he worked for until now.

He had his Aunt Murasaki to thank, for without her guidance Hannibal would’ve surely strayed to a path only criminals and madmen threaded. With her he learned control, harnessing his innate desire for violence towards better things. For that, he will forever indebted to her.

For a time Hannibal considered taking her as his. They were family only by law afterall, and he knew that she remained unfulfilled in her marriage to his uncle. She was his mentor, his confidant and friend. She saw the darkness in him and led him to the light. Murasaki saved him from himself, and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to save her from her fate as an unhappy housewife.

Yet the same code that made him as a good man prevented him from acting upon his desires. Killing his love for her was the hardest thing he’s ever done, but he did it anyways. Eventually he moved on, heartbreak sending him fleeing to help others in need, but even in America the darker parts of himself still called to him on a daily basis.

Just as he bound his submissive with ropes and leather, Hannibal corralled his desires into unrelenting bondage. There were moments in his life where he thought his resolve might break, but time and time again Hannibal proved that he was the master of his fate.

He would never say it out loud, but the doctor thinks himself as a hero of the people, sparing them from cruel machination of his sadistic mind.

This illicit lifestyle of pain and dominance allowed him to indulge in some of his darker desires. When his thoughts prodded him to act in inhuman ways, he seeks solace in his more extreme play partners, delighting in their cries of pain as he imagined inflicting a more permanent harm to deserving men.

At forty five years of age, Hannibal Lecter was as content as he could ever be. Now, after a long day of speaking at a prestigious conference, Hannibal could feel the tell-tale ache of a good day’s work. He was fatigued from enduring his college’s mediocre theories, and all he wanted to do was to unwind in the peace and quiet of his room.

He found his way to the hotel bar, settling into one of the plush armchair with a glass of ridiculously expensive bourbon. Usually Hannibal would frown on such indulgences, but he deserved a treat after such a long day.

Obfuscating his distastes for the clamouring masses took its toll, and only the silence of their absence would allow Hannibal to corral his unruly shadow back to their cells.

For a moment, the smooth burn of the alcohol and pleasant drone of longue music was enough to settle his nerves. There was no one to offend or try his patience. Even the waiter was pleasantly unobtrusive, and Hannibal made a note to tip him handsomely for his discretion.

With his sanity restored once more, and Hannibal was content to peruse and neaten his email inbox from the comfort of the longue. Other may see it as a something mundane and forgettable, but its simplicity provided him with an easy sense of accomplishment. For a while Hannibal was at peace, his shadows quieted, his mind at rest.

A loud slam from the bathroom door quickly broke his hard earned peace. Heads of other bar patrons turned towards the sound, rich lot who’s ready to sneer at waiter’s mistake, but they quickly returned to observe their drink, faces flushed with an embarrassment that was not theirs to bear.

Intrigued by the their reactions, Hannibal spun in his seat and was instantly captivated by the sight that greeted his eyes.

***

From a very young age Will knew that he was different.  
  


His intelligence and subdued temperament set him apart from the rabble of raucous children, making him a favourite of the nuns that served as their guardians. He never cried as a baby, and as a toddler, the closest he’s been to a tantrum was when he roll his eyes and frown in disapproval.

His maturity unsettled some, but to most adults Will seemed the perfect child. The other children, on the other hand, knew that he was weird.

However, it wasn’t his test scores and lack of care for others that made him different. Will can see people, assume their point of view, and assimilate their personalities from a single glance. It unnerved some adults and endeared him to others, but Will quickly found that living in the heads of others was not something he enjoyed.

At the St. Margaret’s, he could see the lives of his fellow orphans from the small quirks of their behaviours. There’s the ones abandoned by rich young mothers, identical in their resentment of a life that should’ve been theirs. There’s also wards of the state, children who spent just a few months in the orphanage. They were always sad and lonely, sequestering themselves from other children while they wait for their dead beat parents to clean up their acts. Then there’s the truly grateful ones, boys taken from despicable homes who found solace in the routine and rigidity of the Catholic orphanage.

Despite their differences, they all behave the same way most children do, resilient and playful while secretly holding their childish dreams close to their chest. Some people found children inspiring that way, but to Will they were just so utterly _boring._

The nuns are no better, plain women of god who were more concerned about rules than the children themselves. Will didn’t mind them as much. Their thoughts and actions rarely reeked of the desperation that others orphans have, and they leave him well enough alone to truly irritate him.

Surrounded by people he cared little for, Will buried himself in the minds of great thinkers, devouring books with a thirst of knowledge of a man beyond his time. The young man sought reprieve from the mundanity in the lines written by great, dead men, and for a while, it was enough to alleviate the boredom of his existence.

Compared to the dazzling ideas put forth in his books, people just seemed so pedestrian to the boy. They came to him with expectation of connections, always hiding their true selves behind a pathetic façade, hoping their mask would temp someone into companionship. The nuns used their motherly nature and religion. The children, their boyish bravado. He could spend a lifetime without them, and after reading the works of Thoreau and Storr, Will was determined to grow up and live in self-imposed exile.

That was until he met Mason Verger.

In all measure of common rationality, the young Verger was an immoral bastard. His exploitations of young boys put forth several investigations, and yet his money protected him from any real life consequences. St. Margaret’s was one of the institutions his family supported, and the adults that worked all cowed before him, afraid of either his explosive temper, or the loss of his family’s patronage.

When summer rolled up, a group of boys were always selected to go to Muskrat Farm for a little summer camp. One by one they return traumatized, whispering of pain and evil monsters that come to their bed at night. When it was Will’s turn to go, the boy was so excited that he couldn’t even sleep.

He has never met a monster before. Surely _he_ would be interesting enough to alleviate his boredom.

A bright yellow bus arrived to take them to the vast estate. Some of the returning children were terrified, unmentionable violations still fresh in their minds. The younger, more naïve bunch were bouncing with excitement, eager to expel their youthful energy in the variously planned activities. There were no chaperones on board, for what use was a shepherd when their flock was already in the abattoir?

Will tolerated the childish activities they forced him to partake, joining in just enough to not get in trouble with the supervisor, who interestingly, looked more like a mafioso than a caregiver. When his presence was not required, Will made himself scarce, pulling away from the group like the loner he was. The boy knew that doing so would make him stand out, like a vulnerable lamb that has strayed too far from its flock.

He would make an irresistible lure to a hungry wolf, and surely enough, on the third day of their summer camp a man approached him with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Will had been resting in the shade, watching the rest of the boys tousle in the lake like eager wet puppies. A boisterous shove had sent him into the water, but even that failed to encourage his participation. Will just left for the shades and laid his sodden shirt out in the sun.

“You boy.” A jarring voice called out from the woods. “Want a chocolate?”

Will shuffled up to his elbows, sparing only a glance at the man who asked the question. He looked normal enough, with a cotton suit and a head full of hair just on the edge of disorder.

Thinking that he was just another do gooder taking pity on an orphan, Will turned his attention back to the lake in an attempt to shoo the man away. “What did you say?” He asked, already bored by the kindness.

“I said, do you want a chocolate?” The man asked again, this time his voice was brimming with impatience. Nobody good ever talk to children like that.

With a fresh shiver running up his bare back, Will stood up and regarded the man once again. He’s not like the other adult’s in the camp. His clothes looked fine and well tailored, but his mask was anything but.

The man wanted something from him, and Will was eager to find out.

“You look like you want one.” The man insisted, singing the words like some demented children show host.

There. He must be the one. Will could see the twisted desire the man had for him. Everything inside of him was dark and overwhelming, like a rolling miasma of impenetrable darkness. His cold green eyes pinned him like the cold stab of a blade, cutting through the expanse of unmarred skin Will revealed to the world.

The man was dangerous, and just so utterly _fascinating_.

Will walked over to the monster and put his lips against the shiny Malteser, mouthing over the smooth coating until it melted against his lips. The man let out a shaky laugh, a breathy and trembling thing as he beheld the enchanting little boy.

“Are you Mason Verger?” He asked, putting on an overly sweet tone as he asked his precocious questions. “The man that touched all those boys?”

Mason swallowed hard and nodded, knees weak as Will’s own eyes bore deep into his. Suddenly he was the one who felt hunted, but Mason was never one to back down, especially from a child. He held his ground, waiting for fear and understanding to flash before Will’s eyes, but no matter how long he waited, it never came.

Instead, the boy just smiled and licked the chocolate ball right into his mouth. “Will you touch me too?” He asked, slurring the words as he pressed his lips against the man’s thumb.

Mason grabbed him so fast that Will still found flakes of chocolate smeared into his hair the next morning.

That summer every one of the boys returned happy and untouched. Will was also as happy as the rest of them, leaking of cum and brimming with new knowledge of the sensual art of pleasure and pain.

***

“…-limped dicked cunt, how dare he forgets his fucking Viagra. What an asshole.” Will spat, slamming the bathroom door on the old man that has been his wallet for a few months.

He didn’t care much about the money. Unlike most beautiful youth who sold their body for money, Will didn’t really want much in terms of material things. In his eyes a large bank accounts were as boring as the children he grew up with. He only indulged in the man’s sugar daddy fantasies because of how hard it made most men. It’s a play on ownership and authority, and when he’s in the mood to fuck, Will wanted his partner to use his body like they owned it.

“William, baby. Wait!” The old man said, stumbling out of the bathroom, red faced and sweaty. “Calm down. Lets go up to my suite and have some fun there, alright?”

“How are we going to ‘have some fun’ without your dick pills grandpa?” Will sneered, shoving the man’s arm away from him. Suddenly the gentle daddy aura vanished, leaving a sputtering fool trying to salvage his pride.

‘_Pathetic.’_ Will thought in disdain.

“Y-y-you can’t talk to me like that! I spent so much money on you, whore!” The man roared, eliciting a shocked gasp from the people surrounding them. Will smirked, crossing his arms and giving the man a look of disgust.

The man trembled, his pride shattered by a single look. “Why you little-“ He growled, raising his hands high to strike Will right on his face.

A flash of blue stripes took over Will’s sight as a stranger rushed between them and caught the man’s hand. He towered over them both, a strong body wrapped in a fine silk suit. A strong jaw and sharp cheekbones completed his impressive figure, features both severe and dangerous in an undeniably handsome way.

And his darkness, oh his swirling cloud of darkness. He’s never seen one so dense and thick since Mason, and it was enough to arouse the boy’s waning arousal.

“Please sir, I suggest you remove yourself from this premises.” Hannibal said in a dangerously polite voice. “Before I inform the hotel staff and add to your mounting humiliation.”

The old man sputtered, mumbling some half-baked argument that wilted under his intense glare. When he ran out of things to say, the man huffed and stomped away.

“You fucking tease.” He hissed, shoulder checking Will against the bar stool. Before he could stumble onto the ground, the strong hands that saved him before caught him in its steady hold.

“Are you alright?” Hannibal said, peering down to drink greedily of the youth’s beauty.

Will met his eyes head on but said nothing, his own hooded with a seductive gleam. He didn’t look rattled or apologetic. The boy just looked hungry.

Hannibal swallowed and pulled himself away, completely aware of how a man like him would be presumed when holding someone as painfully young as he was. Noticing the obvious collar the boy had on, Hannibal shook his head and gave the gleaming metal a flick.

“It’s unwise to play with strangers. You’re lucky you found yourself an impotent fool. You could be meeting someone far more dangerous.” He said, trying his best to eradicate any trace of flirtation from his voice.

“Someone like you?” Will asked, leaning back to touch the arms that was pulled away from him.

Hannibal stiffened from the contact, but the boy’s words was the one that seized his attention. Could he really see the shame he carefully kept hidden? Did he let his mask slip in that brief moment of conflict?

It he did, the boy did not look afraid at all. Instead he pushed past Hannibal’s hands and plastered himself against his body, enticing him with his slender youthful body. “Don’t worry. I _am_ looking for someone dangerous.” The boy whispered, tiptoeing so he could brush his lips against Hannibal’s lobes. The man drew in a quick breath, feeling the familiar bumps of leather underneath it all.

He pulled away completely with a cheeky little grin, propping himself against the counter so he may display himself for the man to see. “Interested?” Will asked, lifting his shirt to show the tight leather harness that has bit into his skin.

When the man swallowed hard and averted his eyes, the boy grinned victoriously. He didn’t need an answer to know that he has the man completely in his grasp.


	2. Provocation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will seduces his saviour and Hannibal takes him to bed

There’s something about the look of leather against a youthful expanse of unblemished skin. Maybe it’s the way the new leather glistened invitingly for his touch, almost as shiny as lips the boy licked as he waited for Hannibal’s answer. The juxtaposition was absolutely sinful, for no one in the world could ever imagine someone as angelic as Will to wear something so daringly provocative.

Maybe it’s nothing physical. Just the hidden nature of its existence was a tantalizing taboo of its own, someone much too young hiding something so oppressively severe beneath the innocence of a white shirt. Both concepts were enough to send a frisson of energy down the length Hannibal’s cock, for before him lay the forbidden fruit in the form of a boy, but unlike the first man, Hannibal knew well that taking a bite would doom him.

Before Hannibal could fully consider the boy in the bathroom, decades of well honed defenses moved his lips uttered the words that saved him away from eternal damnation. “I don’t play with dirty whores.” He said sternly, trying to find fault in the flawless boy he couldn’t help but desire.

Nobody was perfect of course, but the maddening thing passed his strict scrutinization. The only fault the boy had was one of moral, and it plunged Hannibal deeper in his attraction.

He imagined himself training the boy out of his insolence, delivering delicious punishments and hard earned praises. He saw his promiscuity as sign of virility and experience, a challenge for Hannibal to secure his fealty like a lord conquering untouched lands. Even twist of cruelness in the boy made the darker parts of him sing, for finally Hannibal has met his match, all condensed in the form of one beautifully infuriating boy.

True to his perceived prowess, instead of offence and indignation, the boy merely threw his head back and laughed at Hannibal’s curt dismissal. “I’m not a whore-” Will said, letting his shirt fall back down in a picturesque flutter. “-but dirty is an accurate adjective to describe my kinks.”

Hannibal’s mouth went dry as Will’s words prompted his mind to go to dangerous places. He has played with several submissive with depraved fantasies before, yet none had the calm confidence and allure of this youthful devil. His attitude, his energy, his damned beautiful face; they all inflamed Hannibal’s desires beyond anyone he’s ever met.

Deep inside, Hannibal knew that this was more than just some common physical attraction. It was as if their soul was calling for each other, his hidden demons awakened by the boy’s search for self-destruction. That in itself made the boy dangerous, yet Hannibal couldn’t stop his hand from raising up to caress the faint blush of arousal coloring the his cheeks.

“What’s your name?” Hannibal asked with a voice that was much too hoarse to be his own.

“Will, and yours?” The boy flicked his eyes up to him before drawing his lashes down, a practiced form of submission made to appease the men he provoked. Hannibal licked his lips, seeing the invisible steps of the boy’s cunning dance that he’s about to join. 

“Hannibal.” The man said, thumb drawing down to trace the curved line of his pout. Will opened his lips obediently and took the digit between them, teasing with flickers of kittenish licks that was far too delicate for a boy of his appetites. “You’re of legal age?” The doctor asked again, mouth dry with the desire to plunder that very mouth and choke him with his cock.

“I’m old enough to know what I want, if that’s what you’re asking, sir.” The boy whispered, all of his incendiary attitude folding out of sight and was immediately replaced with a soft demure personal. It’s all a rouse. A lure of a carnivorous plant Hannibal knew better not to approach.

Yet despite of a lifetime of moderation, the doctor ignored all the signs and let himself fall into temptation. He couldn’t help it. The boy was just too irresistible to pass on.

“It’s not.” Hannibal growled, his grip turning harsh enough to make Will gasp. “But it’s good enough for me to take you to bed.”

A smile began to spread across the boy’s beautiful face, as seductive as it was savage. “Hmm… I was hoping you would say that.”

**

They walked to the elevator with Hannibal’s hand clasped firmly on the boy’s nape. It replaced the collar of a pervious master, his hold promising claiming marks of blues and reds. To anyone who dared to look, they seemed like a typical businessman-escort duo. The knowledge of that assumption stoked a delicious sense of power that made Hannibal stand ten feet tall.

Tonight, he will own this boy and use him like he paid for him.

Yet as they moved through the beautifully decorated hotel hall, Hannibal found himself entranced by the boy he’s supposed to ravish and conquer. Once the elevator dinged, Will escaped from his hold and skirted forward, inviting him to follow along with a glance and a coy tilt of his head.

With luscious curls bounced like rambunctious clouds and his physique looked like it was suited to imaginary nymphs. Will moved like he demanded Hannibal’s every attention. Each stretch of muscle and increments of expression was dripping with egotism, addictive in his need for self-indulgence.

Oh, Hannibal would enjoy breaking him into a mess of sobbing flesh.

He continued putting on his performance until Hannibal called his attention to his own hotel room. The boy’s face lit up and sauntered back to him, passing with barely a brush of his body before leaning against the door and pulling Hannibal close by his belt loop.

“You’re stretching them.” The man said disdainfully, though there was no hiding the prominent bulge pressing against the boy’s stomach. Will made a small notice of discontent and ignored him altogether, sliding his playful fingers underneath Hannibal’s vest to taste the hard lines of his abs. Hannibal would be lying if his enthusiastic hums were not appreciated.

“Impatient minx.” Hannibal purred as he looked down on him with a cold glare that would whither other submissive into compliance. Will didn’t falter even once. He just ginned back with a smile that was both toothy and sharp, dancing his fingers across his body to pop open one of his buttons.

“Very impatient sir.” Will answered, laughing in delight when the door was promptly thrown open and him along with it.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Hannibal wrenched the boy’s jaw and pulled him into a smoldering kiss. The small body stiffened and gasped against his, before soft lips melted apart to give way for his claiming tongue.

Contrary to his previous attitude, the boy was hesitant and borderline virginal in his kisses, and immediately Hannibal wondered if one could fake the taste of innocence cloyed heavily onto his tongue. The doctor stopped his assault and tried to pull away, afraid that he has scared the boy with his aggression, but Will surged forward, dissolving his reluctance with an enthusiastic duel of lips and tongue that held none of his previous hesitation.

As Hannibal was wrestling with his conflicting emotions, the boy moaned wantonly into his mouth, drunk off the restrained strength brewing under the doctor’s suit. As he was forced to his toes for balance, Hannibal’s body remained unmoving, quietly demanding for Will to twist and stretch his body for the kiss. In an instant the flicker of interest he felt for the man morphed into an all consuming blaze.

‘_Oh fuck. This is the one.’_ He though, whimpering against Hannibal’s lips. _‘This one can break me. I hope he does. Fuck. I want him to ruin me.’_

He’s been searching for a man like Hannibal ever since he was old enough to lose Mason’s interest. Will held no love for the man except for the delicious cruelties he can inflict. The Verger heir was singular in his madness, money and power making him untouchable as he indulged in his cruel games and fucked up pleasures. No children could ever withstand that, but Will used Mason’s dark depravity to add color to his dull monochrome life.

What started as an attempt to alleviate his boredom had grew into a full-blown penchant for sadomasochism. The games of a common sadist couldn’t satisfy him anymore. More than pain and domination, Will needed that raw release of animal emotion, the surge of power that comes from the complete disregard of another’s safety. It’s a feeling of indescribable ecstasy that electrified his mirror neurons, for in that moment, he was both victim and perpetrator, and it was absolutely delicious.

Hannibal had that same potential that Mason was overflowing with. Will could see past his persona of a dignified gentlemen and revered doctor. The man was a psychopath, a powerful and confident deviant who was suckered into living amongst sheep instead of out in the wild hunting them.

In many ways the man was better than Mason, for where the Verger lacked in propriety and restraint, Hannibal owned in great abundance. It adds another layer to this game of whips and chains, for when Will finally lured his monster out, he could finally experience the true pleasure that come from complete self-annihilation.

Will want to see Hannibal’s resolve beak and be broken in turn. How sweet will that victory taste.

Just as Will began to cup the man’s bulge, Hannibal wrenched his hands away and pinned him down with his glare. “What’s your safeword?” He asked, touching the alluring boy with a gentleness that stood in contrast with his savage nature.

Will laughed almost derisively at the word. “What’s _your _safeword?” He sneered, dropping the dominant’s honorific entirely and began distracting him with a kiss.

Even in this haze of lust and irritation, the doctor would never enter play without at least some failsafe in place. He pushed the boy away, breaking their connection entirely.

“I was being serious.” He rumbled. BDSM was not something to be trifled with. Some plays could cause irreparable damage, physical and otherwise, and with this boy who who’s intent on breaking every rule on the book, a safeword was essential to tether them both to their humanity.

Will huffed at Hannibal’s sudden change in attitude and wanted so badly to roll his eyes. _‘What a goody little two shoes.’_ He thought, finding the older man adorable in his attempts at establishing a safe, sane, and consensual scene.

Will was not interested in any of that shit. He’s survived worst at Mason’s hands, and he wanted more.

Realizing that a kiss would not be enough to lure the man back into play, the boy stepped backward and propped a suggestive hand on his cocked hips. A change in approach then, placation instead of provocation.

“So am I.” He said, mirroring Hannibal’s seriousness and adding a touch of vulnerability to his face. “Never played with one before. Most men don’t even ask.” A horrified expression flashed over Hannibal’s face that almost made Will break from his little performance. Oh, how precious he was, and for a moment Will wished he had more than one day to play with this gentle monster. “That’s why I asked.” The boy continued. One by one he plucked open his shirt buttons and purposely avoided Hannibal’s searching eyes. “Because I don’t have one.” He ended the motion with a slow unzipping of his pants, bearing a line of exposed skin and leather to tempt the man into forgiveness. “Will you give me one, sir?”

Hannibal’s eyes searched hungrily over the harness he only caught a glimpse of before. Each of its sturdy ladder segmented Will’s torso into painful bulges that rise and fall with each of his breath. The center column was made up of portioned metal, each inch bearing fangs on either side, clearly made to dig into the skin during play as added punishment. It was less of a harness and more of a carapace, a living creature that devoured the man that wore it.

In all of his experience of dominating others, Hannibal never seen such an exquisitely cruel contraption before. Alarmed and aroused by its sight, Hannibal abandoned his anger and stepped closer to touch the boy.

“Centipede.” Hannibal whispered the first thing that came into his head, half of his mind still mystified by this boy who would willingly take on so much pain just to titillate others.

“Gross.” Will snorted in a break of childish giggles, but Hannibal’s answer was enough of an opening for the boy to begin taking all of his clothes.

First went his shirt, then his criminally tight pants. Just as Hannibal was going to get a good look on the boy’s package, Will turned around and stepped out of his boots, leaving a trail of fabric that led to him lounging eagerly on the hotel bed.

Hard lines crisscrossed his soft body, bereft of scar or bruises as Will laid himself out as a canvas for Hannibal’s desires. His expression was soft and inviting, not an ounce of fear was reflected in his eyes. He was Ganymede, he was Eros, he was the child god of all legends demanding Hannibal’s touches. The image made Hannibal want to abandon the scene all together and retrieve his pencils, for nothing he’s seen has been as sinful and transcendent as the boy on his bed.

“Coming?” Will asked with a seductive raise of an eyebrow.

“Not for a long while.” The doctor answered, taking his time to shed his clothes while drinking his fill of the boy’s beautiful body.

With a petulant groan and an impatient pout to match, Will rolled himself to his belly and trained his eyes to the man. Everything moved so slowly, like a fuzzy chemsex trip where there’s more GHB in his veins than blood. Will relished the vague feeling of falling out of control. There was freedom in that surrender, heightened with the knowledge that the intensity of his emotions were reflections of the stoic man’s inner mind.

Hannibal was so beautiful with his contradictions and emotions, painfully restrained in his own self made bondage. His lust fired him up, his fear made Will feel alive, and with him, the boy allowed himself to play along with his dance, driving them both faster and faster until they both fall off the precipice. He never wanted to stop feeling that way.

Cherishing that spark of magic close to his chest, Will arched his back and let his legs swung free, flexible arches grazing the ample plumpness of his ass. Unable to resist, Hannibal leaned forward and grasped a handful of his bottom, squeezing so tight that the unyielding harness was made slack by his pressure.

Will moaned and bent his back deeper, the sharp points of the digits digging dents along his spine and waistline. Hannibal traced his fingers over the metal, finding it warm, breathing and sighing as the boy did. It was alive, a parasite watching him, taunting him, demanding for his worst. 

Hannibal obliged, allowing an indulgent slip of his control as he placed a series of unrestrained spanks over the boy’s ass. Will gritted his teeth’s against the sheets and endured them beautifully. Pitiful whimpers escaped his muffled lips, and the sound was enough to corral Hannibal’s desire back to its space.

“When it gets too much, use your safeword and I’ll stop.” He murmured, taking on the role of the respectable dominant once again. Will’s hand grasped his clothed hips, pulling his red face to nuzzle warmly against Hannibal’s erection.

“Don’t you dare.” He growled, the rows of white teeth grazing along his clothed balls, enough of a threat to make Hannibal both grin and seethe.

With an intimate disregard for the boy’s pace and preferences, Hannibal grabbed him by his curls and backhanded him hard enough to make his eyes water. His ears must be ringing by now, head shattered into disoriented facets, yet he never pulled away from each punishing blow, gratefully taking each one, even the wad of spit that landed across his cheeks.

“I never asked you about your limits.” Hannibal cooed, his voice mocking to match the boy’s previous provocation.

Will smirked and wiped the line of spit away with his fingers. “You don’t care about my limits.” He murmured, licking them clean to challenge the man to give him more.

A rebuttal was already perched on the corner of Hannibal’s lips, but the boy’s astute observations made them twist into a sadistic grin instead. “Yes. You’re absolutely right.” He purred, the forbidden confession making his own cock jump.

Hannibal never truly cared about his submissive. Their preferences or comfort were mere guidelines for him to traverse so he could find his place back amongst the people he cared little for. He wanted their pain because it made him feel good, he wanted their pleasure because they’re proof of his powerless, and he relished in their gratitude because it puts him back in that safe boring space amongst the safe boring people he decided to be a part of.

What a delight it was to find someone who understood him and wished for more.

Agreeing to take part in this unrestrained game, Hannibal grabbed Will by the column of his slender throat and threw him against the headboards. He hit the wood with a wet smack, metal rattling before sinking into flesh, eliciting a yelp as the boy trembled from the impact.

“On your knees. Head down. Ass up. Show me what a good bitch you are.”

Will moaned and obeyed, burying his face into the sheets as he held his ass aloft, spreading red cheeks them with his twitching fingers. Hannibal almost dropped the packet of lube and condom he retrieved.

What laid between them wasn’t a pink and pristine pucker he needed to work open. It was more of a slit, stretched and worn, hairless with all the wrinkles licked and fucked right out. Underneath his erection straining in a pair of lacy black panties, the gaps in the fabric wettened by his obscenely leaking cock.

“Whore.” Hannibal hissed, coming around to slap the boy’s hand away and spread his cheeks himself. He squirted just enough lube to plunge two of his fingers in, and immediately the boy moaned and squeezed them tight enough to break. “At least you’re not loose.” He hummed in approval, purposely avoiding his prostrate when he cruelly spread his fingers.

“Never sir.” Will whispered, watching with his tear streaked faced as Hannibal rolled the condom onto his erection. It jutted out proudly toward him, the head slick and half hidden in his foreskin. Always greedy and hungry, the boy reached out and pulled himself closer, eager to curl his tongue around the soft velvet skin and taste the precum oozing from its slit.

But Hannibal was having none of that. He shoved Will back onto his stomach and stepped onto his head, yanking his hips up so high that Will had to get up on the ball of his feet, his head uncomfortably planted on the bed. “Just for that I’m not even going to use any lube.” Hannibal hummed, his skin prickling with delight as he anticipated the boy’s pained screamed.

Aiming his turgid cock onto his opening, Hannibal pushed himself with a slow but relentless pace. He could feel the friction of the rubber scraping against the boy’s walls, the minimal amount of lube from the condom not remotely enough to get ease the way of his sizeable cock.

Under him Will’s whole body seized and broke out in cold sweat. A broken moan accompanied the man’s ruthless invasion, half muffled and choked with his short gasp. It burned. He’s taken bigger cocks before, but Hannibal was all encompassing. Relentless, cruel, and selfish, just the way he liked them.

“You’re so big.” Will whimpered, fisting the sheets as one of his feet slipped further down the bed. Hannibal only reply was to shove the rest of his remaining inch inside, stifling the boy’s scream with the sole of his feet.

God, the boy was so hot even through the condom. His inside twitches and squeezed in an attempt to keep his cock out. His rim fluttered, stimulating the base of his cock with every pulse of his heartbeat, his insides pushed against the intrusion, coiling around Hannibal desperately before they finally surrendered.

Will let out a light and airy sigh, as if he was relieved to have Hannibal in him. Hannibal was glad to be buried in his heat, in the unrelenting tightness that others has tasted before him. He wanted to make him his forever.

When he began to move Hannibal tucked both of his legs behind him for leverage, each of his strokes pulling guttural sounds of pain and pleasure as he searched for his pleasure in Will’s tight heat. He reached down and moaned when he felt the rough bite of lace around Will’s tight scrotum, his small testicles drawing tight, half hard cock leaking obscenely to the sheet. The boy was close, undeterred by the abuse Hannibal heaped onto him, loving the abuse of Hannibal’s selfishness.

He’s perfect.

Hannibal moves his hands from circling around Will’s waist to grab at the sharp spine and shiny leather. The metal spikes dug deeply into the flesh of his palm, but Hannibal held on harder, using it to lift the boy and fuck his tense body back onto his length. He relished the pain, knowing that he’s doing the same to the boy’s torso, imprinting more of his marks onto this maddening creature.

Held aloft by Hannibal’s strength alone, Will reached back to curl his fingers around Hannibal’s wrist. He pulled himself off his cock and turned around to fall onto his back, showing the red lines where his harness dug into his skin.

Hannibal growled, angry that the boy dared to move away from him and pulled him back down with one powerful jerk. “Wait-“ Will gasped, putting his feet on Hannibal’s chest to distance himself from the man. Before Hannibal could punish him for it, Will reached down and stroked Hannibal’s covered prick. With a practiced twist of his wrist, he grasped Hannibal’s cockhead and ripped the tip of the condom off. Precum gushed through the opening, slicking Will’s fingers as he slid them back inside of himself with a moan.

“Fuck me.” The boy begged wantonly, lost in a haze of pleasure as he gaped his stretched hole to entice the man again.

“I only play clean.” Hannibal huffed, but his accusing tone sounded weak even to his own ears.

“I don’t care. Dirty me up.” He begged, taking advantage Hannibal’s hesitance to rub the throbbing cockhead against his slickened rim. “Come on, I want to feel you bare. I _need_ to feel your come inside me.” Sharp teeth came down to bite at his lips, blue eyes looking up at Hannibal with such helpless desire. “Breed me sir.”

With that one last plea all of Hannibal’s defenses shattered all around him. The man held down the boy’s delicate wrist and loomed over him, eclipsing his small body as he sinks the whole length of his cock onto the heat again. The ripped rubber rolled back, tightening around his base as unimaginable heat engulf his shaft.

Hannibal moaned and fell heavily on top of the boy, pushing his chest flush against Will’s to share the pain of those wicked spikes. Together they moved with brutal need, Hannibal’s solid hips slapping against Will’s plush thighs as he drove his cock home with a savageness he never harnessed.

“Yes. Yes. Split me open with that cock.” Will wailed, his eyes open and lost in the sensation as Hannibal pulled out his laced covered cock and jacked it off in his large hand.

Unable to hold on. Will threw his head back and spurted all over Hannibal’s hand, but the man didn’t stop. He gathered the spent cum and used it as love to stroke him to overstimulation. Will whined in surprised, a genuine distressed sound he never allowd others to hear.

His ass squeezed tight from the punishment, unrelenting in its pressure as Hannibal chases his climax, and just as he was about to cum Hannibal pulled away and snapped the ragged remains of the condom, shoving the torn rubber into Will’s mouth and keeping his fingers deep to gag his throat.

“Take it.” He grunted, snapping hard once, twice, before flooding the boy’s insides with his release.

He didn’t ever want to pull out from the wet heat of Will’s twitching walls, but eventually his cock softened enough to fall out on its own. Hannibal sighed, heaving as if he just ran a marathon. Sweat dripped from the matted hair of his sweaty chest, and after seeing the well fucked hole, Hannibal allowed himself to fall next to the boy, his beast sated, content to slink back to its cage.

“You are…” Hannibal sighed, eyes closing with a frown as he replayed their crazed coupling.

“Amazing? Delightful? A great fuck?” The boy giggled tiredly as they both swam through a wave of euphoria.

“… an unpleasant submissive.” The man huffed, rolling to pull the sweaty wriggling boy back into his arms. Will laughed and nuzzled his cheeks against Hannibal’s, wincing when the man’s knee slotted up against his sensitive genitals.

He quickly fell quiet, eyes drawing heavy with every satisfied exhale. After petting the warmed metal that embraced his lithe body, Hannibal followed suit and surrendered himself to slumber.

When he woke up in the morning, the boy was gone, leaving the harness on the empty space that once held his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	3. Familial Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brought regrets and longing, and Hannibal struggled against his disappointment and shame.

Guilt came to him like a terrible case of morning sickness. Though he had been the one doing the breeding, Hannibal felt like something ugly was growing in the beautiful interior of his well organized mind.

The pregnant silence of a regretful morning bloated his person suit into a grotesque mockery of his inner demons. The indents on his chest and palm looked like an unpalatable stretch mark of their fast growing appetites. The ache of exertion pulled his muscles taut as he bore the Sisyphean weight of his transgressions.

There was no bone deep satisfaction of a good fuck here, no glorious afterglow that confirmed his sexual prowess and control. The only thing that remained with was an unfettered feeling of shame and the unpleasantness of a crusty groin.

Hannibal could rush off to empty his stomach, but no matter how much bile splashed against the porcelain bowl the man knew that his demons would remain, gorged full by the feast of last night’s debauchery, smugly rattling in their restraints.

It wasn’t even the nature of the scene that disturbed him. Compared to what he’s experienced before, yesterday’s play was a fairly tame encounter that concluded with their mutual satisfaction. Without the added bondage and light impact, the scene was practically vanilla. Despite this knowledge, Hannibal didn’t feel like he just indulged in some safe flavor of the day. He felt completely unmoored, a ship dragged on a rocky road that it was not designed to thread on.

The man broke so many of his hard set limits last night. First, he agreed to play with without proper negotiation. Then, he slept with a complete stranger. Then the worst part of all, Hannibal _came_ in the boy like a rutting beast.

He never done that before, much less fuck them without a condom. He usually only play with his trusted acquaintances, all vetted and chosen from a long list of eager admirers. To do a scene with him was supposed to an honor, an event where others would clear their schedules just for the chance to kneel for him.

He doesn’t do one night stands, especially one that left him feeling so dirty and used.

Maybe it was the boy’s age that made him drop his guard, maybe it was his beauty, or his charm, or his delicious depravity that called forth his own. Whatever the reason for his lapse in judgement, Hannibal was absolutely revolted by his disgusting display of weakness. He was supposed to be bedrock, an immovable plate of tectonic proportions. Yet Will came in like a breeze of fresh air, and it was enough to shake him completely apart.

It wasn’t just about fucking without a rubber. Last night was the first time where his control completely unraveled. As a seasoned dominant and an older man, Hannibal should’ve known better.

He could’ve irrevocably damaged the boy, splintered his bones, or even his mind, but he didn’t even care. He wanted to completely destroy the boy, to lose himself in the haze of their passionate tryst. If Will had just asked, he would’ve killed him in the moment of his orgasm and lay waste to his own reputation. 

These secret indulgences were meant to sate his demons, not completely unleash them. More importantly, Hannibal didn’t even notice his lapse in control, and that concerned him greatly.

Even if he did, the man wasn’t sure that he’d care enough to stop. Hannibal knew the dark places of his mind, the dungeons of blood that would replace ropes with piano wires and leather paddles for pointed morning stars. Violence ruled there, not pleasure nor control. It’s the essence of his being, one that he detested and feared with equal measure.

With the beautiful boy, Hannibal let his violent thoughts frolicked unbidden, reveling in the existence of someone who accepted him. It shouldn’t even happen. Hannibal was better than this. He _must _be better than this.

With the resolution still fresh on his mind, Hannibal entered the shower to wash away the grime and shame of last night’s encounter. The sizzling water felt like baptism to him, a holy sacrament to reaffirm the belief in his own control.

It’s sacrilegious to put himself on the same place of god, but god cannot help him. Only the sanctity of his thoughts and actions could cleanse the traces of his indiscretion, Hannibal vowed to never let go of his control once more, it would be too dangerous, but most importantly, it would dishonor the years of discipline he put himself through.

After dressing and packing his bags, Hannibal quickly checked out of the hotel and booked his flight back to Baltimore. The luxury and opulence of the place no longer pleased him. To him, it was now a scene of a crime, and Hannibal wanted nothing else than to flee lest be he tempted to repeat his offense.

As the plane climbed high into the sky, Hannibal watched as the cloud swallow the city’s skyline. With it he buried his last thought of Will, even as his scent still clung stubbornly onto his nose.

It would be best to just simply forget about him, to let the memory of his body, his warmth, his devilish smile all fade into obscurity. Still, on the bottom of his leather duffle bag lay the harness that he left.

Though he will obliterate every last thought of the boy, he will keep it as a reminder of his failure. It will serve as a warning against future indiscretion, lest he allowed him to be enticed back into weakness.

***

Like a sinner seeking forgiveness, Hannibal returned to Baltimore and abstained from worldly pleasures. He kept his days full, taking on more pro bono cases at a drug rehab center to fill his free time. Multiple course meals that used to be a daily occurrence was replaced with simple fare of vegetables and grains. He avoided his spice cabinet, choosing only salt to season his food, as if the austerity of his cuisine would translate to his libido.

After a few weeks Hannibal felt centered. Whenever the memory of Will’s beautiful pain would enter his mind, he would look at the harness that hung in his closet to remind himself of his loss of control. It’s a double edged sword, for as effective as it was in sending him to a state of contrition, one look was enough to bring his cock to arousal.

No matter how turned on he was, Hannibal resisted its titillating allure. He reminded himself of his strength, that he was better than the demons that lurked in his mind, and somehow, though either sheer stubbornness or shame alone, Hannibal prevailed.

There was no pleasure in the accomplishment, only the bittersweet pride that comes from withstanding adversity and an eremite existence. His life has turned into an unsavory and dull affair, a far cry to the measured debauchery he used to indulge in, but can live with it. Better to live in mediocrity than experience that weakness once more.

He will learn to be content in his boredom, to remember the adage of his dear Aunt Murasaki and be the man his family could be proud of.

Even after she has long passed, Hannibal still remember her with great fondness. He will be forever grateful for his uncle for rescuing him from the orphanage, but Lady Murasaki was the one who made him into the man he was today.

He still remembered the first time he came to her with thoughts of murder. Her beautifully pale skin was drained of all life and color, but she did not turn him away. Instead, she bade him into her secret room where she worshiped her ancestors and asked him to bound himself with beautiful ropes of red.

_“Shibari is an artform of restraint and power. In some circles it’s repurposed for more… inappropriate acts, but it first originated as a way for samurai to bind criminals before bringing them to their Lord.” _

_“Do you see me as a criminal, my lady?” Hannibal had asked, his voice holding in the hurt of rejection. Her cool dark eyes shimmered with emotions, so full of affection of the wayward boy that first came to her. _

_“I fear you might become one.” She said, turning away to wipe away her tears. “When such day arrive, I’m afraid no mere ropes would be able to contain you.” She then came over with a determined look and pulled the slacks he left in his bindings. Hannibal could still feel the smarting ache of it over his body to this day._

_“Memorize this feeling in your mind Hannibal, not to tantalize your body, but so you may do the same to the darker spirits of violence and murder.” She whispered. Hannibal remembered being so angry at her that after she unwound him, he refused to meet her eyes._

_“What if I don’t want to? What if I can’t?” He hissed, remembering the faceless men who killed Mischa and the butcher that disrespected his Lady. Murasaki then came close to hold him, a paltry reward for the death of his vengeance, but he accepted it nonetheless._

_“Everyone must grow up someday Hannibal.” She said, gently soothing his raging heart. “The actions of your youth will determine what sort of man you will become. You owe it to the memory of your family to conduct yourself with respect.” She turned to pick up her family’s wakizashi, heavy and sharp through her years of familial dedication. Hannibal could see her reverence, and he found himself breathless when she placed it into his hands. “And you owe it to yourself to be more than just an animal.”_

Her gift touched him through the numbness of tragedy and hatred, shattering that blinding rage and replacing it with hope and purpose. The same way she dedicated herself to her family’s legacy, that day Hannibal decided to dedicate himself to a higher calling. He will live a life that would not disgrace his family’s memory, and in his daily struggle, he will find honor.

For his continued discipline and obedience, Lady Murasaki passed along her family’s armaments to him. It’s a gift he cherished dearly, and Hannibal kept it right on his bedroom entrance, hoping her ancestors might keep him from his demons.

Though the oriental armor stood stark against his western décor, Hannibal never moved it from its spot. It was a stoic reminder of the duty he must carry. He had no need for its armor and swords, for his battle remained in his mind, a vicious as the one told in Murasaki’s scrolls.

***

After a long day of work, Hannibal found himself pushed to his limits. His patients decided to be needy and difficult, abandoning their progress to bemoan their self made angst and suffering. There’s only so much feebleness he could endure, and their needy sniffling grated at Hannibal’s cracking façade.

Chief amongst them was Franklyn Froideveaux, a portly man who decided to make up for his personal deficiencies by attaching himself to more accomplished individuals. After seven referrals and countless failed friendship, he has insisted himself into Hannibal’s company by luxury of his patient list.

In truth, though Franklyn’s needy advances were aggravating, the man gave him no more trouble than his other patients with attachment issues. Hannibal’s distaste for him was purely superficial. The man held no ounce of beauty or dignity in his stumbling carriage, for someone like Hannibal, such pathetic existence offended him.

As he let Franklyn blubbered on about his neuroses, the doctor couldn’t help his mind from wandering off to the enchanting boy that had held his thought captive. Will was the complete opposite of his hopeless patient.

Despite being so young, he held a certain magnetic charisma that his patient lacked. Strong, beautiful, and aggravatingly tempting, Hannibal imagined the boy sitting in Franklin’s place, parrying his probing questions with provocative remarks instead of vomiting his thoughts like his patients often do.

Relief never tasted so sweet when the hand on his clockface finished its full rotation. “I’m afraid that’s our time Franklyn.” Hannibal said, closing his notebook as he eyed the man’s tearful face. “I encourage you to continue socializing despite your suspicions of other people’s thoughts. If you truly ae bothering them, they would come right out and say it.”

The man blew his nose and added more trash to the littered side table. “Do I have to? I get so anxious around those trust fund types. Isn’t talking with you socialization enough?” He turned his beady eyes to meet Hannibal’s, hopeful and eager like a piglet begging for scraps. “You’ve been the perfect friend Hannibal!”

Oh, how the doctor wish he could snap the man’s neck and show him what a terrible friend he would be. “I am your psychiatrist Franklyn, not your friend. I wouldn’t be able to do my job otherwise. Now then,” He stood up, brushing his suit down and standing next to his office exit. “I’ll see you next week and we can talk about that party of yours.”

Though disappointment fell onto his face, Franklyn instantly lit up at the mention of a future appointment. He left with a happy bounce in his step, struggling to get into his coat as he looked back to wave goodbye at his favorite doctor. Hannibal gave him a tight smile and immediately closed the door. He did not have the patience to return such sentimental nonsense.

With a moment of respite, Hannibal walked over to his chaise lounge and immediately crumbled onto it. This was too much. With every one of Franklyn’s squalling syllables, his hands were just twitching to bury themselves into his chest. It’s nothing new of course, thoughts of murders were a daily occurrence for him. What concerning was not their existence, but the intensity of their assault.

Abstaining from his normal indulgences was taking its toll on his resolve. Coupled with his nonexistent sex life, Hannibal found himself fraying on the edges. He was due for a well-deserved vacation, or at least a play session with some eager painslut to let off his bottled up steam.

The thought of returning to his local kink scene made Hannibal felt uneasy. Though he craved the particular high that only dominating others can give, he remained apprehensive of his ability to be in control.

He could fake it easily enough for a day or two, less capable dominants have certainly skated by with such trickery, but Hannibal didn’t want to waste his time with half measures and restrained passion. He wanted to let go, to feel that same unbridled joy of release and connection he felt in New York.

He wanted Will, the beautiful boy who can satisfy not only his body, but the violent demands of his chained up demons.

Before he had the chance to berate himself for thinking about the boy, a polite knock interrupted Hannibal from his thoughts. He frowned and glanced at his watch. Franklyn should’ve been his last patient and he was in no mood to entertain another. Nevertheless, it would be rude to ignore them entirely, so Hannibal quickly steadied himself and swung the door open.

“Agent Crawford. I wasn’t expecting you.” Hannibal said warmly, opening his door wider to welcome his longtime friend. “Please come in.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” Jack said, taking off his coat, barely able to restrain his excitement. “We did have an appointment, did we not? I was going to talk to you about the mentorship program you volunteered for.”

“Of course.” He inclined his head and welcomed the man into his office. “Forgive me. It completely slipped through my mind.” Hannibal quickly cleaned up Franklyn’s mess to make room for Jack’s company. “Have you found a candidate in mind?”

The agent looked excited, his usually grim face lighting up with uncharacteristic glee. “Yes, though he’s not an agent in training yet. Instead he’ll be interning with our office while begin his studies in John Hopkins.”

“My alma mater.” Hannibal smiled, happy to have a connection with the candidate. He would hate to devote his time to another trigger-happy trainee.

“Yes. He got in with full scholarship, just like you did.” Jack smiled, overcome with the same fatherly pride reserved for his prized trainees. “He’s such a promising candidate doctor. Very bright with a hell of an intuition to boot. I imagine you will get along well.”

Jack’s eagerness drew out a chuckle from Hannibal’s lips. Usually the man was stoic and firm, his head filled to them brim with open cases and unsolved murders.

“You don’t need to sell him to me Jack. I’ve signed up for the program, I won’t back out without a proper cause.” His words made Jack look relieved, though a small sense of apprehension was still evident in the man’s eyes. “Though I wonder if someone so accomplished needed a mentorship program in the first place. Wasn’t it made to support struggling agents in training?”

“Usually that’s the case, but the FBI is interested in employing this candidate as soon as he’s out of school.” Jack’s face lit up the same way a hound would during a hunt. “It’s amazing Hannibal, you should’ve seen it. He took one glance at a case files and gave us a specific profile that our agents completely missed. We caught the Minnesota Shrike with his profile alone, and then he did the same thing with Eldon Stamets.”

“How extraordinary.” Hannibal was no truly fascinated. As a child prodigy himself, it takes a lot for other people’s achievements to impress him. “I’m very much intrigued. When can I meet this mysterious candidate of yours?”

“He’s… supposed to be here with me actually.” Jack said in embarrassment. “He’s running late.”

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, amused to see the great Jack Crawford making excuses for someone else. “Maybe mentorship will improve his time keeping skills.” He said, taking pleasure in Jack’s discomfort.

Though he chuckled politely at Hannibal’s joke, Jack’s face slowly morphed into an uneasy moue. “He just emancipated himself from his orphanage in New York. That’s the only way he could attend university out of his home state, you see?” Jack frowned. “I’m actually afraid the transition would be too much for him to handle.”

“I see.” Hannibal leaned closer, the boy’s story piquing his interest further. “In the case of a minor, a mentorship would be very beneficial not only for his career but for his overall growth. Afterall, a boy can never have enough positive influences in his life.”

“Exactly! In terms of academics the boy needs no guidance. His personal life however…” Hannibal raised his eyes, utterly intrigued by the idea of an eccentric young prodigy. Before he could ask more questions, an assertive knock jolted both men from their seat.

“That must be him.” Jack said, rushing past Hannibal to welcome his new charge. As the door swung open, a familiar head of curls peeked just behind Jack’s wide shoulders. “You’re late.” The agent grumbled, adopting the stern attitude most people know him by. “You’re not making a good first impression for your future boss and mentor.”

A lanky arm rose to rub his nape in boyish chagrin. “Sorry. I saw a dog on the way here and I just had to stop and pet him.”

“… That’s not a good excuse at all Will.”

The name sent dread down to the core of Hannibal’s being. Could it really be him? Slowly all of the pieces of their conversation began to come together. New York, his name, the mention of his emancipation. The last thought made Hannibal’s stomach twist. It’s already bad enough that he lost his control, but to do so with a minor?

“I’m sure Dr. Lecter won’t mind. He doesn’t seem like a tightwad.” The precocious voice said languidly, not even making an effort to hide himself from Hannibal’s ears.

“Will.” Jack rumbled his displeasure, but the boy merely laughed, unbothered by the show of intimidation that would’ve sent others scampering away.

“Yes, uncle Jack?” He replied sweetly, and Hannibal was instantly reminded of the whimpering pleas muffled onto the hotel pillow.

“Call me like that in the office and you will spend the rest of your internship getting coffee and scrubbing the autopsy table. Now go in and apologize to Dr. Lecter.”

“Yessir!” The boy mockingly saluted his exasperated superior, stepping around him to enter the office. Hannibal was frozen in place, torn between the need to run away and the intense desire to pin the boy down and fuck him.

When his blue eyes rose up to meet his, Hannibal could feel the dread in his chest unfurled into smoldering fire. Will was as beautiful as the day he met him. His long hair was neatly trimmed and combed back, pairing nicely with the deceptively smart blazer he wore over a faded band T-shirt. He looked like an ivy league hopeful walking into an interview, all polished and neat with a deliberate touch of casual rebellion.

It was clear that despite his tardiness the boy had taken the time to dress up for him, and the monster inside him purred in approval. The boy wanted to look nice for him. A pity, for Hannibal resolved to strip him down to his skin and use his curls to face fuck his bratty little mouth.

‘_No.’_ He immediately stopped his thoughts from derailing from its course. He stood up straight and gave the boy a cordial smile, challenging him to act up in front of his future boss.

Instead of surprise or fear, Will eyes narrowed in pleasure as he walked up to Hannibal and took his proffered hand.

“Doctor Lecter.” He purred, stepping in closer to crowd Hannibal’s personal space. “I’m so happy to finally see you.” _Again._ The unsaid word hung between them like a charged current, but Hannibal will not bow. No matter how precarious the situation was, he will not be humiliated by a mere _child._

“A pleasure Will. Please, do take a seat.” He said. Will saw the two empty seat and abandoned them completely, choosing instead to saunter past Hannibal’s desk and taking a seat in his large office chair. He looked awkward in it, too short and small to completely command the wieldy furniture. The doctor’s mouth watered as he imaged the boy sitting there between his legs, warming his cock as Hannibal finishes his work and ignored him completely.

“I like your place.” He smiled, swiveling around to survey the expansive space of Hannibal’s practice. “It’s not like the typical shrink’s office at all.”

“Will, don’t be rude.” Jack chided, shooting a glance at Hannibal that was just begging for forgiveness. Hannibal waved him off, genuinely amused by Will’s brazenness and Jack’s exasperation.

“Thank you. You’ve been in many psychiatrist offices Will?” Hannibal asked, approaching him with a friendly smile that looked a tad bit stilted at its edges. The boy shrugged and spun in the other direction. Suddenly the boy stopped and stared dead into Hannibal’s eyes.

“I’m not mentally ill, if that’s what’s you’re asking.” He said, his words sharp enough to make Hannibal want to growl. “The orphanage had a counselor on standby, and the FBI required a screening before I could even apply to be a trainee.”

“Intern.” Jack corrected, closing the door behind him and giving Will a look of reproach.

“Right. Sorry.” The boy jumped up and leaned close to Hannibal with a conspiratorial whisper. “God forbid they pay me a minimum wage for solving their cases. The feds are stingier than the IRS, don’t you think so doctor?”

Hannibal could smell the three in one soap the boy used to wash himself. Coupled with his behavior, the scent should’ve turned his stomach, but all Hannibal wanted to do was to fuck him rough and fast so the only scent he wore was one of sweat and cum.

“Will.” Jack sighed for the umptieth time, before ultimately giving up and taking a seat back on the patient chair.

Hannibal glanced back, somehow glad that the boy wasn’t the only one sending him scrambling for his wits, but a part of him seethe in envy at the familiar way the familiar interactions. Will didn’t seem like an overly extroverted boy, and Jack was certainly not a man one would call friendly.

The doctor wanted to chide himself for his silly suspicions, but the thought remained and threatened to grow into something far more insidious. Jack wasn’t someone who would be unfaithful to his wife, but Will held a certain allure that would break even Solomon’s strongest resolve. The idea didn’t sit well with him. The monsters in his head wanted to own the boy, and the thought of Jack’s hand cradling his boy was enough to send Hannibal frothing for blood.

“How did you two know each other?” He asked instead, trying to divine a plausible explanation for their familiarity.

“A few years back Bella and I were thinking of adopting. We toured a few orphanages and met Will there.” Jack answered, sending the boy a stern look that eventually turned tender and fatherly.

“We bonded over murder stories.” Will added, slumping back on Hannibal’s chair. “Uncle Jack practically debunked all of my detective novels with the grisly reality of policework.”

The charming story made Hannibal breathe out a sigh of relief. “And it put you on the path of the same occupation.”

The boy grinned, holding an innocent sense of menace that endeared him further towards Hannibal. “I have a morbid sense of curiosity.”

“And a damn good instinct for detective work. If he haven’t been accepted to John Hopkins I would’ve pointed you to the police academy.” Jack said, openly praising the boy with the smug smile of a father’s pride. It made the headstrong boy squirm in his seat, clearly unused to another’s affection that did not come in at the exploitation of his body.

“You should’ve told me I will be mentoring your adoptive son Jack.” Hannibal said, all polite and friendly now that he’s knew the truth between them. Jack laughed and waved him off.

“No, no. We never even got into the process. Will was clear about not wanting to be adopted.”

“That is very interesting.” Hannibal hummed, remembering his own life at the orphanage in Lithuania. “Would you care to share your thoughts behind that decision Will?”

“I know that they don’t really want a kid and I don’t really want a parent.” Will shrugged, and Jack nodded sagely, already so used to the boy’s blunt observations. “No offence to Uncle Jack, but I take care of myself just fine.”

“I commend your independence.” Hannibal said, knowing the feeling all too well. “Most orphans would enjoy having a family.”

“Most orphans are absolutely dull.” Will said, eyes full of disdain for the place he left.

“And you pride yourself in being the exception?”

“Oh?” Will smirked coyly. “Well I’m glad you think I’m exceptional doctor.”

Hannibal chuckled, leaning back to give the agent a well measured smiled. “What an interesting candidate you brought me Jack.” He said, his voice betraying none of the ice coursing through his veins.

Behind him Will laughed, delighted at the discomfort only he could see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	4. Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal confronts Will about his deception

“I can see you two are getting along just fine.” Jack smiled happily at the pair. Will smiled and raised an eyebrow at Hannibal, daring him to contradict the man’s words. Age old fortified walls threatened to crumble, for all Hannibal could think of was how easy it was to just _GrabSnapRip_ the boy apart so he would take his secret to the grave.

In the split second of daring silence Jack’s phone beeped on and broke the spell. The agent answered, mumbling apologies to the doctor between barks of curt orders and furrowed brows. Hannibal nodded graciously, relived to know that the agent would soon be called away. It’s about time. In the short time of their encounter the boy was already chipping at his defenses. Hannibal didn’t know just how much more he could take, and he certainly didn’t care to find one.

Though he was never one to flee from a confrontation, Hannibal forcibly moved himself towards one of his bookshelves. The boy was just too tempting, and Hannibal feared that his expression would betray the warring emotions inside of him.

It was a short lived reprieve, barely long enough to gather his wits back together, but even then the boy remained undeterred. With slender legs that unfurled under himself, he stalked Hannibal closely behind and rubbed up against his sides like a cat scenting its property.

“Miss me?” Will asked, his voice barely even a whisper yet they echoed in the halls of Hannibal’s turbulent mind. Just before Jack could notice their proximity, the boy leaned back, eyes still trained to the doctor with a lustful smolder no child should ever have.

Hannibal gritted his teeth and forced himself to stand still, hands squeezing the spine of a book so he wouldn’t reach out and grabbed the boy’s throat. Reckless little boy, always playing on the edges of propriety. Such voyeuristic streak was crass and completely classless, but Hannibal was aroused by it just the same.

They boy was beyond intoxicating. He was poison itself and Hannibal wasn’t sure he could walk away without having another taste.

“I’m sorry about that.” Jack apologized once more, slipping his phone back into his pocket with a worried look on his face. “I know Will just arrived, but we’ll have to cut this meeting short.”

“Are you being called away Jack?” Hannibal inquired politely.

“I’m afraid so. Something went wrong with the suspect’s affidavit and the need me to sign off on the corrections.” The agent sighed, irritated by the incompetence of his agents.

Finally, they will end this torturous farce. Hannibal should’ve felt relieved to be away from Will, but instead he felt nothing but a pang of disappointment.

“What? No!” Will immediately abandoned Hannibal’s side and rushed towards Jack. “We can’t leave now. I’m having so much fun!” He whined, finally acting like a boy his age.

If Hannibal didn’t know what a conniving manipulator Will was, he would’ve categorized the scene as some wholesome exchange between a father and his son. Howeve, after a night of share debauchery, Hannibal couldn’t help but wonder if everything Will did were tailor made to appeal to Jack’s inert sense of fatherhood. He’s certainly cunning enough to do so, and the doctor would not put it past Will to twist other people to do his biddings.

The agent, however, had no such suspicions. He looked to the boy with look a most parents saved towards their children, warm and fond with a hint exasperated adoration.

It’s easy to like the boy. Will was smart and funny in ways that children just aren’t. Despite being an orphan, he never once used it as an excuse for his behavior. Instead, he used it to push himself to excellence. Coupled with his solitary nature, it made his company seemed like a rare gift bestowed only to those he deemed worthy.

He may not have any claim to him, but it didn’t stop Jack from wanting to spoil Will silly.

“If Dr. Lecter doesn’t mind, I can leave you two alone to get to know each other better.” He said to appease the boy as he looked to Hannibal for permission. “That way if everything goes well, we can move forward with the application process before the week is up.” 

Hannibal bit down a sigh that threaten to rise at the back of his throat. Men like Jack couldn’t help but impose himself on the graciousness of others. If it was any other trainee, he would take up the task like it’s one of his penance, but Will was far more dangerous than any other agent in training.

He’s a willy little mix, always teasing and prodding at dangerous men for the thrill of it. Hannibal can still remember the bitter shame of his own weakness, coaxed out through lips too tempting to refuse. It’s too dangerous for him to be left alone with him. At the back of his mind, the lurking monsters he kept chained was already biting at their chain. They demanded to be let out, hungry for a taste of freedom after month of painful discipline.

Hannibal refused to be unraveled by him once more. If it meant he had to stoop down to discourtesy, then Hannibal would do so just to maintain his waning sense of clarity.

Yet at the same time there was a thousand question Hannibal wanted to ask the boy. How did he find him? Did the boy stalked him, or was their reunion a sick tale spun by the malevolent hands of fate?

Such questions triumph over his own petty fears. Hannibal needed answers, so he put on a charming smile and acquiesced to the request he would rather refuse.

“I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea.” Hannibal smiled, showing off his benevolence as always. Will rolled his eyes behind the two man’s back, unamused by Hannibal’s fake civility. Jack, on the other hand, was delighted. Eager to get back to his work, the man quickly shook Hannibal’s hand and wasted no time getting his coat back on.

“I’ll still see you tomorrow for dinner?” He asked with one foot already out the door.

“Of course. And the invitation extends to your wife as well.” Hannibal graciously offered.

“I’ll let her know.” Jack chuckled, knowing full well that his busy wife had no time to spare for social calls. “Be good.” He turned and set Will with a reproachful look, completely aware of how the boy takes pleasure taunting his betters. Will have him a look that said ‘Who? Me?’ and replied with an innocent look neither men completely bought.

After the door closed behind them, both Hannibal and Will stood still, studying each other in tense silence. Like animals ready to pounce, they coiled their muscles and waited until Jack’s car pulled out of the office’s driveway. The second that it did, they moved in tandem towards each other until their bodies collided like two equally hungry predators.

A soft needy whine wrenched itself out of Will’s lips as he was denied the kiss he so desperately wanted. Strong hands that brought him to orgasm not held him aloft, fingers mercilessly wrenching his hair until they bent back into an unnatural curve.

“What are you playing at boy?” Hannibal hissed, no longer the kind, docile doctor who empathically listened to his patients.

Will blinked the tears away from his watering eyes. “I was hoping for a kiss.” He said with that familiar brazenness. A sliver of pink darted out to wet his lips, trying a failing to conjure up a sight Hannibal would take pity on. He couldn’t. Will was as riled up as the dangerous man before him, masks strewn aside for the ease of mutual devouring. “But I wouldn’t mind if you face fuck me either.” He purrs, licking his lips for the man to use.

Hannibal’s nose flared. He wanted nothing more than to claim those impertinent lips and bite them till they bleed, to spread his seed all over his face and send him out like a paid whore. He pulled the boy close, tasting the cloying air of his gasp. Oh, he’s absolutely sublime.

“Kneel.” He rumbled, forcing himself to part from the delectable boy lest he lose control.

Will fell down with a breathy sigh, eyes trained up towards Hannibal eager obedience he didn’t need to fake. Hannibal could see just how much Will wanted to please him, how his trousers tented by the mere act of submission. Hannibal swallowed hard, completely aware that it might all just be an act, but it inflamed his desire just a same.

The doctor leaned back against his desk, relishing in the familiar shivers that can only be found subjugating a brat. The boy looked so good on his knees like that, like a placid little doll for him to command. Coupled with the hunger in his eyes, Hannibal was sure that Will would readily accept his well earned punishment.

He wanted to take up his cane and beat the boy till he’s black and blue, to ignore his pleas of mercy and turn deaf ears to the sanctity of their safeword. Hannibal doesn’t care about the boy, not in the way he cared about his play partners. Will has humiliated him, and that transgression alone made him want to indulge in his murderous desires.

‘_No.’_ Hannibal thought, immediately stopping himself before he could do something he regret. Losing control would mean that the boy won. Even the spill of his blood would not wash away the dishonor. Hannibal has to remain strong. He will deny the boy his fancies and act like the adult that he was.

Steadying himself, Hannibal opened his eyes and looked upon the boy like he was a mere insect. “You lied to me.” He said, enjoying the confused look on Will’s face. “You told me you were of age.”

When he realized that he’s not going to get the fuck that he wanted, Will’s veneer of submission fell down and was immediately replaced with malevolence. “You didn’t care back then.” He countered, unwilling to bear the brunt of Hannibal’s shitty decisions. “You could’ve asked for my ID or demand me to tell you the truth, but you didn’t.” he leaned closer and whispered conspiratorially. “You wanted to get your rocks off and fuck a teenager in bondage gear. So congratulations Doctor, you just committed statutory rape.”

Hannibal was furious, he wanted to rip the boy apart in ways that did not invoke pleasure. “This is not something to joke about.” He hissed, unwilling to back down against the little bully. “That is a serious felony. You have jeopardized my license and my freedom.” Will didn’t even look apologetic at all, which only made Hannibal even angrier “What do you want? Money? Is that how you made your way in life? Blackmailing unsuspecting men with your youth?”

Will sighed and slowly rose up, his bright blue eyes drawn low as he inched towards the man like he was some cornered beast. “I would never do that.” He said, looking up at Hannibal with such earnestness that it shocked the doctor into a stupor. He came closer, reaching up to touch Hannibal’s face in reassurance.

The doctor’s flinched away, crushing the hand in a painful grip so he may stop him from moving closer. The move shocked the boy, not because of pain or the rejection itself, but it made him feel so unsettled to see someone so strong behave like a mere prey animal.

“What are you so afraid of?” He asked, bright unfettered eyes searching through the turbulent storm brewing in Hannibal’s. “Men like you aren’t made to cower like this.” The boy was completely bewildered, abandoning his taunts and seduction just so he could understand the contradictory man.

Will’s words stuck something deep inside the doctor’s chest. Maybe it’s the gentle way Will said, but it rouses a wave of shame and indignation all the same. Suddenly an unquenchable need to prove him wrong rose up inside his chest. He was a Lecter. He does not quake in fear.

“Do you see me cowering boy?” The doctor asked, the violence inside stymied only by the last chains of his resolve.

“You might as well be. I know you’re not the man you could be.” Will whispered, looking straight past Hannibal’s veneer of self-composed anger. “This… charade. Doctor Hannibal fucking Lecter.” He scoffs, eyes staring straight into his monsters and beckoning them to come. “This isn’t even the man you wanted to be.”

Hannibal immediate reaction was to deny his accusations, to wrap his hands around the boy’s throat and squeeze until his secrets died with the boy. No one should know about his shame, the dark nature that he fought against for so long. “Hold your tongue.” He hissed, wrenching the boy’s hands away. “You know nothing about me.”

“I know enough.” Will insisted, so completely taken by his beasts that he strove hard to fight for their existence. “I know you enjoyed our time in that hotel. That release.” He stroked the firmly starched collar of his shirt, eyes pained as if he was staring at an invisible shackle. “I like it too. I didn’t have to fake anything when I’m with you.”

Such confessions should never be uttered. It twisted Hannibal’s heart with a longing of something he thought he didn’t need. A partner who saw him for what he truly was and accepted him all the same.

“You struggled for so long to hide it, didn’t you?” The boy continued, carried by such immense empathy that his eyes watered at Hannibal’s hidden battles. “You’ve been doing it all your life, forcing your desires back, denying it day in and day out until you define your existence with its daily defeat.” Will gritted his teeth, seeing his monster as hounds beaten for the drive that made them hunters.

“Why would you do such a thing? To be accepted? To fit in with fucking sheep that screams at their own sorry existence?” He shook his head, so angry for Hannibal’s compliance. “I wish you didn’t have to do that. Don’t you know how beautiful it was to see you lose control?” Will closed his eyes, a shiver running across his body as he remembered the raw animal passion thrusting into his body. “I want to see that again.” The boy demanded, as desperate for his beasts as they were for him “Show me.”

Hannibal’s mouth turned dry, completely taken aback by Will’s insight. He felt stripped bare, naked under Will’s all knowing gaze. Yet he felt none of the shame that drowned him when he confessed to Lady Murasaki. Hannibal felt empowered, grounded in the relief of acceptance.

How strange it was to be seen so unselfishly while his body yearn own and dominate in the most selfish ways. To be called beautiful. To bask in this tender silence. It overwhelmed him with a sense of… not pleasure, per se, but a foreign sense of contentment he was too terrified to take part.

“I…” Hannibal stuttered, hating himself for failing to find the appropriate word to reply with. There was none. Only tears of gratitude would ever suffice.

As if he could see the conflict raging in his mind, Will allowed the anger in in his face to melt away into a smile. It fit his angelic face all too well, so gracious and kind that Hannibal couldn’t deny the sweet kiss placed upon his lips.

The taboo nature of the kiss made him want to jerk away, a lifelong reflex honed by a life of self-castigation, but as the boy’s lips moved to coax his to open, Hannibal abandoned all of his hard fought reasons and restraints.

Why shouldn’t he indulge in this boy’s body? He came to him willingly, an eager conspirator in this sinful union. Afterall, didn’t he not deserve this? He has paid for his crimes, depriving himself of any form of pleasure as penance. Why shouldn’t he take him as a well earned reward?

‘_Just a taste.’ _He thought as he let his own tongue slip out to taste the boy. Before he could even properly savor him, Hannibal found himself grabbing the boy to push him greedily against his own body.

His unbelievably hard erection grinded hard against the boy’s stomach, each inch of his skin coming alive after his period of self imposed celibacy. The sudden surge of passion made Will gasped, his mouth turning slack as he let himself be devoured by Hannibal’s mouth. The man rumbled in approval, a sound replete with hungry abandon, excited by Will’s surrender.

This was so wrong, so forbidden yet so right all at the same time, because even with the knowledge of their illicit union, the boy felt like _his._

Will gasped, delighted by Hannibal’s fire and moaned as the man kissed down his neck to nip and bite at his skin. “Yes. Just like that.” He purred, whimpering as Hannibal sucked livid marks that would darken come morning. “More. Bite me more.” Will demanded, raking his blunt nails through Hannibal’s neatly coiffed hair.

The man grabbed him by his head, enjoying the hiss of discomfort pressed back against his lips. “You don’t tell me what to do.” Hannibal rumbled, wanting nothing more than to destroy the boy’s spirit until he was beaten into submission. “You listen. You obey. You answer with ‘yes sir’ or ‘no sir’. Understand?”

Will swallowed and nodded, only to have his hair pulled until it smarts. “Yes sir.” He whimpered. He didn’t need to fake it this time. There was just something about the overwhelming authority in the man’s voice that made him want to submit.

“Strip.” Hannibal said, pushing him away as he unknotted his tie. Will quickly move to obey, pulling off the clothes he put on for Hannibal and bearing himself naked for the man’s eyes.

He fell to his knees, in awe of the lurking monster that has come out to play. Dropping down to all fours, Will slowly crawled towards the man, spine curved to please as his hips swayed in seduction.

A glint of metal between Will’s two mounds of flesh caught Hannibal’s eyes. With his breath caught right on his chest he raised his feet and firmly stopped the boy in his tracks. “What are you wearing boy?” He asked with voice made low with arousal.

“… A butt plug sir.” Will admitted with a flush of shame coloring his cheeks. He bent down to hide his face, rubbing his cheeks against the doctor’s shoes, so eager to savor what little contact that they have.

“Did you put it on for me boy?” The man asked, pleased to know that the boy kept himself stretched in anticipation of him.

Will chuckled, both nervous and excited to see Hannibal’s reaction to his answer. “No. Someone else did”

A flash of jealousy hit Hannibal like a frozen lance, stilling his heartbeat before it was melted down by blazing rage. “Who?” He growled, his mind already racing with the many ways one could torture a man to death.

“A John.” Will mumbled against the shiny leather, spending the quiet seconds licking Hannibal’s shoes like a wanton whore.

“What’s his name?” Hannibal barked, hating how hard he was Just imagining Will being taken by a line of depraved men paying for his service.

“John.” Will snickered, laughing at how easily he could rile Hannibal up with a clever little lie. The boy quickly bit his lips and dared to peek up from beneath his curls. What he saw left him breathless.

Hannibal was so beautiful like this, all cloaked in his covetous wrath and trembling rage. There’s those who amuse himself with the pain of other, and then there’s those whose soul was nourished by it. Hannibal’s the real one, a man Will knew will push him to his limits and beyond. He wanted his anger. He wanted his lust. He wanted every painful claim clawed into his skin and more.

Hannibal can give him the complete annihilation of his body and mind, and Will was willing to do anything to achieve such blissful state.

“Take it out before I lodge it behind your teeth and knock them out.” Hannibal growled, kicking Will onto his back and shedding his suit jacket.

The boy against the carpeted floor, yet his cock remained erect, leaking beads of precum from Hannibal’s rough treatment. He grasped his cheeks and began to push, his red rim twitching as it strained to push the metal plug out.

Something predatory and smug spread across Hannibal’s face, his angers receding as he watched Will struggled and grunt to relive himself at his command. The plug was a smooth long metal, the end of it crusting with dried semen and cum. It was revolting, but Hannibal rubbed his erection to the sight all the same, knowing just how good Will’s walls felt when it enveloped his shaft.

Inch by inch the plug began to emerge, an invasion from a foreign entity expelled with a muffled clattered on his office floor. Semen and lube seeped from the weeping rim, a proof of the boy’s depraved perversion that Hannibal wanted to scrape out with fingers and nails until the boy’s blood drowned it’s sickening smell.

“I’m not going to fuck your diseased little cunt.” The man decided with a hateful sneer, humiliating the boy with words so sharp his ass twitches in response. “Your mouth.” Hannibal ordered, snapping his finger and pointing to the space between his legs.

He didn’t give the boy any time to wet his lips. As soon as he’s in reach Hannibal hauled the boy’s face and ground it against his groin. “Take it out. No hands.” The boy whimpered his answer, a pathetic “Yes sir.” muffled into the fabric of his clothes.

Pearly teeth worked in meticulous tandem as he struggled to unbuckle Hannibal’s belt. When he stumbled and tool longer than the doctor’s liking, Hannibal grasped his head and backhanded him in full force. His lips split from the impact, dripping blood down onto his jaw. “Can’t you even do anything right?”

“I’m sorry sir.” Will answered, his voice thin and trembling from the thrilling sense of danger. Oh it felt so good to be debased like this, to be stripped of his brilliance and achievement and reduced to a stupid whore.

Having no more patience for Will’s effort, Hannibal shoved his fingers down Will’s throat and held the boy aloft. The boy retched and gagged, but Hannibal held him firmly. “Useless.” He hissed with real vitriol, loving the way his words made Will’s penis jump and leak precum all over his floor. With a practiced hand Hannibal undid his pants and pulled out his cock.

Will keened and coughed out Hannibal’s fingers, wincing as the slobbery digits were wiped across his hair and face. “Let’s see if your mouth is of any use. Open.” Hannibal purrs, grabbing the boy behind his ears and placing his cockhead on the boy’s lips.

“Please sir, I-” Will begged, but his words remained unheard as Hannibal took advantage of his hazy pleas to plunge his cock straight down his throat.

It was too big, to thick for Will to even take comfortably. The doctor hissed as Will’s jaw was forced open to it maximum range, laughing in delight as he couldn’t even fit his lips to cover his teeth. “Nice and snug.” He sighed, loving the dull scrape of the teeth as the boy struggled to open himself more.

It wasn’t long until the little tremors grew into muffled fits of gagging. Will couldn’t breathe. The cock was so thick that the space in his windpipe was smothered by its girth. He continued choking and gagging, releasing painful burst of air but unable to pull anything in. When his head began to spin Hannibal finally pulled out, but he could barely even take half a breath before the man shoved himself mercilessly back in.

Hannibal moaned, holding nothing back as he used the boy like a toy to pleasure his cock. Will’s mouth was so warm and alive. He could make out a myriad of changing textures on his sensitive cockhead. The bouncy give of his tongue, the firm bundle of muscles that stiffened as he thrust through them, the smooth ridges of his throat… it was like they were made for him, the perfunctory nature of their uses forgotten as Hannibal change their purpose to take his cock.

With his orgasm biting at his heels, Hannibal held the boy’s head still and begin jack hammering against his face. The cut on his lips widened and stained his pants. Tears flowed freely from Will’s eyes. Hannibal could see a glimpse of Will’s little cock, still hard even as he was ruthlessly violated.

The sight sent him over the precipice of his climax. He buried himself deep, taking his sweet time to drag out his cock so it may coat his throat, his tongue, his lips. Hannibal leaned back with one hand holing himself against the desk, as breathless as the boy struggling to swallow his copious seed.

The man reveled in his own power, in the pleasure he can experience using somebody without restraint. It was a rush like no other. No simple roleplay can even compare. This was real power, real possession. Unapologetic, selfish, and oh so satisfying.

Gorged and more than satisfied with his orgasm, Hannibal tucked himself back into his pants, gathered his bearings and pulled Will up by his cheeks. The boy whined, still leaking semen from the corner of his lips as he ground his weeping erection against his palm. “Please.” He croaked, throat bruised and broken, yet so hungry for release.

Hannibal stroked the drying tracks of tears and smiled, his previous barbarity usurped by the clarity of post orgasmic haze. Will blinked, looking up to him with such wretched hope.

“Get out.” Hannibal thundered, cold and uncaring as he shoved the boy onto the ground. Will stared back at him with a mixture of pain and surprise. “I don’t ever want to see you again.”

For a split second Hannibal thought the boy would burst into tears. The pain that came over his face was agonizing to watch, but Hannibal’s mind was already made up. The more time he spent together the easier it was for his darker parts to take over himself. It wasn’t even a stuttering loss of control. Hannibal _chose _to let go, all because of a few sweetly whispered words.

But the tears never came. Will’s face fell into a blank mask, betraying nothing of the treachery he felt at Hannibal’s rejection. He calmly dressed himself and gathered his things, not at all bothered by notions of shame or defeat.

“It’s useless, you know. It’s only a matter of time before you come back to me.” He said, wiping his face with his blazer and throwing it across Hannibal’s sofa.

“I will do no such thing.” Hannibal said, meaning every last word right until the moment they left his lips.

Will smirked and gave him a knowing look. “You will. They always do.” He said, smiling wider as doubt began to take root in the doctor’s mind. The boy left without a second glance, trailing Hannibal’s heated gaze in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	5. Teacups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal discusses Will’s future with Jack and come to a profound realization

When Hannibal Lecter first came to consult with the FBI, Jack was a little more than skeptical about his addition. The man looked presentable enough; bespoke suits, Bentley, all the trappings of a well to do dandy. The agent wasn’t prejudiced against wealth, but Jack was convinced that the man would faint the first sight of a corpse, and he simply didn’t have time to babysit such incompetence.

When Hannibal did his job with not only composure but elegance, Jack found himself pleasantly surprised and intrigued at the same time. Most psychology consultants were absolutely useless out in the field, and Hannibal’s steady nerves and insightful theories impressed him immensely. Jack was glad that he kept previous misconception all to himself, and he tried to make up for them by being friendlier than he usually was.

It didn’t take long before he found out about Hannibal’s previous occupation as a surgeon. Though they were in a very different field of work, Jack admired the man’s dedication to helping other. That sort of dogged sense selflessness was hard to find even in the FBI. Public service tends to attract people who only aimed for a higher station, and meeting someone who enjoyed helping other was decidedly rare.

Their frequent professional meetings quickly turned into a friendship based on mutual respect and admiration. Before long, Jack began to spend more of his time with the doctor, asking for advice for cases and even for things more personal in nature. It was nice to acquaint himself with people outside the force. It gave Jack insight into subjects that cops like them wouldn’t consider, from religion to art, to the subtle politics that governed everyday interactions.

When he first attended Hannibal’s many dinner parties, Jack was astonished at the pageantry that the other guests involved themselves in. Million dollar jewelries, banal conversations about the opera, idle gossips; those weren’t the things he and Hannibal often talked about, yet the man glided effortlessly through one subject to another, humoring each one of his guests and making them feel like they were the only person that mattered in the room.

It was like glimpsing into another world where Hannibal was a prince amongst his fervent admirers. It was dizzying really, and Jack vowed to never come to one of those events without his diplomat wife in arms. She was better at navigating the intricacies of loftier people.

Though unpleasant, the party served to cement Jack’s respect for the man Hannibal was. He could clearly choose to spend his day in comfortable tedium, crowing emptily into the air like many of his guests do, but instead he chose an honorable profession and save lives.

When he told Bella about Dr. Lecter, his wife gave him a knowing smile and rolled her eyes. “Another one for your collection I suppose.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jack mumbled, still grouchy from the uncomfortable party.

She smiled teasingly and gave him a placating kiss. “You, my dearest husband, collect people. Your trainees, Doctor Lecter… Much like how a boy scout pick up strange and shiny things when out in the woods.”

If anyone else said that to him Jack would’ve turned indignant and cold, but Bella has a way of presenting valid criticism as a lighthearted flirtation. He couldn’t resist her when she’s like that, so Jack took her hands and kissed her thyme scented fingertips, grateful for having her as his wife.

“I enjoy the company of exceptional people just like you.” He reasoned, and Bella just laughed, allowing him to kiss her blushed warmed cheeks.

Years later when they were touring various orphanages, Bella found him talking to a strange little boy outside of a New York orphanage. She sat down next to them and listened to the two debate on the merits and pitfalls of Sherlock Holmes’s deductive method. Jack barely noticed her, completely taken by the intelligence the boy showed.

“Another one for your collection?” She teased on their drive back home. Jack didn’t bother to correct her, still smiling from the zest of discovering something exceptional.

He could see Will as his son, nurturing him to follow in his footsteps. Jack imagined the pride of seeing him graduate from school, engaging in bonding rituals that only a father and son would share. It would be so wonderful, and Jack was convinced that Will was worthy enough to carry on the Crawford’s name.

When the boy rejected their adoption, the spell of childrearing quickly faded from both him and his wife. How could Jack settle for another child when he already met someone as exceptional as Will? His wife was disappointed at first, but her advancing career soon distracted her enough from becoming too maudlin.

“I’m glad we got through that phase.” She would now joke, but Jack didn’t share the sentiment. He still wanted to connect with Will, and he refused to cut off all contact just because they lacked familial ties.

So he took the boy under his wings, making frequent donation and trips to the orphanage whenever he could. They kept in touch though emails and Jack watched Will grow in both confidence and skill.

“A boy need a strong male figure.” He explained to his wife, and Bella happily let him be. She even took the time to write Will herself, and though her fondness never quite reached her husband’s level, Jack knew that Bella would’ve been happy as his mother.

Even without sharing the same last name, Jack knew that Will would be the one who would continue his legacy in the BSU. He was hopeful that one day Will might work with him, and he tried his best to make his unsavory job sound more pleasant than it was, but he harbored no illusion of Will’s selfless nature.

The boy was cunning, almost alarmingly so, and he could be quite cold in his observation of others. That aspect would make him an excellent profiler. He could delve into the minds of others and come out unscathed, bringing only insights other missed and his own personal distaste for his subjects.

That fact never bothered Jack. If anything, he was more worried that Will would job at some heartless corporation and exploit his minds for coins. It would’ve been such a waste of potential, both for himself and the public.

So when Will was accepted into John Hopkins, Jack immediately offered an internship as well as well of a letter of support for his application for university. The two offers were unattached to each other, but Will wasn’t so cold to dismiss the only adult who invested so much time on him.

Now Jack sees him whenever he’s in the office, and he made sure to invite Will over for dinner with him and Bella every Friday night. Will wasn’t perfect, and they’ve shared enough dinner to know that adopting him would’ve been a strain on his marriage, but Jack was ready to forgive his many eccentricities. He’s young, barley even sixteen, and Jack was confident that he could temper the boy’s wildness and help him grow into a fine adult.

Hannibal Lecter seemed like the perfect man to do just that. He’s the most honorable person Jack has ever known, and though he loathed to admit it, the mounting demands of his job made it impossible for him to guide Will like a real father would.

It takes a village to raise a child after all, and he could trust no other person than Hannibal Lecter to inspire a bit of humanity that Will lacked. When he offered up his services beyond the standard case consultation, Jack took the opportunity and mentioned the idea of mentorship.

He knew that the two would be a perfect fit. Hannibal was brilliant enough to be formidable for the boy, and with his degree in psychology he could traverse through the many mind games Will so often like to play.

When he entered Hannibal’s home for dinner, he already pictured the man’s signature on the form he brought. From what he gathered on their last meeting, it’s as good as a done deal.

Hannibal gave no indication of rejecting his offer either. He greeted Jack with the same welcoming smile, offered him with a glass of prosecco, and made pleasant small talks as he put his finishing touch on his dishes. However, all of that changed the moment they began talking about Will.

“So, what did you think about him?” Jack asked excitedly, expected the usual praises people tend to lavish on the boy. Hannibal cleared his throat and set down his cutlery, clasping his fingers together in a show of concern. Jack frowned but waited patiently for his response. Pushing Hannibal would only reflect badly on both Will and him.

“It… went as expected.” Hannibal said, as cordial and diplomatic as ever. “Will is a bright and precocious young man. He will do well in any field he choose to pursue.”

“There’s a but in the end of that sentence, isn’t there?” Jack said, already disappointed by Hannibal’s hesitation. The doctor chuckled and inclined his head.

“… but I’m afraid the boy is too much for me to handle jack. He is too...”

“Headstrong.” _“Come on, I want to feel you bare. I need to feel your come inside me.”_

“Impatient.” _“I was hoping for a kiss, but I wouldn’t mind if you face fuck me either.” _

“Rude.” “_What’s your safeword.”’ He said with a derisive smile._

Hannibal took a sip of his wine and leaned back on his seat, trying to squash the image of the boy kneeling in front of him, allowing him an illusion of control before leaving his office with ominous, almost threatening, words.

Jack rubbed his temples and sighed. Hannibal correctly pointed out Will’s flaws, one that Jack often chalk up to a genius’s eccentricity. “He’s… precocious.” Jack said weakly, and Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head at the inadequate descriptor.

“He’s beyond that, Jack. He’s brilliant, motivated, and much more mature than anyone I’ve taken under my wings. Frankly he doesn’t need a mentor to help him succeed. He needs a parent.” Hannibal said gently. “I’m afraid I’m just not ready for the immense responsibility of fatherhood.”

Though his words were devoid of accusation, they still hit Jack hard, bringing back that long gone desire for a son that he never lost.

“I want nothing more than to fill that role Hannibal. Trust me, I do, but I simply don’t have the time.” Jack regarded his glass of wine and finished the generous serving in one swig. Hannibal raised an eyebrow but said nothing, waiting for Jack to finish his thoughts.

“Even with his internship at the Bureau, I barely have time to see the boy. Sometimes I think about him alone in his dorms, so isolated because of his age. I’m afraid he might get into all the wrong things and just squander his future away.” He shook his head and declined a refill for his glass.

Hannibal nodded in understanding and excused himself, clearing the plates and crystal so he could bring out tea and desert. They retreated to the parlor, with Jack sitting in the alcove and staring out into the dark street. His plate remained untouched, and Hannibal was surprised at the anxiety radiating from the man.

“You care about Will deeply.” He surmised, positioning his chair so he and Jack and talk face to face. “This child is not your own but you worry about him like he is.”

Jack chuckled, cradling the delicate porcelain in his large hands. “He’s special Hannibal. I just don’t want him to go down the wrong path.”

The agent stood up and placed his teacup onto a serving tray, pocketing his hands as he stared beyond the panes of glass.

“He’s a good kid Hannibal. I know he is.”

‘_You don’t know how wrong you are.’ _Hannibal quietly thought. Jack’s sentiments are touching, but Hannibal knew that Will would be terrible for him. The boy pulled out things he spent decades confining, welcoming them like they’re his long lost lover. It’s freedom like he never experienced before, more cathartic than the muffled sobs of a grateful submissive.

Will challenged him, infuriated him, and though Hannibal loathed to admit it, he was utterly captivated by the boy.

Seeing Jack’s and Will’s interaction gave him hope that the boy would someday better himself for Jack’s sake. Though he doubt that someone as wild as Will would willingly shackle his spirited nature solely for other’s approval, but maybe with age he would find the wisdom in other people’s words.

Still, the idea of having other people’s principles molding the boy didn’t sit well with Hannibal. He could just picture him sitting at the feet of a new teacher, reducing himself to a less exceptional version of the vivacious boy that he was. Pretending to be less bright, biting down his snarky remarks, all just to please some faceless mentor.

It made his blood boil in possessive rage. After all those months of self-discipline and selfless penance, Hannibal’s long buried avarice flared up at the thought of Will’s slipping through his grasp. It didn’t make sense. He was the one who sent the boy away. He was the one who used him so carelessly. And now, he’s the one rejecting the precious opportunity to be a part of his life.

Hannibal began to regret ever meeting the boy. His precious self control was now in taters, and he was one flimsy suggestion away from reconsidering his decision.

What a right mess this all was.

“Did you know he took the Greyhound after his examination just to get his emancipation papers?” Jack said with a swell of pride. “Plenty of people offered to drive him, but he insisted on using own money to go from Baltimore to Manhattan. Didn’t want to take charity, he says.”

“Headstrong.” Hannibal said, though this time his words were uttered through a fond curve of his lips.

“But that’s not necessarily a bad thing Doctor! He just needs some refinement. Something to smooth out his rough edges.”

“And you think I would be able to do that?” Hannibal asked, trying to temper his excitement with a touch of artificial incredulity.

“Just think about it Hannibal, you’ll have the ability to mold this young, brilliant mind.” Jack gushed, equally vexed and excited by the proposition. “Mentorship these days are just something trainees endure to pad their resumes, but an authentic mentorship, one where you give real guidance to a kid in need…” Jack sighed, bringing his hands together to accentuate his enthusiasm. “I can’t think of anything more rewarding.”

Though he wouldn’t let Jack know it yet, Hannibal shared his very exact sentiment. It’s why he made time in his busy schedule to mentor students when he used to lecture in John Hopkins. Most of the students were not worth his time, but finding gems like Alana Bloom was indeed as rewarding as Jack said. He could imagine just how much wonderful it would be to instill his own principles on a still malleable mind.

Then in some half buried wreckage of his memory, Hannibal recalled the peace he felt when he guided his little sister through the dark woods of his family estate, watching her grow from a helpless bundle of tears to an exuberant little girl. He remembered sharing the joy of discovery, from finding fireflies to tracing the spiraling patterns of a snail’s shell. He remembered how she made him feel like a good person, even when the maids and groundkeeper stared and whisper behind his back.

He forgot the last time ever felt that content.

“You are the most honorable man I know Hannibal.” Jack added, a gentle plea that felt like a sharp twist of a knife to his chest. Blurry memories of pale meat in wooden soup bones said otherwise.

He knew that these were desperate appeals to his ego, a call to the better nature he wasn’t sure even had, but Jack’s argument appealed to him. Hannibal wanted to be close to the boy, to nurture and guide him away from this descriptive path of dangerous promiscuity and blatant disrespect. Will held so much promise, and nothing was more tragic than to see a child wasting their potential.

The same way death wasted the potential of his beloved sister.

Hannibal met Jack’s eyes and found victory reflected in the dark orbs. The doctor chuckled, already shaking his head as he readied yet another refusal, but this time something made him hesitate.

Maybe he could regain that contentment once more. Maybe with Will he could keep alive the principles Murasaki once bestowed to him. Maybe they could seek to be better men together.

Sensing an opportunity, Jack readily swooped in, pushing on Hannibal’s conscience like he would to a suspect during investigation.

“He has no one else, and even if I want to, my work won’t let me be there for him.” The sympathetic look Hannibal gave seemed like agreement enough for Jack, the man oblivious of the Jack’s repeated arguments. “Look, I’ll talk to Will and tell him to clean up his act. All I’m asking you is that you give him one more chance.”

Hannibal considered the offer carefully, knowing well enough that whatever Jack say wouldn’t be enough to change the very foundation of Will’s nature.

“He’s a good kid Hannibal.” Jack said again, as if repetition could bring it into reality.

Finally Hannibal relented, nodding his head even before he could register the act. ‘_It’ll be fine._’ He reasoned as he shook Jack’s hand. His body moved like it automatic, bidding Jack goodbye and leading him out to his car. When Hannibal closed his doors, he instantly felt nauseous.

What has he agreed to? He was doing so well, resisting the boy’s temptation even when he was on his knees. Wasn’t two ill-fated meeting enough to show just how terrible Will was for him? Wasn’t months of despondent self loathing evidence enough of the boy’s terrible influence?

He dropped a dirty teacup right into the sink, hoping the shatter would be enough to knock his senses back into place. In the morning the teacup remained broken, pieces of fine porcelain wasted like the months he spent trying to regain his control.

A frantic pounding on his front door jolted Hannibal away from his musings. He answered the door with the broken porcelain in hand, staring dumbfoundedly at the very boy that has kept his thoughts captive.

***

“You ratted me out to uncle Jack.” Will snarled beautifully, shoving his way into Hannibal’s home without so much of a hello. The doctor blinked staring at the back of his head and blinking hard to determine if he’s still dreaming.

“I mean, I’m not surprised that you asked for me back, but did you have to talk so much shit about me? God, I got an hour of lecture about ‘respecting your elders’ or some other bullshit nonsense.” Will scoffed, smugly crossing his arms as he claimed one of Hannibal’s chairs like a throne.

“Well?” He demanded, a petulant little prince, barking ridiculous demands to his retainers. The image suited him, and there staring slack jawed at the boy, Hannibal felt none of the nausea he felt last night. He only found relief.

He shouldn’t be happy to see him, but Hannibal was glad that the boy was here.

“Shoes off my furniture.” The man said icily, sweeping the boy’s crossed legs down until it knocked noisily against the floor. Will glared up at him, eyes flashing murder before it softened into a sultry gaze.

“Don’t be so grumpy. You’re happy that I’m here.” Will purred, kicking off his shoes so he could fold his legs under himself. There’s something about the innocent wriggling of sock covered feet that seemed so riveting to Hannibal, but the doctor quickly pulled himself away, knowing just how easily he could be sucked into the mire of Will’s depthless allure.

“At seven in the morning? Hardly.” He scoffed instead, placing the broken pieces of porcelain on a serviette and giving Will a haughty glare. It should’ve unsettled him, but it failed to conjure up any fear in the boy. Instead, the boy chose to remain oblivious, basking in self congratulation for catching Hannibal off guard.

‘_Typical.’_ Hannibal sighed inwardly, righting his already perfect robe before exiting the parlor. “Kindly behave while I dress myself. I’ll deal with you shortly.” He called out, avoiding Will’s eyes lest he gave himself more that he already did.

Will pouted at the offhanded dismissal, his amusement fading along with Hannibal’s. H He liked seeing Hannibal out of his suit. His neatly combed hair was softly disheveled and the disapproving lines of his face haven’t fully awakened yet. It’s disarming the way only handsome people can be, and it delighted the boy to see the lofty façade destroyed by a simple visit.

He kicked his legs in boredom, noting in amusement at the aggressive number of horns scattered about the place. It’s all tastefully done of course, and Will can clearly see how Hannibal curates his surroundings like he does his clothes, a masterful projection of the kind of man he wants the world to see.

Others might find them impressive or intimidating, but for Will it all just seem to pathetic. There’s nothing more he abhorred than inauthenticity, and this room was filled with half sincere drivel made to elevate oneself.

He saw through such facades like one would through frosted glass, identifying each duplicitous nature hiding behind pristine surface. Though Hannibal falls into that exact category, the shadows lurking behind his glass were too beautiful to ignore.

And it certainly helped that the man was good looking. Will was sick and tired of playing with mediocre looking men and their underwhelming kinks. Plus, Hannibal was quite adorable when he’s flustered. That quality alone was enough for Will want to want to keep him.

With that in mind the boy stood up from his seat and began puttering about the space, eager to glean more information about the man he’s been playfully tormenting. He sauntered passed the collection of pinned moths and various reprints of Monet and Degas, dismissing each cabinet of curiosities as mere talking point to entertain his guests.

Finally, he arrived to the broken teacup that Hannibal was cradling during his arrival. There were still tea stains on the inside of the cup, something that made Will brow furrowed in confusion. Its existence didn’t not line up with Hannibal’s profile. The man was meticulous to a point of compulsion. Leaving an unwashed dish would’ve kept him awake at night.

Just what kind of thought held Hannibal captive that would send him to this level of distraction? Was he alone? Did he had a limber companion that demanded much of his attention? It infuriated Will to imagine Hannibal with somebody else. The man was his prey, and until today Will was sure that he had him firmly in his grasp.

Deciding he should try and make nice with the doctor, Will gathered the broken pieces up in his hands and ran out of the parlor to find something to fix it. Who knows, maybe if he softened the man a bit Will could convince Hannibal to fuck him again. After that, he could be sure that Hannibal would only be thinking about him.

***

Though his impatience demand that he shrugged on a lazy sweater and slacks, Hannibal forced himself to take a shower out of sheer principle alone. He wouldn’t present himself so cavalierly to any other guest, and Will’s arrival should be no exception. It didn’t matter that his cock twitched at the thought of his mouth. Hannibal refused to change his daily ritual just for the boy’s sake.

‘_He can wait.’_ Hannibal thought firmly, more to convince himself to stay than for anyone else’s benefit. He took his time luxuriating under the jets of warm water, but he found it difficult to relax when he knew that a veritable succubus was padding within his home.

So he abandoned his attempts at forced relaxation and readied his heart instead, already envisioning a difficult morning full of temptations. If experience tells him anything, dealing with Will would test him in ways that would break his resolve. The boy has a way about him, and Hannibal wasn’t arrogant enough to think himself immune to his beguiling charm.

The doctor shaved himself clean and neaten his hair, the act alone helping him to get back to his usual headspace, but he immediately stopped himself from reaching for the bottle of cologne. That just seem like a step too much. Why was he preening himself for a child? _Will_ was supposed to be the one who’s supposed to be impressing him, not the other way around.

Scouring through the lines of his bespoke suits did little to improve his mood either. There were just too many factors to consider. Casual wear versus formal attire, which cut and pattern would be appropriate to receive a guest, and if his usual choice would be too stifling for Will’s taste.

‘_You’re not trying to impress him.’_ Hannibal insisted once more, forcing himself to reach for one of his work suits. After all, he intent on keeping this meeting chaste, not that layers of clothing ever stopped them from fucking before.

Exhausted by the delicate balance between nonchalance and intense scrutiny, Hannibal finally managed to dress himself, opting to go without his suit jacket for his own comfort. He gave his reflection a once over, making sure that he looked the part of a mentor, but the doctor was surprised to see a hint of anxiety creeping on the edges of his eyes.

He schooled his expression to something more stoic, stepping before the Japanese suit of armor to borrow strength form from its long line of ancestor. He unsheathed one of the hanging blades and was instantly overwhelmed by the scent of clove oil. It transported him back to a younger time, remembering the lessons Lady Murasaki instilled in his heart.

_“Hold power over your mind and action. That way you can turn yesterday’s mistakes to be tomorrow’s success.”_

The shame of his failure still weighed heavily on him, and Hannibal dreaded the boy for that very reason. Still, showing fear in front of a predator will not inspire mercy. It will quicken their blood, signaling their brain to pounce for the kill. The same concept applied to Will, and Hannibal refused to be his meal again.

He’s an adult, and he’s there solely as a guide for the boy, nothing else. They will both sit down and Hannibal will clearly state his rules and boundaries as well as the aim of their relationship. It’s paramount for them to have those in place. Hannibal was done being toyed around for the boy’s amusement. No amount of carnal satisfaction was worth risking his dignity and reputation.

If Will doesn’t like it, then Hannibal would be happy to show him the door. He had no qualms of turning an orphan out into the streets. He used to be one after all, and he had no remorse for this manipulative little brat.

“Fuck!” The irritated curse came in muffled from behind his bedroom door. “Stick together already!”

Hannibal sighed and placed the gleaming sword back onto its stand, straightening his tie as he prepared to put the boy in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	6. Quid Pro Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confronts Hannibal about his talk with Jack, and Hannibal comes to him with a proposition.

Though hedonism was a pursuit one could spend all their time chasing, Will knew that life was made up of far more than one decadent moment after another. The sensations of sex and its accompanying perversions were enough to distract someone from their goals. He certainly has met enough sex addicted degenerates to understand its dangers, but Will also knew that certain satisfactions could only be found in the rigorous processes of the mind, not just the manual stimulation of the body.

That’s why he studied so hard, not to achieve of some ineffable goal other people told him to strive to. Will enjoyed challenging his mind. The boy takes great pleasure in making sense of hard topics others often dismissed. He read his books and write his essays for that pleasure alone. The accolades and grades were mere byproduct of those things.

For a time, Will was content to switch between both worlds. A studious bookworm to his teachers by day, a voracious catamite by night. When his body break after a night spent with Mason Verger, Will would seek solace in the heavy tomes full of indecipherable equation. Even if one of his desires was sated, the boy would remain hungry for the other.

He never thought a man could satisfy both of his needs like Hannibal Lecter could.

Like always, it started with a simple fascination. Will didn’t need someone to be beautiful to find them exciting. Afterall, when they’re mounting him from behind, all he cared about was how fast they could pump their hips. It’s that wildness he craved, the empty primal headspace he can take on to alleviate the boredom of life, but Hannibal?

His darkness was abyssal, primordial thing, drawing Will close until it’s the only thing he could ever care about. Though he dabbled in sadomasochism, Will never really submitted himself to anybody. It’s all an empty pantomime to achieve sexual gratification, but for the man Hannibal could be, Will could see himself laying prostate under his powers.

However, that day will have to wait. The man Hannibal now was a disappointing artifice of control, but Will was happy to wait. He can play whatever role Hannibal deemed worthy of and influence him one day at a time. Afterall, it would all be so much sweeter to savor the result knowing that his hands were responsible for Hannibal’s becoming.

That’s why he’s hunched over a marble countertop, struggling to piece together sharpened porcelain and ending up gluing his fingertips together. The delicate shards crumbled when he held on too tightly, but when Will tried a more delicate approach, the pieces slipped and multiplied into a smattering little pieces.

“Fuck!” The boy grumbled, the idealized fantasy of being a master tinkerer dashed away by this frustrating reality. “Stick together already!” he hissed, as if barking order would magically repair the mess he made.

Behind him Hannibal slowly loomed, silent steps undetected until he was inches away from the boy. Will froze, his body shivering at the familiar feeling of being hunted. He bit his lips and squeezed his thighs together, shocked at their reaction of simply being observed.

Hannibal Lecter was truly something special.

“I thought I told you to stay put.” The doctor said distastefully, unimpressed by Will’s attempt at truancy. The boy looked up, a grinning picture of innocence with flushed cheeks and glinting teeth, and Hannibal was struck at how incredibly pure the filthy boy could pretend to be.

‘_No, not pretend.’_ He admitted to himself. No matter how experienced Will was sexually, there was something resilient about the mind of a child. It can withstand horrors, able to take in joy and laughter over the smallest thing. The realization made Hannibal ache and hopeful all at the same time, for try as he might, a part Will can remain incorruptible, and for that he was grateful.

“I’m trying to fix it.” Will mumbled, hiding his messy hands behind his back. “Thought I would do something nice and cheer you up.”

“Do I need cheering up?” Hannibal asked, eyebrows raised and voice firm, but there was a certain softness creeping on the edges of his eyes.

And just like that a wicked smile spread across Will’s lips, replacing the innocent look with a sultry gaze.

“You were awfully moody.” He teased, half mocking with his bedroom eyes, but he teased only in ways friends do to each other. Familiar. Gentle. Brazen in his knowledge of acceptance.

It made Hannibal feel insecure, like he’s supposed to be fighting for Will’s attention and affirmed the boy’s dependence. To be robbed of all coherent thought was not natural, but Will made it easy to believe that he should dedicate all of his time appeasing the boy.

“If I did appear _moody _then it’s because of an awful little boy who takes too much pleasure in tormenting others.” Hannibal said, forcing himself away from the boy to observe the mess he made on counter. A moment more and Hannibal was sure he would be bewitched, and after that slip of control in his office he could never allow it to happen again.

He’s supposed to be Will’s mentor, a relationship that’s as nurturing as it was platonic. If he’s going to do this, then Hannibal was determined to do it right, both for his and Will’s sake.

Already it was proving to be a trying ordeal.

After inspecting the damages, Hannibal began rummaging through his cupboard, taking out an old casserole dish that he filled with warm soapy water to ease the boy’s finger’s apart.

“Come.” He walked over to the dining room and instructed for Will to follow. The boy lingered, looking at the half finished mess on Hannibal’s counter.

“…but-“

“Leave it.” Hannibal said without even turning around. “Even if you managed to repair it, it will never serve its original purpose again. That adhesive is not food safe.”

When he found the boy still staring at the cup forlornly, Hannibal sighed and approached him once more. He placed a gentle hand behind his neck to guide him away. “Come now, Will.”

Blue eyes snapped up to him, startled by the vulnerability in Hannibal’s voice. For a moment he looked uncomfortable, and Hannibal wondered if anyone has ever touched him gently without the expectation of sex.

Eventually he obeyed, following Hannibal in an obedient daze that worried the doctor. Hannibal sat him on the head of the table and placed his hand into the dish, taking a stiff brush to help coax away the dried up pieces of glue.

Hannibal knew that the process wasn’t painless, but the boy didn’t even wince. He just twisted himself so he could stare at the broken cup he left, mulling over Hannibal’s words with an uncharacteristic melancholy.

What a curious boy. He came in with his wildness and was only quietened by a strange little incident. As a psychiatrist Hannibal understood the strange mental pathways people can take. It can be triggered over something harmless, like a loud sound sending PTSD riddled veteran into panic, or blinking lights inducing seizures in those with compromised brain functions.

What both had in common was that they were all rooted in some kind of trauma, both psychical or mental. He didn’t know what sort of experience Will had gone through to send him into this quay of numbed contemplation, but Hannibal found it charming nonetheless.

Whether he’s an unwieldy provocateur or a boy in quiet contemplation, Hannibal found all sides to Will Graham to be so utterly lovely.

“You cannot reverse time and make teacups whole again.” Hannibal chided gently as he eased the boy’s fingers apart.

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t throw things away just because it’s a little broken.” Will whispered, betraying his mental processes by those simple words. To any bystander that sentence would’ve went straight over their head, but as a trained psychiatrist Hannibal was keen to catch the true meaning behind them.

“Did your parents throw you away because of your brokenness?” Hannibal asked, his voice calm and nonconfrontational. Will snapped out of his daze and glared at him, feeling attacked, and rightly so. Even with his patients Hannibal would work up slowly to heavy topics like this one, but there’s something about the boy that made Hannibal ravenous for answer.

He wanted to destroy him, to crack open his skull so he could see the secrets hiding beneath the spongy fold of his brain. He wanted to take his time and explore his body, to inflict equal measure of pain and pleasure so only his fingerprints would be imbedded deep in his skin. It’s not professional. It’s beyond wrong, but the boundary of ethics seemed as faint as shadows when it comes to Will.

Still, it didn’t stop the boy from biting back against Hannibal’s prodding questions.

“Are you psychoanalyzing me?” Will snapped up, and it was the first time Hannibal ever saw the boy angry. “Don’t psychoanalyze me. I’m not one of your patient’s chair and I don’t intent on ever sitting on it.”

Hannibal licked his lips, motivated by Will’s challenge. “And yet you brazenly claim my seat in front of Jack, like a little boy screaming for attention.” The doctor fired back, unperturbed by Will’s lashing anger.

When the boy stood up, Hannibal placed his hand on his shoulder to push him back down, the other lacing into Will’s under the soapy water. Blunt nails scratched against the slippery surface, trying to hurt his captor but only managing to bend his nail uselessly against the glass.

“This is why I hate shrinks.” Will hissed, no longer amused by the game they’re playing.

The derogatory term bounced off Hannibal like water off a duck’s back. Hannibal was far too fascinated by the boy to be bothered by his rudeness. The whirlwind of emotion was as charming as it was destructive, and the thought of being the only one able to elicit such reaction from him excited Hannibal to no end.

They were no longer on even playing field. Where before their age and experience held no bearing, in this house the boy was firmly under Hannibal’s domain. He was no different than any submissive he’s ever controlled, a snappy thing just itching for subjugation.

Suddenly, all was right again in Hannibal’s little world.

“You don’t hate me Will. If you do, you wouldn’t risk chemical burns and cuts just to just, how you say, cheer me up” Hannibal chastise him gently while easing the boy’s forefingers apart with a not so gentle motion.

There were better ways to help him, but the speedy work of a solvent would take away the charged intimacy they now shared. He wouldn’t dare do it to any other patient, but Hannibal took great pleasure in eking out any reaction from Will’s maddeningly composed state.

Seeing the boy wince pleased Hannibal. He’s a sadist after all, and when those digits finally came apart, Hannibal felt the warm glow of achievement washing over him as blood began to seep into the water.

Without thinking he carded his still damp hand through the boy’s curls, holding him still as he tried to tame the unruly mane away from Will’s eyes. “There.” He said in satisfaction, corralling a loose curl back to its brethren. “Such beautiful eyes shouldn’t be hidden.”

“I’m not hiding anything.” Will bit back, but for the life of him he couldn’t bring himself to meet Hannibal’s gaze. What he thought was going to be a quick little fuck turned into a strange interrogation where he was emotionally flayed apart with a few choice words.

The boy was already regretting his decision to come back here. He’s just looking for a bit of fun, a distraction to fill his mundane weekend before school start in earnest. Will did not expect to be chastised and scrutinized like this.

Then again, such was the nature of a man who would tamp down on his own nature. Someone who was that cruel to himself would never be able to pen in his innate savagery. Will loved that part, the seeping darkness wiggling to get out, but the more time he spent with Hannibal the more Will realized that he’s more twisted than he could ever be.

“I’m going home.” Will said, wiping his stinging hands down on his pants and knocking the rows of neatly lined chairs out of order. Hannibal sighed and placed held his hands behind himself, disappointment so palpable it made Will want to stay and make amends.

“I can’t stop you from leaving, but we do have some things we still need to talk about.”

Will halted right beside a painting of a woman baring herself to a swan, an erotic piece that’s more tasteful than pornographic. Will immediately hated it. It’s too much like Hannibal to hang such a painting right there in the open. Hiding his perversion behind art, not unlike the lustful Zeus disguising himself as a beast.

“Liar. We both know you can stop me if you really want to. Hell, you can even kill me if you really put your mind to it.” The boy hissed, turning around to glare at the perfectly composed doctor. No ounce of playful teasing remained in his voice. There was only disgust that bordered on pity.

“I-“ Hannibal stuttered, shocked by the vitriol that accompanied Will’s searing truth. “I have no intention of hurting you Will.” He quickly said, feeling the urgency to absolve himself of any sin.

“Liar.” Will hissed once more. The boy strode up to Hannibal, stomping angrily until he was standing toe to toe with the doctor. In his full height the top of Will’s head barely even reached Hannibal’s chest, but Will was bolstered up by the hefty weight of Hannibal’s secrets. “Whether it’s murder or sex, you want to hurt me.” He whispered through lowered lashes. “And that’s okay. What make me sick is how goddamn cowardly you are, hiding it like that.”

The searing condemnation turned Hannibal’s veins into ice. Never had anyone spoke to him like this. He was a doctor, a scholar, an honorable citizen who commanded respect wherever he went. This little scamp thinks he could just walk in here and disrespect him like that and not shoulder the consequence? Hannibal wanted to grip those curls he tamed, wrenching the boy to the ground until he learned his place.

There was nothing cowardly in the humble battle Hannibal waged against himself. He knew just how dangerous he was. Then to be lectured by this boy for doing the right thing? Hannibal might just give him the death he sorely wanted.

Instead he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and schooled his emotions like his aunt taught him to. He placed a hand over Will’s shoulders, heavy, calming, and he nodded quietly, accepting every unfair accusation so they may continue their conversation.

“I apologize.” He said, struggling to remain earnest when every part of his pride ached by Will’s blow. “It was selfish of me to subject you that indignity. You draw out a very… shameful part of myself I’ve been trying to keep in check. It’s not an excuse,” He quickly said before Will could snap out a nasty remark. “But it’s the very reason why I hesitate to be your mentor in the first place.” 

Will blinked, confused by the sudden show of vulnerability. It went against everything he thought a predator would do. A beast would never show his belly to an enemy, that was unless Hannibal didn’t consider him as one, or he’s laying a trap for an even more nefarious plot.

Even in his agitated state Will would admit that both thoughts appealed to him tremendously.

“You’re dangerous for me Mr. Graham. You make me want to lose control.” Hannibal whispered, a conflicted man trying to make sense of his powerlessness.

A sibilant breath escaped Will’s lips, all thoughts of anger forgotten as he was captivated by Hannibal’s earnestness. It was clear that he was not the perfect man he showed the world to be. He’s but a knight in tattered armor, weighed down by the constant battle against his personal dragon.

Will wanted to show him that shield and armor would melt in dragon fire, that he should surrender to his beast and find jubilation in defeat. There was so much beauty hidden within his darkened thoughts, and the only freedom he will find was the he’ll share with his demons.

At the same time Will knew that he wouldn’t simply give in like that. Hannibal was a proud man, a knight would rather fall on his sword than face the dishonor of defeat. It’s the most infuriating thing about him, that damned pride of his, but at the same time Will knew that the higher people hold themselves, the harder they come tumbling down once the end comes.

Once it happen, boy will be there, picking up the pieces so he may mold him into the man worthy of his submission. He will irrevocably bind the man to him, make him a constant in his life. An eager supplicant, an avenging protector, a family who sees every one of his faults and find them beautiful.

Hannibal will be his home, and the boy would never need to wander through this world alone again.

With hands that spoke nothing but kindness, Will reached up to graze Hannibal’s cheek with his knuckles. When the man’s head remained bowed, Will reached up and buried them in his coiffed hair. Hannibal looked up, surprised that anyone dared to do somethings so brazen, but no anger came with it. He simply sighed and leaned into the touch, holding Will’s hand like it was the most precious thing he’s ever found.

Hannibal was safe here in the company of this dangerous boy, and all he wanted to do is spend his days warped in his wickedness.

“If control is what you’re after, then denying your urges is not the way to go about it.” Will said with a slight warble to his confident voice, just as affected by their proximity as Hannibal was. “I can help you with that.”

There’s no amount of riches Hannibal wouldn’t pay to hear those words back when he was young. To have someone accept him was a dream, to be known not as the troubled child in need of discipline, but as a man with shadows Will called beautiful. He needed that, he _still _craved that with every ounce of his being.

Now that he’s faced with the reincarnation of his dreams, Hannibal wanted nothing more than to give in and accept Will’s words wholeheartedly. Something inside of him stopped that. He was no longer than confused boy desperate for acceptance.

Hannibal knew better. His selfish desires have consequences that reverberate across many different lives. The cost of giving in to his devilish impulses was great, and he will not inflict them to anyone, much less this boy who barely knew anything of the world.

“This isn’t about me Will. We’re talking about you now. Jack and I are worried for you.” The man chided.

“Worried?” Will scoffed, brushing Hannibal’s hands away to cross them over his chest. “Who are you to be worried for me? My mentor?” The boy laughed. “That ship has sailed doctor. Weren’t you the one who threw me out of your office?”

“It was an impulsive decision, one that I would like to retract.” Hannibal admitted reluctantly, feeling at a loss over Will’s rejection.

“Did Jack put you up to this? God, that meddling old man.” Will threw his hands up, vexed by the very person who still cared about him.

“He can’t properly supervise you with his work.” The doctor argued in Jack’s defense.

“I don’t need supervision.” Will countered back.

Hannibal raised his eyebrow and included his head towards Will’s hands. “Evidently you do.” The boy scoffed

“And what? You’re volunteering for that?” Hannibal nodded cautiously, knowing full well just how volatile the boy was at hiss state. “You can’t be serious.” Will laughed, dismissing the doctor’s words completely. “If you want a fuck buddy then just ask. I don’t need a babysitter to watch over me.”

“Not a babysitter. A mentor.”

“Oh, come on Dr. Lecter, we both know I don’t need that.” Will said, his voice just a step away from disparaging. “I just turned sixteen and I got into John Hopkins with full scholarship. And if I fail my class, I’ll just blow the professor for a passing score.”

The thought of having anyone’s hands on his boy made Hannibal seethe. He opened his mouth, his body ready to strike out and claim the boy in a painful hold, but then Will cackled, stepping away to wipe tears from the corner of his eyes. “Calm down. I won’t do something as idiotic as that. I plan on being a good student.”

“And how will you spend your free time? Wandering around Baltimore like a harlot? Accepting strange things from strange men in exchange for sex?” Hannibal snapped, but his rebuke fell on deaf ears.

“Pretty hypocritical of you to say.” Will chuckled, licking his lips as he recalled that night at the hotel. “If I remember correctly, you enjoy using this _harlot’s_ ass and mouth.”

The little seductive purrs did little to quench Hannibal’s anger. Everything about the boy tested the limits of his patience, but Hannibal wasn’t ready to give up. If his aunt let him walk away back then, he wouldn’t be the man he was today. He owed it to her memory to do the same with Will.

Before him stood a boy with limitless potential, and Hannibal was intent on making him see sense. There’s more to the world than just passing bedmates and risky plays. Hannibal wanted to show him the beauty that can be found in self control. He wanted to show him how to live a life full of purpose, not for anyone’s gain but himself.

Nothing would make Hannibal happier to save a soul from walking down a path he almost threaded.

The question still remained. Could he withstand the persistent temptation that the boy will bring?

Will’s smile slowly fades as he witnessed Hannibal’s face turns from one expression of turmoil to another. It’s so strange to see someone like him so conflicted like this. It made him look weak and… human. Hannibal Lecter was not weak, and he would be dammed if he let this magnificent man be confined to the stodgy morality of a common man.

“Why do you want this anyway?” He prodded, his voice absent of his usual mockery.

“Because I have to make up for the mistakes I made.” Hannibal said, risking mockery and shame in hopes that the boy might understand. “It’s not just or you, my dear boy. I had hoped that this might be a chance for atonement for both you and I.”

Frankly those sorts of talks disgust Will. Only those who aren’t strong enough to bear the weight of their action seek atonement.

“There’s so much I can teach you Will. Let me teach you.” Hannibal said gently, and at that moment everything clicked into place.

The man didn’t really want to absolve himself. He’s as hungry for connection as Will was. He’s just lied to himself for so many times that Hannibal couldn’t even make sense of what he truly want.

Will truly pitied him, for a man like Hannibal could be so much more than a goody two shoes ridden with guilt. When he finally understood that, Will wanted to be the one who helped him come to that realization. Someday this proud man to fall onto his knees in gratitude, and Will would be there to accept his fealty and help him rise as an equal.

Oh, he simply can’t wait for that day to come.

“I’ll take you on as my mentor if you’ll use me for your… release.” The boy said. “Not just for sex. I want to experience every one of your sadistic thoughts and fantasies.”

The statement floored Hannibal, for even someone as reckless as Will knew the danger he was putting himself in. “Why would you subject yourself to something like that?” Hannibal asked, horrified by the proposition.

“Because it feels good. The pain, the sex… I like them all.” Will simply said. He laughed at Hannibal’s disapproval. “You want me to stop screwing random guys? Fine, but I’m not going celibate. You either take up that spot or we’re not doing this at all.”

“I can’t do that. It’s not right.” Hannibal argued once more.

“No, but you’re going to say yes because we both need this.” Will said, walking close to Hannibal until they merely had to lean to touch. “I’ll learn from you, obey you, and all I ask in return is to be a receptacle to your desires.” His slender fingers trailed up the buttons of his shirt, eyes peering coyly from underneath his lashes. “It’s not good to keep it locked in all the time. Let me help you be in control, sir.”

Hannibal was stunned, his mind bereft of any thought but the ravenous desire for the boy. Will’s offer was too good to be true. An eager student and a submissive with no limits? His mouth watered at the things he could do to him.

“So, what do you say Dr. Lecter?” The boy asked. again

_‘Yes. Yes. Yes.’_ His shadows clamored, and for once, Hannibal listened to them and nodded.

In an attempt to keep his composure, Hannibal stepped back and offered his hand out for the boy to shake. Half of him still convinced that this whole ordeal as a bad idea, but it was just too good to pass out. He will not fall prey to his monsters. He’ll indulge the boy in his attempts, and one day Will would come to realize that it was possible to live a fulfilling life without endangering himself.

On that day, Hannibal would accept his gratitude with open arms, and the boy will belong to him completely, crediting him or his future achievements and success.

With that thought in mind he stepped closer and said confidently, “Deal.”

The boy’s grin sent a ball of warmth up from his belly to his chest. His hands were small as they slotted into his, finger still rough from the glue he wrestled with before. Then the boy leaned up and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down to a kiss so gentle it made Hannibal heart stutter.

In an instant all doubts were banished from Hannibal’s mind. This was where he belonged, and he will let himself indulge in this modicum amount of victory to sate his beast.

Still, a part of his remained vicious and hungry, violent craving of split lips crawling at the back of his throat. Hannibal resisted, holding back on his impulses so he could lead the boy by example.

When the boy pulled away, Hannibal felt confident that he can resist the boy’s cloying temptations. He answered Will’s frown with a satisfied smirk, but when he leaned in for another kiss, a sharp sting opened his lips, and Hannibal answered Will’s nipping teeth with an involuntary snarl.

The boy pulled away with a laugh, feeling victorious despite not getting exactly what he wanted. The ideal thing was for them to devolve into their animal cravings, just so Will could show Hannibal how good it was to give in. Still, seeing a flash of the beast was enough. He had a lifetime to show Hannibal how good freedom taste.

He sauntered out of the dining room and into the kitchen, eyes falling to the broken cups he previously worked on. “I’m keeping these.” Will declared, gathering the broken teacup without waiting for Hannibal’s answer.

With his chest puffed out in confidence, Will walked through the opulent home with his trophy cradled in his arms. This little arrangement will be special. He could feel it in his bones. And if thing didn’t end up the way he wanted it, then at least Will can look back and say that he got a good fuck out of it. 

When the boy looked back at the large imposing house, he was Hannibal at the door, watching him with an imperceptible smile on his face. Something heavy and warm unfurled inside his stomach, and Will quickly turned around and walked off, afraid that if he stay, he might fall prey to this strange consuming feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	7. Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will moved into John Hopkins and Hannibal visits

Will arrived in his dorm room with little means of possession he had and enough attitude to make up for it. Yet instead of confrontational adults and sneering students, Will found himself lost in a wave of incoming freshmen, all stinking of motivation, anxiety, and forced friendliness adapted for survival rather than friendship.

The boy should be sympathetic to their plight, but the stench of adolescent cheer made him nauseous. It’s like a bad blend of axe body spray and dollar store ramen; cheap, common things parading to be something more than they were.

Will hated inauthenticity more than anything, and being surrounded by so much of it put him in a dour mood.

“Hey! Welcome to AMR 1! Best dorm the quad. I’m Jared, your RA!” A jovial volunteer said as he handed out a pamphlet of rules and a complimentary lanyard.

An equally cheery girl came up from behind him and clasped Will’s shoulders. “Oh wow you look super young. I’m Amy by the way, what’s your name?” She asked, leaning just a bit too close to his comfort.

Will bit down a grimace and forced out his name, zooning out on her prattling as his mind involuntary took in the details of her life. How she smiles wide to show off her newly fixed teeth. The way she repeated the same saccharine questions to every bewildered student. Her small pocketbook bursting with extracurricular activities to pad out her mediocre GPA.

So common and utterly distasteful.

Then behind them Will saw a dozen more student ready to mirror their behavior, all so they could fit within the previously established social norms. It’s scary how easily people fall into groupthink in a diffrent environment. It’s all benign of course, but it reminded Will of the social experiments he read in his sociology books and how they inevitably derail to reveal the worst in humanity.

In a way Will found himself more disappointed than vexed. He thought that his dislike of others would be curbed once he’s surrounded by those who of equal caliber. However, the boy quickly found his dormmates as distasteful as the children back home, similar in mindset and behavior hidden by in bodies that mimicked adulthood.

It seemed that no matter where he went, Will was cursed with a distinct social disconnect. The boy was not socially inept; he can carry out a conversation just fine. It’s just that Will had hoped to find kindred spirit here as a lifelong friend, and to find him alone as ever put a damper on his excitement.

There’s a difference between being alone and lonely, and in all of his years of life Will never felt lonely until today.

He escaped the overeager committee and decided to find his room without their help. The halls were stark with orange brick and congested by incoming students. A few boxes blocked the halls, some piled so high they reached the ceiling, but Will trudged on, dodging the various obstacle of bodies and layered carboard.

In a short amount of time he became the recipient to a few curious looks. As mature as he carried himself, Will was a good two years younger than the average resident of the dorm. The difference showed painfully in his lack of facial hair, in his still soft features, and in the inches he lacked in height and muscle tone.

Yet their stare didn’t bother him. Will was used being an outsider, and he rather take a hostile glare over some fake saccharine bullshit thrown his way.

Before he could return the curious look with an inflammatory response, Will found his path blocked by term another student. This time he had his whole family with him, and his little entourage took up the entire hallway, leaving Will not even a gap to slip through.

There was an excitable little girl, her curly hair bouncing as she jumped up and down, that is until she realized that her brother wouldn’t be coming home with them. Holding her was the stoic faced father, clasping his son’s shoulder as he whispered one last wisdom into his ears. Finally, his teary eyed mother who pulled him for one last hug, one that the boy endured with a roll of his eyes and a comical “Mooom!”

It was a touching scene that would warm even the coldest heart, and Will found himself smiling wistfully at their afterimages long after they’ve gone. Once upon a time that sort of life could’ve easily been his, with Jack and Phyllis as his parent and maybe a family pet instead of a sibling.

It’s not that Will suddenly itched for a family, but in turbulent times of change, one couldn’t help but wonder over the past choices that had led them to this place. If Jack and Phyllis adopted him, could they grow to love him like a family could. Would they cry and grow stoic over the thought of parting with him? Or was he too other, too unlovable to elicit such emotion?

Usually when he longed for such impossible things, Will would pull up a hookup app and schedule himself a quick fuck with a stranger. Afterall, it’s hard to think about family and love when he’s choking on some dick, but Will couldn’t do that anymore. He has other obligations and promises to keep, and if he wanted to win Hannibal over, the boy knew that he should be playing by the man’s rules. At least in the beginning, that is.

Tearing his thoughts away from such somber topics, Will trudged on with his heavy bags of clothes to find a secluded room in the corner of the building. It’s far enough from the crowded kitchenette to have some resemblance of quiet, but its proximity to a fire exit meant he would overhear plenty of people sneaking off at night.

Will could make do with that arrangement. At least he’s not assigned to the room with six bunk beds.

Inside his room Will found an older freshman busily packing up his things. He was wearing a clashing ensemble of colors, one that looked less than a fashion identity and more like punishment for a bet. Will took a deep breath and stepped in. “Hi.” He called out, forcing himself to be loud and confident as he held out his hand “I’m Will-“

“Sorry kid, would love to stay and chat, but I would probably just forget your name.” His roommate cut with an excited grin. “I got into Alpha Kappa Phi!”

“Oh…” Will furrowed his brow, knowing very little about fraternity other than their penchant for parties and hazing rituals. “Congratulations?”

“Thanks! I’m just here to pick up my stuff to move, so I’ll be out of your hair in a bit.” He said, brushing past Will without so much of a second glance. Before Will could offer his assistance, the boy was already up. “It’s all yours man, enjoy your private room!” He roughly patted Will’s back before skipping out the room with a hoot and a shout.

Dumbfounded by the flurry of strange events, Will closed the door and stood staring at it for the longest time. A part of him was relieved that he didn’t have to share a room, but he couldn’t help but be disappointed at the lack of roommate. He was missing out on the quintessential college experience, which only make it harder for him to socialize with others.

With a resigned sigh, Will began slowly unpacking his belonging. It didn’t take long, and afterwards the boy merely sat inside his room all day, trying to drown out the sound of partings and new beginnings that bleed through the thin walls.

***

Back at the orphanage the nuns structured their lives down to its very minute. When to wake up, when to eat, when to go to school and what to do once it ended. It’s not a bad existence. Afterall children do need healthy boundaries and limits, but being brought up in such restrictive manner turned the children into expert liars and little Houdinis.

It’s not hard to sneak around, after all no one nun could keep track of a three dozen kids all at once, and despite his intelligence and maturity, Will was no better than the rowdiest boy around his age.

He might not have a friend there, but Will would smile and covered for the other children so that when the time come, they would do the same for him. Unlike them, he hid his rebellious streak, sparing the matron’s gentle sensibilities as he seek out pleasure from less reputable men.

Here in the university there were no strict matrons or their motherly tutting’s. The only rules enforced were the ones in the student handbook, which only covered the extreme spectrum of behavior. They were enforced by the permissive reminders from RAs, who’s were more concerned about making friends than keeping the letter of the law.

It’s a far cry from the heavy handed rules of the orphanage, and instead of contentment the boy found himself dazed by the sudden influx of freedom and time as a university freshman. Though life’s many vicissitudes never bothered him before it was jarring to go from a strictly scheduled life to one with unfettered freedom and time.

This sudden change became the downfall of most freshmen, who became too absorbed by the many aspect of ‘student life’ and forget that they’re there to study altogether. Will never had that problem in the first place.

He busied himself with productive things instead of parties and social outings. They scoured the off-campus bookstore to find second hand books needed for his classes. He familiarize himself with the grounds and optimized the most efficient route from his dorm to his classes. He even managed to find a little study club who specialize in helping low income students, though the boy had no intention on joining them at all.

In all of his adventures Will found the university to be a beautiful place. It’s late Georgian architecture stood in contrast with the rest of downtown Baltimore, holding a certain solemn dignity only a tried and true institution could have. There were plenty of green spaces and recreational areas scattered across the campus, giving the student some reprieve from their rigorous courses. In the hub of campus activity, the street was lined with flowering cherry blossom, as if nature itself was welcoming the student into their fold.

The idyllic setting helped stave Will’s ever encroaching loneliness, but melancholy would always find the boy, exacerbated by his isolation from the rest of his freshmen class.

Though his age looked impressive on papers, in real life it almost crippled him socially. Will only ever knew how to interact with adults; to seduce men who wanted him and appease authority figures to get what he wanted. Forming friendships was a skill he never really acquired, and for the boy thought himself too good than the riffraff in his orphanage.

For once Will cursed his arrogance and hubris, for nothing was more demoralizing that sitting alone to seat while everyone around him had melded into their own little group.

Will tried to force himself to get out into the world, but he knew that fleeting friendship was not worth risking his mental state. As lonely as he was, Will would rather contend with isolation than carry the mindset of another anxious freshmen in his head.

***

There qas still a few days until class start and Will was anxious for something to do. There’s only so much hours in a day one could sit still and read, and Will was beginning to feel that telltale itch for a good long fuck. It’s almost been a week since his last sexual encounter, and as a red-blooded youth, Will takes to celibacy like a wild horse to a bit.

As much as he would like to flick open a hookup app for a little quickly, the promise he made to Hannibal sit heavily on the forefront of his mind. He had every intention of honoring that agreement, though the ache between his legs made the boy regret ever making it in the first place.

_“You want me to stop screwing random guys? Fine.”_

“Yeah, that was stupid.” Will muttered out loud, pushing down on his morning wood with the heel of his palm. He could always go to jack off in the shared bathroom. The mild voyeurism would probably be enough to get him off, but after years of having his needs satisfied with others, the idea of simple masturbation just seemed unsatisfying.

With their next appointment still a week away, Will ignored his erection all together, thinking of all the mischievously deviant ways he could make Hannibal suffer when they meet again. He busied himself by reading ahead in his books, and when the lines between the words began to blur together, Will abandoned his tomes to tidy up his surroundings.

Unlike most students, he didn’t have much of a mess to clean. Dorm rooms tend to look cramped and cluttered, but without much decoration in the first place, Will’s room looks sparse and barren. There’s plenty of thick books neatly lined against the walls, half of them he already opened and devoured out sheer boredom, but other than that, his surfaces looked untouched. The only thing that could be mistaken as décor was Hannibal’s broken cup, nestled on a nook in his shelve, wrapped in Hannibal’s red tea towel that probably cost more than all of Will’s books combined.

The place was a far cry from Hannibal’s luxurious home, but his state of relative poverty never really bothered the boy. Afterall, as an orphan Will was happy to make do with various hand me downs and donations, so he was proud of what little belonging he ended up owning, even if their purchase came as gifts from enamored paramours.

Though he wouldn’t sell his body for money, Will wasn’t ashamed of gifts from other people. Survival takes precedence over pride, and he was happy to take whatever charity people can spare. Afterall, there’s no need for him to play coy. It’s not like he kept in touch with his various hookup partners and one-off sugar daddies. The only one he’s beholden to was himself and his desires.

Still, his dire financial situation needed to be reversed. Higher education could take up for almost half a decade, and the boy wasn’t about to rack up debts and spent laboring for years paying them off.

Of course he could always take on a part time job. Will has no qualm scrubbing dishes or waiting tables, but it would be a trying endeavor as a full-time student with an internship. Then there’s Hannibal and his strange insistence on mentorship, not to mention the Friday dinners at the Crawford’s that Uncle Jack demanded he attend.

He wasn’t afraid of any incoming obligations, but the lack of time weighed heavily on Will’s mind. He’s a creature of freedom by nature, who goes and does whatever his heart desired. Though commitments weren’t something he actively pursued, Will knew that investing in his future was worthy of the sacrifice he’ll have to make.

He just hoped that it won’t change him into one of those boring adults.

Deciding to distract himself from future worries, Will stood up and began cleaning his room, as if tidying up his surrounding could also neaten his mind. Unlike his haphazard behavior, the boy kept tight order on his surroundings. People’s minds were cluttered enough as it is, and after a long day outside he needed somewhere quiet to settle his mind.

Maybe that’s why he’s drawn to silly made up rules of dominance and submission. Under the cruel ministration of strangers Will didn’t have to worry about the immediate demands of an uncaring world. In the playroom Will only need to satisfy his partners, an act that always result in the blissful numbness of his mind.

It’s the very thing that made Hannibal Lecter so appealing to him, for as much as Will hated his carefully constructed artifice, he envied just how put together Hannibal’s life was. In comparison, Will shambles from one day to another, plucking opportunities when they arise without caring about the consequences. For now, his way of life suited him, but the boy knew that it was not sustainable, especially when he has new responsibility to shoulder up.

With little else to do the boy sighed and settled on his creaky bed and held his emancipation papers aloft, the breeze from the open windows fluttering the folio back and forth. This was supposed to be his ticket to a better life, but now that he has arrived in his destination, Will wasn’t sure if he made the right decision.

The rest of his thick court packet laid over his textbooks, a file heavy with recommendation letters from teachers, professors, and Jack Crawford himself. In truth he prepared more for his court hearing than his undergraduate interview, and Will still wondered if the court made a mistake.

The boy knew that he was intellectually capable to attend the classes, but what of his life outside of it? Maybe this malaise would only worsen with new responsibilities, and he will somehow fuck up every other aspect of his life because of it. With no friends, no money, and no dreams to work towards, Will saw his future as a bleak, lonely thing, and he feared the mediocrity that he could end up adopting.

Existential dread should not come to someone so young, but at sixteen years old, Will found himself paralyzed by the anxiety of his future.

“You look quite lost in thought.” A voice called from the door he kept ajar.

Will shoot up, taken off guard by Hannibal’s silky voice and comforting tenor. The man arrived in his full suit, and from behind him was the curios eyes of passing dormmates. “It’s rude not to knock you know.” Will said, a smile pulling on the corner of his lips as Hannibal closed the door for some privacy.

“Your door was open. Expecting some friends?” Hannibal asked, peering curiously at the bounding boy who’s now all smiles at his arrival. It’s endearing really, and Hannibal indulged himself by brushing the hair away from his eyes.

The mention of friends made Will want to grimace, but he would be remiss to show Hannibal that he’s struggling. It hasn’t even been a day in, he can’t have the man thinking he’s weak, especially not after the way he paraded himself at his home last time.

Yet after all that, all he could manage was a nonchalant shrug. Will internally winced at his reaction. It didn’t feel right to be so… vulnerable, but then again, he hasn’t been quite himself in quite a few days.

Hannibal smiled warmly at the apathetic response. “There’s no shame in trying to make new friends. It can be quite hard to do that, especially when you’re a few years younger than the rest of them.”

Will could feel his ears burning, unused by the gentle comfort that comes after a failure. He’s always been excellent in whatever he did, and Hannibal’s compassion was too foreign that he mistook it for pity. Will doesn’t take well to pity. As an orphan he has experienced much of it and it never failed to grate at his pride. 

“Whatever.” He snapped, turning defensive and haughty as he sauntered over to his bed. “How did you even find me anyways?” Will asked, his arms crossed as he watched Hannibal’s approach.

Hannibal took note of the boy’s suddenly rudeness but said nothing of it, opting to take a seat on the ancient half rocking chair that most university insisted on using in their dorms. “Jack passed along your information, and your RA was kind enough to point me to your door once I told them that I’m your guardian.”

“Is that what you are now? My guardian?” Will laughed at the irony of the situation. Unbalanced and eager to restore some resemblance of power, Will pulled himself off the bed and onto Hannibal’s lap, straddling the man to tease and ease the itch that has been gnawing at the back of his mind.

The doctor immediately stiffened, breath robbed as he watched Will’s petulant glare turned soft and sultry. One second he looked like a typical teenager with his apathy and resentful glares, and in the next he came to him like a forbidden fantasy crafted by the devil himself. How could Hannibal ever resist such a thing?

“Unofficially, I suppose I am.” He said, his throat immediately going tight and dry. Will hummed and nestled himself firmly on Hannibal’s lap, shivering as he caressed the edges of Hannibal’s shaven face, tracing his masculine features that softened just for him.

It’s been so long since he touched someone that he instantly went erect at the contact, but it’s more than just a lustful reaction. After so much isolation, touching the man was grounding, like coming close to a roaring campfire after a trudging through knee deep snow.

Will let out a shudder and a sigh, leaning closer to the man to take in as much heat from him as he could. It felt so good to be close to him, and right now Will neither had the desire or energy to provoke him to anger.

Below him Hannibal looked up to the boy with disapproving eyes, but when he reached up to steady him, his touch was gentle around his waist. “Will.” He said in warning, but whatever he had in mind fluttered into nothingness as the boy leaned the full weight of his body against him.

The chair rocked back and settled into place, leaving Hannibal holding a touch starved boy nuzzling against his neck like an overgrown kitten. His growing legs was folded up in an uncomfortable bend, but Will held on with a desperation that made Hannibal want to growl .

“We don’t have time for this.” He said instead, hating himself as soon as the words left his lips.

“Not even just a little?” The boy purred, rubbing his cheeks against Hannibal’s as he took in the exquisite scent of his cologne. “I’m feeling a little bit deprived, Doctor. You’re supposed to take care of me.” He whined, grinding his turgid member so Hannibal could feel his hardness.

“And I will.” Hannibal replied quickly, rubbing his hands gently across Will’s back so he can avoid touching him inappropriately. “But first we have much to do today. If you’re good, I’ll make sure to reward you well.”

Will gave him a considering look, kissable lips pulled into a tempting pout. “Promise?” He asked, gentle and soft, a jarring reminder of his age.

Guilt caught on Hannibal’s throat. “I promise.” He whispered hoarsely, allowing the boy to pull away with a put-upon sigh.

Despite knowing that he shouldn’t be rewarding this type of behavior, Hannibal pulled the boy back and captured his lips in a kiss they both craved. Slender arms came up wrapped around his neck as a slim body was immediately pushed against his. Hannibal allowed himself a moment of indulgence before pulling away, rubbing the edges of Will’s wet lips.

“You’re quite endearing when you’re like this.” He said, eyes twinkling with fondness and affection. Will frowned at the floor, but he was immediately pulled back for another kiss that made his whole body shiver.

Will bit his lips and turned away. “Whatever.” He muttered, gabbing his towel and toiletries before Hannibal could see the blush creeping onto his cheeks. “Don’t look through my stuff!” He said before disappearing off to the communal bath.

Hannibal chuckled and proceed to ignore his threat altogether, keeping his hand clasped behind his back as he perused the small room that resembled like the ones he used to reside in. Aside from a few modern improvements, the furnishings and details remained the same, and Hannibal was overcome by a wave of nostalgia about his time as a student there.

He noticed the broken cup from him home nestled on a shelf above the table, not a speck of dust in sight. It brought a smile to his face. The boy might be willful and difficult, but his gentle sentimentality gave Hannibal hope. Will was still a child after all, and people undergoes tremendous changes during their formative years. Before long, Hannibal was sure that Will would come out as a functioning, well adjusted adult, and he will owe it all to him.

As Hannibal began to imagine the wonderful future they will share, his eyes fell onto the thick packet of legal documents just bursting with pages. In it were various court dictation, chronicling Will’s application for emancipation. Though he only knew they boy for only a few days, Hannibal took on the mantle of mentorship seriously and he felt a glimmer of pride as he read Will’s eloquent words transcribed by the court stenographer.

While he leaved through pages upon pages of Will’s history, he found various letters attached to the files. They were generous recommendations from teachers, professors, and guidance counselors, all of them praising Will for his maturity and intelligence. At first Hannibal scoffed, for those people certainly knew nothing of Will’s deviant nature. If they did, they would preface each letter with a warning to keep Will institutionalized, for only an abused child would show the level of hypersexuality that the boy had.

Yet as he read on, a bout of possessiveness began to creep slowly up his chest. Each letter was intimate, citing things about the boy that Hannibal knew nothing about. One mention about Will’s kindness to animals, how he would sneak off the portion of his lunch to feed the dogs he volunteered to walk. Another has an anecdote about the boy staying after closing time to help the librarian finish up his work. Each one of them mentioned just how privileged they felt to have met Will, how they wished him the best and hopes that he kept in contact with them.

It’s irrational to feel jealous over them. Afterall, Will had a life before him, filled with various people who played a hand in his upbringing. Still, the thought of Will sitting on the feet of some unworthy teacher irritated Hannibal more than the boy’s promiscuity. It’s one thing to give his body for a night of pleasure, it’s another matter entirely to trust someone to mold his mind.

In Hannibal’s eyes, the honor of shaping Will’s body and mind belonged to him and him alone, and though he’s an orphan himself, Hannibal was to prideful to accept secondhand things.

“Hey!” Will’s indignant voice called. “I thought I told you to stay out of my stuff.”

Hannibal gave a non-committal hum, though the sight of Will’s dripping hair and torso dampened the jealousy slowly bubbling in his chest. “Just making sure everything is in order. That is my duty after all.” Hannibal said, settling back into his seat while motioning for Will to sit on the floor. “Come. Give me your towel and brush.”

Will gave him a distrustful look but obeyed nonetheless, trying to remain inconspicuous as he leaned back to touch as much as Hannibal’s legs as he can. The brisk tousle of towels turned into soothing brushes against his scalp. Hannibal’s fastidious grooming felt nicer than he expected, and Will quickly fell into a little trance, forgetting about the worries that plagued him from days before.

“That’s a very impressive collection of letters you’ve got there.” Hannibal softly remarked, replacing the crude hairbrush with his own fingers. “It’s no wonder the university was eager to have you here, even with your age.”

Will let out a pleased little hum and soaked in the first genuine praise he received from Hannibal. “Hmm.. I guess.” He smiled, downplaying his achievement so not to break the cozy bubble of intimacy.

“Do you still keep in contact with them?” The doctor continued, prodding Will with the same subtleties he used with his patients.

“With who?”

“These teachers of yours, they seemed to be quite taken by you.” He said, willing his hands to remain gentle on Will’s head when all he wanted to do was pry his skull open for his answers.

“Why do you care?” Will snapped flippantly, though the corners of his lips twitched in amusement. Though Hannibal’s efforts were admirable, the boy could recognize even the most inscrutable trace of jealousy. Even without his empathy, Will was well versed in the behavior of irrationally jealous men. God knows he’s been around enough of them when he played.

With an arrogant snap of his neck Will hooked his arms over Hannibal’s knees and leaned back to meet his eyes. Just as he expected, he could see the tightness to his expression, how his lips thinned in disapproval and the red in his eyes sparked at the slightest provocation. The boy chuckled, delighted to know that he wasn’t the only one affected.

“Don’t tell me you’re jealous.” Will teased, turning around to prop his chin over Hannibal’s knee. “You are, aren’t you?” He said with a grin. “If it helps, I never fucked any of them.”

Hannibal bit back a sigh and gave Will a dry smile instead, though in truth he felt some resemblance of relief at the revelation. “That’s not the question I asked, though I do admire your restraint.” He waited expectantly for Will to answer. “Well?”

The boy shrugged and turned back around. “They added me on social media and all, but the only one that I still talk to regularly is uncle Jack.”

“Well good.” Hannibal said, allowing himself to leaned back to his seat, feeling slightly drained from their exchange. They sat there in silence for a moment, Hannibal just petting Will’s head and sending the boy near purring in the process, then he spoke up, his voice still calm and conversational, but holding a new threatening edge that made Will stood up straighter.

“You will write them all thank you notes, inform them of your acceptance, and delete your social media accounts.” Hannibal said. Will frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but a strangled gasp was all he could managed as Hannibal’s pulled his hair taut, inflicting pain that’s only meant to silence, not to titillate. “Those shall be the last word you will exchange with them.”

“You can’t tell me what to d- Hey!” Will’s yelped, rising an inch off the floor to ease the excruciating twist of Hannibal’s hands. His eyes watered and his neck was craned into an uncomfortable angle, but for the live of him Will couldn’t bring himself to truly be upset.

Despite his disturbingly controlling behavior, Hannibal was keeping his end of the bargain. He indulged in his ugly desires without a trace of guilt, his pleasure seeping through Will’s empathy like ink spreading across a page. To be on the receiving end of his cruel intention was intoxicating, especially after being so removed from civilization. Will wanted more. He needed it, if not for the arousal, then for the simple fact of being touched.

“Obey.” Hannibal purred, using his free hand to caress Will’s cheek while the other brought him pain. “And I promise you will be well rewarded.”

With tears beading on the corner of his eyes, Will bit down on his lips and whimpered his assent. “Good boy.” Hannibal sighed, leaning down to reward him with a kiss. The boy held his breath, rising up to chase after his lips even while restrained. When he found nothing Will collapsed back against the man, legs splayed out in front of him and his cock growing hard under his sweatpants.

Hannibal chuckled, delighted by Will’s reaction. “Go get changed, Will. We have an appointment with the provost.” The doctor ordered, leaning back onto his seat as he enjoyed the sight of Will’s obedience, legs shaking and eyes glazed over with the same hunger he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	8. Fitting Roles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will settled into their new dynamics, though for some, the roles they’ve agreed upon was far from what they imagined.

Hannibal’s even glance was enough to tell Will that he didn’t meet the man’s obviously strict standards. He had on a free shirt from orientation and a pair of faded jeans were whose grease stains were not inflicted upon intentionally. Regardless, Will still stood tall, his chin raised up in challenge, waiting for the man to criticize his fashion choice.

‘_Go on. Tell me off for being a poor little orphan.’_ Will thought viciously, but the expected remarks never came.

Hannibal only smiled serenely at his defiance, his armor perfectly donned to mask his real thoughts that even Will had trouble divining his emotions. He wouldn’t comment on the state of Will’s clothes. Afterall, that would be rude. Today, Hannibal resolved to be the perfect picture of propriety, a mentor he resolved to become, and not even Will’s expert seduction could shake him from his path.

“We’re going shopping.” The doctor finally declared, standing up in his bespoke suit, unruffled even after the kiss. Will frowned, eyeing the clashing patterns that managed to fit the man perfectly. The look may suited Hannibal, but Will did not want to start his semester wearing more plaid than the professor.

“Uhh, no thanks.” Wil retorted back, noticing the man’s twitch and quickly adding to ease his wrath, “I spent all my money on books and I still need to buy my meal cards. I don’t have the luxury of a shopping spree, Doctor.”

Though the crass way Will talked about money bothered him, the man refrained to correct Will to ease their rocky interaction. “Don’t worry about money.” Hannibal said as he marched Will out of the dorm, trailing confused looks from the teens that inhabit the halls. “And as for food, you will come to my home every night for dinner and homework. That should be enough to supplement your diet.” Hannibal wrinkled his nose as they passed the dorm’s cafeteria.

Will scoffed and shook his head. He didn’t expect Hannibal to be the type who would coddle their submissive. “What are you now, my sugar Daddy?” He teased, voice just low enough for them both to hear.

The hand on his shoulder tightened incrementally before releasing, and Will found himself disappointed at the man’s masterful control.

“Refrain yourself from using such vulgarities in my presence.” Hannibal said, his tone icy even as he smiled and nodded to a passing staff member. “You may dismiss this as one of your conquests, but I intend on fulfilling my duties in full. That includes food, clothes, and guidance with your education.”

That was enough to wipe the mischievous smirk off Will’s face, the unfamiliar feeling of shame sending stiffening his whole body. The man was serious about this, so serious that even Will began to question his own seductive powers.

They continued walking outside, silence a barrier that even Will couldn’t penetrate. When they arrived in front of Hannibal’s Bentley, the man mercifully turned Will over and looked him in the eyes. Instinctively Will wanted to pout, or maybe fall to his knees and suck his cock just to ease the uncomfortable silence. He was looking forward to seeing the man, so why was Hannibal being so damn difficult?

“I don’t expect your body in reciprocation, but I demand civility and participation. Am I to be understood boy?”

Will fumed, embarrassed at himself for acting so childishly. He’s always been the one who lord over his superiority over others, and though it’s foolish, a small part of him believed he was better than Hannibal.

“Yeah whatever.” He muttered, crossing his hands and glaring at Hannibal’s shoes instead. It’s too much, this burden of unknown expectations. Not that anyone ever expected much from him. Will surpassed their timid hopes and abandoned every paternal he ever had. “You don’t have to take this so damn seriously.

“Petulant.” Hannibal growled, pushing Will gently against his car. The man should’ve hit him instead. It would be less jarring than his tone of gentle disapproval. “Try again.”

‘_You can do this.’ _Will told himself. ‘_You’ve manipulated scarier men than him.’_ Will knew it was a lie. There was no man like Hannibal Lecter. Regardless he softened his expression and uncrossed his arms, pinching his wrist just enough for his eyes to water.

“Yes Sir, Dr. Lecter. Msorry.” He said, laying the emotions thick with an upturned brow and a bite of his lips.

Hannibal wasn’t convinced. He saw right through Will’s fake contrition and pinched him in the same spot he just did.

“I don’t need your lies. Say it properly.” Hannibal said with a frown, twisting the skin just enough to make Will yelp.

“Fuck!”

“_Properly_, Will.” Hannibal insisted again, his blunted nails digging crescent into the puckered skin. “A smart boy like you should know how to do that, yes?”

“Dick.” Will hissed, trying with all his might to loosen Hannibal’s grip, but the man’s hold was relentless. “Fine! I’m sorry Hannibal!”

With his surrender came relief. Hannibal let him go, staring down at the wincing boy with a measure of pride. The sight took Will aback, sending warmth crawling up his spine. It made him want to whimper, to let out real tears instead of manufactured ones. With Hannibal, Will felt safe to be himself.

“Good boy.” The man said, gently rubbing the smarting skin with his thumb. Will bowed his head, hiding away from his overwhelming gaze and make sense of these feelings. “We will put this thing behind us and continue on our day.”

Hannibal let him with a tousle on his head, brushing him off like he was some unruly puppy. In some aspect, Will never felt so humiliated before, but a part of him enjoyed intense attention lavished upon him.

He followed Hannibal into the car, silent in contemplation. He must’ve underestimated the man. This was more than some kinky bedroom games. This was expectations, a weight bestowed only to one worthy of Hannibal’s time.

As they drove out of the campus, Will found his reluctance replaced with an eagerness to meet Hannibal’s standards. He wanted to show the man that he was more than a child, that the accolades in those letters were given purely on his merits. He wanted Hannibal to know just how wrong he was to look down on him.

Somehow, earning Hannibal’s respect became more tantalizing that the prospect of his cock, and that thought disturbed the boy as much as it excited him.

***

They arrived in a bespoke department store in the center of Harbor East. The storefront bore no name, though a white gloved doorman welcomed them with a trained smile and a polite “Good afternoon gentlemen.”

It only took a second for the wonder to fade into insecurity. Will felt out of place in his jeans and t-shirt, and though he’s no stranger to luxury gifts, they were usually limited to jeweled sex toys and scandalous lingerie.

There were no such things here in the high end store. The clothes they sell hung with enough space between them to showcase their appeal, each item showed off like works of art in gallery. Pedestals with silver plaques held aloft shoes Will would never dare to wear. The moody lighting glinted off tiny metal price tags that abbreviated the item’s last three zeroes.

Will swallowed hard and put on a brave face. The place was a far cry from the second hand stores the orphanage get their donations from.

Hannibal was immediately greeted by a stately old man in a burgundy red suit, who promptly shook his hand and told him excitedly about the new arrival of a line of Neapolitan suits. Hannibal stopped the man before he carried them both into the secluded section in the back.

“No, Joseph. I’m afraid I’m not shopping for myself today.” He gestured to the wide eyed youth standing timidly behind him.

“Oh, and who is this handsome young man?” The man said, leaning down with a overly saccharine smile. Will unconsciously took a step to hide behind Hannibal. He would rather have the man’s scorn than to endure his obvious delight in children.

“My ward.” Hannibal stated, his arms curling into a parental hug around Will’s shoulders. “Will is starting his year at John Hopkins and he will need a new wardrobe to go with it.”

The man’s eyes scanned Will’s figure, ignoring his rag tag attire to make out the svelte figure hiding inside. “That can be arranged. Ooh, I always get excited whenever I get to dress someone young! I promise you there will be none of those athleisure nonsense, don’t you agree Dr. Lecter?”

“Quite.” Hannibal said, amused by the whirlwind or orders Joseph sent to his silent attendants.

Free from Joseph’s attention, Will found himself directed to a rack of preppy sweaters and their matching scarves.

“Your ward? Is that what you’ll call me from now on Dr. Lecter?” Will asked teasingly, flicking the tassels of a scarf that’s far too long for him to wear now.

“Are you going to behave Mr. Graham?” Hannibal leveled him with a steady gaze. His attention was quickly taken by a fetching turtleneck that would hug Will’s line’s beautifully.

Feeling rebellious, Will slid the hanger away from Hannibal’s gaze and sent it rattling to the end of the rack. “Oh, I am so not wearing that.” He said, repeating the same motions to the rest of the sweaters. Hannibal took one off the rack anyway, handing the hanger off to an attendant for later fitting.

“We’ll see.” The man smiled, moving to the other side of the room to peruse the store’s loafer collection.

***

The fitting room looked more like a luxury hotel room filled mirrors and pedestals instead of beds and chairs. Clothes that they picked out hung neatly on several sleek racks, while the doctor himself sat primly on an armchair with finger food and refreshment served on the table.

“Strip down please.” Hannibal ordered, though Will knew that without joseph’s presence, Hannibal would’ve stripped him down himself.

Will obeyed with a knowing smirk, throwing his ratty clothes for the attendants to watch. “That’s enough.” Hannibal almost growled, stopping Will just as his briefs revealed the jut of his Adonis belt.

The boy smirked, suddenly feeling like he’s in control once more. “Yes sir.” He purred, noticing how the title began turning gears in the attendants heads as Hannibal glared with both hunger and irritation.

He turned to the mirrors and lights, letting Joseph fuss over his measurements with silk ribbons and tape. “I thought I can wear the clothes off the rack.”

His words brought a scandalized gasp from the man in the red suit. “Oh no dear, this is for your dress shirts and suits.” He tutted in displeasure and looked to Hannibal for support. “Dr. Lecter! Don’t tell me I will be making his first three piece. Shame on you for not bringing him in sooner!”

Will shrugged before Hannibal could answer. “Never needed suits in the orphanage before.” He said, expecting the awkward silence that usually followed that statement. Instead, Joseph _cooed_ and began singing adulations about Hannibal’s altruistic nature.

“Oh, if more of my clients were more like you doctor, there wouldn’t be a needy child left in those horrid places!”

If the concept of a shopping trip didn’t make him feel like a charity case, then Joseph’s comments certainly did.

After enduring his various prodding, Joseph conferred with the doctor about fabric selection and style. “I’ll defer to your better judgement.” Hannibal finally said after an intense discussion about plaid and stripes. Satisfied that he managed to dissuade the man from dressing Will like a miniature version of himself, Joseph rushed out of the room, his eyes bright with inspiration and vigor. His attendants followed suit, smiling as they give both Will and Hannibal their privacy.

Finally, there was silence.

“I hate that guy.” Will muttered, clutching the thin robe they offered and wrapped it tighter around his body. He never thought that having his junk pushed and prodded away could feel so unpleasant.

“Joseph’s excitable nature is a fault yes, but that’s the temperament of most artists. You won’t care once you slip into one of his suits.” Hannibal sighed, standing up and began picking the clothes they picked out. “Try this one please.” He held out the same sweater Will vetoed on previously.

“I told you I’m not wearing that.” Will grumbled, his mood considerably soured by the whole session. He just want to go home and bury his head in one of his thick textbooks.

He thought that Hannibal would’ve understood, being a psychiatrist and all, but instead of sympathy and understanding, the man’s eyes darkened in anger, his deep orbs pinning Will with a gleam that did not arouse, but made him quake in fear instead.

“I will dress you in whatever I please.” Hannibal stepped forward and ripped the robes away, throwing the offending thing to a darkened corner of the room. “And you will obey because that is your station.” 

A chill snapped at Will’s skin, his instinct forcing him to cover up before this man could devour him entirely. The only thing he managed to hold on to was the silk sash that held the robes closed, the fabric too inadequate for him to cover himself.

‘_Oh, so it’s that kind of game.’_ Will smirked, his fear receding making room for arousal. Finally Will was in his element once more. It would be mere child’s play to send the man reeling into lust, easing out the beast he had within for Will to devour and embody.

The boy wound the sash between his two hands, holding them taut as he held them taut and raised them above his head. The youthful lines of his body beckoned Hannibal like the call of the void, a feast of juvenile flesh eager for him to corrupt and mar. The man stood steadfast, focusing on keeping his breath even as the sight robbed him of wind and life.

“Well…” He sighed, lowering them to snake behind Hannibal’s neck, teasing delicious shivers out of the man. “What are you going to do about tha- Hey!”

Hannibal didn’t wait for him to finish his question. He wrenched the boy’s arms behind himself and wound the sash around his wrist, securing him completely in a restrictive hold. He dragged the grinning boy over his lap, impatiently stripping him of his dollar store underwear.

“Hmm, fuck yeah. Gonna spank my ass daddy?” Will purred, gasping in pleasure when the first strike stung the skin of his bottom.

“Don’t call me that.” Hannibal growled, but there was something off about his tone. His body was rigid, coiled tightly to contain his worse nature. His touch cold and impersonal, lacking the desire that fed Will’s appetite for darkness.

‘_Don’t hold it back.’ _Will thought, trying to move his body in a facsimile of pleasure. ‘_Let it devour you. Let me see. Let me inhabit that place of power with you.’_

No matter how expertly he teased and provoked, the man remained steadfast behind his walls, delivering blow after blow that elicit pain and nothing more. It was punishing, relentless enough to make his toes curl and back arch. When Will finally gave up on his pantomime, the man did not stop.

“What are you doing!” Will hissed, struggling in earnest to get away from the man’s lap. When he glared up to Hannibal, the boy was shocked to find his vision blurred by tears of pain and injustice.

Hannibal merely flipped him back into place and resumed his punishment. There was no twisted pleasure in his touch, so sadistic satisfaction or appreciation for his pain. The man treated him like a child, a non-entity to be whipped back into shape, unworthy of intimacy or arousal.

For the first time in his sexual experience, Will realized what it felt like to be utterly worthless. This was no roleplay to titillate their desires. The man was disappointed in him, and the realization broke Will to his very soul.

For all of his beauty and wiles, Will remained inadequate. It didn’t matter that he was accepted to John Hopkins or invited as a FBI trainee. The only man he came close to respect found him lacking, and it’s only a matter of time before Hannibal threw him away like his parents did.

That realization added barbs to Hannibal’s hits, the sting of abandonment ripping twinkling sobs from the fragile pieces of his soul. The proud, beautiful boy was now reduced to a blubbering mess, snot and tears washing away the bravado of his youth, façade crumbling into dust.

Even then Hannibal didn’t stop, varying his strikes to jar Will from a rhythm he can endure. There was no mercy. There wasn’t even ager. There’s only a righteous justice, delivered emotionlessly like one might tenderize meat for cooking.

“I hate you.” Will whispered, gritting his teeth against each impact. “I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!” His screams echoed off the mirrored walls, his wail a broken thing that inspired pity in everyone but Hannibal. The man paused at Will’s trailing bawl, his touch still promising pain and nothing more.

“You know your safeword.” He said, taking a deep breath before delivering a strike that knocked Will’s out of his lungs. “You can end this whenever you want.”

“Fuck you.” The boy hissed, using all of the hatred and humiliation to hurt the man back even if it was just a little, but Hannibal remained impassive, resuming his relentless pace until Will bawled like a baby.

It felt like an eternity had passed before Hannibal stopped. The man gently released Will from his bindings and gathered the boy into a comforting embrace. For a while, there was only Will’s hiccupping whimpers, trailing off into heaving breaths that slowed along with his heartbeat.

When Will finally settled into a dazed silence, the man began rubbing circles onto his sweaty back. He gently arranged the boy in a boneless heap on the pedestal, parting for a moment and returning with a glass of sparkling water. He pulled the boy back into his lap and urged him to drink, whispering nonsensical comfort as he eased Will back to earth.

“Why?” The boy wailed as he sniffled into Hannibal’s lapels, the glass precariously abandoned on the edge of the platform. “This should’ve been fun. I’ve been spanked before, I even came in the middle of it too. So why the fuck am I crying like a baby?!”

Hannibal smiled even as Will pounded his fist against his shoulder, bearing the weak assault until the boy sagged against him in complete defeat. He stroked the boy’s curls until his tears stopped, the humiliation replaced by a euphoric trance that even Will was not immune to.

The man sighed and pulled back just enough so he could meet the boy’s eyes. “Maybe the men who hit you only did it for their pleasure, but I did it to correct you.” He said with a gentle but stern voice. “I care about you Will, more than just your body.” His large hands throbbed with the heat of the assault, but it felt warm and safe pressed against the boy’s cheeks. “I would put aside my own pleasure for your growth my dear.”

Will frowned, looking down to their pressed groins and found the truth in their flaccid genitals. Hannibal tilted his chin back up, allowing the luxury of a kiss to ease the boy’s aches. Will frowned, so confused that he didn’t chase Hannibal’s lips when they retreated. Hannibal smiled, genuine and small, but it inspired such immense gratitude that Will wanted to cry anew.

“You’re a beautiful, talented young man Will, but ingratitude and rudeness does not become you. Learn to accept things with humility, from both myself and other people in your life.”

The heavy handed message was not lost on him, but whether it was the pain or Hannibal’s dizzying smile, Will couldn’t muster up the energy to be annoyed.

“Is that what this is?” The boy grumbled and hid back into Hannibal’s arms. “You’re trying to teach me a lesson in humility?” Will scoffed even as he savored the soft folds of Hannibal’s arms. “If you want me humiliated you should’ve just spit in my face and call introduced me as your whore.”

A verdant laugh escaped Hannibal’s lips until it petered off into a chuckling rustle. “I did that already, remember? You enjoyed it too much.” The man said with a smile.

The boy snickered bac, the last traces of shame disappearing from his ocean blue eyes. God, even with his puffy eyes and red cheek the boy was still beautiful. Hannibal wanted to make him his, to nurture his burgeoning potential and help him become the man Hannibal knew he could be.

The road will be long, and the boy will surely fight him along the way, but Hannibal had enough hope to weather the boy’s mercurial tendencies. Afterall, he’s a damn good dominant, and today he proved himself victorious over the boy and his ever present darkness.

Hannibal hope he could show Will just how liberating it could be.

“Now then.” He heaved the slender boy up onto his shaky legs. “Will you try on your clothes like a good boy?”

Will answered his arched brow with one of his own, but instead of fighting him further, the boy moseyed over to the sweater he just threw and pulled it obediently over his head.

“Still ugly.” He muttered petulantly, secretly rubbing his cheeks against the smooth cashmere sleeve. He didn’t know which one was softer, the expensive sweater or the mile Hannibal wore as he watched their shared reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	9. To Obey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will tried his best to be obedient, but temptation called and tested both of their resolve.

Despite Will’s caterwauling and Hannibal’s ringing spanks, neither the attendants nor Joseph gave any sign that they noticed Will’s distress. The hints were certainly there. Puffy lids, red cheeks, and defiant eyes tamed into submission. For a moment, Will dared to hope that their exchange had remained secret, but a glance at the staff quickly told him otherwise.

“Well that fucking sucks.” Will muttered under his breath, but other than that, he endured his fittings with uncharacteristic obedience.

It wasn’t an unwelcome experience per se, but for Will, the pleasure wasn’t in draping himself in thousand dollars clothes. It’s in Hannibal’s warm approval, the man looking so proud at his manners, gladdened by how quickly Will took to his lesson.

‘_Ah… so this is why people submit.’_ The boy suddenly realized, taken breathless by the sheer intimacy they shared even with other people present in the room. They only had eyes for each other, drawn together by a shared understanding.

Occasionally he would indulge in his whimsy and twirled around after every outfit. ‘_See? See how good I’m being for you?’_ Eyes as rich as the sun warmed earth answered, ‘_Yes.’_, and Will found contentment in their simple approval, a dizzying high like nothing he ever experienced.

How the boy wished they could stretch those seconds and live in its eternity, but even eternities ended in their beginnings, and as time passed, he was brought back to earth, his old streak of rebelliousness restored.

Will drew the line when Hannibal brought out a beret, an obvious attempt to see just how much he can push the boy to work for his approval. Will didn’t even let Hannibal put the hat on his head, but even then, he still looked to Will like he was the most precious thing in the world.

“I’m trying to get through school Hannibal, not be known as the kid with the beret.” Will groused, flinging it off to a pile of rejected clothes on the floor. “I don’t need an accessory to help me stand out, thank you very much!”

The doctor smiled at his defiance, for as enjoyable it was to play doll with him, the boy was also beautiful in his insolence.

They concluded the session soon after, Hannibal leaving Will to dress to pay for their purchases. Alone in the room, Will considered wearing his old clothes again just to spite the man, but after digging through the pile, Will found that they were nowhere in sight.

“Crafty old bastard.” He sighed, dragging his feet to put on the painfully preppy ensemble. Of course Hannibal would dress him like a kid fresh out of boarding school. “No fear Graham. No fear.” The boy muttered to himself when he spotted a tie on the table.

This was going to be painful, but if it would make Hannibal look at him like that again, Will was willing to do anything.

***

The boy walked out wearing a pair of patterned slacks, tailored shirt and tie, as well as a form fitting sweater that even Joseph would approve of. He tried to avoid the mirrors, ashamed on how _tamed_ he must’ve looked now. The dull throb of his bottom reminded him enough of that already. Will didn’t want to see a stranger looking back at him in the mirror.

Despite this, his efforts were all for naught, for as soon as he rejoined Hannibal on the cashier, the man paused, marched him to the nearest mirror, and tilted his chin up to the bright surface. “Look.” Hannibal ordered, his voice husky and cloying. Will obeyed, too captivated by the passion in his voice to argue.

The boy that stared back was not the stranger he feared he become. He still looked like himself, only this version held an air of lofty dignity instead of an air of quiet hostility. The layers hugged his silhouette like a lightweight armor, imbuing him with a new sense of confidence he didn’t know clothes could give.

“Beautiful.” Hannibal said with something akin to worship. Will couldn’t help but agree, his mind already imagining a universe where this Will Graham might inhabit.

Hannibal left the boy to admire his own reflection, a mortal captivated by what divine beauty must look like. Though he loathed to admit it, the outfit made Will feel like a new man, remade in Hannibal’s image so he could walk beside him with pride.

Will slowly tore himself from the mirror, waiting quietly behind Hannibal while he spent more money than he could ever hope to earn. His first instinct was to say something rude, a tactless attempt regain his independence, but the words tasted like lies on his tongue.

The truth was that Will enjoyed this. To be doted upon, to be worshiped and rewarded in such few words, it’s more than intoxicating. It’s like landing on a foreign land and finding home in the arms of a stranger. For an orphan who all but abandoned the notion of a family, such things tugged on something primal deep inside him.

“Thank you.” Will said instead, choosing to stare intently at the shiny gleam of his new oxford. Hannibal’s pleasure was palpable, and Will forced himself to think about choking on his cock instead. It a far more comfortable thought than Hannibal’s pride in him.

“His formalwear will be ready for pickup in a week.” Joseph added after thanking Hannibal for his patronage, holding the door for them while the pair heaved their generous purchase in hand.

Joseph leaned down and stopped Will at the last second, patting the boy’s cheek Will’s cheek while whispering conspiratorially. “In the meantime, you should behave yourself and listen to Dr. Lecter. Who knows, maybe your next visit will be far more pleasant.”

The man was completely out of line and usually Will had no qualms about saying something to put Joseph in his place, but his empathy made his hesitate. He saw the loneliness in the man’s eyes, a desire for a family that remained unfulfilled either by his orientation or demanding work. It’s the same look that Jack once had, and it brought out a slew of conflicting emotions that disarmed Will’s barbed tongue.

So The boy just nodded stiffly and muttered his goodbye, ready to flee from that dreaded store and the strange tailor that ran it. “Well that was humiliating.” He said dismissively to brush off his discomfort. Hannibal looked to him with intense curiosity, noting how the boy hid his embarrassment under a brusque veneer of incivility.

“Why is it so humiliating to be treated like the child that you are?” Hannibal asked, his tone even and nonconfrontational. He was trained to put out hard questions without destroying his patients, and though the boy was not in his practice, he still wanted to gift him with understanding and control.

Hannibal brushed his knuckles over Will’s blushing cheeks, knowing that his shame will abate once the boy realized the folly of his pride. Will leaned hesitantly into his hand, eyes gauging the man’s every move. ‘_Just like winning the trust of a stray cat.’_ He thought fondly.

“You don’t need and rush off and be an adult Will.” Hannibal said, his voice so tender that it astonished Will from his musings “You’re allowed the follies of your youth.”

‘_But I’m more than just a child’_ Will wanted to scream, but he settled for a frown instead. Self reflection was not one of his strong suits, so to be faced with his own irrationality irked him to no end.

“Fucking shrinks.” He muttered weakly, a last-ditch attempt to hold on to his waning defiance, but the insult rolled off Hannibal like water off a duck’s back.

They settled into the car, the trunk and backseat overflowing with shopping bags. “They’re wasted on me.” Will sighed, feeling oddly guilty now that the rush of endorphin has long faded. “I’ll grow out of them within the year.”

“When that happens, we’ll take another shopping trip.” Hannibal hummed, resting his arm behind Will’s seat to back out from a tight parking space. Will noticed the length of his limbs, the serene and dignified bearing of his adult figure, able to provide and protect, yet gentle enough to render him speechless. The boy envied him, for as much as he like to deny it, Will would be happy to grow up to be a man like him.

“Waste of money.” Will replied all too quickly, disconcerted by the new thoughts popping into his head.

Hannibal laughed, taking advantage of the traffic to grab Will’s nape and scruff him like a dog. “What did we talk about gratitude Will?” Hannibal chided.

“What are you going to do about it?” The boy teased. “Spank me while you drive?”

“No, but my car windows are tinted, and you have a stiff new belt that would do well as a whip.” Hannibal chuckled, his hand turning gentle as he drew circles onto Will’s nape. “I can park right there. I assure you boy, you will not enjoy it.”

Though the idea appealed to him on some base level, Will was not interested in drawing Hannibal’s ire. His attention was enough reward to make him behave. “Fine. I’m sorry.” He quickly said, shifting in his seat to ease the lingering ache on his ass.

“That’s my boy.” He said with a fondness that made Will shiver, stealing a quick kiss before driving off like nothing happened.

***

It was close to sunset when they arrived back to campus. True to his words, Hannibal did not return Will to his dorm. Instead they rolled past the administrative hall into a grand building reserved for gallery showings and gala, pulling into a parking lot filled with cars as expensive as Hannibal’s Bentley.

“What is this?” Will asked, eyeing the line of immaculately dressed people with distaste.

“A welcome dinner hosted by the provost.” Hannibal answered, pointing discreetly to the rich adults leading their children inside. “It’s as much a gathering for the alumni as it is for the children. It’s the perfect chance for the school to secure future donations.” The boy scoffed, scuffing the soles of his new shoes onto the ground.

“Hanging around trust fund babies who bought their admission with their parent’s money? Sounds like a terrible evening.” He grumbled, yet the boy turned to fix his tie anyways, unwilling to walk in with a childish knot and embarrass both Hannibal and himself.

“Not everyone can secure a scholarship at age 16.” Hannibal sighed, taking over the boy’s clumsy attempts. “Some of these young adults only have their wealth boast. Can you blame them for utilizing them?”

“Aww, those poor chumps and their bank accounts.” Will rolled his eyes. He may have the ability to empathize with anyone, but it doesn’t mean he’ll sympathize with the first world problems of the country’s one percent. Hannibal let out another sigh. It seemed like the boy still has much to learn.

“I don’t want to hear any of that inside.” He warned Will carefully. “You must learn to conduct yourself in polite society, even if you don’t feel like it.” He straightened his own tie, and Will couldn’t help but mirror him in turn. “It’s good to make connections. You never know when these people will become useful.”

“How pragmatic.” Will scoffed.

Though he should be irritated by Will’s complaints, Hannibal found his lips tugging back to a smile. He understood Will’s hesitance. Hannibal rarely allowed himself to suffer other’s idiocy, but when he needed it, he did so with the dignity befitting his station. He would have the boy do the same.

“At the very least I want you to make some friends. University can be a very isolating experience. I don’t want your academics to suffer because of it.”

“I have you.” Will replied quietly, noticing the way Hannibal’s nose flared at the weight of his words. He leaned against the doctor’s side, his vulnerable voice changing into something wicked. “You are my friend, aren’t you doctor? God know we cashed in on plenty of benefits already.”

The doctor growled, feeling somewhat foolish for believing the little imp so readily. “Friends your age, Will.” He said, putting his arm around Will’s shoulder and marching the boy to the entrance.

Will laughed impishly, feeling much more like himself after poking fun at the man. “There’s no one my age, Hannibal_.” _He added, hoping that Hannibal couldn’t detect the tinge melancholy trailing after his words.

***

It’s bad enough that he’s here among the rabble, but Hannibal dared to leave Will to fend for himself. Despite feeling terribly out of place, the boy channeled the man’s confidence, giving an easy smile to every hello from every curious student.

He tried snagging a flute of champagne from a passing waiter, but no amount of charisma could convince them that he’s a day over 21. So he sulked near the walls with his glass of orange juice, settling on observing the horde of trust fund babies trying to play adults.

The boy scoffed, feeling resentful of the amount of wealth displayed in the room. They might be going to the same school, but these kids can access a whole different world by lieu of their money alone. Even the halls were transformed, decorated with fabrics and flowers as a ham handed imagery for the students budding future.

“Glad to see my tuition being put to good use.” Will muttered into the air, unable to contain his disbelief. A genial laugh caught his attention, coming from the lips of a man who flagrantly ignored the business casual dress code plastered on the door.

“I know, right?” The brunette chuckled, sipping on one of two champagne flutes he snagged from the waiter. “Anthony Dimmond, or you can call me Tony.” He said, handing Will a glass so he can offer his hand to shake.

He was handsome enough, choosing to dress rather modestly in his tweed jacket and colorful scarf. Though Will would usually welcome his attention, something tells him that the man was not here to shake hands and broaden his network.

“Will Graham.” Will shook the man’s hand, intrigued by the lone anomaly in the uptight crowd. “You look too young to have a kid in university.”

“You look too young to be a kid in university.” He shot back, playing with the ends of his looped scarf.

“Touché.”

“Ohh, the jailbait knows some big words. Guess you’re not one of those legacy admission types, are you?”

Will smiled, his first genuine one since entering the building. Antony’s eyes crinkled similarly, desire pooling slowly and spilling forth like a geyser. Will idly wondered if the man would use his scarf to bind his hands together while he fucked his mouth. That would certainly make this party a bit more bearable.

“Have a lot experience with jailbaits, do you?” Will purred, his body languid as he stretched his youthful body for Anthony to admire. The man’s eyes followed the lines of his body, practically salivating at the thought of devouring the delicious morsel of a boy.

“I’m a graduate student and a TA.” The man leaned close, towering over Will with his lanky figure. “What do you think?” He asked hungrily.

Will wanted to say ‘_I think we should ditch this event so you can fuck me in the bathroom.’_, but Hannibal immediately came to mind, halting any other impulses that would usually make him reckless.

It’s not that Will feared Hannibal, but the thought of disappointing the man was so unpleasant that he felt his stomach lurch. “I…” He stammered, cheeks pale where they would usually flush.

“Ah, Will. There you are.” Hannibal called out from behind him, his hands claiming his shoulder in a possessive hold. Will felt the color returning to his cheeks, warmed by the solid body that pressed insistently for his attention. “And who might you be?” Hannibal turned to Anthony, his voice edged with something sharp and dangerous.

“Anthony Dimmond, Department of Comparative Thought and Literature.” The man said, recovering his nerves at a moment’s notice. “I was just trying to tempt your little one to take one of my classes.”

Hannibal chuckled, politely enough to hide just how worthless he thought of the man’s pursuit. “Will do like his books, but we’re actually thinking about a career in medicine, don’t we Will?”

“Actually, I think I will major in Jewish and be a Rabbi instead. Performing circumcision is a lot like surgery, right?” Will snapped back, irritated at Hannibal for deciding his future without. Thankfully Anthony laughed, too amused by Will’s jab to notice the tension between the two.

“He’s got a tongue on him, hasn’t he?”

“Oh you haven’t had the faintest idea.” Hannibal smile, all sharp teeth and glares. He plucked the flute from Will’s finger and steered him away from the man. “Come along now Will.”

They quietly retreated to the opposite corner of the room, hidden enough from the crowd to allow them some privacy but not so removed that they left the party entirely. Even without the dangers of prying eyes, no words were exchanged. There’s only a pregnant silence, as heavy and painful as childbirth itself.

Hannibal’s hands remained on his shoulder, fingers gripping tight in one moment before easing off and starting the cycle again. He was struggling with something, but Will was too ashamed to look up and read his eyes.

“Is this the time where you tell me off for flirting with other men?” Will asked timidly, looking perfectly contrite without the need to fake it. The guilt he felt was real, for as fun as it was to provoke the man, Will didn’t expect Hannibal to look like _this_.

To an outsider the man would’ve looked fine, but Will could feel the ache of his wounded pride seeping into his mind. Hannibal was struggling, trying to make sense of the emotions he thought he had tamed.

He wanted to hurt Will for breaching their agreement, hurt Anthony for tempting him, and hurt himself for not being strong enough to weather the onslaught. Still he fought back against those impulses, motivated by the very boy who both vexed and entranced his imagination.

“I’m sorry.” Will whispered, reaching out to touch Hannibal and ease his pain. The man flinched, a wounded animal seconds away from lunging. The boy settled on holding onto his sleeve, afraid that if their skin meet, he might shatter Hannibal to pieces. “You can punish me. It will make us both feel better.”

Will’s utter sincerity shocked Hannibal out of his haze, surprised to find deference given freely by a boy who would love nothing more than see him break. The man sighed, retreating briefly to trade Antony’s flute with a new one.

“That’s not necessary. I trust that you would honor our agreement and refuse his advances.” Hannibal said as he sipped his drink, trying to embody peace when all he wanted to do was to rage and kill.

There’s so many reasons for his anger, but above all else he was alarmed by how protective he felt for the boy. For someone so smart Will could be so thoughtless. What if the man roofied his drink? If Hannibal didn’t arrive in time, Will would’ve been yet another statistic for the books. If that happened, Hannibal didn’t know if he could stop himself from killing Anthony. He’s not sure that he would even want to.

Despite his composure, boy was still unconvinced, too blinded by Hannibal’s emotions to accept his proverbial olive branch. “You’re still mad. I can feel it.”

Hannibal opened his mouth to deny it, but he knew better than to lie to Will. The boy took on his anger and made it his own, going beyond mere sympathy to feel strain of his daily struggle. ‘_Silly boy_.’ He thought, focusing on the well of affection instead of his anger.

“I suppose it’s inevitable that men like Dimmond would approach you.” Hannibal intoned each words carefully, the hardness in his eyes softening at Will’s beautiful surrender. “You’re beautiful Will. You turn sensible men into insatiable beast.” He said, not knowing if he’s referring to Anthony or himself. “Though I have to admit it was… unpleasant seeing a man enjoy something that’s mine.”

Will visibly shivered at the revelation, eyes widening as Hannibal’s words illuminated his confusion emotions. “You’re not angry because you thought I broke our agreement, you’re jealous that I gave Anthony my attention.” He grinned, lips off kilter while Hannibal shifted uncomfortably. “You are, aren’t you!”

“Possibly.” The man admitted, too pleased by the boy’s reaction to regret saying it out loud. The boy’s eyes fluttered close, savoring the flare of possessiveness that made him feel so wanted. He’s a treasure worth fighting for, his attention valuable enough for send a powerful man reeling. That thought was enough to make his cock twitch.

“It’s good to be wanted, isn’t it?” Hannibal whispered, looming over him much like Anthony did. Will instantly noticed the difference between them. The broad muscles that could bend his spine and snap him into two. The rumbling baritone that unmoored his inhibition. The way his heart skipped a beat, eager to submit to a much superior man and indulge his darkest desires.

Hannibal was foolish to think that Will would prefer Anthony over him.

“It’s good to be wanted by you, yes.” Will admitted quietly, letting Hannibal kiss him, tasting the bite of champagne from his lips.

***

Hannibal excused himself before they both lose their inhibitions, returning with a plate of food to distract them both from each other’s lips. Unlike the greasy fare served at the cafeteria, the food on his plate looked like it came straight out of a Michelin star restaurant. Delicate hors d'oeuvres and petit fours was arranged artfully, and Hannibal explained each one before placing them between Will’s lips.

“Prosciutto wrapped rock melon. Strawberry chouquettes. Caviar on blinis.”

“Gonna give me a sip of that champagne too doctor?” Will quirked an eyebrow, subtly licking Hannibal’s fingers to distract him from glaring at Anthony’s back. The man certainly looked convinced, but he decided that he should put back boundaries that left him exposed.

“I have champagne at home. Come to me with news worth celebrating and I’ll let you pop open a whole crate.” His promise drew an impish laugh, and Hannibal couldn’t help but kiss the boy once more, overwhelmed by his feeling for him.

With their bellies full and their moods bettered from it, Hannibal pulled Will out of their secret nook and began introducing him to his many acquittances. The boy hated every second, but Hannibal’s proud smile was enough to motivate him to good behavior.

He endured prying questions from curious parents, parried jealous remarks from other freshmen with praises that made him look like the bigger man. Even the provost was impressed, asking Will genuine questions about his interests and passions while brushing off eager brownnosers with practiced dismissal.

“You’re doing very well.” Hannibal praised in between the lull of conversations, in awe with how well Will adjusted to the new environment. The boy was certainly a wonder, and if he would work this hard for his praise, who knew what else he could achieve with the proper motivation.

The boy gave him a small smile, trying his best to live up to Hannibal’s expectation. Yet as time passed, his mind became increasingly cluttered, stuffed full of the petty emotions and thought process of the people around them.

It didn’t help that Hannibal seem to have his own fan club. A group of old friends recognized the doctor and began bombarding him, and by extension Will, with inappropriate questions. They ranged from conversational “_What classes are you going to take?” _to the more annoying “_Do you have a girlfriend yet?” _Will’s answer grew short and terse, his mask slipping with every shrill laugh that came before they touch Hannibal’s arms.

To make matters worse, Hannibal had to bring up medical school again, speaking for him when he grew silent and ignoring his obvious discomfort. “He’s also interning at the FBI under Jack Crawford, aren’t you Will?”

“Mhm.” Will answered flatly losing patience for these inane conversations. When one of the woman gushed about Hannibal’s dinner parties Will had just about had it. He excused himself and marched away from the crowd, sickened by the artifice of this whole affair.

“Will.” Hannibal’s large hand grabbed him by the shoulder, but the boy shrugged him off with a glare. The doctor frowned. “You’re being very rude.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” The boy hissed, loud enough to draw the attention of the people around them. “I don’t give a fuck about the provost, about your dinner parties, or about what fucking major you think I should take.”

Like a deciduous tree in autumn, all traces of approval and pride began to shed from Hannibal’s face. For a moment Will thought that the man would slap him right in front of everyone, but Hannibal remained standing, looking down at him in complete disdain.

“You’re overtired.” He said, his tone strict and unrelenting. “Compose yourself outside while I make your apologies for you. Then we’ll be go straight home.”

“Fuck you.” Will growled, pushing past the forming crowd to escape to the balcony. Hannibal’s eyes burned onto his back, as equally disappointed as Will was with him.

The cool breeze did little to snuff out his anger. It flickered and blazed with his heaving breath, the only thing louder than the jumbled thoughts of other people cluttering his mind.

Things were going so well. Will had taken his punishment so well, and he tried so hard to obey the man and play his games. He even refused Anthony’s advances because he didn’t want to disappoint Hannibal, offering his hide to ease the man’s irrational jealousies.

What a fool he was for opening up to Hannibal like this. Instead of taking care of him like he promised, Hannibal disrespected his boundaries, ignored his distress, and treated him like a mere child when he knew that Will was anything but. In the end, Hannibal prove himself to be as common as the rest of the crowd, valuing pageantry over real connection and intimacy.

“Good dominant my ass.” He grumbled, hurt that Hannibal would treat him like a possession to show off to his friends. Usually he didn’t mind being treated as an object, but unlike the forgettable men he used for his pleasure, Will actually care about Hannibal. That inconvenient truth made his disregard all the more painful.

“You’re quite the topic of conversation in there.” Anthony’s voice called out from behind him. The boy regarded him with cool eyes, noting the lingering interest he had for his body. _‘Yeah. You’ll do.’_ The boy decided.

“I’m not in the mood.” Will snapped viciously, knowing just irresistible resistance was to the man. Antony smirked and joining him in the shadows, a putrid scavenger ready to feast on the detritus of another’s meal.

“Are you in the mood for a cigarette?” The man offered, pulling out a carton of Marlboro and twirling it between his fingers.

First alcohol, and now cigarette? Clearly the man knew how to lure rebellious teens into his bed. Though his method was painfully obvious, Will snatched the cigarette anyway, slipping it between his lips and looking back at Anthony expectantly. “Well?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

A predatory smile spread across Antony’s face, indulging Will’s demands with a flick of his lighter. As the fire began to catch, Will wondered why he even strayed from his usual prey. It’s so much nicer to use men like him and throw them away. It required minimal effort on his part, and their pervasions was enough to satisfy his darker impulses. They didn’t demand for the impossible, nor did they string him along with hopes of something more. Men like Antony was simple, laying down offerings of cigarette, booze, and money, instead of comfort, stability, and respect.

‘_But none of them had what Hannibal has.’_ A small voice called out from inside him, but Will gave it no mind, too busy hacking up smoke from his first ever cigarette.

Anthony laughed and took the chance to pat his back, his hands slowly inching down to his waist so he can pull the boy closer. Will offered no resistance, desperate for something to take his mind of Hannibal.

“This is terrible. Why do people even smoke?” Will grumbled, passing the death stick back to Anthony. He did nothing to pull away from the lecherous man.

“It’ll feel better.” The man said, taking a deep breath and pulling Will’s chin up until their lips barely touch. A thin line of smoke passed between them, the bitter warmth of the smoke sapped by Anthony’s body, easing it for Will’s unblemished lungs. For a moment the boy just held it in, taking all of his anger and frustration and breathing it out with the smoke.

“Good?” The man asked, pulling Will away from the doors so he can kiss him out of sight. Will sighed into his lips, opening them for Anthony to devour. He let the man heave him onto the edge of the balcony, putting them on even ground so he could lick the even pulse on Will’s neck.

“I can get used to that.” He said, stealing the cigarette once more to return the favor. The man kissed him straight on, sucking on his tongue while letting the smoke plume all around them.

“Careful, you might get addicted.” He purred, slipping his hand down to caress Will’s erection.

“I’m not prone to addiction.”

“I can change that.”

‘_No, you won’t.’ _The same treacherous voice said while Will faked his pleasure. ‘_You’re not Hannibal.’_

As if drawn from his thoughts, the balcony door opened to reveal Hannibal himself, his passive eyes turning pitch black in the shadows, promising murder and pain. Will licked his swollen lips, every muscle in his body trembling in anticipation.

“Will.” Hannibal growled, his jealousy and rage palpable even to the common man. Will grinned flicking the cigarette onto his feet. He didn’t need it anymore. Hannibal’s shadows will taste so much better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


	10. Shattered Artifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal confronts Anthony, but the result of his punishment threatened to drive Will further away from his grasp.

“Put your filthy hands away from my boy.” Hannibal all but growled, taking one ominous step after another until the light of the party left him shrouded in shadows. Anthony immediately paled, turning around to hold up a placating hand to defend himself.

“I don’t want any trouble, friend.” He said nervously, stammering like the idiot he was. “I can assure you that I did nothing unseemly to your son. We’re just talking, right?”

His lies fell on deaf ears. Hannibal had no patience for the man’s excuses. His eyes were locked onto Will’s, demanding an explanation for this obvious betrayal. “Come here boy.” He rumbled, his calm voice turning unrecognizable from all the hurt and rage clouding his mind.

“Fuck you Hannibal. You’re not my dad.” Will growled back just as viciously, stopping Hannibal in his tracks from the sheer malice in his voice. He curled his arms around Anthony’s tense shoulders, pulling the confused man back until he was flush against his chest. “Don’t let him scare you. He’s just some guy I’m fucking on the side.” He whispered, sneering down at the shadowy figure.

“Seriously?” The man laughed, eyes darting back and forth between the boy and his guardian. His well-earned fear faded into palpable relief, the gears of his mind thinking of a way to manipulate the situation to his advantage.

Embolden by the revelation Anthony dared to lean closer to the boy, enjoying putting the monstrous man out of balance. “And there you were, acting all high and mighty in front of your medical school chums. Did they know that you’re as bad as I am Doctor?”

Anthony’s mocking laugh grated a Hannibal’s pride, the dark depth of his eyes losing their bite at Will’s act of betrayal. ‘_Don’t do this.’, _They pleaded, still trying to reach for Will even with Anthony between them, but the cruel boy ignored him, turning all of his attention to the man that deserved none of it.

That was enough to make Hannibal lose control. He wrenched Anthony away from Will’s embrace and hauled him over the balcony, holding him from his death by the scruff of his shirt. The man yelped, flailing at the air to wrestle himself out of Hannibal’s hold, but the doctor’s hold were as solid as manacles, his body built to kill and subdue, and this man was but prey to sate his murderous rage.

It was then that Anthony realized that he could very well die.

“Help! He-“ The man cried out, but a violent shake from Hannibal’s hand quickly turned his wailing into stuttered whimpers.

“I am nothing like you.” Hannibal declared proudly, his tone chillingly polite as he dangled Anthony over the pavement. Beside them Will curled back against the balcony wall, eyes shinning as he watched as Hannibal’s shadows come to life.

“Oh God it’s so high up! Please don’t do this.” Anthony cried, holding onto Hannibal’s tense wrist least the man dropped him to his death. Hannibal smiled, pointed teeth shinning in the moonlight. Anthony’s blood quickened in his veins, his body screaming for him to run away from this monster.

Then Hannibal drew him close enough to smell his putrid breath, his other hand grabbing the man’s curls to wrench his throat up for him to bite. ‘_No._’ He told himself, trying to control the dark desires raging inside him.

Instead he leaned close whispered menacingly. “You will stay away from what is mine.” He ordered, shaking everyone present with the gravity of his voice. “You don’t look for him, you don’t touch him, you don’t speak to him. You won’t even think about him, won’t you?”

“Yes, yes! I won’t! I’ll do anything please!” Anthony all but sobbed, already sniveling for his life like the rat that he was.

Satisfied at his compliance, Hannibal heaved the man onto the safety of the floor, dropping him like a rotting bag of trash. His only regret was that he didn’t get to kill him. If he splayed his innards for the world to see, maybe then it would warn others from touching his boy.

He walked the man back until he was crawling up the French doors, his hands itching to bring the gore in his mind into reality. “You’re crazy.” Anthony spat before running back into the safety of the crowd, but there was no saving his pride. He was just outmatched by a much superior man, and that knowledge was almost enough to quell Hannibal’s wrath.

Almost.

With that nuisance out of the way, he turned his undivided attention to the boy that unmoored him from his bindings. Will looked back, an impish gargoyle perched in the dark, not at all afraid at the fuming beast stalking his way. In a matter of fact, Will almost looked satisfied, gorged full at the display Hannibal put on for him.

‘_He’s playing me.’_ Hannibal realized, his hand moving to choke that little smirk off the boy’s face. Will just choked out a laugh, not at all bothered by Hannibal’s sudden show of violence.

“Some guy you’re fucking on the side… was that what you said?” He growled, biting hard on his earlobe to taste blood. The boy shivered, but not out of fear. He moaned and pulled Hannibal closer, tilting his head back to expose the soft skin of his throat.

Hannibal immediately bite at his invitation, sucking and biting his claim onto the boy’s skin. Will laughed in delight, his legs falling slack as he swung them in the air, a gesture too innocent for a mind as evil as his.

“What happened to allowing me the follies of my youth, hm?” He grinned, voice made small by the clamping bite on his throat. Hannibal pulled away and choked him against the wall, allowing no doubt at how capable he was of snapping it into two.

‘_Do it.’_ Will called to those shadows. _‘I can die happy finally seeing your beautiful monster.’_

Will parted his pink lips and let his body go slack, hands falling to his side in utter surrender. It was the most arousing thing Hannibal had ever seen.

Disgusted at his pleasure the doctor snarled and pulled him off his perch, pushing the boy face first into the ivy covered walls without any trace of care of consideration. The gritty red bricks dug into Will’s face, drawing a protesting yelp, but when the man all wrenched his pants down, Will widened his legs and arched his back invitingly.

“You reckless, impudent, _whore.”_ Hannibal growled, pushing his own straining length against Will’s mounds.

The boy grinned and pushed back to show his interest. He felt so exposed like this, the cold breeze licking his hole, in danger of discovery from a room full of people just mere steps away.

Will loved it. His nerved fried from the thrill of dismantling Hannibal’s armor and the sheer exhibitionism of this act. He didn’t swallow his moan when he heard Hannibal unzipped, calling wildly into the air, half hoping that the people inside would hear them fuck like the animals they were.

He wished he could see Hannibal spit on his own cock, the sound so obscene and unrefined that it made him leak and throb against the wall. “No.” He gasped, faking resistance to see if the man would stop, but when Hannibal pushed in, the boy didn’t need to feign his pained howl.

“Fuck.” He whimpered watering from the burn of the invasion. Will could feel himself tearing, blood beading down his inner thigh and dripping down onto the ground. He couldn’t breathe, the wind knocked by selfish push of Hannibal’s cock. His red ass smarted against the jagged bite of Hannibal’s zippers, any attempts of protest muffled with his face pushed flat against the wall.

Yet despite the blinding pain and building panic, the boy found himself floating on a cloud of euphoria.

He could taste Hannibal’s jealousy with every one of his merciless thrust. The power he had over the man elevated his pain into transcendent pleasure. He welcomed the shadowy tendrils of his darker thoughts, urging them to feast on both his body and mind.

‘_Yes. This is who you are.’_ He thought, sobbing in complete gratitude. ‘_You’re a monster just like me.’_

Behind him Hannibal was relentless in his pounding. Gone was the picture of gentlemanly propriety. His breath heaved like a lumbering beast’s as he mindlessly fucked Will raw, rutting his claim within the tight channels of his ass. He licked the cold sweat beading on the back on Will’s neck, its taste goading him to bite and hold. Every thrust of his hips dragged the small body against the wall, Will’s cries spurring on his unforgiving pace.

It was wrong in the most delicious way possible, but all that Hannibal could think of was, ‘_Mine. Mine. Mine.’ _until his orgasm was ripped from his body and his hip stuttered to a stop.

There was no afterglow, no satisfaction, not even the mental clarity of a good fuck. Hannibal just felt hollow as he heaved like the animal he promised never to become. His shadowy thoughts laughed and jeered at his shock, settling willingly into their cells like prowling cats who had caught the canary.

‘_What have I done?’_ Hannibal thought, chilled to the bone by the realization that he just raped his boy.

His body moved mechanically even as his mind began to shut down, tucking himself back into place and kneeling down to wipe the leaking mess from the boy’s hole. The gaping muscle twitched from his ministration, but Hannibal’s was too far gone to soften his touch. His handkerchief came away spotted in crimson, a clear proof of the sins he committed against a mere child.

***

The fact that he didn’t cum at all didn’t bother Will one bit. The boy was still giddy from the high of living in Hannibal’s skin. His body may be as frail as spider silk, but the taste of his victory gave him the strength to stay on his feet. How can he not stand tall and proud after what he did? He just broke Hannibal Lecter’s control, proving to him that even with his armor, their darkness were one and the same.

Oh, and how beautiful Hannibal was without his bindings. His strength was unlike anything Will has ever encountered, a body made to kill but choose to love his savagely. The depth of his emotions was a worthy ocean to drown in, every hissed breath and grunt overcoming him like a maelstrom of primordial proportion. God, not to mention his cock… Never in his live had he felt so thoroughly dominated from a simple act of fucking.

‘_Yes, you’re the one. You’re a worthy mate.’_ The boy thought happily, already dreaming of a future together.

Even as he trembled with the thrill of possibilities, the boy had no illusions that his little stunt has earned him a punishment. He scoffed at whatever menace Hannibal had in store for him. If he can see the man in his entirety, reach into the darkest depth of his heart and reveled in their shadows, then Will would happily submit himself to the torture of corporal punishment.

However, when seconds began to pass in complete silence, Will knew that something was wrong.

“Hannibal?” The boy called timidly, pulling up his pants so he can turned to face the man properly. Instead of a disapproving figure looming over him, Will found Hannibal on his knees, head bowed as he stared at the bloody handkerchief in his hands.

The boy swallowed at the sight, surprised at the amount of blood dabbed onto the fabric.

“I know I’m a pretty good lay, but I’m not _that_ good of a fuck.” Will chuckled nervously. The snapping retort he expected never came. Hannibal remained there on the ground, soiling his pants as he stared emptily at the bloody handkerchief.

Will slowly joined him on the floor, wincing as his body protested against the movemen. “Hey Hannibal? You’re making me really worried.” He called again, daring to shake him out of his stupor. Hannibal looked up, the eyes that were so wild and alive before now flat, reflecting nothing but dread and anguish.

The sight erased whatever provocative jive the boy had in mind, unnerved at the shame, guilt, and loathing cycled through Hannibal’s eyes. This wasn’t right. Someone as strong as Hannibal should never wear that kind of expression. It was like seeing a lion without its mane, a king dressed in mere potato sack.

_‘Oh._’ Will thought, realizing just how badly he just fucked things up.

He surged forward and threw his arms around Hannibal’s shoulders, trying to shut out the fear that’s began infecting his mind. “Hey. I’m fine. I’m okay. See?” He said, trying to assuage the man’s guilt by putting his hands on him. ‘_I’m strong. You can’t break me.’_ He thought desperately, but Hannibal immediately flinched back, too afraid to even touch him.

“God! Just… stop looking at me like that!” The boy screamed in panic, completely unsettled at the sight of the broken man. Not even his anger was enough to shake Hannibal out of his trance, his raised voice multiplying the guilt in his eye.

Realizing the gravity of the situation, Will quickly pushed away his childish anger, opting to gentleness to comfort him instead. He inched closer and kissed the man everywhere, trying to hold himself together as Hannibal’s thoughts began to pour into his mind.

‘_I’m a monster. Worthless scum. Weak’_ Those shadows whispered, the weight of their accusation crushing whatever joy he had left. Yet no matter how uncomfortable it was, Will knew that it paled to the voices screaming inside Hannibal’s head

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, genuine tears threatening to flood his vision. “I didn’t mean to… I just thought… I didn’t know that-” He stammered endlessly to find the right words, so desperate to make the man whole again.

The books he read was no help here, for there was nothing he could say that would make Hannibal whole. Will won his silly game by breaking the very foundation of the man’s existence, betraying his trust so he could glimpse behind his veil of control. ‘_I’m such a fucking child.’_ He said, his own guilt welling up, a foreign emotion he didn’t know how to endure.

In the end he just sat there and said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”, kissing the man everywhere as if his lips could heal the wounds he just dealt.

When his lips brushed against Hannibal’s, the man jerked back violently, pushing him away until the boy slammed against the wall. He held his hand aloft like a talisman against a demon, refusing to meet Will’s eyes lest he be tempted back into sin.

Stunned at Hannibal’s violent rejection, Will could only stare as he watched Hannibal stood up and come alive, but there was something off about the man. He brushed his clothes down like a soulless automaton, his eyes bereft of life of emotions. The wounded animal has retreated away to lick his wounds, cloistered beneath his impenetrable armor.

“Get up.” The man said coldly, looking anywhere but Will’s own eyes. “We’re going home.” He walked over to the door and held it open, the handkerchief gripped tightly in one hand.

Not knowing what else to do, the boy stood up and limped after him, head bowed in shame as they joined the revelry and left them entirely.

***

It was a short drive from the ballroom to his dorm, but silence stretched each second to an unbearable eternity. Hannibal left the car idle in front of the darkened building, neither of them unable to start the conversation that must be have.

“Hannibal… I-“ Will began to apologize, but the man held up a hand to silence him, as if the sound of his voice intolerable to his ears. Slowly the tension began to leave his body, and the man breathe deeply to calm his nerves.

However, Will had no patience for that. He unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed over the console, crawling onto Hannibal’s lap so he couldn’t avoid his eyes.

“I’m sorry.” He said, genuinely remorseful for what he did. “I get it now. I never cared about the others I used to before, but seeing you like that…” He closed his eyes, suddenly afraid of laying his soul bare. He would do that for Hannibal, anything to repair the broken relationship.

“Hannibal, I was so scared. I never seen you like that… I… I don’t even want to make you feel that way again. I don’t want to hurt you.” He leaned close, looking deep into his eyes to beg for his understanding. “Please, forgive me?”

Tense silence passed, Hannibal’s eyes softening before he sighed and pushed Will away. “Do not concern yourself with me.” He said, his voice flat and uncaring even after the boy’s heartfelt confession.

“But I-” Will protested, holding onto Hannibal even when he gently placed him back onto his seat. “What I did was-”

“You acted like any new submissive would. You pushed your boundaries to explore the nature of our dynamics, and as a dominant, my role was to reestablish that with punishments and care. I failed at that. I shouldn’t have sexually assault you to sate my own ego, regardless of your limits and comforts. For that, you have my deepest apology.”

Will was stunned, not at Hannibal’s apology, but at the fake simulacrum of a man that uttered it. It was flawless apology, taking responsibility without shifting blame, but the man that said it wasn’t the Hannibal that Will knew.

“What are you talking about? Sexual assault-“

“I will take every responsibility for my crimes. I will not blame you if you want to report it to the police.” Hannibal interrupted him, seemly uninterested in anything else the boy had to say.

The boy seethed, so angry at the man for brushing him off after he offered up his heart. “Fuck you! I don’t want to send you to prison. You didn’t rape me. I wanted you to fuck me into submission! I wanted to see the real you, not _this-_”He gestured wildly at the man’s impassive stare. “-this fucking person suit you use for other people. Have some fucking balls, you coward! You can’t just pull away after showing me your real self!”

Will shook the car at the strength of his voice, his face red with the utter frustration of trying to reach the man again. Even then it wasn’t enough. Hannibal leveled him with a stare as smooth as glass, unreachable behind his defenses.

It was useless. Hannibal didn’t want his honesty or connection. The man just wanted to feel safe behind his veil of civility, playing pretend so he could feel like a normal human again.

‘_What a waste.’_ Will thought, close to crying at how alone he suddenly felt. ‘_I thought you would understand. I thought I wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.’_

“Will.” Hannibal called, and the boy looked to him with glittering blue eyes, endlessly hopeful that his words might reach him. Instead Hannibal just gave him a polite smile, looking through him like he was nothing but a phantom.

“You’re a good boy Will. Thank you for your submission.”

Hannibal’s words failed to ease his anger. It merely brought to the surface the complete desolation he felt in his company, unseen by the only person who can do so.

‘_No I’m not.’ _He thought bitterly, wishing he never opened himself up in the first place.

***

They walked side by side along the darkened corridor of Will’s dorm, arms laden with bags purchased from another time where things were simple and guilt was a foreign notion to either of them. Will tried to send him off, but Hannibal was insistent on seeing him to his bed.

“I’m duty bound to make sure you’re alright.” The man said, his voice hushed to match the quiet of the halls.

Will stared at him and limped ahead. “Suit yourself.” He muttered. It still hurt him to see Hannibal’s façade. If he stared too long, he might just lunge and peeled his face off just to see something raw and real from the man.

Hannibal remained a perfect gentleman, helping Will out of his soiled clothes into the new pajamas they bought together. He lined the purple bags and fussed over Will, retreating to the common room to brew the boy some sweet tea that failed to return the warmth that left his body.

_‘He’s doing aftercare.’ _Will realized as he sipped his tea, almost laughing at stubbornly Hannibal clung to his protocols without being completely present. The boy couldn’t imagine how the man can do it. Will felt so utterly exposed, a raw nerve that fliched at the barest of breeze. All he wanted to do was to curl up in his bed and hope that his façade might gather itself in the morning.

He was just so ashamed at the display he made in Hannibal’s car. Will never made himself vulnerable like that. A lifetime of solitude has taught him how to defend himself, but then Hannibal came, daring to tempt him with the promise of acceptance that others lacked.

He kept thinking back to this afternoon, where the shine of Hannibal’s pride encompassed even the sun. The boy was too stubborn to admit it, he enjoyed the way Hannibal took care of him. He explained every little thing to him, from food to clothes to even the strange political dynamic of his new school. He introduced him to influential people who might help his future in the university, teaching him the social graces that an orphan would go without. He gave him new confidence, showing Will that he was indeed treasured, worthy of envy and jealousy. Even his punishment was for his benefit, corralling the distasteful wildness that Will thought was his strength.

Everything the man did was for Will. He took his role seriously as a mentor and dominant. Will repaid it with provocations and bared teeth, so adamant at proving himself better at the expense of their relationship.

So of course Hannibal shut him out. It’s only natural to protect oneself from a biting stray that refused his affection. But even so, Will still hated it. He found himself hungering for Hannibal, greedy for the love he thought he had. His soul desired both mentor and monster to a terrifying degree, and for once in his life, Will was at a loss on what to do.

“I don’t want this.” Will whispered after he finished his cup, drawing Hannibal’s attention from sorting his purchased clothes. “This… fake artifice you’ve erected.”

Hannibal sighed, taking the cup from the boy’s hands and setting it on the table. He arranged the boy’s limp body onto his bed, pulling the sheets snug under his chin. “Did you hear me Hannibal? I see what you’re doing and I hate it.” He said, pushing himself back against the man’s hands. “I rather you be angry with me instead of… this.”

Understanding the boy’s loneliness, Hannibal allowed himself to sit beside him, hoping that it’s enough, for he had nothing else to give. The boy had drained him dry, destroyed everything he believed he was, and Hannibal was just not ready to touch him.

“We’ve dealt enough pain for one night. I assaulted you Will.”

“And I broke your fucking head! Lets call it even and just… go back to the way it was.” Will said, frustrated by how calm Hannibal was being.

“It’s not safe to proceed the way that we did.” Hannibal replied tiredly, for as strong as his fortress was, Will had a way of breaking it down just as easily.

The boy looked to him, his anger coming back with a vegence.

“Then lets not proceed at all.” He hissed, lunging forward to push Hannibal away, sickened by this gentle consideration. Yet no matter how hard he tried, Hannibal’s body remained there, a solid wall for him to stumbled into and pound weakly with his fist.

‘_Go. Leave me like my parents did._’ He wanted to say, but he didn’t dare say it out loud. A small part of him still hoped that Hannibal would stay.

The words left Hannibal’s body chilled, the desire he quelled suddenly roaring back in a possessive blaze. “No.” He said calmly, even when he wanted to pin the boy down and kiss the doubt away from his face. Instead he stopped himself from touching the boy, afraid that he might hurt him again.

Before he could say anything else he might regret, Hannibal laid Will down and tucked him under his blankets. The boy just looked so lost that Hannibal couldn’t help but lean in and kissed his forehead, trying to show him a resemblance of comfort that he sorely needed.

His kiss only made the boy frown. “You’re… fucking my head up.” Will said quietly, conflicted at the emotions warring inside of him.

“I know that feeling very well.” Hannibal said, trying to hold back his need to spirit the boy away to his own bed. Instead he left with one last tousle in the boy’s hair, turning down the light so he can finally get some rest. “Be good. I will see you after your classes starts.”

“Fuck you.” Will growled into his pillows. For a moment he thought he saw a smile grazing the corner of Hannibal’s lips, but he was too tired to hold his eyes open. He fell asleep before the man could close the door, each of their beast calling longingly at another.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	11. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal reconciled their feelings for one another and began to question if the game they’re playing was even worth the pain it brought.

Will found himself awake before first light, roused by the idyllic sound of nature sneaking through his open window. In the distance, he could hear student athletes rushing off to their respective practice, their excited whispers and jovial steps jarring the boy to the reality of his present.

He’s no longer in the orphanage. Gone was the state of limbo and uncertainty. Here in University, Will finally can start building the man he dreamed of being. His days will be full of purpose, mind completely engaged by higher pursuits of academic rigors.

Maybe then his mind would stop racing with thought of Hannibal.

The morning chill added to his shivers as Will recalled the man’s broken expression. Last night was a mistake. Will shouldn’t have pushed him that far. The games he played was supposed to be fun, but there was nothing amusing about the way Hannibal stared through him with his empty eyes.

Will tried to make things up, to open to the man and show him that he did care, but of course Hannibal had to close himself off like the arrogant dick he was.

‘_Well fuck him’_ He grumbled inwardly, shuffling himself angrily to the shower, but not even the hot spray of water could ease the ache weighing in his heart, leaving Will staring at the tile wall, answering doubts with half baked aporias to avoid dealing with his emotions.

***

With his body raw and empathy aching from last night, Will joined the throng of adolescence excitement into a packed auditorium. It was his first class of the day, and here he was no different than any other student.

He took comfort the safety of innocuous conformity, hoping that this façade of a studious freshman might occupy his mind and make him forget about Hannibal. Of course no matter how hard he tried to blend in Will still stood out from the forgettable crowd.

Curious followed his steps, scrutinizing everything from his age, height, to his painfully preppy clothes. They weren’t malicious by any stretch of the imagination, but even their passing glance was enough to remind Will that he was different than everybody else.

Some of the boys there were only two years older than him, yet there were already boys sprouting stubbles or this mustaches. Even the best of them looked awkward, but Will found himself envying the men there. He’s so sick of being called ‘pretty’ or ‘beautiful’. It’s high time he grew out of his boyish charm and adopting some other masculine aspects.

It’s one of the many reasons why he was so drawn to Hannibal. Everything about him was undeniably male, from his bearing, to his voice, even the gentlemanly manners he insisted on keeping. It’s just so damn attractive, and Will found himself wishing he could grow into a body like him.

‘_Fuck Hannibal. Stop thinking about that asshole.’_ Will quietly berated himself.

Instead he focused on the people around him, picking out their unique features so his mind can fixate into something that was not Hannibal. Though racially diverse, Will can only noticed the similarities in the crowd, a mosaic of personality experience glued together by ambition and drive.

That he can somehow relate to. Though he used to pride himself on standing out, now Will found himself gladdened to be yet another face in the herd.

It’s easy to lose himself in the crowd, taking on their hopes and dreams so he can distract his through away from Hannibal. For a moment he amused himself in their interior lives, but as he perused his classmate’s vulnerable mind, Will found himself jarred back into his own head, utterly unimpressed by their paltry offering.

Their fears and anxieties hung off him like an ill fitting suit, for no matter how hard he tried, his empathy failed to rouse any sense of understanding or sympathy. Parents, grades, friends… none of those things related to him at all. Will was far too other to sympathize with their worries, his compassion stunted from disuse.

_‘I don’t belong here.’_ Will thought tepidly, glaring at yet another curious look secreted his way.

“Hey there!” The friendly greeting jolted him back to reality. Beside him sat a perky blond and her cohorts of similarly dressed friends. “I remember you from the welcome dinner. Will Graham right?”

Will slowly nodded and shook her hand, the manners Hannibal drilled into him taking over automatically. “Forgive me, I didn’t catch your name-“

Shrill laughter rang loud in the room, the girls giggling as if Will just delivered the funniest joke they’ve ever heard. “Oh my god Stacy, you’re so right. He _is_ adorable!” One of the girls gushed. Stacy leaned in and planted her elbows onto his table, eager on endearing herself to him.

“Right girls? And so proper too! It’s okay if you don’t remember me. I totally remember you and your hot dad. I think half of the old chapter used to have crush on him.”

Mortification sank deep into his belly as Will realized he was surrounded by a throng of sorority sisters, rich girls with disposable income who seemed on intent on adopting him as their mascot. He laughed uneasily and slowly gathered his stuff, sensing their duplicitous like a bird sensing the coming storm.

“Righ. Well, I’m going to sit down there. Bad eyes.” He said, knowing full well that they didn’t buy his half hearted excuse.

“Oh my god, so rude.”

“Uh, networking is so hard.”

“Stop it Gwen. Offering to pop his cherry is not networking.”

“Whatever, you were going to suck his cock so he could do your homework. I’m just pricing you out.”

_‘I fucking hate people._’ Will thought, rushing away out of earshot of the gossiping girls. Unfortunately for him, the front seats were already packed, eager type A’s zealously trying to get ahead, and no one seemed too interested in offering him their seat.

“Hey kid, in here.” A voice called out lazily from his right. A boy in a swim team jersey patted the seat next to him, and the boy was all too relived to refuse his kind offer. Will noted the faint scent of chlorine from his pool damp skin, how unlike most people in the room, he came only with a book and a pen that looked like it was stolen.

“Thanks.” Will muttered, already retreating into himself so he didn’t immediately fall into the older boy’s mind. The intense stare of his green eyes followed every inch of his movement, his body lax while he leaned in to look at Will closer.

The boy sighed, flipping open his textbook and leveling his neighbor with a hostile stare. “What?” He growled, his patience depleted from the previous exchange

Undeterred by Will’s aggressiveness, the older boy merely raised his hand and retreated back to his own space, eyes still affixed onto his face. “Nothing. You’re a pretty thing, that’s all.”

Usually that would be enough to put Will into a predatory mood, eager to sink his fang in the boy’s soft and manipulate him for a quick fuck, but today, Will found his instinct failing him miserably.

Maybe it’s the faint burn in his body that reminded him of Hannibal and his rules. Maybe it’s the obvious parallel between his past behavior and those of the sorority girls. Either way, instead of turning on his charms and playing into Matthew’s desire, Will frowned and said, “I’m sixteen buddy. Back off.”

The older boy just smirked and twirled his pen, not at all shaken by Will’s declaration of disinterest, “Cool. I’m Matthew Brown. Do you have a name, or should I just call you sixteen, sixteen?”

The boy stared, wondering if he had just walked off into some parallel universe where his lack of social grace was suddenly attractive. “Will.” He sighed, rubbing his face while quietly cursing Hannibal for putting him off his game. “Will Graham.”

“Will Graham.” Matthew repeated, rolling each syllable like one would savor a fine vintage. He grinned, opening his lips to say something else, but thankfully the professor finally arrived, drawing his attention to the front of the class and allowing Will some reprieve.

“Good morning class. My name is Professor Thomson and this is organic chemistry 101. Make sure to pass the syllabus around, and please leave your question until the end of the class. Now, lets get started shall we?”

Will smiled, relived to lose himself in the rigors of academia, but as time passed, he realized that even the esoteric drawings of chemical structures failed to take up his mind.

Will supposed it’s his fault for reading ahead. There’s only so much distraction he can glean from an intro class, and without it, it’s impossible to ignore Matthew’s gaze or Hannibal’s lingering presence.

***

Guilt suffused through Hannibal’s day like a slow forming sunburn, heating his skin as well as his temper. It’s existence prickled his skin, making normal interaction difficult to endure. Even his most pleasant patients grated at his patience and by lunch Hannibal considered cancelling the rest of his appointment and call in sick.

Only his sense of duty stopped him from doing so. It was enough that he abandoned his control yesterday. He will not allow himself to regress into a beast of a man today as well. His patients deserved more than that, and his own internal conflict should not get in the way of their recovery.

Instead, he retreated up into his mezzanine, pulling out an old box of red ropes he hasn’t reached for in over a decade. Hannibal hasn’t always been an even keeled man, and in the early days of his practice, the banality of his patient’s problems would often drive him to murderous thoughts.

One knot was all he needed, a tight line on his arm bicep hidden beneath his suit. The constant pressure of the ropes reminded him that he was more than his darkest desires, that he was able to control his monsters and go through the day as a man.

Today one knot would not do. He needed cage, for his beast has tasted freedom and they were salivating for more.

Hannibal unrobed himself in front of a mirror, focusing on tying columns that crisscrossed his body like a web of crimson vessels. They dig into his flesh, soften hemp fibers made taut as they spread from thighs to his torso, as beautiful as they were punishing.

His breaths shortened and his muscles protested against the strain, but Hannibal continued on, lulling himself into the old familiar feeling of security. A part of him was ashamed that he had to resort to this act, but Hannibal needed the bite of the ropes, anything to help him forget about the things he did last night.

Hannibal was supposed to show Will how a man supposed to behave, but instead he let himself go at the slightest provocations. What good was his discipline if a mere child could unravel them within a second? He was better than this. He must be better than this. Otherwise, Hannibal might lose himself to the temptation of Will’s flesh, joining the in his spiraling pursuit towards self destruction. That will not do.

Maybe it would be best to avoid Will completely. Clearly Hannibal was ill equipped to face the unwieldly boy. He knew that from the start, but the man was just too prideful to admit it, justifying his desire for Will with an unearned confidence in his own skills.

It was arrogant. The boy was different, Hannibal knew that the moment he laid eyes on him. He should know better than to fall into sin, and a part of him refused to believe in his weakness. If Will could inspire such ferocity from his demons, then surely it was because he’s the devil himself.

Despite it all, Hannibal still wanted Will. Their bodies fit like they were carved from the same stone, and the way they connected rejuvenate the withering husk that was Hannibal’s soul. Gods, did he even lived before Will came into his life, or was he merely existing out of instinct alone?

Even as he strained against his bonds, Hannibal still felt the marks the boy left on his soul. The sweet bite of the ropes could never erase the sweet sigh of Will’s pleasure. The tightness of his knots could not take away the freedom release. Nothing short of death could make him want to part from Will, for as much as they’ve hurt each other, they were irrevocably bound by the cruel games they’ve entangled themselves in.

Oh and how cruel they were to each other. As Hannibal began to dress, he vividly remembered the way Will disarmed his defenses, how Hannibal lunged and thrust himself into his heat. Hannibal through he was beyond such base behavior, yet afterwards he lay shattered on the ground, unable to accept his own weakness.

Yet despite his capricious nature, the boy didn’t destroy him. The eyes that sparkled at his pain softened and drew tears for him. The lips that twist into disobedient barks whispered comforting kisses to draw him from his own heads. The boy could annihilate him, shatter him in revenge, but instead Will showed him his humanity so he can slowly recall his.

Hannibal should’ve fallen to his knees and worship the boy for his kindness, but instead Hannibal pushed Will away and snarled like the beast he was. He could still remember the shock on the boy’s face, the shame and regret he inspired from the dazzling boy he promised to keep safe. It was enough to stun Hannibal back to humanity, but by then it was too late. The damage was dealt, and he alone was to blame.

Hannibal faced his clothed reflection once more, bearing nothing but disgust for the man he pretended to be. He tied one last knot over his colour, a double Windsor pull up tight enough to choke, but deep inside Hannibal knew that not even death could ease the dishonor he brought upon them.

When his vision began to swam, Hannibal dug two fingers between the paisley tie and wrenched it away, doubling over the banister as he gasped for air. ‘_Not yet.’_ He thought, his desire for the boy triumphing over his overwhelming shame.

There’s still much to be done. He promised himself that he would save the boy, to show Will that there was a way to live without indulging in his darker inclinations. Though the world may be better off without them, Hannibal knew that his spirit would not rest until know that the boy was his

‘_No, that’s not true.’_ Hannibal chuckled to himself. The truth was he’s just far too selfish to leave the world without taking Will with him. The thought of the boy grieving brought a sweet ache to his chest, but idea of him moving on to another man was unforgivable.

Hannibal sighed, feeling somewhat centered now that he has scrutinized his failings. It’s an uncomfortable exercise, both the shibari and self reflection, but without them Hannibal would not fit into the artifice of his everyday disguise.

He still have his duties to fulfill, goals to accomplish, and bridges to repair. If hobbling himself like a criminal would allow him to do them, then Hannibal would happily add more ropes until his skin wouldn’t even show. Anything to get him back to his boy, for only with him he could find the redemption he sorely needed.

Energized by a new purpose, Hannibal carefully climbed down his mezzanine and went ahead to greet the rest of his patients. “Hello Franklyn. Please, come in.” Hannibal said, opening his door with a smile.

The pudgy man in his waiting shot up, eager for his attention. The doctor wasn’t even fazed by his existence, for his mind was already wandering back to Will, piecing the apologies he will need to make as they share their first meal.

***

Though Matthew’s attention was unnerving, Will never felt like a prey under his gaze. The boy was a predator alright, Will has seen enough of them to recognize one by sight, but his sharp eyes and standoffish nature was not one adapted for a hunt. If anything, they’re a manifestation of a lonely soul, longing for comfort of understanding and kinship.

At first the fact shocked Will, for he too had that same desire bottled up inside of him. He traded that need with carnal pleasure, pretending that by inhabiting other’s mind, he was absolved of the banal need of companionship.

Yet seeing his loneliness within Matthew’s gaze made the boy realize that he was not beyond those needs.

So of course Will retreated into himself, confused on how to respond to the boy’s platonic overtures. When Matthew whispered a joke, Will stifled his laughter, too insecure to even chuckle out loud. When he lost himself while reading ahead, Matthew would slide over his notes and let Will copy the bullet points of the lecture. When the professor droning voice threatened to lull him to sleep, Matthew would playfully poke his head, jolting him awake like a startled kitten.

It was… nice, but like the idiot he was, Will repaid his kindness with a scowls and glares. Matthew didn’t seem to mind, seemingly satisfied that he had Will’s attention at all.

So Will settled back into his book and considered the possibility of friendship. For once, he didn’t notice that he had stopped thinking about Hannibal at all.

***

When they’re finally released from their mandatory classes, Will and Matthew walked out in companionable silence. They made an odd pair, Will still waiting on his growth spurt and Matthew already settled into his adult form. Still, they walked with the amiable air of old friends, discussing the thick worksheet the professor gave at the end of their labs.

“Oh god, I knew I should’ve gone to technical school. I get the material, but university workload is just too fucking much.” Matthew complained, frowning at an impossible equation he’s supposed to solve.

Will laughed, amused by Matthew’s dismay. The older boy was smart enough, he’s just never been challenged to apply himself like this. “We can do it together.” He offered almost shyly.

“I’d like that.” Matthew replied, happy that the boy finally responded to the efforts he made.

When he noticed Matthew’s lagging steps, Will turned to him and frowned. “What’s up? We’re going to miss out on the good seats if you-“

“My next class is on the other side of campus.” Matthew said, his playful voice subsided at the thought of saying goodbye. “I’m in the nursing program so…”

“Oh. Cool.” Will replied, looking intently on the ground so Matthew couldn’t see his embarrassment. Of course they’re not going to share every class together. They’re in university now. It was childish of Will them to share books and tables for every class. “I’m still undecided so my classes are all over the place.” He mumbled.  
  


“Right. Cool. Cool.” Matthew replied just as awkwardly, both still unfamiliar to the delicate minutia of friendship.

“We should get lunch-”

“I’ll give you my schedule so we can-”

They began and stopped in abrupt unison, Matthew chuckling in embarrassment while Will looking absolutely mortified at his faux pas.

Matthew grinned and ruffled the curls he wanted to touch all morning long. “Don’t look so glum. We’ll see each other tomorrow lil buddy.”

Feeling patronized, Will immediately slapped the older boy’s hands away. “I’m not your buddy!” He growled, aggravated at Matthew’s satisfied grin that only spurred on his insecurity. “I don’t even know why you want to hang out with me. You’re on a swim team so you must have other people you can talk to. I’m just a-”

‘_A kid. An orphan. An absolute idiot who can’t shut up and let good things happen to him.’_ Will thought to himself, recalling the way he destroyed Hannibal last night.

Matthew’s eyes widened, taken aback by the intensity of Will’s words. The boy frowned, fully expecting Matthew to walk away, but instead the older boy just laughed, slapping his knees and drawing curious looks from passing students.

“Wow.” He said, shaking his head in utter disbelief. “Fuck, Will. You don’t have many friends at all, do you?”

The boy crossed his arms, trying his best not to pout. Matthew smiled, endeared by the mature boy finally acting his age.

“Yeah. Me neither. Maybe that’s why I like hanging out with you.” He said, jostling Will aside with a playfull shove. It was enough to send him tumbling onto the ground, emphasizing just how unbalanced this relationship was.

They both stared at each other, tense silence reigning over them both, before their uproarious laughter relived them of its weight.

“You’re weird.” Will muttered, accepting Matthew’s offered hand and brushing off the grass off his pants. Suddenly the air changed, charged with a spine tingling energy as Matthew grew Will close.

“Maybe. I do like looking at pretty birds like you.” Matthew teased, tucking an errant stand of hair behind Will’s ear before flicking it playfully.

“Ugh!” Will shoved the older boy away with a grin, calling out expletive to Matthew’s retreating figure. “Gross! Perv! I’m-“

“Sixteen! Yeah I remember!” Matthew called out, jogging away to his next class with a big grin on his face. He gave the boy one last wave before breaking out into a run, utterly confident that Will would return it, for who else can they turn to but each other?

***

Hannibal’s days passed uneventfully, his emotions grounded by the familiar security of the knots around his body. Never once did Will leave Hannibal’s thoughts, but instead of shame and anger, Hannibal found himself smiling at the prospect of seeing the boy again.

He didn’t notice the exorbitant amount of money he spent on the luxury grocer, intent on spoiling the boy with food to make up for his atrocious behavior. All six of his burners were full of pots and pans, sauces and soups simmering delicacies that would make his apology easier to swallow.

It wasn’t just guilt that made Hannibal overzealous. There’s a primal satisfaction in act of caring for the boy. Nothing on his plate would be meat free, for Hannibal would create life from these animal carcasses, just as he’ll revive the shambling corpse of their dying relationship.

Hannibal hummed at the possibility of earning back Will’s trust, imagining thee transcendent picture of Will’s glorious forgiveness. He should be more contrite, but the man was far too alive to wrangle down his joy. His boy was coming home to him, and Hannibal was confident he can tame them both.

When the doorbell rang, Hannibal almost jumped and burned his hands on the stove. “Hannibal!” Will’s called, already inviting himself in. Hannibal’s drew a sharp breath, relived to finally have the boy in his home, but his face immediately paled when he realized that he’s still wearing his harness.

“Hannibal! I’m here!” Will called impatiently from the door, leaving the man no choice but to come out and meet him.

“Please stop shouting in my home. I can hear you just fine.” He said as greeting, but even in the face of his rudeness, Hannibal couldn’t help but smile at the utter joy he felt at his arrival.

The boy raised his eyebrow and crossed his arms, all cocksure and confident, but there was a fragility in his eyes, a certain fear that chipped at his flawless façade.

“Are you alright Will?” Hannibal asked, concerned he might’ve damaged the boy irreparably.

Will brushed his hand aside. He didn’t want his pity or concern. He needed Hannibal’s cock down his throat, a confirmation that he’s still the dominant he was yesterday.

He dropped his bags and lowered his lashes, inching closer to push his body flush against Hannibal’s. “Can I suck your cock?” He asked, but the question sounded like a demand.

The man immediately flinched, pushing Will away lest he discovered the shameful bindings underneath his armor. The boy frowned, his confident façade shattered at Hannibal’s rejection. “No?” He asked with a vulnerable voice, his thoughts already racing at the possibility of neutering Hannibal’s dominance.

The doctor sighed, trying to control himself from succumbing to Will’s seduction. The boy may be irresistible, but there are still more important things they must discuss. If he was a lesser man, he would fold the boy into his knees and take him right there, reclaiming what’s rightly his while ignoring the glaring problems in their relationship.

“I will not allow you to use sex to distract us from a difficult conversation.” He said, his voice commanding but kind, unable to bring himself to be angry at the boy. “You may do your homework in the parlor, then we will have dinner, and finally we will talk.”

Will frowned, clearly unhappy at Hannibal’s decision, but a small part of him rejoiced in the man’s firm voice. Hannibal was still there, though hidden underneath the veneer of civility, his emotions were genuine. Hannibal still cared for him, and that revelation was enough to make him shiver.

The boy nodded, obeying because trusting Hannibal was now second nature to him. The man smiled, rewarding Will’s obedience with a simple touch, and the boy could hardly contained his moan at the innocent carress.

“Homework, Will.” Hannibal said, breathless as he beheld the shivers dancing down the boy’s body. ‘_You’re a treasure, my boy. I’m so happy you’re here.’_ He wanted to say out loud, wishing he could reward him with the kisses and pain he craved so much, but instead the man pulled away, returning to his kitchen to turn off all of his burners.

***

It was foolhardy to unravel the knots before engaging with Will. The boy has proven himself capable of breaking his control. Somehow as seconds passed, the comfort that the ropes gave became suffocating. Hannibal craved for freedom, to match the boy’s wildness with unfettered instincts.

How can he be vulnerable with the boy if he did not lower his defenses? Will has witnessed the monstrosity he hid deep within. To pretend that they’ve been tamed was an insult to them both. After denying the boy last night, Hannibal wanted nothing more than to shower him with the intimacy he craved. It was only right to do so. He had be so cruel to shut Will out like that.

So Hannibal retreated to his bedroom, stripping off the clothes that made him human so he can unravel the torturous knots from his body. The faint ache flared as he peeled each length from his skin, the tense cord leaving angry indentations along his flesh. His torso looked like they’ve been gridled all to hell, his skin flaring into an angry red as his blood flowed freely into the area, his whole body thudding with the undulation of his heartbeat.

His thighs bear the burnt end of his pain, the activities he’s done branding him with friction burns that will ache for days to come. Hannibal winced, surprised at the extent of his own injuries. He was so focused on gaining comfort that he failed to notice his own pain.

His door creaked open, revealing the flicker of blue that made Hannibal freeze in place. “Will.” He gasped, suddenly breathless. “You’re not supposed to be in here.”

“I got bored.” The boy answered carelessly, but his expression said otherwise.

Hannibal stood tall, refusing to show his shame to the boy. He was not ready to reveal this part of himself to Will, unsure if he can trust the boy not to break him for a second time.

It would be easy for the boy to do. A mere scoff or a roll of the eyes was enough to completely destroy their rickety dynamic. Though a dominant may hold a whip, there can be no connection without the respect of their submissive.

Who can respect a dominant who bound himself for comfort? If he couldn’t control himself, then what right did he have over others?

Even with that possibility in mind, Hannibal remained standing, allow Will to peruse his naked body like a god scrutinizing his offering. ‘_End it now and be done with it.’ _Hannibal thought, closing his eyes to steel himself from the boy’s scathing comments.

It would be a fitting punishment to Yet no matter how long he waited, the boy remained silent. He could feel him drawing close, smell the ink and paper on the boy’s reaching hand.

“Can I?” Will asked, looking up at Hannibal for permission.

The question made Hannibal’s mouth dry, for this was the first time Will has asked for his consent. Maybe the boy was willing to learn after all. He nodded, sighing as the warmth of his palm brought life back into his body.

“Did I do this to you?” Will asked once more, tracing each digging mark with a pained expression.

“I did this to myself.” Hannibal whispered, as quiet as a sinner confessing his sins.

“As punishment?”

Hannibal shook his head, forcing himself to remain still so Will can freely explore his body. “No Will. No punishment can make up for what I did to you.” He sighed, accepting the feather light caress that set fire to his body anew. “I do this so I can remember to control myself. You make me…” He paused. “Savage, Will. So I make my own boundaries to make up for what I lost.”

“Boundaries.” Will scoffed bitterly, his small hands unraveling the cage Hannibal painfully put on himself. “You broke mine after I broke yours. As far as I’m concerned, we don’t have any boundaries left to cross.”

“We should.” Hannibal groaned, trying to squash his building arousal.

“Why? We don’t need them.” Will shook his head, wincing at a particular nasty burn on Hannibal’s thigh. The man’s growing erection did little to arouse him, for his anguish was too great for the boy to ignore. Why can he sympathize with Hannibal’s pain but failed to connect with joy of people his age?

Angry at the intrusive thought, Will turned his attention to Hannibal’s cock, intent on pushing those through away and lose him the simplicity of carnal pleasure. The moment he made contact, Hannibal’s eyes snapped open, his hand instantly gripping Will’s wrist in a punishing hold.

“Will.” Hannibal said sternly, ready to spank the boy for his insolence, but released him instead, still unsure of how to proceed without hurting the boy. Will growled, pushing himself against Hannibal’s body so he can feel the pain of his rejection.

“I don’t need apologies.” He said, viciously digging his hands into Hannibal’s thighs. “Can’t we just go on like we always did? It’s what we do best.”

The man endured the pain, accepting Will’s anger while doing nothing to stop his advances. The boy just felt so good against his skin, for as painful as it was, Will belonged there in his arms.

“You may not need it, but I do. It’s the decent thing to do.”

“Why? Neither of us are decent people.” Will muttered, sliding his hands onto Hannibal’s sensitive thighs, using his whole body to stimulate his hardened erection.

“Yet we must strive for it regardless.” Hannibal moaned, sinking his hands into Will’s hair, the scent of his arousal enough to make him leak. “Without decency we’ll descent into chaos.”

“I like chaotic things.” Will murmured, grasping the prize he so cruelly denied before. “You’re beautiful without your control.” He said, staring up at Hannibal as the man shuddered at his strokes.

“Without my control I was vulnerable, and so were you.” Hannibal said through gritted teeth, the pleasure of Will’s slow strokes impossible to ignore. “I hurt you Will. I forcibly took you without your consent-“

“Stop.” Will groaned, squeezing Hannibal’s cockhead to stop his ramblings. “Jesus Christ Hannibal, I’m trying to give you a fucking hand job and you’re talking about consent?”

“And I’m trying to make you understand.” The man winced, prying himself from the boy until only his hand remained on his cock. “Will you learn, or will you continue to disobedient?”

The pointed question hung heavily over them both, understanding that this would be Hannibal’s first order after he bare himself to Will. The boy tinkered with the idea of denying him, wondering if his refusal would lure Hannibal’s beast to play. It was a much more attractive prospect that discussing the finer points of consent, but Will eventually obeyed.

He couldn’t risk hurting Hannibal again. His fleeting amusement was not worth destroying their relative accord.

Hannibal sighed at the loss of Will’s touch, pride quickly replacing disappointment as he watched Will struggled with his decision. The man smiled and drew him back into his arms. “I’m glad to see that your love of chaos can exist with your obedience.” He idly mused, combing back the boy’s disheveled hair to quell both of their lust.

“I don’t… I don’t hate the structure.” Will said, a touch of rebellion tinging his quiet murmur. “I felt safe when you dominate me. It’s weird.” The boy groaned, glaring up at Hannibal accusingly. “You’re making my head all weird.”

The man smiled and gave him a chaste kiss, feeling the last of the boy’s tension melting at the touch of their lips. “Then let me give us both some safety and order for tonight.” Hannibal murmured against his lips. “Do your homework Will. And then we will talk.” He said, his authority restored by Will’s complete surrender.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	12. Ceasefire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will came to a tentative accord

After the tentative moments of their shared peace, they both began to inhabit the roles they’ve agreed to play. Hannibal covered his marks with his armor of clothes while Will head back to his books and papers. It’s strange to resume as if nothing ever happened, for they both were alight with the anticipation of something greater looming in the distance.

The boy settled into Hannibal’s lush parlor, distracted not by the strange oddities littering the place, but by the man’s presence just in the other room. He would occasionally crane his neck to catch a sight of Hannibal bustling the kitchen, but the quick glance would never satisfy the boy.

It wasn’t enough. Nothing short of a rough fuck could seem to sate Will’s hunger for the man. His desire didn’t come from some on base adolescent lust. Will knew that if cumming was his objective, he can just jack one off and settle his unruly libido, but here was something else growing inside of him, a desire to obey hidden under the flimsy guise of curiosity.

‘_I just want to see what he’s going to do.’_ Will told himself as he ignored his textbook. ‘_Maybe he’ll take his head out of his ass and see what he did wrong.’_

It’s not often that a cynical child like Will would dare to hope, but when it comes to Hannibal, Will found himself falling to the same human pitfalls he thought was below him.

Eventually Hannibal called him to dinner, seating them both across each other like equals. “Lets eat.” He said simply, awing the boy with veritable feast he laid out for him alone.

Never had Will seen such indulgences before. In the center of the table sat a roast fowl nestled in a bed of glazed vegetables. Beside it slow cooked pork oozed it’s juices onto soft pillows of chive bread. On his side was a small bowl of fish soup served in a flavored broth, the colors so alive the thing looked like it was still swimming in its pond.

“Wow.” Will said, impressed by the sheer skill showed in his dishes. “There’s nothing you can’t do, is there?”

Hannibal chuckled, arranging each morsel onto Will’s plate with the care of a dedicated artist. “Lets save the praises until you try them, hm?” He said, though his chest swelled with the boy’s unsaid approval.

Will hummed in agreement. Though he didn’t chime in with the trite comment of ‘Oh, but it’s too beautiful to eat!’, there was a certain restraint in his usually cavalier attitude.

He fiddled with the silverware, hesitating just for a second before finally taking a bite of Hannibal’s food. Blue eyes fluttered close with a pleased hum before he returned to his plate, eating with a gusto without a word. It was the most delicious thing he has ever tasted, and he showed it in his silent enthusiasm

Hannibal smiled at the boy indulgently, his primitive need to feed and provide sated at Will’s enthusiastic response. He may have failed in other aspects, but in this Hannibal knew he was worthy.

It was far too much food for the two of them to finish, but they ate what they can, musing making up for their appreciative silence. The man would usually regale his guest with anecdotes about ingredients or recipes, filling the silence for their comfort, but today the man did no such thing.

Hannibal wasn’t here to perform a mimicry of normalcy. Like the boy said, neither of them were normal, so it was useless for the man to pretend otherwise. Hannibal’s intent on showing Will his authentic self. Though the thought discomfited him, the man suspect thee boy could make him do anything. The thought scared and excited him at the same time.

Eventually what food they can finish was cleared and the both settled on nursing their drink, Hannibal wine warmed and flushed with more satisfaction than one while Will sipped on his own glass of water. Without the distraction of food, a touch of anxiety flared out in the silence, putting a distance between them that seemed too great to close.

“What’s on your mind?” Hannibal asked anyways, calm and controlled despite his eagerness to hear Will out. The boy was too fascinating to not pick apart. His robust mind reminded Hannibal so much of himself, a wild grove that made him want to conquer and subdue.

Will hummed once again, unused to giving voice to the emotions ruling his head and heart. Hell, he thought he was above such things, but Hannibal made him feel everything all at once. Anger, desire, guilt, awe. Most of all, the man made him feel human, and Will haven’t decided if he enjoyed the vulnerability of being so utterly mortal.

Unsure on how to express himself, Will defaulted to the defense mechanism he had in store; haughty hostility.

“Well, I was thinking that this was a nice gesture and all… but I’m still fucking pissed about last night.” He replied to Hannibal’s calm inquiry, grinning pointedly at the man as his lips twitched, itching to correct his crass language.

“I see.” Hannibal patted his lips neatly with a napkin and set his wine aside. He steeled himself against the shame of his own confession, knowing that the road of Will’s forgiveness would require a measure of his humiliation.

“Your anger is warranted. I behaved horrendously. You’ve had my apologies then, and you will have it now again.” The man held his head in a bow, a perfect picture of contrition. “I’m sorry Will.”

“So you said.” Will snapped back just as quickly, arms crossing in defiance. “Though I’m curious if you know what you’re apologizing for.”

Hannibal frowned. Surely they’re talking about the same thing. There was nothing more despicable than the way he took Will last night. “Will I raped you-“

“Oh Jesus Christ.” The boy groaned and shoved his plate askew, stomping over to Hannibal as his patience ran dry. “If you’re going to be this fucking pedantic then please shut up while I suck your cock.” He grumbled, dropping onto his knees and began unzipping Hannibal’s pants.

“Wait- Will.” Hannibal nearly shouted, trying to push the boy away, but the moment Will’s lips touched his cock, all thought of protest was erased from his mind.

Will hummed, satisfied that he can lose himself in something familiar. He took the soft vulnerable flesh between his lips and felt it stiffen into hardness. Hannibal smelled so masculine down here, heady musk and mouthwateringly woody like an animal in the wild. It’s almost enough to make Will forget about his anger. Almost.

He laved long wet licks before sucking the head into the moist heat of his mouth, mirroring Hannibal’s pleased groan. Oh, he missed this, this mindless motion that kept his head empty and thoughts at bay. There’s only satisfaction, and the pleasure of drawing sighs and grunts from a man like Hannibal.

“I don’t want you to apologize for fucking me.” He muttered into the side of his turgid shaft. “Not for that. I told you I didn’t have any limits.” He slid his mouth down with an obscene slurp. “You can pull me aside and fuck me right in class and I’ll still fucking love it.” He murmured, tears wetting the line of his lashes, beading down his pinkened cheeks as he gagged himself on Hannibal’s cock. “It’s your privilege as a dominant.”

His words brought a tremble to Hannibal’s body, the hand on his hair tightening as the man growled, pleased by the whispered words. “That,” He sighed, watching the lovely picture Will made there between his legs. “-is a very base, and incorrect understanding of our relationship.” Hannibal breath hitched, his spine molten by the sheer pleasure of Will’s attention. “Yes, my boy. just like that.”

Will slid the cock out of his mouth with a wet pop, irritated that Hannibal still couldn’t see his mistake. “God, you’re such an idiot.” He growled, wrapping his hand on the base of Hannibal’s cock and sinking his nails onto the root. The man hissed, jerking back involuntarily at the digging digits.

“You really think I’m upset because you ‘forced’ me?” The boy smiled ruefully, flicking his tongue into the slit of Hannibal’s cock to taste his leaking precum. “Now that, _Doctor_, is what I call base and incorrect.”

Hannibal drew in a sharp breath, refusing to dignify Will’s insolence with anything short of violence. How dare he hurt him like this. Hannibal could’ve minimized everything instead of owning up to his mistakes. Not only has he cooked for him, he’s forgiven Will for his blatant manipulation. The man even showed Will his shame, allowing the boy to peek under the veil and see him-

‘_Oh…’_ Hannibal suddenly realized, any urge for violence squashed by the irony of his anger.

Slowly the man loosened his grip, allowing the boy to inflict the pain he must’ve felt last night. His surrender did not lessened the agony. His cock thumped with the rhythm of his heartbeat, the shiny head turning into an angry purple color purpling from intensity of Will’s claws.

Yet still Hannibal endured it all, breathing through the pain as the boy held his cock hostage. “I understand.” He gasped, feeling so utterly foolish for his lack of empathy.

“Do you?” Will snapped, eyes so sharp it flayed Hannibal to his soul.

“I have treated you terribly.”

“So you keep saying.” Will hummed, tapping ever so slightly at the swollen gland. Pain ricocheted down into Hannibal’s balls, and if it wasn’t for tight grip on his shaft, Hannibal would’ve gone completely flaccid.

“You gave me a rare gift, opening yourself up to me that way.” Hannibal winced, trying his best to remain still.

“-but you didn’t want it, did you?” Will growled gutturally, his grip turning vicious enough to draw blood. “… Such a fucking waste, caring for you like that.”

The hushed confession sent a blot right into the man’s chest, paralyzing him with yet a new form of agony.

“I was blind, love. Just as you said.” Hannibal swallowed, remembering the shock in the boy’s face when he pushed him away. He turned to the boy and see a ghost of it reflected in his hateful eyes, a wounded animal lashing back before Hannibal could come close to wound him again.

“I’ve hurt you terribly, haven’t I?” The man asked, caressing the snarl away from Will’s lips. “Does hurting me make you feel better? If so, then let me surrender myself to your hand.”

The gentle offer took Will completely aback that he almost stopped breathing for a second. Surrender? From a dominant? The boy has never heard of such a thing. Dominants are cruel men who used him as much as he used them. Above them stood Hannibal, standing on the pinnacle as an absolute authority, yet he would let a boy like him take control of his pain?

The boy shivered, not knowing how to respond to such offering. He could push the man further, manipulate him with pain and guilt until he break him once more, but something in his eyes quieted the boy’s anger. It’s the way he looked to him with utter sincerity, wishing only to make amends so they could return to the way things were.

“Whatever.” Will grumbled, relinquishing his hold entirely. “It’s fine. Just wanted you to know what you’re apologizing for.” He soothed growing welts on Hannibal’s skin, switching from gentle strokes to loving licks to keep the man aroused. “Now that that’s out of the way, can you please stop talking and fuck my mouth?”

Though the relief was a welcomed change, Hannibal still frowned, unhappy with Will’s avoidance. “Stop running away from your pain, sweet boy.” He said, tilting the boy’s chin away from his cock. “Come sit on my lap. Let’s talk about this properly.”

The invitation made Will scoff and roll his eyes. “No thanks. I rather choke on your cock than talk about my ‘feelings’.”

“Will.” Hannibal snapped with a low and rumbling voice. “Come. Here.”

The order was unmistakable, sending a tendril of fear down the boy’s spine. His legs unfolded without his permission, obeying Hannibal’s voice on autopilot. Will bit his lips, confused at how easy it was for the man to order him around.

‘_You know why.’_ A voice inside him said._ ‘Obeying him feels better than anything you’ve ever experienced.’_

Before he could step away, Hannibal pulled him gently into his lap, settling the boy over his punished cock. Will held his body aloft, uncomfortable at the thought of hurting the man again, but Hannibal pulled him down until he was flush onto his lap.

“Did I hurt you terribly my boy?” He asked as, dexterous fingers working to pull Will’s fly out. The boy made a discontented sound, unused to such gentle care and intimacy.

“Of course I did. I was beastly, wasn’t I?” Hannibal murmured in agreement, placing a row of kisses up the boy’s jaw onto his ears, sucking onto his lobes while whispering his sensuous spell. Will shivered, mewling at the hot press of Hannibal’s large member against his exposed cock.

“Stop.” Will whined, overwhelmed by his gentleness. “God, Hannibal It’s fine. I kept egging you on and-“

The man shushed him, wrapping his hand around their cocks. “No, love.” He whispered, licking at the sensitive spot no one cared to stimulate before.

“There’s no excuse for my misstep.” His other hand reached back to cradle the swell of his ass, pulling Will like he wanted to meld their body into one.

  
“A dominant is supposed to take care of his boy.” He grinded his abused flesh against Will’s, giving no thoughts of his own discomfort, single minded in his pursuit of the boy’s pleasure.

Will could feel everything, his empathy going into overdrive. He could see Hannibal’s devotion, so utterly sincere that it made him want to cry. This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. Will has gone too deep, pulled by the

“You’re my boy, Will. Let me take care of you.”

“Fuck.” Will hissed, surprised at how close he already. “Fuck off Hannibal.” He growled, struggling to pull away before he prematurely lose his load, but Hannibal hold was true, refusing to give up even an inch of his skin.

“You don’t have to forgive me. Just don’t close yourself off.” Hannibal said, a fevered intensity taking over his voice. “Your vulnerability, your anguish…” Bared teeth clicked against one another, holding itself back from sinking into Will’s throat. “I deserve none of it, but I want it all the same.” Hannibal thrust his slick length against Will’s, his hand as gentle as his voice, utterly desperate to make him understand. “Let me prove myself, dear. Let me show you how good I can be for you.”

“I get it Hannibal. Just… fucking… drop it already.” Will practically sobbed, unable to stop himself from riding the man.

“Will.” Hannibal pleaded, honeyed voice sending the boy over the edge. “I beg of you. Please”

That was enough to undo Will’s waning resolve. The boy gasped, coming with a shout over their cocks. It felt a little bit of his soul escaped with every one of his last pulses, but in is place settled something warm and beautiful.

He sagged onto Hannibal’s shoulder, quivering from the intensity of his orgasm. The man just smiled, taking Will’s spent cum and rubbing it all over himself, overtaken by the animal need to mark and be marked.

Will shuddered, watching the man follow with a quiet shudder. “Will.” Hannibal gasped his name as he coaxed his release, letting his go of his oversensitive shaft to bob and pulse onto Will’s.

It was the most erotic thing Will has ever seen.

Though their clothes were barely undone, both the man and the boy felt utterly exposed. This time they savored the intimacy, putting away weapons and armors to appreciate this hard won peace. Those things were for the enemies outside. There’s no place for such things between lovers. 

Eventually words returned to the boy, creeping from the amorphous euphoria of their coupling. “…Okay.” Whispered, drunk on this new closeness between them. He still wouldn’t meet Hannibal’s eyes, unsure of how to proceed now that they’ve moved beyond bedroom games and carnal pursuits.

Sensing the boy’s uncertainty, Hannibal smiled and tilt his head up for a kiss. The boy sighed into his lips, grateful that he can depend on Hannibal to guide him. He needed the man, and for once Will didn’t see it as a weakness.

Hannibal curled his arms around the boy and heaved him up, carrying him with such ease that Will couldn’t help but marvel at his strength. The boy giggled, breaking the serious atmosphere with his delight. Yes. His Hannibal was strong. His heart will be safe in his keep.

“So, what’s next Daddy?” Will purred mischievously, his mood and erection bounding back in full force.

Hannibal stopped and looked at him dead in his eyes. “Please don’t use that word in my presence.” He said, utterly serious.

Will snorted. “What word? Daddy?” He asked, and this time Hannibal visibly cringed, looking like he’s in more pain than the time Will literarily had his clawed and tortured his cock. “Oh my god. You’re serious?” He grinned, unreasonably happy now that he found another button to push. “Mmmh yes Dadddddyyy please fuck me harder!” He drawled, pitching his voice higher until Hannibal shuddered in disgust.

“Will.” Hannibal lips thinned into an unamused moue, marching the boy back into the parlor.

“Yes _Daddy?”_ Will replied, grinning as the man’s hair raised in dimpling goosebumps. Oh, he’s going to have a lot of fun with this.

The man fixed him with a severe glare, utterly serious as he growled in a deep guttural voice.

“Centipede.”

With that, Hannibal unceremoniously dropped him into the ground, stalking back into the dining room in a huff. The boy didn’t even feel the drop. He was too busy laughing uncontrollably until his eyes watered and his sides began to ache.

God, who fucking knew Hannibal Lecter’s hard limit was being called ‘Daddy’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	13. Shared Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will began his internship at the FBI and face a hurdle he couldn’t sleep himself out of

Will returned to school in a spirited mood, his stomach warm with the curling satisfaction of a purring kitten. He langured in his bed, replaying the erotic memories of last night exchange while ignoring his alarm clock. Though teenage hormones made it easy to get hard, Will merely palmed himself to ease the ache, too entranced by the promise Hannibal made last night.

His promise felt eternally binding like a marriage vow would, and though Will has his own personal diatribe against such institutions, the boy couldn’t help but hope that they would last longer than most marriages would.

A dominant who cared to humble himself like Hannibal did was someone worthy of his loyalty. Instead of their silly games of pain and control, Will began to crave the simple pleasure of sharing the man’s space. Waking up together, leaving the house together, parting only to meet once again the home they’ve made together, before falling asleep in much of the same way.

Frankly it was a boring fantasy, but it quickened his heart just as much as thought of whips and chains did.

Eventually Will forced himself out of the door and began breezing through his morning routine. He’s definitely late for class, but the urgency of being on time seemed trivial to the transcendence of last night. It was silly of him to blow off class like this, but if this was the hangover of being drunk of love, then Will would happily drink to a stupor.

He arrived to an already full auditorium, a mild hitch to his otherwise stellar day, but thankfully he was saved from shuffling awkwardly to the few open seats. Matthew caught his eyes as he anxiously scanned the seat, the tall boy waving consciously to beckon him closer.

“Will! In here! I saved you a seat.” He exclaimed loudly, unbothered at the glares the professor sent his was. “Sorry.” He whispered, not apologetic in the least.

Will gave the professor a chagrined smile and scuttled his way to his friend, gladdened for the simple kindness that meant the world to him. “Thanks.” Will smiled, and Matthew was so entranced that he almost dropped the bagel he had in his hand.

“Well, someone’s chipper today.” Matthew grinned, offering Will a bite from his loaded breakfast. Usually Will would decline, but he’s in such a good mood that he didn’t even hesitate before biting down and humming happily. He did miss breakfast, and after the spanking Hannibal gave him, Will was not one to look at a gift horse in the mouth.

The drastic change in attitude surprised Matthew so much that he stared at Will like he’s a stranger. “Oh something is definitely up.” He chuckled, happy to relinquish his breakfast to the starving boy. “Who are you and what did you do with that grumpy little shit I met yesterday?”

“I’m just happy.” Will shrugged, leaning over to take another bite. “Ew, raw onions?” The boy squinted, swallowing hard as he inspected the content of the bagel. “What are you, a psychopath?”

Matthew stifled his laugh, his eyes shinning brightly with an emotion that pinken Will’s cheek. “I’ll get one without onion tomorrow.” He said, picking the vegetable out before handing it back to Will. The boy hesitated, feeling strangely coddled and patronized. Matthew nudged, propping his chin to stare at him. “Go on. Eat. You’re skinny enough as it is.”

Will quietly thanked him and turned his attention back to the class, wondering just what about him inspired the need for others to feed him.

***

The class and its accompanying labs passed by in a blink of an eye, and today Will actually learned new things he failed to gleaned from his textbook. Though the lecture proved to be challenging, Will was more interested in the experiments they’re doing in the labs.

Unlike high school science, he actually need to problem solve in order to prove his hypothesis, and for a while the boy was engaged enough to forget about his ever present boredom.

Proving that he had a knack in the applied sciences, Will submitted his report and watched Matthew struggled through his. He just didn’t get it. Matthew was smart enough for a day two experiment, but there was something to be said about his lackluster work ethic.

More than once he would turn to Will, silently asking for help with his puppy dog eyes and ask for his help. Will always refused. He used the exact same strategy on his teachers in high school. He won’t fall prey to it now.

Despite Will’s callous refusal, Matthew didn’t seem to be upset. If anything, he seemed happy that Will can see through his manipulations, pleased to have a worthy partner who saw him as he was.

“You’re a tough cookie to break huh?” The older boy grinned as he filtered his synthetization, his movement turning confident and sure now that he’s given up his ruse. The boy chuckled and shook his head.

“Why? Do you go around breaking people?” Will challenged, curious to see Matthew’s answer. The older boy just shrugged, smiling cryptically as he raised his erlenmeyer flask.

“Only to those worth breaking.” He replied, eyes clouded as he relished a memory from his past. Before Will ask him to elaborate, the look was erased, replaced with a harmless smile of a beast that’s anything but.

‘_Oh, he’s one of those._’ Will realized, finally making sense of their unexplainable camaraderie.

Despite it, the boy wasn’t afraid. He’s excited to have Matthew as a friend. Despite his obvious psychopathy, the boy was intriguing. He may lacked empathy, but he was kind enough that Will was willing to overlook the obvious risk his friendship can bring. Hannibal certainly wouldn’t agree, but his imagined disapproval only made Will want to rebel even more.

After finishing their work and asking questions for next class, the two gathered their things and walked out of the cold science building. The paused in the large grass field, mirroring the awkwardness of yesterday’s parting. With or without empathy, both boys still craved the simplicity of each other’s companionship.

“So, I got swim practice in the morning and after class, but lets get dinner in the weekend or something.” Matthew said before Will could fumble through his goodbyes.

“Can’t.” Will replied with a sigh. “I have my internship on the weekends.”

“All day?” Matthew frowned, looming close to seek the lie on Will’s face. The boy raised an eyebrow, surprised at the sudden intensity of Matthew’s scrutiny.

“I don’t know what’s the FBI’s schedule is like.” He said a tad too defensively before thrusting a cheap disposable phone at Matthew. “Here. Just save your number and I’ll text you when they let me out.”

Matthew blinked at the ratty thing, confused that someone wearing Ralph Lauren would want to be seen with something that cheap. He kept his comments to himself, whistling instead to play up just how impressed he was. “The FBI eh? I knew you’re more than a pretty face.”

Will flushed, his usually thick skin thinning whenever he’s around Matthew. “Quit it dude. I’ll get my growth spurt.” He said, trying to convince both Matthew and himself.

Matthew chuckled, amused at Will’s childish outburs. “Bet you’ll never be as tall as me. Shit, I grew up in a foster home eating nuked carboard meals, but even then I was still taller than you.”

“Oh.” Will bit his lip, surprised at yet another common thread between them. “I’ve been living in St. Margert’s orphanage all my life. Just got emancipated last month to go to school here.”

Matthew eyes widened, staring at Will’s clothes with visible confusion. “Huh. And here I thought you’re some spoiled little rich boy. God knows there’s plenty of them around.”

Will frowned. He expected those types of comments from those airheaded sorority girls, but he thought Matthew would see more than Hannibal’s crafted artifice. “These are from my guardian.“ He said, though his explanation seemed to create more questions than answers. “Unofficial guardian. He’s like, a mentor type figure that’s keeping an eye on me.”

“Right.” Matthew smirked, already drawing his own conclusions from Will’s rushed words. “Sounds like someone have a sugar daddy.” He cackled, throwing Will’s phone back at him before the boy could punch him with his skinny arms.

Will drew in a sharp breath before shouted, “Fuck you and your onion breath Matt!” He called, but despite his exasperation, Will still had a smile playing on his lips, unable to hide just how good it felt to be cared for.

***

When the weekend rolled around Will took the bus to Quantico and arrived before seven in the morning. The compound was massive and imposing, designed to inspire awe in the institution it housed, but the boy wasn’t afraid. He walked confidently through the grounds, brimming with excitement at starting yet a new adventure. Finally he’ll get a taste of adult life that’s not tainted with the banality of sexual conquest.

Though curious glances followed his passing figure, Will managed to navigate himself to the academy. Jack’s broad figure was visible from a distance, as strong and immovable as the tallest mountain, but when the man turned to him, his hard expression melted into a fatherly smile.

“I’m here!” Will said, jogging hurriedly over to the towering man. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Not at all” He said, greeting him with a firm handshake before pulling the boy into a hug. “How are you kid? Nervous?” Jack asked, examining him closely. “How was school? Did you make any new friends? Can you keep up with your classes?”

Will laughed, sensing the small thread of anxiety from the man. “I’m good, excited, school is fine, I made one friend, and yes uncle Jack, of course I’m keeping up with my classes.” The boy scoffed, pretending to be offended that he would struggle academically.

The man beamed proudly before schooling his expression into an overly serious frown. “Well good. Maybe don’t call me in front of the other intern, alright?” He said sternly, but even then Will could still feel how pleased Jack was, pleased at Will’s meager accomplishments as if it was his own. “Come on. Lets get you a uniform.”

He led him to a locker room and passed on a simple navy tee that’s still far too big for Will’s frame, but the boy tucked them into his khakis and folded the sleeve neatly. “Ready!” He said, holding him arm up for inspection.

Jack chuckled and dropped a lanyard with id that said ‘Intern’. “Looking good.” he said in approval. “Come on. Lets meet the team.”

He led him through a dizzying amount of winding corridors and arrive in front of a glass room labeled ‘Behavioral science unit.’ In there stood three other eager interns, all standing straight and greeting them with an overexcited hello. Will forced a smile onto his face, hating the fact that he has to share space with yet more people.

After brief a brief introduction to the team and each other, Jack immediately began dividing tasks. “Interns, you’ll be assisting Agent Katz, Zeller, and Price with their work. Don’t touch anything you’re not supposed to. Don’t take any piece of paper outsid of the conference room. Understand?” Jack said sternly, and if Will didn’t know him before this he might be as intimidated as everyone else. “Alright everybody, lets get to work.”

Everyone scattered off to their jobs, each agent dragging an intern of their choice to their respective stations. Will was the only one left out, staring at their retreating back like an abandoned puppy staring after their retreating owner. “Wait, what should I do?”

“Oh.” Agent Katz frowned, looking around to find Jack to fix the problem. The man was already out the door, talking to another department head about something above her paygrade. “Uh… how about you get us some coffee and I’ll see what work Jack has for you.”

“Right.” Will replied, feeling a bit slighted at the simple task, but then again he’s just an intern. He’ll prove himself enough and earn his privilege. Afterall, everybody has to start somewhere, right?

***

The trend continued through the day. After passing out their orders, Will was relegated to fetching samples and reports from various forensic offices. It was a step up from being a coffee boy, but waiting for a tox report was as mind numbing as watching paint dry. Will busied himself with reading through the dry documents, trying to familiarize himself with the foreign terms he never encountered before.

Despite the mental stimulation, he still had the nagging feeling that he’ll spend the entirety of his internship like this, an errand boy whose main job was refilling cups with coffee.

Though the thought disappointed him, Will kept an upbeat attitude, agreeing to every menial task without a single complaint. In a way, his mask was easier to maintain than in school, because in here there’s certain expectations to uphold, and Will would not humiliate Jack by behaving badly.

Even so, an upbeat attitude and a carefully crafted mask was not enough to snuff out his jealousy. The other interns didn’t suffer the same humiliating tasks. They’re actually involved in the investigation process, assisting the agents with meaningful work.

Jesse, a new police academy graduate, was cross referencing wound patterns from other unsolved cases to rule out a serial killer. Meg, a spritely forensic senior, was knee deep in a tub of luminol that Will could see her fluorescent grin from outside of thee UV room. Travis, a FBI academy student, was helping Price piece together a timeline of the crime, offering stupid suggestion that even will would scoff at.

Despite know that he’s capable of taking their place, Will couldn’t help but feel small and useless. Until now the boy never had any reason to question his self worth, for his merits was evident, but now he’s wondering if Jack’s recommendation was doing more harm than good.

After lunch the team quickly called them over to the morgue, intent on showing them the procedure of cataloging bodies before autopsy. They all stumbled over themselves to be the first through the door, but when it was Will’s turn, Agent Price stopped him from even walking in.

“Sorry kid, you’re sitting this one out. It’s pretty gruesome in there.”

“But I-“

“No buts. It’s Jack’s orders. The bureau can’t exactly traumatize a sixteen year old kid now, can we?” Price said all a bit too jovially. Will tried to protest, but the door was already swinging in his face before he could make his argument.

When they all came out, Will had already retreated to the breakroom, commiserating with the old coffee machine and wondering if he’s going to be more than a mere ornament.

***

They officially ended the day just after three. Like a chameleon changing its color, Jack dropped his stern professional exterior and turned to Will wearing that good old uncle Jack smile. “Ready to go home kiddo?” He asked. Apparently his friendliness was so out of character that Agent Zeller mouthed ‘What the fuck?’ behind his back.

When Will tried asking him about the case, Jack brushed him aside and replied with an invitation to dinner instead. Will wanted nothing more than to skip this tiresome social obligation, but in the end he accepted anyways. The boy’s solitary nature was not enough to excuse such rudeness. Hannibal certainly would not be please and he was sure Jack would discuss his behavior with the doctor.

The car ride seemed pleasant to any onlooker, but inside Will was exhausted by the sheer boredom of his work and his obligation to Jack. ‘_He’s a stepping stone to a brighter future. A degree in forensic and you’re guaranteed a job straight out of school.’_ He quietly told himself, faking a laugh as Jack filled the silence with some boring anecdote.

Somehow, it didn’t make the task any easier. His walls has never been tested like this before. Back in the orphanage, Will would simply sequester himself out in nature, armed with books he piled high as a physical fort. Now he had no such luxuries.

Rather than catching killers, by the end of the car ride Will felt like he might become one himself.

***

Phyliss welcomed them both with the same matronly smile she wore on her first visit. Unlike the domestic housewife’s Will saw on TVs, her apron was protecting a sharply tailored power suit. Jack kissed her in greeting and insisted that Will call her Bella. She’s certainly beautiful enough to warrant the nickname and Will was too exhausted to do anything but to smile and oblige them.

His usually capricious nature was nowhere in sight, the life that seemed to shine from him dimmed by the dreary tedium of his day. Neither adults seemed to notice, both already busy taking up their domestic tasked. The couple stood side by side in front of the island, exchanging reports on their days while Will was tasked on setting the table.

Unlike Hannibal’s elaborate dinner, the Crawford household wasn’t so keen on course meals and proper etiquette. They had roast chicken and mash served family style, and Bella excused herself multiple times to answer work calls, her work as a diplomat constrained her to the time zone of her associates. Hannibal would’ve seen it as rude, but Jack didn’t look bothered at all.

It was clear that this was how things work in their household. Each of their careers came first, and they were far too busy to grow resentful of each other’s absence. In a way, it’s a good home to be in, but Will had no doubt that if he had accepted their adoption, he would inhabit the role of an unfortunate latchkey kid.

Still, it was clear that they had a marriage of equals, and though Will couldn’t fully empathize with them, he studied the ways they interacted. Each act of thoughtless kindness was the brick that kept the castle strong, and Will couldn’t help but wonder if he could share what they had with Hannibal.

Even with his admiration, the strain of the day wore Will off. So much has happened in the course of a week and he couldn’t keep up his mask of cheerful placidity. His sharp answered grew short and dull, and he caught himself agreeing with Jack just so the man could continue talking and leave him alone.

“Will, are you okay?” Bella asked when she returned to the table. “You look sick baby…nIs there something wrong with the food?”

Jack quirked an eyebrow and put down his knife and fork, finally seeing Will properly for the first time. Bella was right. If he looked close enough, Jack could make out the boy’s badly hidden fatigue.

“No, no the food is great.” Will said, forcing out yet another smile.

“Is it about school?”

“School is great. It feels nice to be in classes that challenge me.”

“Then what is it?” Bella prodded gently, holding onto the silence until Will looked away awkwardly. “It’s okay. You can tell us.”

“It’s hard to say without sounding ungrateful.” Will said with a grimace, glancing to Jack, almost seeking a reprieve. The man took a deep breath and leaned back on his seat, sensing that it must’ve had something to do with his internship.

Before Bella could push further her phone went off once more. “Talk to him.” She mouther, leaving Jack to stare at Will, just as confused as the boy.

Will shifted on his seat and kept his eyes on his plates. He didn’t know how to approach adults in these types of situation. The easy escape of carnal manipulation was not there for him exploit, and despite their obvious differences, Will still thought fondly of Jack. He didn’t want to say something wrong and ruin the one healthy relationship he had with an adult.

“I know that the adoption fell through, but I still see you as a son, Will.” Jack said, his tone so in tune with what Will imagined a father would sound that he almost believed him. “You know you can always come to us for help, right son?”

Will nodded, uncomfortable at the amount of support these people are giving him. God, there was a time where he only saw them as means to an end. He never thought that bearing such privilege could be so exhausting.

Suddenly Jack’s suspicious nature kicked in into high gear, year of training shifting in as he turned to look Will as not a son, but as a victim. “Is it Dr. Lecter? Did he do something inappropriate to you?”

“What?! God, no. Hannibal is great.” Will stammered, caught off guard by Jack’s insightful guess. “It’s just the internship, you know.” He quickly shifted the conversation away from their illicit relationship. “I know that most interns file documents and bring in coffee, but uncle Jack, I’m wasted as an errand boy.”

Jack let out a breathy laugh, relieved that his worst fear hasn’t come to light. “Oh, okay. I suppose-”

“I mean, I know I don’t know much, but I can learn if you give me the opportunity to.” Will cut in, Hannibal’s hard taught manners forgotten as a wave of frustration carried his words to shore. “I know you think I have potential, so why can’t I even be in the room when you guys work? The other interns are doing actual jobs and learning new skills, and I’m-“

“And you’re far too young for something like that.” Jack sighed, squaring his shoulders. “I won’t risk traumatizing a teenager just so I can get a glimpse of your insight. It’s not ethical.”

Will crossed his arms. “Try me.” He challenged. “I’m serious. Show me the file on a case you’re working on, and it ‘traumatized’ me, I will happily file documents and fetch coffee for the rest of the semester.”

Jack sighed, pretending to be troubled despite his personal temptation. “That’s not a good idea Will.”

“Nor is spending my weekends doing coffee runs.” Will said defiantly. “I’m serious Jack. I’m not keeping my internship if that’s all I get to do.”

It’s strange to hear an audacious declaration from someone so young, but Jack couldn’t brush Will off like he did his other employee. The boy _was_ different, and it would be a mistake to treat him like other children his age. Though he was duty bound to keep Will safe, it was unbearable for him to just let Will go. He was supposed to be his successor, a brilliant mind to take his department to the next era.

Jack raised a finger and disappeared to the other room, returning with a worn file full of pictures and written evidence on a three year old case. The boy reached out eagerly, his heart thumping with excitement at the thought of finally doing some real work, but before he could pull it closer, Jack held the file aloft and leveled him with a somber stare.

“Be careful Will.” He said before relinquishing the file.

Jack’s warning fell on deaf ears. Will immediately flipped open the manila folder, pushing aside his half eaten dinner to make room for the photographs and papers. His eyes scanned through them one by one, untouched by the gore splattered across its glossy surface.

He’s seen blood and carnage, and he’s met the monster capable of them. A few gory pictures won’t be enough to break him.

Remnants of passionate emotions slowly seeped into his mind like ink soaking through paper, and suddenly Will was standing there with the bodies, inhabiting a dozen of minds that were not his own.

He could smell the singed gunpowder and warm spill of blood. His fingers slid on warm flesh as he parted the slicked muscle to create his design. The dates of the bodies stood out, rewinding the sky until the sun was at its zenith, a symbolic detail repeated from one victim to the next.

“I am not a sadist.” He began, speaking to Jack like a killer confessing his crimes. “I shoot these women in the head to spare us both from undue suffering. I peel muscle from flesh because it’s what was instructed. I neither relish in their pain nor death, but they’re as necessary as the ritualistic slaughter of ancient times. I want to belong, and if death is the ticket, then I will bring about it willingly.”

The boy gasped, face pale as he was jarred back into the homely kitchen. He turned to Jack, victorious and drained at the same time.

“You’re not looking for one person, but a group of people. Maybe they’re part of a cult, or members of some morbid online communities. The members may be diverse, but whoever is ordering them to do this is male.” Will shivered, feeling the tight grip of the stranger control. “He’s charismatic, smart, an authority figure that inspired submission to impressionable minds.” He swallowed hard. “Definitely male.”

Jack eyed the boy carefully, more curious than alarmed at Will’s disturbing display. “And how do you know that?”

Will shrugged, trying to swallow the latent adulation for this faceless mastermind. “People sacrifice things that they desire, the pure and untouched. Men usually think of women that way.” He looks away, shivering as he thought of the men who would salivate over before devouring his purity.

“That… is…” Jack said, speechless at the supernatural revelation. If it was anyone else, jack would’ve dismissed it as hearsay, but this way Will, the same boy who guessed killers from the detective books they shared. “

There was an investigation in a commune in Idaho three years ago, but nothing ever came out of it. We just found a hippy commune with a creepy leader…” He trailed off, remembering the way his gut clench while interviewing the man.

He rushed to the other room to take out his work phone, hand already typing furious orders for the local police. The man did spare a second to smile at Will. “Good work son.” He said, though his eyes were not all there, occupied by much more important things.

Will smiled back, the man who he still inhabited happy at the approval of an authority figure. Yet something felt off, a keen feeling of isolation that exacerbated his own. He needed to go. He didn’t belong here in this happy home. He must find his own leader to worship.

The boy gathered the scattered files, hiding the minute tremor that ran through his hand. Will drew in a calming breath, then another, until they finally stopped, but even then he still didn’t feel quite like himself yet.

Behind Jack’s distracted figure, Bella stood in shock, her body rigid and face sallow at the spectacle of Will’s empathy. Will blinked, afraid that he’s exposed too much of himself to hide his true nature.

‘_It doesn’t matter. I don’t need her approval.’_ He said, looking to the Crawfords, searching for something sate the need clawing at his chest. ‘_They can’t give me what I want.’_

***

Will splurged his first pay on a cab ride to Hannibal’s home. His mind rationalized that it was because of the rain, but in truth he just want to get to Hannibal as quick as possible. Will needed the man like he needed air, all pretense of rebellion squashed by the minds who clamored for a leader.

The short walk to the door was enough to soak his new uniform, the cold summer rain only accentuating the heat missing from his stomach. Will tried pushing on the door and found it locked. “Hannibal!” He called, knocking and scratching at the things like a tomcat caterwauling for his mate.

When the man finally appeared Will pushed himself in, dropping his bag so he could launch himself up into Hannibal’s arms. “Will.” Hannibal blinked, hand instinctively supporting his lithe as the boy wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist. “I did not expect you here today.” He said, but his forced disapproval couldn’t hide just how pleased he was at Will’s presence.

“I did good Hannibal.” Will sighed, forcing a kiss onto the man’s thin lips. Hannibal sighed, carding his warm hand through the boy’s sudden curls. Inside, his beast rustled to life, eager to chew Will up like the meat that he was.

“They treat me like a kid, but I proved them all wrong.” The boy manically mumbled, leaning down to bite at the man’s neck and whined unhappily at the impeding startched collar.

He turned to look at Hannibal instead, blue eyes wild and desperate for approval. “Are you proud of me? Are you?” The boy nuzzled close, a purely animal instinct to be covered in Hannibal’s scent.

Though his question sent desire pooling deep into Hannibal’s gut, something about the boy stopped the praises poised on his lip. “And what should I be proud of?” He asked carefully as he set the boy down onto the floor.

Will bit his lips, jittery tremors returning at the thought of failing to please the man. ‘_I did so much for you. Don’t you know just how devoted I am? I killed those girls in your name. Please, please notice me.’_

“They didn’t let me do anything at first, but I took a look at a file over dinner and gave Jack a suspect.” He rambled in excitement, abandoning his usual guile for a frightening intensity. “They left very little evidence, but I can_ feel_ them under my skin. They-” His breath hitched, new sorrow uncovered as he sunk in deeper into their psyche, identifying the pitiful souls who wanted nothing more than to belong.

“They wanted his approval soo badly. He’s their world. They would do anything for him.” The boy sighed and leaned onto Hannibal’s sturdy figure, fingers wriggling underneath his vest, itching to feel his skin. “Just like how I would do anything for you.”

Yet another jolt of heat rushed in and left Hannibal speechless, everything depraved within him snarling at the chance of taking the boy. Yet no matter how tempting it was, Hannibal knew his duties, and the promise he made to Will stood first and foremost in his mind.

He will not succumb to temptation, and for the first time in his life, Hannibal trully felt he was doing it for something other than his ego.

“Oh sweet boy.” Hannibal sighed, thumbing under the roiling wildness of his ocean eyes. “Can’t you see that you’re not yourself?”

Will frowned, confused at the man’s gentle pity. He came to offer himself as a sacrifice, to prove his devotion with his flesh and blood, so why was Hannibal looking at him like he’s some kind of wounded animal?

Hannibal sighed, petting Will’s cheek as if it would make everything okay. “You have a remarkable empathy my dear, and in your quest to help Jack, you empathized with his killers to the point of disassociation.” He kneeled down, noticing the twinge of discomfort where victory would usually rest. “Remember. Your name is Will Graham. You’re a freshman studying at John Hopkins. The time is seven pm and you’re now at my home in Baltimore Maryland.”

“I know that.” Will replied tersely, hurt that his offering was refused. Was he not good enough? What else must he do to be good enough for these people?

“Do you know that you’re not the killers you’ve seen?”

The question sent a wince through the boy’s body as if Hannibal just ripped the minds straight out of his head. He pulled away, instinctively pulling away to defend himself from Hannibal’s words. “I’m fine.” Will growled, a familiar sense of irritation returning once more.

“You are most assuredly not.” The man hummed, holding Will close so he wouldn’t disappear into another’s mind. “I have counseled enough lawmen to know the damage their violent work can bring.”

“Damage?!” Will hissed, seeing Hannibal’s kindness as another attempt at patronizing him. Hannibal stepped back, gladdened to see his vicious boy returning to form. “I thought we’ve been over this. I don’t need you to protect me.”

“Didn’t I promise you safety?” Hannibal asked, closing the distance one more. “You might not be in mortal peril, but I told you I will keep you safe.” He took Will’s clenched fist to place kisses between each knuckles. “It’s my duty and privilege as your dominant.”

The boy scoffed, wrenching his hands away before he punched Hannibal in his smug face. Will knew that the man was only trying to help, that out of everyone he was entitled to some helicoptering.

Despite this, none of it sat well with the boy. He was still raw, going from mind numbing tedium to a spiritual devotion to the man. He wanted to serve, to do his duty to the men who expected so much from him. So why wouldn’t they let him?

“Fuck you.” Will gritted his teeth pushing Hannibal out of his way to the door. “You and fucking Jack are all the same.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	14. Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he continued his work, Will began to notice individuals intent using him for their own goals.

There's a wonderful sense of urgency in the air.

Rushing agents in jackets and suits whizzed passed with purposeful gaits. Specialized intellectuals discussed their theories and stumbled through the confusing hierarchy of the bureau. Even the canine unit milling about seemed to be on alert.

It was electric, and being a part of this ever-shifting organism filled Will with pride, though his abrupt departure from Hannibal’s home still weighed on the boy’s mind.

Even with that in mind, he walked into the lobby with sure confidence, donning in the mask of civility like a second skin. A polite smile here, a reverent nod there, and a flash of his ID were enough to get him inside. It made him smile, for as shit as his work was, he made a place for himself here. 

Will imagined himself working here after he graduated, sleep-deprived and stressed like everyone else was, deriving satisfaction from serving the country. The boy wasn’t much of a patriot, but it seemed like a good enough life for him to strive for. 

He knew the statistic of orphans. The lucky ones settle into conventional lives, creating the families they never had before. The rest weren’t so lucky. Spit out into the world, there was little they can do but turn to a life of despair and lawlessness.

Will decided long ago that he will be neither of them. He was made for something bigger; his purpose lay somewhere between honorable duty or horrible infamy. Whichever fate life takes him, he will make sure that he will stand out among the rest. He can do it. He never had to lean on anybody before, and he certainly doesn't need anybody else now, not even Hannibal Lecter.

Pushing the man away from his thoughts, Will walked into the BSU greeted his coworkers. The interns, politely disinterested in him now that he's been branded as an errand boy, nodded and generally ignored him. Katz and Price gave him a cheery "Morning Will.", while Zeller threw his hands out and exclaimed, "Ayyy, it's coffee-boy!" as an attempt at being friendly.

It irritated the boy to no ends, but he replied politely and began putting away his stuff. However, just as he headed towards the break room, Jack poked his head out of a room and called him with his booming voice.

“Will!” Everyone in the room jumped, fully expecting the man to chew him out for fucking up something silly. Instead, he just fixed Will with a look of exasperated relief. “Where are you going? I have a pile of cold cases I want you to look over.”

The boy's placid smile bloomed into a real one. "Yes sir." He said, barely able to contain his excitement. He rushed from the slack-jawed intern, squirreling himself behind Jack's broad body to peer into those coveted cases. Not even new agents were allowed to touch those, and it was enough to fill Will with pride that he momentarily forgot about his quarrel with Hannibal.

*** 

In the back of his mind, Jack knew that what he’s doing was unethical. It didn’t matter if the boy was brilliant. Exposing a child to gory images could inflict irreparable damage on his still-developing mind. The worst part was he couldn’t even claim ignorance. After his excitement petered off, Bella had thoroughly chastised him for exposing Will to his work, explaining in painful details just how _wrong_ he was for using a child that way.

More than anger, she was disturbed by last night’s display. Will had done fallen into another persona, possessed by the killers he saw in the body. Jack was too hardened from his time in the field, but Bella was so distraught she had withdrawn her standing dinner invite for Will. 

“The boy has no family Bella.” Jack reasoned, trying to play to her maternal instinct. His wife knew him better and turned her back on him, shrugging on the comforter while Jack pondered on her ultimatum.

Her problem wasn’t a lack of empathy. Bella was truly afraid of what she saw. Jack couldn’t understand it. He thought that the boy was extraordinary. 

He didn’t just pick up evidence and interpret them. He _fell_ right into the minds of criminals like a fish take to water. It’s no wonder he could guess the ending to their detective books. The characters were real in his mind, just as those killers were last night.

A more prudent man would sit on that fact and pull Will out of his internship entirely. A more responsible man would put Will in therapy. Hell, if that happened to one of his agents, Jack was required to send them for psychiatric evaluations. ‘_But he’s not an agent.’_ He thought covetously, already imagining a BSU with Will leading it in the future.

During lunchtime, Jack wandered back into his office to look at case files while he ate, but he stopped at the sight of brow curls gently swaying amongst boxes of files. Jack frowned, his lunch forgotten entirely. 

“Will,” Jack called, knocking on the glass doors so he wouldn’t surprise him. The boy said nothing in reply, completely engrossed in the file to play-act social niceties.

“Will.” He called again, this time a little bit more forcefully, but the boy still didn’t answer, unable to divide his attention from whatever caught it the first time. 

The man sighed and stepped close behind him, curious to see just what was taking so much of his attention. He stopped when he saw pictures of nine young girls. They’re just portraits, far from the gory images he expected, but they impacted Jack more than he cared to admit.

That case was the first one ever assigned to his department. It was a simple case of missing persons and solving it was supposed to prove the BSU’s merits to the rest of the bureau. Jack poured everything he had into the case, but instead of a satisfying conclusion, it ended with a dead body of a girl fitting the profile. The case remained open after ten long years, a permanent stain in his department's honor.

“How long have you been here?” Jack asked, surprised at how hoarse his voice became.

Will jolted in surprise, his small hands slamming over the pictures like a teenage boy hiding his dirty mags. “Oh. Hi Uncle Jack.” He said, turning back onto the photos. “I’m just looking at this one case. There’s something… off about them.”

“Off?” Jack asked as he took a seat beside him, forgetting about his original intention of scolding the boy.

“Yeah. They’re all around the same age, same physical markers… perfect mall of America girl, next door types, but this one,” He pointed to a picture of Abigail Hobbs, pulling up a photo of her corpse. “This girl is perfectly _average, _even for this lot. So why is she the only one whose body the killer discard?” Will frowned, his mind racing to connect the dots. “Did the killer not want her? If so, then what makes her so… undesirable?” The boy shook his head, the word sitting wrong in his tongue. “Or is it the opposite. Did the killer lover her so much that he couldn’t bear the thought of… of… hurting her?

Jack felt his jaw fell slack, confused and awed by this new revelation. "A sensitive psychopath… Now that's a new one." He chuckled, not completely believing the boy but humoring him all the same. A small part of him grew curious at Will's observation, for one in his team has ever explored that angle before.

Will nodded, rubbing his arms when goosebumps overwhelmed him. “Then she must be different to him somehow. Special. She’s his last kill, isn’t she?” He asked, purely hypothetical. “She’s the key. She must be. He didn’t kill her painlessly as a hunter would. Strangling takes time, strength, and passion. Look.” He pointed to the nail marks on the pictures and the bruises on her hips. “He kneeled on her, so he can be up close and personal, and dug right through the ligaments on her neck… but if he hates her enough to kill her, then why would he need to take the other eight?”

“As practice?” Jack suggested, already falling into the familiar back and forth of theory crafting. “He kidnaps all of them because they were similar to her. After the last victim, the kidnapping stopped.”

“Because he got what he wanted.” Will immediately added, scrawling something frenzied down in his notebook. “This is a crime of passion, while the rest of the girls were calculated and planned. The victim must know him.” Will tapped his finger insistently on Abigail’s picture. “You can’t be passionate about a stranger. Not really.”

Jack considered all of this and made a note to send a team back to Minnesota. “We’ll check that hypothesis out.”

“Really?” Will blinked, owlish in his surprise. 

Jack’s laughter rumbled in the room. “Why not? We already got our perp in our active case, so it makes sense to explore the only new lead we have.” 

Will’s eyes brighten, proud that he had made a significant impact on the world. Without missing a beat he put the case aside and began flipping through a new one, unstoppable in his quest for truth.

Jack shook his head, amused by the boy’s tenacity. He reminded him of himself back on his first days in the academy, so eager to protect and serve that not even danger could slow him down. 

“You know Will, I always thought you were special but you’re pretty incredible, you know that?”

Will smirked, the praise barely affecting him from his work. “Thank you .” He said, but slowly his attention waned, moving from the case files to observing the speckled plastic of the bureau’s table. “The longer I’m here the more I realized that being special rarely do you any good.”

“Oh?”

“I want to be treated like everyone else.” He glanced at the empty seat of the other interns. “Like an adult. I know I can do the work, so why won’t people just believe me?”

The man sensed something else hidden behind the boy’s complaint, but before he could prod him with further questions, a polite knock took his attention.

“Jack? Can I talk to you about the Goodberry case?” Alana Bloom called, her bright eyes curiously eyeing the child so engrossed with the gory pictures.

“Be right back,” Jack said, patting the unresponsive boy on the back before joining Alana outside. Though Jack preferred her over the other phycologist they hired for consultants, her unhappy expression told him that he would enjoy him less after this conversation.

“Why is there a child in your office?” Alana pointed out, arms already crossed abreast herself.

“He’s the new intern.” Jac explained patiently, finding himself preparing the same argument he used to counter his wife. “Will Graham. Smart kid. Hard worker.”

“I’m not questioning his ability Jack, I’m questioning your judgement,” Alana whispered, a hair away from hissing in anger. “What are you doing showing a _kid _sensitive material like that? The only thing he should be doing is organizing _closed_ files.”

“Will is different.”

“Will is a child!” 

Her raised voice caught Will’s attention, whose head snapped up and blue eyes zeroed in on her own. Alana shivered, brushing away the creeping uneasy to focus back to Jack. Maybe the boy was different, but it didn’t change the fact that he needed protection. 

Jack raised his hand, trying to calm her down without going to a shouting match. “It all above board Alana. He’s been approved by the commissioner and the board to be here. As an intern, he has a right to learn our process.”

“And what process are you teaching him? Because it seems to me you're discussing sensitive cases with someone that should be in high school.” Alana asked, still trying to ignore that lingering feeling.

“He’s a freshman in John Hopkins.”

“That’s not the point Jack!”

The agent sighed and rubbed his temples, wondering just what he did in his past life to bear the wrath of not one but two women. “Look Alana, I can’t stress you enough just how special he is.

“He can look into a killer’s mind from pictures alone. His insight is priceless and-“ He paused noticing Alana’s building irritation. “And I understand your reservations, I do, but believe me when I say that I have his best interest in mind. I almost adopted the boy myself.” He glanced back to Will with a fatherly smile. “I truly believe that Will is meant to be here. He’s the future of this department.”

“Like Miriam Lass was?” Alana asked pointedly.

Jack’s face instantly hardened, remembering the bright young trainee who died months after her graduation. “That’s unfair.” He almost growled. “Miriam went out on her own-”

“-While she’s under your supervision, Jack.” Alana said, stopping the man before he could worm his way out of the conversation. “I’m sorry. I know this is a sore topic, but you have a history of ignoring your protégée’s safety for the case.”

Everything within him wanted to rebel against that notion, but Alana was right. It was a matter of fact written on his file forever. There had been an inquiry and his case was dismissed with deniability, but Jack couldn’t lie to himself. He had encouraged Miriam to conduct investigations alone, thinking that the boundaries of a partner would only slow her down.

Alana was right. He’s falling into his old patterns again.

The doctor smiled woefully, sensing Jack’s genuine remorse over the incident. “I’m sorry.” She repeated, wishing she didn’t need to bring up old wounds. Despite her discomfort, Alana couldn’t just idly stand by and let Jack’s irresponsibly ruin another life.

“It’s fine Dr Bloom. You’re well within your rights to be concerned. I do have a history of being careless with my charges.” The man sighed and looked back to Will, trying to see him as just a kid, but failing at every attempt. All he could see was potential, a seed for the future of the bureau. “But this time is different. I won’t let Will end up like Miriam. He’s far more precious for the field.”

Alana smiled, happy that she finally got her point across, but her doubt remained. “Well, how about this? I’ll be there with him and supervise him when I can.”

“That’s not necessary-“

“It’s absolutely necessary Jack.” ‘_Because I can’t trust you.’ _The unsaid words hung heavily between them, but Jack allowed it to exist between them. “If this boy is as sensitive as you said he is, then so many things can go wrong. There needs to be someone who can check on his mental state.”

“Right,” Jack replied, but a small part of him hates losing what little control he had over Will. He only saw him on the weekends, and there’s only so much he can do to guide Will to be the man he wanted to be.

His hesitance must’ve shown on his face because Alana smiled and patted his arm comfortingly. “It takes a village Jack.” Alana smiled, trying to make up for her harshness. Jack nodded looking back at the boy who still had his eyes pierced on him.

***

The word elegance came to mind when Will saw Alana Bloom. Though he had no desire for women, if he were to live and marry a girl, it would be someone like her. She had kind eyes, fierce in her own way that differed from Jack's, and though Will sensed that her discussion with Jack was not pleasant, she still had the composure to keep at ease.

"Hello Will. My name is Dr. Alana Bloom. I teach psychology at Georgetown and I'm often called in to consult of profiles."

Will nodded as a greeting, his mind too jumbled to muster up a polite greeting. She tilted her head to study Will’s files, visibly wincing at the images Will was calmly observing.

“Are you here to profile me?” Will asked, instantly defensive upon hearing her job title.”

“No.” Alana chuckled, reaching over to pull the file from Will’s grasp. The boy pulled it towards himself, protective at the small victories he rightly earned. “Why do you ask that?”

The boy shrugged, closing the file and returning it neatly onto the box. “Because of what I do disturbed people. It sure made Bella uneasy. Jack’s wife, I mean.” 

“And what is it that you do?”

“I go into the killer’s head and find clues that people can

“Then you ‘ll be glad to hear that I’m here to help you with that exact thing. Though I can’t say I go into the minds of killers myself… I might be able to teach you a new trick or two." 

The boy hesitated, unable to hide his suspicion about this overly friendly woman. In his world, nobody ever did anything good for free. Not even good old Uncle Jack.

Alana didn't look bothered. She just laughed and rested her elegant hand on her chin.

“You seem defensive." She mused, making Will wonder if Hannibal had thrown him out of his game completely. "Is it because you already like you know what you're ?”

‘_God I hate shrinks.’ T_he boy thought to himself.

“It doesn’t matter what method I use. If I need to learn it to be useful then I’ll do it.”

“Does it feel good to be useful?”

“… Will I have to pay for a session after this?”

Alana smiles, bright and clean. Will had never been attracted to women before, but if he could marry one, he would want one like Alana. Despite her relentless questions, she was able to glean a part of himself

“Of course not. Sorry. It’s just… You’re a fascinating case Will. I can’t help my professional curiosity. Now, how about you show me what you can do, and I’ll teach you the things you’re missing out on?”

Will looked to her suspiciously, but nodded anyway, pulling out the Minnesota girls and closing his eyes, smelling the pine and snow scattered around her body before he killed him once more.

*** 

Exhausted and more than just mildly frustrated, Will climbed into the bus home in a dreamy daze. It’s not a long ride at all, it was enough to send him to snowy Minnesota, where the winters were harsh and the only warmth to find was in the arms of those beautiful girls.

He held them tenderly in his arms, his heart full of sorrow as he killed them one by one. When he got to Abigail Hobbs, the simmering guilt roared into a passionate inferno. He didn’t touch her, not like that, but Will rushed her down, choking her pale neck until her burnished cheeks turned pale and blue.

Afterwards, he sat on his heels, face upturn towards the angelic flurry of new snow. They settled on his lashes, melted by his tears. “I’m sorry.” He said, but there was no one there to listen to him. At least now she wouldn’t leave him. At least now she’s finally his.

The jolt of steps brought him back to reality, his hands still wrapped around the handle of the bus. The place looked familiar, but it was not his stop. Instead, his body brought him back to the stop near Hannibal’s home, his house shinning with the comforting light of civilization amongst the row of opulent but darkened home.

“Hey kid! Are you going to get off or what?” The bus driver asked impatiently. Will shook his head and climbed back into the bus.

“Sorry. Wrong stop.” He said to the bus driver. The man grumbled but continued driving, leaving the boy to huddle in his seat. 

“What the fuck.” Will whispered to himself, his hand still throbbing from the pressure of squeezing the life out of Abigail Hobb’s body. An unfamiliar feeling began to creep up his spine, chilling him straight to his bones.

It’s fear. For the first time in his life, Will Graham was afraid.

Somehow his unconscious body brought him towards Hannibal's home, like an animal returning to its den without the guide of stars or maps. In his mind, he related Hannibal to thoughts of home, and that realization disgusted him. Hannibal certainly did not deserve such honor.

The boy didn’t need anyone to comfort him from his nightmares, certainly not some inconsiderate jerk like Hannibal Lecter. His body may crave his touch, but the boy refused to submit himself to someone who didn’t understand him. God knew he’s given the man enough chances to see, but time and time again Hannibal disappointed him, choosing propriety over authenticity.

For a creature of chaos like him, facing a man like Hannibal frustrated him to no end.

Before Will could stew further about the man, his phone dinged with a cheerful ringtone that made him jump in his seat. Will fumbled to flip it open, so unaccustomed to anyone texting him. A small part of him hoped that it was Hannibal, asking for his forgiveness like he did last week. Will certainly wouldn’t mind seeing him grovel at his knees again, and this time he had enough frustration to truly make him suffer.

One look to his phone screen was enough to wipe all of those frustrations away.

**Matthew (16:34):** You promised me dinner pretty bird

Will grinned and began typing his response, his finger hovering over the pixelated emojis before ignoring them altogether. His shitty phone was so old that it would just come up as strange little boxes on Matthew’s end.

**Will (16:35): **I do don’t I?

**Will (16:35): **Sorry, work has been crazy

**Matthew (16:35):** But you’re out now right?

**Matthew (16:35):** Don’t you dare ghost me now

Will laughed hunching closer to the screen to type in his answer.

**Will (16:35): **I won't

**Will (16:35): **How are you with spicy food?

**Matthew (16:36):** Terrible

**Matthew (16:36):** But let's get it anyway

***

Matthew met Will at the bus station, standing out in the crowd of tired students with his ridiculous grin and an equally ridiculous Hawaiian shirt. Unlike his colorful getup, his face was shadowed, hungry as he watched Will climbed out of the bus, greedy eyes softening as if the sight of him was enough to sate him.

Will noticed this because he always noticed things like these, but instead of feeling awkward, the boy just rolled his eyes. For someone so closed off Matthew can be so frustratingly transparent sometimes.

He ran up to the older boy and shoulder checked him playfully, ignoring the desire to hug the man so they established a clear boundary between them. “Quit it.” He mumbled, hoping that Matthew would get it. He doesn’t need another admirer. Will needed a friend.

The older boy just laughed and let Will jostle him around, enveloping him ina brotherly embrace that had no desire other than to comfort. “What? I’m just admiring your new uniform.” Matthew grinned, spinning Will around before rubbing over the venerable FBI logo in awe.

"Uh-huh. Look!" Will mirrored his smile, showing him his very official-looking ID hanging around his neck. Matthew squinted at the small picture on the plastic before laughing out loud.

“I thought you might be shitting me last time, but there it is. FBI trainee huh?” Matthew cackled, ruffling Will’s head like one might pet their favorite dog. “If only they knew what a mistake this is. You got a criminal mind, pretty bird. Just like me.”

Will scoffed and shoved the man with a grin. “Stop it.”

"Nah. I won't. It's not every day a kid can get into the FBI."

Though his tone was complimentary, Will noticed an ugly tug in his chest. “Not you too.” He groaned, the familiar discomfort of being patronized bubbling back into the surface. “I swear, if anyone else calls me a kid today I’ll start kicking some shins.”

"Childish." Matthew teased, grabbing Will's head and walking him towards the row of restaurants filled with the bustle of student activity.

They ended up getting Chinese food just outside of campus. With its cheap price and endearingly rude service, the Orient became a favorite go-to spot for students. The place was too packed for them to eat in, so they loitered outside the store while waiting for their takeout, both solitary boys slowly opening up as they practiced the familiar art of making small talks.

While waiting outside, Matthew noticed a group of three boys waiting in line, all of them wearing the same jersey Matthew wore in the morning. “Your teammate?” Will asked, motioning towards them.

Matthew exuberant expression immediately shuttered behind an artificial smile. He turned to them and waved out of politeness, his acknowledgment returned with equally friendly nods.

“Yeah. Guess everyone is loading up on carbs after practice.” He muttered, turning around to give his attention back to Will, treating them like they didn’t matter at all. One boy in the group remained unmoving, his eyes glaring at Matthew with impotent rage.

Will was immediately taken aback, surprised at the overpowering animosity seeping into his mind. "What's up with that guy? It looks like he wants to kill you or something." He grimaced, following Matthew's lead and turning his back on the group. Will has had enough darkness in his mind for one day. He didn't need to add yet another petty emotion to the mix.

“Who? Jeremy?” Matthew glanced back at the glaring boy, giving him a lackadaisical smirk that seemed to enrage him even more. “The asshole is convinced that I stole his goggles or something. Tried ratting me out to the coach but thank god he didn’t believe him.” Matthew rolled his eyes before adding in a low whisper. “One of these days that kid is going to lose more than just a pair of goggles.”

Though his first instinct was to trust Matthew’s story, something about the delivery made Will stop. “Well? Is he right?” He asked before he could stop himself.

Instead of flushing red with shame, Matthew just grinned, leaning close to his ears before whispering conspiratorially. "You don't need to ask me to know the answer Will."

An unbidden laughed bubbled up from his chest, peaking into a grin that Matthew mirrored in camaraderie. Lack of empathy. Petty theft. Manipulative tendencies hidden under an excessive charm. Matthew showed all the hallmarks of a sociopathic personality, but for the life of him Will couldn't bring himself to dislike the boy.

“Oh man.” Will giggled even harder, realizing the connection between his friendship with Matthew and his ability to emphasize with killers.

He’s not a special boy that everybody insisted he was. He’s just a different kind of fuck up.

***

With an excessive amount of Chinese food and extra fortune cookies pilfered from the front desk, the two boys scurried off to Will’s room to take refuge from the incoming drizzle. Matthew seemed happy with his lack of roommates, occupying the bare mattress across from his with complete relish.

“Thought I have to throw someone out before dinner.”

Will rolled his eyes, not at all surprised at Matthew’s casual attitude towards violence. “You wouldn’t really do that, will you?” He asked, curious if Matthew was actually that volatile or if he’s just all talk.

Matthew had the gall to look aghast, comically clutching his chest as he absentmindedly crunched on a fortune cookie. “Oh I would. Why should I have dinner around some nosy nobody? I just want to hang out with you.”

Though it somewhat flattered him, Will caught an undercurrent of something warm and real within his tone. It's the warmth of affection, a spark to denote something fierce laying deep inside him. It should make him happy, Afterall Will was used to winning the affection of other men, but instead, the discovery unsettled him.

Will only saw him as a brother, but Matthew's feelings for him were a deep-seated thing, rancorous and intense like a slumbering snake lowly uncoiling. Will should take advantage of it, after all, he's benefitted from dalliances like these in the past, but the problem was Will also cared for him, and Matthew's feelings threatened to grow into something Will couldn't possibly reciprocate.

So far, his touches remained innocently platonic. A gentle ruffling of his hair, boyish roughhousing here and there, and a quiet hum of understanding while Will vented about his day. It made him feel guilty to savor that comfort, for he already belonged to another.

Still, despite his anger towards Hannibal, Will couldn’t help but feel like he was betraying the man by indulging Matthew’s companionship. He might be a lecherous, immoral imp, but Will had honor and loyalty, virtues he thought was useless but adopted anyways to serve as the foundation of his manhood.

So out of loyalty Will steadily to pulled away, putting some distance between himself and the first true friend he ever made. Yet no matter how hard he tried it, Will was always lured back by the easy companionship that Matthew provided.

Will cursed him for his weakness, but deep inside he knew that he didn’t lack strength nor fortitude. The boy was lonely, and with Matthew, such loneliness became a distant memory. He can stop scheming and just be the kid that he thought he didn’t want to be. The infantile jokes disarmed his adult problems, the easy conversation made connection easy. The lack of expectation to be anything but himself freeing in ways he didn’t know it could be.

Will tried to ignore all of that, pushing the precious connection aside so he can remain loyal and not fall into temptation. When Matthew’s hand fell around his shoulder Will got up and tidied up the empty containers. When they inched too close he would move away and feign disinterest. When the conversation died down into intimate silence he took up his book and began studying.

Will wanted to be good so badly, for both himself and his friend. What they had was precious, just as special as the connection he shared with Hannibal. He will not ruin it by discarding friendship for lust. He's made of tougher stuff than that.

Though Matthew wasn't privy to Will's inner conflict, the older boy noticed his struggle. He also noticed the flush in his cheeks, his genuine expression of joy that made him look his age. He was truly beautiful and Matthew too felt conflicted in his desires.

So instead he played the role of the fuck up friend, rude and careless so his cavalier may earn him a brief inch of closeness. It was not love that he felt, men like him couldn’t feel such emotions, but he felt an immeasurable amount of fondness that made him want to own and possess.

"Man, you're such a goody two-shoes" Matthew grinned, peering over Will's shoulder to see the chapter he's reading. He huffed and fell next to him on the creaky mattress, abandoning his phone so that Will might abandon his book and pay attention to him. "Do you ever lighten up?"

He grinned at the flash of indignation in Will’s eyes. ‘_Yes. Look at me. Only me.’_, but his expression didn't match the avarice he felt inside him. For a moment Matthew felt disappointed. He brushed those pesky feelings aside and pulled his head onto Will's lap, settling for the notion that right now he had Will's attention.

The boy scoffed, his anger tempered by amusement over Matthew’s surprisingly adorable tendencies.

“I can’t lighten u. I have a GPA to maintain if I want to stay in school.” He promptly dropped the heavy history book onto Matthew’s face, snickering at the boy’s muffled ‘ow’. “Not everyone can get a sports scholarship like you. Also, who gives out swimming scholarship these days? Do we even still win at the Olympics after Michael Phelps retired?”

“Hey, don’t knock the only sport I’m good at.” Matthew sniggered, showing the textbook onto the floor to face Will. “I’m being serious. Why do you work so damn hard? Not just with school, but with your internship and weird mentor program.”

The question made him stop. Hard work seemed ingrained in his body. Will had always chased after something without ever stopping. He can only shrug, hands fisted as he wondered if he's on the right path.

“I don’t know. Opportunities falls into my lap and I’m just taking advantage of it. Like the internship for example. I only got in because the department head visited the orphanage once.” His voice quieted down, doubt growing on the back of his mind. “I just want to make money and be independent I never really questioned how I do it.” He quietly admitted.

Matthew studied the boy's somber face before chuckling in amusement. "Okay, so you want to be independent and make money, and you choose to work for the FBI?" He rolled over, pulling himself up to sit next to Will. "Sounds like a shitty five-year plan if you ask me."

Hearing the challenge in Matthew’s voice made Will defensive. Will never had anyone questioned his choices before. People only stopped to pat him on the head and tell him what a good job he was doing. “It’s a good job Matt. Honorable even. Protect and serve. I can be someone others can respect, build a simple life for myself.” His voice grew small and vulnerable. “I can be content with a life like that.”

Matthew frowned, irritated that someone as brilliant as Will has already set out to be yet another cog in their broken government. It’s like he’s so desperate to claw into adulthood that he’ll jump into a train that Will eventually derail his life. Matt would know. People like them don’t do well with rules, structures, and regulations.

“You know what Will, I think that’s bullshit.” Matthew replied, dismantling Will’s arguments with the cruel reality of his own perspective. “Long hours, ungrateful bosses, and what? 50k a year if you’re lucky?” He sneered and shook his head, seemingly offended on Will’s behalf. “Sounds like indentured servitude to me.”

“Fuck off Matt.” Will grumbled, shifting away to push the older boy away, but his sharp retort only vindicated Matthew’s words. He sat up and pulled Will back before he could walk out in a storm.

“If you want me to, I’ll drop it pretty bird, but let me tell you what I see.” He swung his legs over the bedframe, flicking the brand-new ID badge Will still wear proudly even now. “You’ve just spent all night venting about your boss to me. You really think that’s going to change when you’re in for real?”

Will snatched the plastic card back and replaced it on his dresser, but Matthew's words have done its damage. The boy hasn't considered that before. Never had he stopped and wonder if life as an agent would be fulfilling for him. It's just a way out from the dreary reality of being an orphan, a personally he would gladly take on so he could discard his old one.

He imagined himself an older, newly graduated and eager to prove himself to Jack and Hannibal. He would be good at his job. Will had too much pride to pursue something only to fail, but that pursuit for perfection would leave him haggard, dragging his feet out of the headquarters just like today.

He pictured himself working with the beautiful yet infuriating Dr. Bloom, always trying to get in the may of his process while Jack's pushing killers after killers under his nose. The long days of paperwork, adhering to the strict rules of engagement of the bureau, and the god awful reality of putting up with people like the other interns, always looking down on him for his age.

He could see how the special boy everyone claim he was slowly chipping into a tired old man. His oddity would make him stand out, but he will fall in line as one of Jack’s soldiers. Exhausted, unfulfilled, and stripped away from the wild chaos he was so proud of bearing.

It’s a wildly depressing future.

He slowly looked up at Matt and shook his head. “No. I don’t think I would be happy living a life like that.” He admitted gently.

Seeing Will so vulnerable like that jabbed at the core of Matthew’s chest. He lost interest in poking at his defenses, feeling protective over the simple purity of his adolescent struggles. He sighed and pulled the boy to comfort him.

“Look Will, you’re a fucking smart kid. You can probably pick whatever field to work on and be great at it, but if you’re really looking to be free, being the government’s hound dog is definitely not the answer.”

“Well what the hell am I supposed to do then?” Will mumbled, suddenly sounding so tired against his chest. Matthew chuckled, his predatory instinct coming alive at the chance of influencing the boy.

"Take pre-med." He declared, grinning happily. He could just imagine it in his head. Dr. Graham and his trusted nurse brown. Spending every moment together, inseparable through the bonds forged in the past. Then Matthew will have this boy, owning him completely in ways others cannot.

“Oh god, not you too-“ Will pulled away and groaned, already sick of hearing the words from Hannibal.

"Hey, it's a good job, and you're in the best school to pursue it too." He smiled slyly. "Look. If the schooling doesn't take so damn long then I would be in it too, but I'm too fucking lazy for pre-med, MCATS, and med school. So I'm taking the next best thing."

Will eyed him suspiciously, trying to determine if Matthew was full of shit or speaking from his heart. “I’m serious! I’m going into nursing not because I love giving sponge baths and wiping shit from geriatric patients. Specialized care pays a lot, and the hours aren’t as bad either.”

"So… moral of the story, be a nurse?" Will drawled, reverting to being difficult when faced with a hard decision.

"Moral of the story, do what's best for yourself." Matthew grinned. "It would be a shame to waste all your noggin juice to catch psycho criminals. Plus if you take pre-med we'll have more classes together." He added shrewdly.

Will laughed in disbelief. “Oh, so you sent me down an existential crisis just so you can see me more in class? Unbelievable!” Yet despite knowing this Will still smiled, happy for whatever reason for Matthew’s desire for him.“God, you’re the worst.”

“Nope.” Matthew grinned, unapologetically charming as he always was. “I’m the best friend you could ever find.”

“You’re my only friend Matt.” Will added quietly, but something in his voice tells him that he didn’t mind it one bit at all.

***

He came with no expectations for forgiveness. Armed with his charming smile and a hot dinner in hand Hannibal breezed through the familiar RA who cooed at the ‘caring father’ checking up on his underage son.

Hannibal didn’t correct him. Lying was inelegant in his eyes, but he will allow others to draw whatever conclusion that would suit his needs. Currently, all he needed was to have his boy in his arms, safe from whatever demons Jack showed him.

The man regretted not stopping Will yesterday. In truth he was shocked at the boy's state of mind. He always knew that the boy was insightful, but he didn't expect him to literary become the killers he chased. 

He was so vulnerable, ripe for his own influences, but unlike others who would take advantage of that state, Hannibal wanted to preserve Will's dignity from the folly of his wayward mind. It was his duty to do so, and as a man, he owed it to himself to act as dignified as he portrayed himself to be.

Yet his hesitance hurt Will. He could see it in the storms brewing in his eyes, an angry worshiper denied of his devotion. In another life Hannibal would’ve enjoyed that dynamic, scorning god by taking his place, but even in their most primal plays Will has been nothing but his equal, and Hannibal would not change that even if the opportunity presented itself again.

He arrived at Will's door's, an apology ready to be recited and his defenses tentatively lowered. He will not do Will the disservice as come to him as his mentor. He will treat him as his beloved, show him that his hesitance was born out of love and not scorn. Maybe by showing his carefully guarded heart the boy could push past his anger and understand him.

‘_No, he will understand.’_ Hannibal thought with a confident smile. Who else can they turn to but each other? They’re monsters of the same kind.

Just as Hannibal raised his hand to knock he heard a pair of laughter that melted away his magnanimous mood. One voice he recognized as Will, clear and beautiful like the ocean waves that birthed Persephone. The other he didn't, a deep cackle of ravens that seemed to mock his very existence.

Hannibal abandoned all thought of propriety and pushed open the door, a placid smile trained on his face while his beast growled for blood. There will not be any lowering of his walls today, not while thoughts of murders came so close to the surface.

He found two tousled boys looking at him from the bed, Will naturally shocked at his appearance and the stranger irritated at Hannibal's interruption. He took in the bag of takeout, the messy bed that Will always kept made. Hannibal prided himself as someone rational and subdued, but there was no other conclusion that could possibly explain this situation.

“Forgive me. I didn’t know you have company.” He said with a mild tone while his eyes icily glared at the intruder.

“Hannibal…” Will sighed, combing back the hair he so wanted to wrench tight and pull in punishment.

“I will leave you to your weekend then.” He said, ready to turn around and leave Will to his infidelity.

"Nah. It's okay dude. I should go back and prep for that report tomorrow anyway." The stranger said, picking up the bag of trash and ruffling Will's hair in goodbye. Such casual intimacy bothered Hannibal more than he expected. Who was he that he earned such privileged from his boy? Hannibal should take his hand off for payment.

“I didn’t catch your name.” Hannibal asked all a bit too quickly. The boy paused, regarding him with cool detachment. The pressed suits, expensive watch, and tight polite smile all pointed to a man of generous means. Add that the man’s obvious attachment and it’s easy to see that this was the sugar daddy Will claimed he didn’t have.

"Matthew Brown. Nursing program." The boy said, standing proud and tall all on his own, refusing to be intimidated by the man's money.

Hannibal smiled and took his proffered hand, squeezing him just a bit tightly. “_Dr_. Hannibal Lecter, psychiatrist.” He said, making sure that this _whelp _knew just how superior he was compared to him. “Pleasure meeting you Mr. Brown. Goodnight.”

Matthew snorted at the obvious dismissal and pulled back Hannibal's hand in an equally tight grip. "Oh we'll be seeing more of each other. Will and I get along _soo _well. It's bound to happen." Matthew leered, eager to get a rise out of the moneyed, prissy man. He will enjoy stealing Will from under his nose.

“See you tomorrow Will.” He added cheerfully to the increasingly irritated boy.

"Yeah. Later." Will sighed, his nerves frayed from an already trying day and their useless posturing.

Hannibal closed to the door and sat primly on the empty mattress across from Will, crossing his legs and he waited for the boy to explain himself. In truth, Hannibal didn't trust himself to speak first. Between them laid many wounds that had yet to be healed. He won't be the first to draw blood. Yet.

Will rubbed his face and refused to meet Hannibal’s eyes. Why the hell was he feeling so guilty for? He did nothing wrong. He’s just there living a normal college life and making friends like Hannibal asked him to do. So why the hell can’t he raised his head proudly and tell him to fuck off?

Eventually Hannibal did speak, breaking the tense silence in that same measured voice. "Why do you always run off to another man after every one of our disagreements?" He asked in a manner more suited for inquiring about the time.

“Matthew is my friend. Nothing more.” Will bit back, a lifetime without socialization turning him into a defensive, feral thing.

"I see." Hannibal hummed, acknowledging him without judgment despite the voice in his head screaming '_Liar! Liar! Liar!’._

“Your friend has designs on you.”

“Well, doesn’t everyone?” Will countered. “You… Jack… Fucking Alana Bloom. Everybody seems to think they know better than I do.”

“Is that why you stormed out of my house yesterday night?”

“Are you asking riddles because you can’t fucking admit that you’re jealous?”

An intake of breath drew sharp between them, a sharp blade over cracking eyes. Like a great beast of old Hannibal unfurled himself

"Oh dear boy, I have no problem telling you how I feel. Unlike you, I have a measure of self-control and civility to put them aside." Will snarled up, ready to scream at Hannibal without caring about his neighbors, but the man grabbed his throat and pushed him against his dresser, stunning him into silence before Will could even say a word.

His hands weren’t tight enough to choke, but there was something primal in the man’s eyes that made Will paused. It bled into his own mind, a rancorous thing made of antlers and claws, overpowering every other influence that hid inside his mind.

Gone was Matthew, Jack, and all of his murderers. Only the two of them remained, selfish beast who wanted nothing but each other. Hannibal growled, telegraphing violence with every inch of his body, but slowly his hand loosened, smoothing the wrinkled edge of Will’s collar.

"If you want to be treated like an adult then conduct yourself as one." He said, stepping away with his hands clenched tight behind himself, a struggling picture of perfect control.

Shame suddenly flooded Will's system. He had nowhere else to hide, no high horse to save him from facing his failures. Hannibal stood there, hiding none of his hurt and rage, yet in this vulnerable moment, he remained as he was, an honorable man waiting for an equal.

Will hung his head, tears of frustration prickling the edges of his eyes. He wanted to run away and hide the childishness he claimed he abandoned, but the truth was he was still a child, confused by his own desires and need for closeness.

He left his pride and anger as he inched closer to the man, reaching out to see if Hannibal would still take the flawed soul he concealed all these years. Will felt the pressed wool of his jacket shifting under steady breath before warm hands took his. He went without resistance, leaning his head against Hannibal’s solid chest, trusting that he wouldn’t hurt him now.

“… I don’t like fighting.” The boy mumbled, exhausted from all the pretense and expectations. “I like teasing you, fucking you… but this?” He shook his head. “I don’t like this at all.”

Strong dependable hands slowly enveloped him in a gentle embrace. “Neither do I.” Hannibal sighed, shrugging off the weight of his day, ready to bare himself for the boy. He tilted Will’s chin up and finally met his eyes, finally seeing him without the usual struggle. “Shall we stop fighting and be civil again?

Will nodded, hugging the man back despite not able to reach him completely. “I’m sorry I stormed off.” He whispered, the words tinged with the fear of rejection.

“And I apologize for doubting your loyalty.” Hannibal immediately replied, crowing kisses upon the boy’s head.

Will snickered. “I don’t blame you for that, you know? I mean I’m a bit pissed but you have every reason not to trust me. After Anthony--"

Hannibal leaned down and kissed the next words out of Will's lips, teeth bared in a snarl over the offensive name. "Let's not speak of that cur again, shall we?" He murmured, heated from the soft gasp of Will's breath. The boy nodded, whining greedily as he asked for more, standing on the balls of his feet to catch Hannibal's lips, licking into his mouth with an animal hunger.

"Fuck." Will gasped, arching up against the man and letting him pick him up like he weighed nothing at all. Hannibal was so strong, able to break yet choosing gentleness for his sake. "I missed this. I miss you."

“As do I.” Hannibal growled, settling the boy onto his mattress as he pulled off his clothes. “Strip.” The hoarse order came, and Will simply couldn’t get out of his uniform soon enough.

Naked under his gaze, Will kept his hands away from his turgid cock, instinctively knowing that the privilege to touch was Hannibal’s alone. The man kept his eyes on him, red shinning like liquid wine as he slowly unbuttoned each shirt, the motion unbearably erotic that Will could feel his cock leak.

“Please.” He whispered, twisting sheets in tight fists so they wouldn’t wander away without permission. Hannibal grabbed a bottle of lube from Will’s dresser, slicking his cock before pushing two firm fingers against Will’s hole.

The boy gasped and groaned at the stretch, knowing full well he can take more, but the days that passed without Hannibal made him feel like a virgin again. The man chuckled. “Can my boy be good and control his voice?”

“Yes sir.” Will whispered, undulating his hips impatiently to get the man inside him.

The title brought visible shivers down Hannibal’s body, his scissoring fingers halting before easing off completely. “No not sir. Not tonight.” He whispered, rubbing his slick cock until his head notched into Will’s entrance. “Hannibal.” He said, slowly pushing into the warm tightness that clenched around him greedily.

It ached much like every cock that entered his ass did, but this was no simple fuck. This slow benediction rendered the boy mute, overwhelmed as he gained everything he wanted the most all at once. The hands that clutched painfully at the sheet clawed lines across Hannibal's shoulders, tormented by the bliss of their union, drowned by their relentless desire.

"Hannibal." The boy whimpered, twisting his head to fight the moan clawing up up his throat. The man turned to him, eyes wide with pleasure and affection.

“Will.” He groaned back, swallowing the boy’s helpless voice with a devouring kiss of his own.

They rocked slowly as they did in the dining room, rediscovering each other's bodies under hushed pleas and murmured adoration. Hannibal was big, filling the boy in all the right ways, his slow undulation brushing past that magical spot that made him deliriously weak, anesthetized by pleasure alone.

Will opened to Hannibal like an eager flower, succulently soft as his rim gripped and squeeze around the base of his cock. There was no beast for him to fight, for all he wanted was to work for his pleasure, tiptoeing against the coming onslaught of his orgasm.

“You feel so good on my cock.” Hannibal rumbled against his neck, licking up Will’s beading sweat like he was thirsty for him. “Such a good boy for me.” Will whimpered, mind and body overstimulated by the reality of his present. There was something better than the desperate rutting of beasts.

“God, I’m-” Will held on tighter, legs tensing around Hannibal’s waist.

"Yes." Hannibal hummed, pumping his hip in that slow, steady rhythm until cock throbbed and dripped down the length of Will's reddened cock. The boy whimpered, jerking as milk the last of his cum with relentless determination. It seemed like it would go on forever until the man finally stilled and thrust home, planting his seed deep inside.

They fell together in a sweaty heap, but even with Hannibal’s cock still inside, Will was still unsatisfied. “More.” He pleaded, addicted to this newfound intimacy. Hannibal chuckled and shook his head.

“Will--" he said, pulling out his soft cock from Will’s leaking hole.

“Please…” The boy whispered, turning himself on his belly like a bitch ready to be mounted. “Hannibal please. Need you...”

Even with his cock spent the man couldn’t deny the boy when he’s asking so prettily. “Insatiable boy.” He rumbled, shoving the boy’s back onto the bed, legs spread and propping his delicious hole. He traced the slick entrance of his trenched hole, shallowly fucking in with two fingers until the boy was vibrating with frustration.

“Hannibal!” Will yelped and was immediately muffled, face shoved into the damp sheets.

"I thought you're going to be good today?" Hannibal sighed mockingly, lubing his hand before shoving four thick fingers into Will's greedy hole. The boy sobbed, hands reaching back to pull his cheeks apart, so desperate to be broken and filled once more.

The obscene sound of his cum fucked deeper into Will was enough to make his flaccid cock twitch in interest, but the sight of Will writhing on the bed was debauchery elevated to the level of the divine. The long planes of his teenage body twisted and tensed as he fucked himself into his ass, back arched high to give Hannibal a view of his seed flashing between folds of reddened flesh

“Can you take more?” He asked, hypnotized by the rippling heat of Will’s insides. “Yeah, I think you can.” Hannibal growled dangerously, twisting his fingers out and in before slipping his thumb between the stretched rim and stuffed hole, his knuckles catching on the taut sphincter even as he pinched his fingers together to ease its glide.

He didn't know if Will's muffled scream was one of pleasure or pain, and at this point, Hannibal didn't care. He wanted to reach in and grabbed Will by his heart, feel the slick warmth of his blood and baptize them both in gore and flesh.

"You're a greedy boy, aren't you Will? You're never satisfied with just one, are you?" He said as he thought back to Matthew while working his knuckles against the boy's tight rim. "Never." Hannibal growled, popping each one in until his hand was completely buried in the boy.

There were no words to describe the intensity of having Hannibal inside of him. Every one of his nerves felt alive, tense and loose all at the same time as cold sweat began to spread across Will's back. He whimpered and bit his screams into the mattress, taking everything Hannibal deemed him worthy of, eyes spilling tears of joy when he began to move.

Ever small shift grazed and pushed against his prostate, the slow in and out motion robbing him of breath and thought. “Please…” He whispered as his mind began to flutter away with every thrust.

Hannibal snarled and slathered lube all over the boy’s gaping hole, holding his cheeks apart as he twisted inside, aiming to rub his knuckles against the little organ that made his boy sing.

Will scrambled against the wall, desperate to hold into something that could withstand the pleasurable onslaught that seemed to continued forever. “H..hhann..” He called, chocking on the words as Hannibal curled his finger into a fist, adding a level of intensity he has yet to experience.

His cock twitched and throbbed as orgasm after orgasm tore through his body, leaking clear fluid to join his drying cum on the sheets. Never in his life has he felt so filthy, debased, and oh so utterly loved.

With one last orgasm, the boy tumbled onto the bed like a ragdoll, dislodging himself from Hannibal's fist with an obscene squelch. The man behind him hummed and fell against his back, rutting his newly awakened arousal against Will's creamy thighs.

“Inside.” Will croaked, leaning up blinding to kiss the sharp lines of his neck. “Hannibal… please.”

Hannibal knew better than to succumb, but the gentle desire to pleasure has burned out, leaving only an animal instinct to claim and own. The smell of Chinese food still lingered in the air, spurring the man’s urgency to fuck and breed Will’s gaping hole.

“Mine.” He hissed, fucking into the twitching open flesh he carved out for himself. Will moaned and nodded, each one of his breath hitched and strangled as Hannibal used him for his pleasure.

“Yours.”

***

“Can you stay with me tonight?” Will asked through slumber laden eyes. “Please.”

“Of course, my dear.” Hannibal murmured, ready to acquiesce to Will’s demand before he could calculate the risks. It’s rather terrifying how the boy can make him agree to anything. Maybe someday he will ask for his heart, rip it from his chest like the vicious monster he always was, but even then Hannibal was sure he would stay and dote on him.

The man quickly finished wiping them down and laid gently beside the boy, his head propped up as the stroked the delicate features in his half-awake boy.

"What?" Will yawned, pretending to be irritated as his smile failed to hide his feelings. Hannibal pressed a kiss upon his forehead, brushing the cherubic curls he'll resolve to draw back home.

“You, Will.” The man murmured against his skin. “You’re so lovely like this.”

“What? Quiet and fucked out?” The boy sniggered, tapping in on the endless reserve of snark and sarcasm. Hannibal would normally chide him for his crudeness, but the man just chuckled along, happy that he could make his boy smile.

Just when Hannibal thought Will was fast asleep, the boy woke with a start and sighed happily against his chest. "Oh. I have some good news." Will squirmed against his fur, endlessly fascinated by the masculine traits he has yet to show. "I decided to take pre-med courses and major in Biology."

“I see.” Hannibal smiled, squeezing the boy in a tight hug. “That’s wonderful new my dear. Congratulations.”

“Yeah, and before you can get all smug about it, I’ll have you know that Matthew is the one who convinced me to take it, so I want you to be nice to him ok?” Will patted Hannibal’s back playfully, grinning when he felt the man tense at the mention of his friend.

“I haven’t had the slightest idea what you’re talking about.” Hannibal groused, forcing himself to take deep calming breaths. Only Will could give a mind-blowing fuck and ruin the afterglow.

The boy scoffed, seeing through the man’s terrible attempt at deception. “I see how you two circled each other earlier. Posturing like fucking baboons-“

“Will. I hardly-“

“You may be polite, but there’s no fooling me, you know?”

Hannibal sighed, knowing full well he would not win this argument tonight. “I suppose since he’s your friend, I can endeavor to tolerate the scoundrel here and there.”

“Good.” The boy smiled, nuzzling into the crook of Hannibal’s neck affectionally before turning away, enjoying the encompassing warmth of Hannibal’s broad shoulders. “I don’t get why you hate each other so much. You two have more in common than you realize, you know.”

Hannibal hummed and busied himself planting kisses onto Will’s nape, holding his tongue so the can enjoy what’s little left of their afterglow. Only when the boy was asleep did he let his anxiety rise. Whatever commonalities they shared was no import to him. Hannibal didn’t trust the man, and he did not enjoy the thought of him having any sort of influence over his boy.

For now, there was little he can do to curb Will’s fascination over his friend, and his future attempts would surely drive him further away. So he did what he could. He curled around the small boy protectively, greedily drinking of his scent as he fell asleep fighting the urge to swallow him whole.

That day he dreamed of dinning on his beloved, grinning across from Matthew Brown who had nothing on his plate while his overflowed with crimson offerings.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	15. Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his schedule full, Will began to feel the pressure of people's expectations. Matthew decided to change that.

***

Waking up ensconced in the warmth of Hannibal’s arms made Will realized that heaven was real. A second of cognizance was enough to shake him out of that idea. A depraved boy like him was more suited for the deepest layer of hell, but it didn’t stop him from craving the same paradise Milton raved in his writings.

They manifested in the suffocating warmth that pressed insistently against every possible surface of his body, a foreign sensation that's not entirely unwelcome. It's the joy of feeling Hannibal's erection rubbed against the base of his spine, how their body moved as if they yearned for each other while their minds frolicked in the realm of the unconscious.

Though Will never had much experience in romance, he could imagine falling in love with a man like him.

With his head pillowed under Hannibal’s deceptively muscled arms, he nuzzled deeper into his embrace and drank in the unique scent that was theirs alone. It satisfied some animalistic urges to uncivilized for polite company, and he wondered if he could smell the beginnings of love soaked in the pores of their skin.

He certainly felt dizzy with it, teenage hormones exacerbating fantastical dreams of a happily ever after. For a moment, the cynical boy allowed himself to believe it, a boyish hope secreted in the garden of his mind.

As if he could read his thoughts in his dreams, Hannibal sighed in his sleep and smiled, arms tightening around Will's torso as he rolled them around in the cramped dormitory bed. Will stilled, peeking to see if his thought had somehow mustered the man from his slumber, but Hannibal remained oblivious to the world, happily sleeping away, clutching Will like a hard-won prize he looked for all his life.

In any other situation, the boy would be up in arms about being treated like a Dutch wife. Plenty of men tried to cuddle him after, some to assuage their guilt, others to stake their claim deeper, but Will always pushed them away, satisfied by the simple exchange of carnal delights. He never enjoyed being touched unless it was for sex, but today, he found himself genuinely content in being Hannibal's.

It's better than sex, this strange feeling of belonging, which shouldn't surprise him since very little about their relationship revolved around sex. Hannibal took his role seriously, often denying Will the privilege to touch him until he proved himself worthy. It's the challenge Will always wanted, for there were only so many equations and memorization he could take before boredom struck once more.

After their weekly dinners, they would retire to the study to scrutinize Will's work, kindly yet sternly offering an alternative viewpoint that would add nuance to his exhaustive essays. Hannibal opened his home library for the boy's perusal, smiling in such pride when Will would return a book and debated its merit with an intellectual vigor rarely seen in boys his age.

Hannibal took great pains to take care of him, showering Will with gifts, connections, and priceless wisdom he’s too stubborn to learn from. He fed him food made by his own hands, satisfied by the mere act of providing for his boy. Whether it’s time, mercy, or attention, Hannibal gave it all freely, and Will took it all for granted. Only a day without him was enough to make Will realize just how much he needed the man now.

‘_Please always chase after me.’_ Will silently prayed against Hannibal’s skin. ‘_When my temper flared too hot, or when I’m acting stupid because I’m too bored, please don’t give up on me.’_

His desires shocked him. Never in his short life had Will ever wanted someone so intensely. He walked up to the man demanding amusement, but Hannibal has given him so much more than the pale shade of earthly delight. He gave him purpose, nudged him towards a path that would only benefit him in the future. He's not so blind to ignore those abundant blessings, but with his gratitude came the simple fear of losing all of them at once.

As he reflected on that dreaded possibility, the light of the day slowly crept into his darkened room, its gentle beam falling gently on Hannibal's face, lighting him up like an avatar of Helios. It was enough to take Will's breath away, and suddenly a life spent on his knees seemed natural, for how could he not live his life in worship when divinity was real and life was all too short?

Will reached out to brush a stray lock away from Hannibal’s face, but after a few seconds of basking in the sun, the man’s eyes snapped open, glimmering rubies unclouded by slumber.

“Oh, that’s really creepy.” Will teased, kissing his sleep scented skin with complete fondness. Hannibal yawned and placed one to his cheeks, the stern glare not yet present in his morning softened eyes.

"Good morning, dear boy." He murmured, his voice sending shivers down Will's skin. He chuckled at the reaction and rubbed down the smooth planes of his back, gripping Will's ass to move their erection against each other. "Do you have time to play?" He asked, always so concerned about consent, a fact that used to rankle him but had grown on the boy over time.

“Yes.” Will replied breathily. “I’ll make time.” He sighed eagerly, burying his groan on the crook of Hannibal’s neck, strangely bashful now considering the extreme session they had last night.

Hannibal rumbled in approval, slowly flipping their position until he was mounting the boy, eyes alight with the same relentless hunger that Will also echoed.

“Good.” He murmured, biting gently on a hickey he left last night. “I want to claim my boy before I send him off to class.”

“Oh god.” Will hissed, the possession in Hannibal’s voice enough to make his eyes roll in pleasure. “Please. I need you Hannibal.”

"Hush." The man chuckled and left faint welts as he dragged his nails down the boy's chest, experienced fingers softening as he slowly traced circled the puffy, abused hole he thoroughly used last night. "I know what you need." He growled, dipping his finger in to test the boy's wetness. "I will always give you what you need."

With providence earned and secure, Will closed his eyes and blink away his tears of relief. “Yes.” He whispered back, as devoted as the man was. “I trust you Hannibal.”

***

Thoroughly marked and satisfied, Will hurried out of his bed and stumbled into the shared shower. He came back soaking wet, an errant soap suds still clinging on the back of his ear. “Fuck, I’ll just be a sec.” He muttered, pacing back and forth, too frazzled to decide if he should get his underwear first or his clothes.

Hannibal watched the whole scene with faint amusement, before coughing politely. “Will.” He motioned to the clothes he laid out for the boy, a forest green turtleneck that’s perfect to hide his still welting bites along with tights jeans and other accessories.

A strange warmth flooded Will’s body, his cock twitching back in interest over how _capable_ his dominant was. If he had more time Will would’ve fallen to his knees and fuck his face on Hannibal’s cock as a show of gratitude, but today was just not that day.

“Thanks.” He said instead, rubbing himself dry as he struggled to put his clothes on again.

Hannibal watched in amusement as he buttoned his shirt and cuffs. If Will’s sultry striptease was an aphrodisiac that his boyish fumbling’s aroused a feeling of paternal fondness that reminded Hannibal of his sister.

Though her death nearly broke him, Hannibal would always remember Mischa as the pure soul she always was. He will not call upon the tragic night of her death, nor will he recall the desperate scream of her phlegm filled lungs. Yet as he focused on his boy’s endearing antics, the same sad sorrow for his sister remained.

He can try as hard as he can, but he cannot change Mischa's fate by raining fortunes upon the boy. They're nothing alike, for as pure as this moment was, the boy was nothing like his sister. He's a vulgar, rancorous, impudent little nymph, and no amount of care and manipulation can truly separate him from his nature.

Their fate was similar that was, but even without the promise of catharsis, Hannibal still wanted to take care of Will. It was his duty after all, and he will not fail this boy like he failed Mischa.

“Hannibal?” Will’s timid voice called him back to reality, the boy looking more disheveled than he was when they just woke up. “Are you okay?” Will asked, inching close to him to clumsily offer his comfort.

Hannibal pulled his outstretched hand and kissed the damp lines of his palm. "I was thinking about a dog my family used to own." He smiled. "You reminded me of one of its brood. A rambunctious puppy in dire need of training." Hannibal grabbed the scoffing boy and pulled down his turtleneck, renewing the bites that have started to fade. "Maybe I should collar you so no one could mistake who you belong to."

“Possessive bastard.” Will laughed, playfully struggling to incensed Hannibal’s instinct. True to form the man pinned him firmly against his body, heedless of wrinkles and its obvious insinuation was to the world.

“Language, boy. Don’t make me strip your bottom before class.”

Will grinned, wrapping his arms around Hannibal to kiss his bared snarl. “You won’t. We both know that you would rather

***

Contrary to their passionate morning, the pair made their way through the campus at an efficient pace more suited for workmates than lovers. "You don't have to walk me to class." Will argued for the umpteenth time, trying to match Hannibal's long, sedated stride with his own hurried ones. '_Where the hell is the growth spurt people promised me?’_

"Nonsense. It's no trouble at all." Hannibal said, shortening his stride when he noticed the beginnings of will's fatigue. "I would love nothing better than to send you to class every morning. Besides, I'm curious about my old alma mater." The corner of his eyes crinkled in delight as he took in the rush of students milling in and out of the red-bricked building. "I'm happy to see that the aesthetic hasn't changed."

Hannibal’s good cheer was pleasantly contagious, and when Will arrived in front of his class, he found himself wearing Hannibal’s serene smile. ‘_Must be nice to always feel this way.” _Will thought. Hannibal’s ordered mind was a much preferable headspace than the chaotic thought patterns of serial killers.

Just as he's going to say goodbye Hannibal presented him with the ceramic Tupperware he brought last night. "Don't forget your breakfast, dear boy." Hannibal smiled. From the beads of condensation around the bowl, he must've placed it in the common room's refrigerator. It's absolutely patronizing, but Will couldn't help but notice the envious glances of passing students.

"Hannibal, I don't need-" Before he could finish his sentence a familiar hand clapped him on his shoulder and pulled him into a half hug. The smell of chlorine and freshly baked goods was enough to tell him who it was.

"Humor me, Will." Hannibal's smile turned strained as he turned to greet his friend. "Good morning Mr. Brown. We meet again."

"Oh, you can just call me Mattie, doc." Matthew drawled casually as if he knew such casual familiarity was Hannibal's many pet peeves.

“Then I must insist that call me Hannibal, _Mattie_.” The man said with a charming smile that’s so artificial Will felt himself blanch. Hannibal turned to him in disapproval, but they softened with the lingering memory of their shared night. Hannibal regarded Matthew with smug superiority.

‘_You can try you best, boy, but you will never take him away from me.’_

Much to his credit, and Will’s unending exasperation, Matthew returned with a challenging smirk of his own. Despite his uncharacteristic possessiveness, Hannibal backed down and turned back to his charge.

“Have a good day Will. I’ll see you at dinner.” He said before turning around, leaving without so much of a goodbye to Matthew.

“See ya doc!” Matthew called back with a sardonic smile of his own.

“Sorry. He’s-“

“-easily jealous? A prissy fucking dandy? Borderline pedo with boundary issues?”

"Overprotective! Geez, Matt." Will insisted with a fluster.

He’s never been shy to proclaim his promiscuity, but he wanted to shield Hannibal’s reputation as much as possible. After everything Hannibal has done, it’s the least he could do for him.

“Our relationship isn’t like that.” The boy insisted once more, but as skilled of a liar Will was, the words sounded fake even to his ears.

Matthew stared at him and his unseasonably warm clothing and immediately rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to lie to me Will. I’ll keep your secret. Here.” He traded one of the paper bags for Hannibal’s ceramic containers, peering curiously at the content and giving it a cursory sniff. “Save doc’s fancy food for lunch. I got you a breakfast bagel.”

"You did what?" Will frowned and peered into the paper bag and found that it was indeed burgeoning with cream cheese and eggs. To his adolescent palate, it's definitely a more attractive choice to Hannibal's hard to pronounce roast, but Will still frowned, loyalties torn between the most important people in his lives.

“Matt-“ Before he could protest, Matthew already marched him to their usual seat and took out his own bagel.

"I promise no onions." He sing-songed, breakfast poised at his lips as he expectantly waited for Will to follow. "Come on pretty bird, I flirted with that butterface cashier for extra schmear!"

Though something about the exchange made Will frowned, he was too distracted by the potent combination of guilt and tentative happiness. "You remembered." He said, touched that Matthew cared not only to bring him breakfast but to also remember his tastes.

“Of course I do. That’s what friends are for.” The older boy smirked.

Will regarded the ceramic Tupperware and returned it to his backpack with a small nod. Though a part of him felt strangely guilty about putting it away, Will couldn’t just reject Matthew’s gift like that. Money was a hard thing to come by for scholarship students like them, and Will wanted to desperately to keep his friend.

Did it even matter if Wil would eat Hannibal’s food now or for lunch? It’s not like the man would know. Besides, he’s had enough meals at Hannibal’s place to know what to expect.

Besides, Matthew was looking at him with such fragile expectations that Will just couldn't say no. After all, what's the harm in a little sin of omission?

Will eagerly reached for the carb bomb and began munching at it with exaggerated relish. “Thanks Matt, I love it.” He smiled, laughing when Matthew began chomping on his own food with gusto. “You’re terrible for leading that girl on though. She probably really likes you.”

“Hmm. You think so?”

"Yeah." Will shrugged, his guilt somewhat assuaged after calling Matthew out. "You're a jerk, but you're a pretty likable guy."

"Well, I'll be…" Matthew grinned, looking very much like the cat that caught the canary. "Don't let the doc hear you say that. He'll probably go all Mrs. Lovett on my ass and bake me into a pie."

“Mrs. Who?”

“You know? Sweeney Todd?” Will just returned his friend’s disbelief with a blank stare of his own. “Oh man, I can’t believe you haven’t seen the demon barber of fleet street! That’s it, we’re gonna have a movie night next weekend!”

***

With a full course load, a demanding mentor, and a weekend internship in a federal facility, Will found himself challenged in ways he’s never been before.

At first, he was glad for his full schedule. His days were now filled with purpose, leaving no room for that incessant boredom that drew him to the arms of morally questionable men. Not that he was ever tempted to bed anyone other than Hannibal after that night. The man was a thorough lover as he was a mentor, demanding his best in both his academics and submission.

The boy found himself rewarded in both areas. Professors began to take notice of him, inviting him to stay longer during office hours to discuss his insightful essays. Will knew how important it was to maintain a good relationship with his instructors so he tried his best, employing Hannibal’s hard taught manners to win him their favors.

His good impression will pay dividends when he finally applies to med school, but no matter how hard he tried, Will couldn't open himself to them as he did with Hannibal. Then again, it's easy to play favorites when you can get to fuck someone regularly.

Though their sex life has been vibrant and exciting, Will found himself increasingly distracted by school and work. It’s not uncommon for him to fall asleep in Hannibal’s study, and though he would voraciously make up for it in the morning, physical intimacy slowly began to take a backseat in a relationship that’s founded on it.

When he voiced this concern to Hannibal, the man looked at him in that faintly proud way that never failed to make Will flush.

"If sex is truly the foundation of our relationship then I would be inclined to agree with you." The man said as he read over Will's report. "But after months together, I would argue that what we have is much deeper than sex." He leaned close, putting his paper aside to tenderly kiss the boy's furrowed brows. "You're so precious to me, Will. Even if this relationship doesn't last, I would still want to be in your life in whatever capacity you deem worthy."

Though Hannibal’s words assuaged much of his worries, the boy hated just how casually the man talked about breaking up.

“I don’t want us to change at all! What we have is good.” Will insisted.

“Everything must either change or stagnate and die.”

“Must.” Will grumbled, batting away at one of Hannibal’s attempt to impart wisdom. He didn’t need enlightenment. He just needed Hannibal. “You make it seem so inevitable…”

“It is inevitable.”

“… You’re not helping.”

The man chuckled and kissed him once more, trying to hide his own fear of their future. In truth, he also felt a sense of trepidation about their relationship, but duty demanded him to remain strong as reassure the boy instead of adding to his fear.

“Don’t be afraid, my boy. Not all change is bad.”

“But I just want this.” He sighed, climbing into Hannibal’s lap, small and soft. He’s tired, hungry, and mildly irritated, but if he could preserve this moment in amber, he would do so. An eternity of discomfort meant nothing if he could live in Hannibal’s arms.

Time marches on regardless of his fear and resistance, and before long Will was once again struggling the demands of his academic and work,

***

"Hey there birdie. What's up?" Matthew's voice answered through the crackled line of Will's near obsolete phone, the sound quality so poor that the hum of the bus nearly drowned him entirely.

Will sagged against the window and just listened to Matthew breathe, trying to moor himself in something familiar as the minds of murders swarmed hungrily to take over. He could feel the phantom blood between his fingers, drying sticky before flaking off like macabre rain of confetti. When he looked down, his hands were clean, but Will wasn’t sure if he’s awake or asleep.

“Will? Hello? Are you there?” Matthew called out again, the harsh static jarring Will back to reality.

“Have you ever felt so tired that you feel like you’re just existing without being there?” Will said by way of greeting.

"Every single day before practice." The older boy replied, his ever-present cheer audible even through the phone. "I love it. My head gets all empty and peaceful when I'm tired."

The boy smiled, knowing just how antsy Matthew can be without his daily practice. “I don’t feel peaceful at all.” Will whispered back, fear tinging his weary voice as Jack’s gruesome crime scene played behind his lids. “Maybe I should join the swim team next year.” He added jokingly, but the fear remained, soaked to every vibration of his forced chuckle.

Matthew fell quiet, a rarity for a chatterbox like him. “You don’t sound too good there buddy? Are you okay?”

"I don't feel good." Will sighed, but that wasn't news to his friend. Will has been dragging himself from class to class, fighting against fatigue with an obscene amount of caffeine and willpower alone. "Oh, and I'm gonna feel even worse when I tell you that we have to cancel movie night. Raincheck?"

“Again?” The other boy grumbled. “That’s five times already Will. Are you sure you’re just not avoiding me?”

“Of course not!” Will protested a bit too forcefully. “Sorry. I had a rough day at work. I don’t think I’m up for anything but sleep.”

“… I’ll drop by your room.”

Will sighed. Why did he have to befriend someone more stubborn as a mule? "Matt. I just said-"

“Don’t lock your door.” The other boy said before hanging up completely. Will groaned and curled up into a tiny ball, staring at the routine scenery that would take him back home.

Oh, how wished he was coming home to Hannibal instead.

***

Will came home to his lonely dorm room, as neat and untouched as the first day he moved into it. He only really slept there on the weekends. His weekdays are spent at Hannibal’s, eating his lavish dinners, working in his quiet study, and fucking in his expansive bed. To Will, that house on Chandler Street became his home, and this place was the foreign land where killers plagued his nightmares.

Despite his constant exhaustion, Will rarely slept soundly through the night. One would think that his regimented schedule would promote a good circadian rhythm, but somehow Will always managed to soak past the towels he laid down over his sheets. His only reprieve was when he’s with Hannibal, safely cocooned in his strong arms.

Though he trusted the man with his life, Will haven't told him about his nightmares. What's the point in making the man worry? Hannibal was overprotective enough as it is. If he hears that Will was struggling with his work, he would no doubt march right into Jack's office and pulled him out of his internship.

It’s appealing to be taken care of so thoroughly, but Will just wasn’t ready to give up everything to the man. He came to Baltimore to be independent, not waste his youth as Hannibal’s kept boy.

It's a dichotomy he's still struggling to reconcile, and frankly, Will have neither the time nor energy to ruminate on his position. He just has to keep going, a break in his stride would give him whiplash that could debilitate him for months. He simply cannot afford to do that.

Thankfully Alana Bloom's guidance has proved helpful in his work. At first, Will hated her involvement, but Alana's compassion soon melted off his icy suspicion and he opened himself to her more conventional approach. Still, common psychological profiling can only act as a temporary buffer. When he looked at the pictures, Will was instantly sucked back as both victim and killer.

She wanted the best for him, and in turn, Will strived to be the best version of himself. The doctor usually saw right past his efforts, pulling away Jack's cold cases from his intense grip.

“You don’t have to solve everything, Will.” She always said to him, beautiful blue eyes fraught with worry.

“But I _can_, so I should do it even if looking makes me... uncomfortable” He would reply, eyes glassy with fear and disgust. “It would make Jack happy.”

“Are you happy?”

The question confused him, for the boy wasn't sure of the answer himself. "I'm happy to be useful." He said, deflecting the question entirely.

That would always make her look at him sadly. “You’re more than just a tool Will, Jack shouldn’t use you like one.” Alana said, and Will could say nothing back.

Now that he’s finally alone, Will pondered on her question once more. _‘Are you happy?’_ The obvious answer was yes. He was no longer bored, his life was interesting and full, and he had close, fulfilling relationships in both Hannibal and Matthew. Will got everything he dreamed of as a kid, and if kept things up, he will grow into the adult he always knew he could be.

‘_Are you happy?’_

"Well, how the fuck am I supposed to know?" He growled into his empty room.

“Know what?” Matthew asked, his question sending the boy jolting up with a crazed look in his eyes.

“Wha… how long have you been here?” Will asked cautiously. Matthew has always had boundaries issues but he never actually broken into his room before.

“Dude, I have been knocking on your door for five minutes. I told you I’m going to come by, remember?”

“Oh, right.” Will rubbed his face. The conversation seemed like it happened a week ago or something. Jack’s cases must’ve gotten to him to make him this suspicious. Matthew wouldn’t do anything without asking. He was his friend. “Sorry.”

The older boy shrugged off his apology and squatted in front of him, cold green eyes peering into his tired baby blues. "Man, you're really fucked up huh?"

“Just a little bit.” Will chuckled maniacally, gently pushing Matthew with his feet to tip him over. The older boy remained in his place, grinning as Will continued to try to send him tumbling with increasing effort. “Well shit. I guess I should really hit the gym or something.” He grumbled.

Matthew just laughed and slapped his legs away, taking the chair that has become his go-to spot whenever he hung out in Will's room. "Like you can fit one more thing in that hectic schedule of yours." He stretched out languidly on the chair, propping his feet up on the grated heated. "You're just stressed pretty bird. Burned out. No wonder you're not growing at all."

“Fuck you.”

“Oh don’t you worry pretty bird, I have plenty of people lining up for little old me.”

Will cackled at his ridiculous bravado. Matthew’s crass jokes never failed to make him smile, for as wonderful as Hannibal was, his humor was limited to classic literary allusions and obscure poetic puns. The man has a great cock, but not even Will could stomach his jokes about losing a pair of dice and John Milton.

“If you’re so sought after, then why are you hanging around here on a weekend, huh?” Will challenged smugly.

"Because you, Will Graham, are more important than some one-night stand." He said all too seriously. Will didn't know how to respond to that, but before awkwardness could set it, that carefree grin was back on Matthew's face. "Get your coat. I'll show you something that'll get your mind off things."

Will groaned and whined, kicking the expensive loafers Hannibal bought for him so he could crawl into his bed. “No Matt, I’m just going to go to bed.”

“At fucking four in the afternoon?” The older boy frowned, cruelly wrenching the sheets away from Will’s fetal body. “Come on! You’ll wake up at like, three or something.” He pulled the tired, surly boy up and playfully patted his cheeks. “Give me an hour. I promise you won’t regret it.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	16. Trust Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew took Will on a joyride to take his mind off school but the boys find themselves on an emotional standoff that quickly veered towards something dangerous.

  
  


***

Matthew pulled the half-awake boy across campus to a parking lot reserved for staff and professors. He waved to a security guard with a facsimile of a smile and jiggled a set of keys for him to see.

"Just getting the van for the coach." He said, an obvious lie, but apparently, he's been there often enough that the man bought his lie it without a hint of suspicion.

Will followed quietly, not at all surprised at the ease of Matthew’s deception. It’s no wonder they were drawn to each other. They were one and the same.

"Hope you're not getting into trouble for this." He said, genuinely worried for the older boy even as he groused and grumbled. Matthew just smirked and opened the passenger door with an exaggerated flourish, bowing down like a starving valet eager for a tip.

“What they don’t know won’t kill ‘em.” He laughed in that charmingly conspiratorial way, making him feel like he’s a part of some exclusive club.

Will knew the tactic, he used enough of it in the past, easing his way into the acquaintances of strangers. It’s glib and insincere, but Will wanted to believe that Matthew enjoyed his company enough not to throw him away. It was stupid to place so much hope in someone who lacked empathy, but Will wanted to believe in his friend anyways.

After a tire sighed, Will climbed into the aged, but well maintained, van and settled into a small ball. He was instantly greeted with the pungent scent of bleached towels and chlorine, a scent he associated with Matthew since their first meeting. Surrounded by dry cleaned towels and damp equipment, it dawned on Will despite the hints of his second life, he never actually involved himself with Matthew's hobbies.

The guilt gnawed on Will. Despite his dubious ethics and questionable empathy, Matthew has been a good friend for him. He’s supportive and understanding, but most of all he’s always been present, ready to extend an invitation to coax Will out of his antisocial bubble.

At first, Will tolerated his advances, but he remained safely ensconced in his solitary mind. It's hard to change one's core instinct. His walls are strong, layered with a foundation of distaste of other's people, but as time passed, Will found himself weary of manning his many defenses.

He may be safe perched up in his tower, but life continued to pass him by as he ignored his knocking guests. Will thought that work and school would be enough to occupy his mind, but lately, he couldn't help but wonder if people like Matthew and Hannibal would tire of waiting in front of his gates.

‘_They won’t wait forever.’_ The infuriatingly logical side of him said. _‘And one day even Hannibal will tire of you. Nobody likes an overgrown puppy.’_

Will thought back to Mason Verger, how the man discarded him as soon as he grew too old for his perverse tastes. The abandonment didn’t affect him then, after all, their relationship was one of mutual exploitation and callous disregard. That fact was not the same with Hannibal. He loved the man like a wild animal might love his tamer.

How could he maintain the many nuances of their complicated relationship when he couldn’t preserve something as simple as friendship? If he couldn’t make time for Matthew’s movie marathon, can he make time for the intimacy he craved with Hannibal?

And what of the man's own needs? The man has clearly put aside his own wants to take on the role of a mentor. Will has done nothing but take, demand, and take some more. Surely, an adult-like Hannibal wanted more from a partner than a selfish brat who only thinks about perverse carnal activities.

So that’s why Will climbed into the car without complaints, hoping that this small act of sacrifice might serve as an exercise in selflessness. School, work, Hannibal… what’s one more encumbrance to add to his already heavy load? The lively boy that he was must someday grow up to be a man, and if taking on duties was the role he’ll have to take, he will bear them happily.

The boy sighed back onto his seat and began budgeting the rest of his schedule to make time for both Matthew and Hannibal. The movie night should be an easy star It's the least he could do to repay his friend for his friendship. Then, he'll move to Hannibal, dedicating himself to be the partner he deserved.

‘_Good boy.’_ The cynical voice in his head purred._ ‘Maybe if you perform well enough, they won’t throw you away.’_

Will didn’t even have the time to snap back at the denigrating comment. Exhaustion took him to slumber, and only there could he find quiet and peace.

***

They were still on the road when Will woke up, the dwindling summer foliage giving way to an autumnal palette that drew out an unwitting sigh of admiration. He missed being in nature. Whether it's on the orphanage or in Muskrat Farm, the boy used to be able to run off to the woods and bury his feet deep in the cool earth, Whenever the minds of others would seek to pollute him, Will always found refuge out there in nature, the sound of water and rustling leaves sweeping away his fear and exhaustion

Not that he will admit to those things today. He worked too damn hard to get to where he was. Complaining wouldn’t change his assignments or difficult bosses. It will only cultivate ingratitude and resentment, and to the orphan, neither had a place in this privileged life he led.

Instead, he contented on losing himself in the trees, drawing in the scent and sound of his childhood from sight alone. It can be lonely to lose oneself in nature, but Will was willing to dissolve his ego to quiet the voices in his mind, to embody the fallen leaves, beautiful in its descent even if their future was to rot and disappear.

He knew that he’s following their trajectory. The boy was running on fumes, pushing himself to prove his worthiness to everyone around him. Despite his paternal instinct, Jack has always been a lawman, and he demanded so much from him, eager to have the boy follow in his footsteps.

Then there were his teachers, who lauded his accomplishment and sets impossible expectations for his achievements. They all think that he's some kind of genius savant who breezed through class through sheer divine providence. Will worked hard to get where he was, spending hours reading supplementary materials just so he could engage deeper with his subjects. It earned him the favor of his professors, but it didn't stop Will from resenting their easy dismissal.

Of course, there's Hannibal, the only man who saw both sides of his life. Will changed so much since their first meeting, and he owed much of it to Hannibal's guidance. His prudent advice was invaluable in navigating the social aspect of adulthood, and his kind attention made Will feel fulfilled in ways he never thought he could.

Out of everyone in his life, man expects the most from him, but Will as happy to live up to his demands. Whether it’s sex or academics, to earn his approval complete him, but these days Will wondered if he’s ever going to be good enough to be seen as his equal.

These figures in his life look to him with such admiration, watching him display his color like the trees in autumn, enjoying him as he withers with fond smiles and quiet praises. Did they know that this spectacle was nearing its half-life? Even the comforting autumn will eventually turn into biting winter.

When the last ruddy leaves have fallen from his branch, would they still praise him as they do now? Or will they move on into their homes, warmed by the fire of humanity Will could never understand, leaving him alone to freeze in the cod?

‘_Everything must either change or stagnate and die.’_ Hannibal once said, and now that he’s downing in the autumnal feast of other’s approval, Will feared that the famine that would eventually come with change.

Yet even with those inevitabilities in mind, Will felt at peace as he stared at the fast-changing scenery. Maybe it was the drumming of the car, or Matthew humming along to the quiet radio, but he was no longer petrified by the fear of the future. The boy just felt utterly present and whole, too caught up in the simple bliss of doing nothing at all.

He let out a fruitive sigh and turned to watch his companion. Matthew noticed him immediately, hand reaching over out of instinct alone. He stopped, hovering between them awkwardly. “Matt?” Will asked, rubbing his eyes, but before he could ask if he’s okay, Matthew’s hand already sunk to his locks in an affectionate tousle.

“We’re almost there.” He said, turning up the radio now that Will was awake. “There’s a bit of traffic coming out of the city, but it should be fine now.”

Will glanced over to the clock in the dashboard, frowning at the changing digits. Though he would usually fret and stress over not having enough hours in a day, he didn’t hound Matthew about for taking over his evening. How could he? Spending time doing nothing together turned out to be an utterly wonderful thing, and no amount of looming deadlines could make him want to ruin this moment for them.

He stretched out his arms and sighed as stiff joints popped out in relief. His growing legs caught on a stack of printed flyers, still new and crisp from the copier that the edges didn’t even bend from the impact. He curiously picked one up, expecting to see the club’s recruitment form or some other training regimen for the club. When a familiar face stared back at him, Will had to pause and read the title over.

MISSING PERSON

JEREMY HUMBERT KAUFMAN

IF FOUND PLEASE CONTACT: XXX-XXX-XXX

"No way." Will frowned, the printed grin so far removed from the hostile glare they received months ago. With his neatly coifed hair and wholesome smile, Jeremy looked like any other freshman on campus. "Wait, isn't this…"

Matthew glanced over and chuckled.

"Yup. Good old Jeremy." The older boy shrugged, more interested in the road than in the paper. "He's been gone for about a month now. The coach was furious at first, but apparently, he's not at home either, so now he's in full-blown panic mode. Used the Christmas eggnog budget to print those up, that bastard." Matthew grouched, mourning the loss of some holiday drink over his teammate "The flyers have been up for a while now. They're talking about bringing in the FBI."

“Damn…” Will frowned. “I guess I’ve been so busy that I didn’t notice them.”

"Yeah, you really have." Matthew laughed. "I swear, if we're not in the same class I doubt I would even see my little birdie.”

“Oh god, again with the little.” Will groaned, remembering how Hannibal had to help him reach a book in the library. “I’ll have you know, I’ve grown a whole two and a half inches!”

“Still shorter than me.”

Will grumbled good-naturedly. It's silly to fixate over his body's growth, but Will was proud that he can now kiss Hannibal without going up on his tiptoes. Though he couldn't share that little tidbit, the boy will not concede readily to Matt's teasings.

_‘Grow bones, grow.’_ He prayed to whatever god governed puberty and health as if he could somehow gain their favors like he gained the favors of his teachers.

***

They arrived in North Point State Park just before sundown. A stern-faced guard came to them at the gate, ready to turn them out like the rest of the jolly weekenders, but upon seeing Matthew, his stony expression melted into a friendly smile as they fall into the familiar song and dance of civil, yet distant, social niceties.

He sent them off with a wave of his hand, and Will couldn't stop himself from watching the old mustachioed man disappear back into his post. "You come here a lot huh?" Will asked, realizing that he didn't know much about Matthew beside his breakfast preference and disdain for tedious lab work.

“Yeah. The club comes here about once a month to do some conditioning before a meet.” He pointed to the sandy beach entrance as they drive by, quickly emptying as the temperature started to drop. “It’s a bitch to swing against the waves, so coach thought it’ll be good for training.”

“Is that you brought me here for? To dunk me in the sea?” Will stared at the purple ripples of the dark waters. “I can swim alright, but you do know that people die swimming after dark, right?”

The older boy snorted and pulled into an empty parking overlooking a quiet marshland, the shadowy parts of the bog looking sinister in the fading light. “Don’t you worry your pretty head, little birdie. I’ll keep you safe.”

Will rolled his eyes, a habit cultivated from Matthew’s insistence on silly nicknames, though a sense of doubt still clung onto him. Will had no doubts about his safety. Matthew may exhibit the telltale signs of a future offender, but he didn’t want to hurt Will. Not knowing what they’re doing still unsettled him, for as much as he enjoyed everything exciting and new, Will preferred to take in chaos in known, recommended doses.

Instead of taking him to the beach, Matthew led him on a short hike up a dark forest path. The road was overgrown with the detritus of nature, a clear sign of its relative unpopularity, and a minute digging his feet into the steep incline tells Will why.

They hiked for a good while, aided only with the fading light of the creeping autumn light. Despite it’s demanding angle, the path was straight and clear, their climb hampered only with the occasional loose rock of the rich park soil.

Will watched as the loose rocks they kicked rolled don a ridge to their left, sinking between the reeds in the marshland and was immediately swallowed by the bog. He stopped for a second and watched it sunk, fascinated by how greedily nature takes in anything given to them.

He wondered if he laid himself down his problems would also sink into the wet, muddy earth. Would peat slowly ascend over his lids like nature’s sleep mask? Would the multicolored mosses cradle his body like a from the lonely winter to come? Surely then he could finally get a good night’s sleep? And when spring finally recede the murky water, would the marsh let him wake and join the new growth in the park? Would he even want to wake up?

‘_Not if this is all life has in store for me.’_ Will thought, surprising himself with his own honesty. ‘_I thought there was more to life than more distraction to boredom.’_

“Will! Come on!” Matthew called up from ahead, and Will took the opportunity to escape from his own existential dread.

With a sheen of sweat and a faint tremble on his claves, they finally emerged from the thicket of trees into a small cliff overlooking the sea. The wind buffeted their hair through and for, carrying with it a pleasant salinity that invigorated their bodies.

Matthew threw out his hand and grinned. “So, what do you think?” He called, his voice drowned out by the squawking seagulls and strong sea breeze. Will inched closer to the edge of the cliff and looked up to the sunset.

“It’s…” He sighed, closing his eyes as he felt the breeze flow right through him. “It’s really nice Matt.”

Matthew smiled and took a seat right at the edge, fearless of the dizzying height they’ve found themselves in. “I come here a lot when I’m fed up with life. See there?” He pointed up to a bramble of twigs and vines perched in a nearby cliff face. “I like to watch the eagles hunt and nest in the spring. They’re…” The older boy sighed, his sharp eyes softening into aa dreamy gaze. “They’re just so strong and powerful. But they often get bullied out of their next by flocks of greedy seagulls. They just fly off and make a nest somewhere else. Reminds me that I can do that too, ignore the weaklings and make a nest somewhere else.” He grinned down sheepishly at Will. “My temper usually gets me in trouble.”

“You?” Will chuckled. “I can’t imagine you getting angry at anything.”

“Oh, believe me, I do, and often too. Lots of things pisses me off.” He threw a rock off the edge, watching it whistle down to break the calm surface. “School, work, the other goddamn kids that just wouldn’t shut up. I used to fight everyone all the time… Now I just go here and watch the birds.” His green eyes tracked a passing seagull, full of yearning desire. “They’re just so free, man, and I guess being stuck in a shitty foster home made me wish I could sprout wings and just… fly away.”

Will blinked, surprised that Matthew was capable of such depth of emotions. Somewhere along the line, he dismissed him as a mere side character, a figure of perpetual joy and brotherly love. He got so wrapped up in his own life that he forgot that the boy was his own person, with a history that mirrored much of his own.

“I know how you feel.” Will sighed, tucking his chin over his knobby knees. “I feel the same way about the orphanage. I don’t know why I hated it so badly. Life there was fine, you know? It’s just filled with normal people with their normal routine…but everything is just so… dull.”

“So is that why you're fucking killing yourself with a fifty-hour work week?" Matthew laughed, poking Will's pouty cheeks. The boy jumped up and began tossing out his shirt, revealing the lean swimmer's body that made Will green with envy. "No wonder you're bored out of your mind. Here, I'll show you something that'll get your blood pumping."

“What-” Will yelped as Matthew began pulling his own clothes off him. “What the hell Matt!?” He shouted, rescuing his uniform from flying off the edge. He was glad that he left his phone in the car.

“Do you trust me?” Matthew asked uncharacteristically serious as he stared Will down with his piercing gaze.

Pinned under his gaze, Will immediately answered, “Of course.” And Matthew’s face bloomed into a joyful grin that Will couldn’t even regret the lie.

Without breaking a sweat, the older boy heaved Will up into his arms and carried him to the tree edge. “Ready?” He asked Will with a grin, digging his heels into the cold soil.

“Ready for what?!”

Matthew howled in laughter and began sprinting towards the cliff, jumping off its edge and throwing Will up into the air. There was a brief second of weightlessness where time stood still and they soared like the passing birds above, then a sudden gravity took hold, grabbing at the pit of his stomach as his body fell in a dizzying speed.

There was a loud crash before his world was deafened underwater, his small body tingling with pinpricks of pain muted by racing adrenaline. Will instinctively held his breath, but when he tried to open his eyes, the seawater stung his eyes and showed him a blurry darkness. He paddled upwards, breaking the surface to gulp down ice-cold air, but before he could get his bearing, the waves took him under, pulling him back to throw him against a row of jagged rock.

A pair of hands as strong as talons circled around his waist and pulled him away from the treacherous edge. Will instinctively clung to the warm body, desperately holding onto Matthew like a life raft in the quickly rising tide. “Matt-“ He tried to call the boy, blubbering as briny water splashed back into his mouth. The older boy laughed and paddled them away with his strong arms, floating easily on his back as Will held onto him amongst the waves.

“Still bored?” Matthew shouted over the wave, playfully flicking a piece of seaweed onto Will’s head. Will didn’t was too out of breath to curse him out, but he did have enough to giggle maniacally into the hard muscles of Matthew’s chest.

***

With the combined efforts of Will’s doggy paddles and Matthew’s lazy strokes, the two boys landed themselves on the craggy shore just off the side of the commercial beach. The small lagoon protected them from crashing waves, a sanctuary from the relentless ocean.

The place would've looked gorgeous in the light, but now at night, the circling cairns around the edge painted a sinister picture. The place looked like something out of a movie, a hallowed space where cultists come to bleed their sacrifice and call on an unnamable horror.

There was no eldritch abomination to be seen, only two soaked boys in their sodden briefs, breathing heavily on sharp rocks, shivering from the cold wind and dropping temperature. Neither of them complained, happy to safeguard their hard-won silence, minds emptied from the mundane worries of the day.

Matthew was the first to move, his athletic body stirring like it was hewn from the surrounding rocks, hard wiry muscles shifting to watch his companion in the dark. Will could feel the heat of his gaze trailing hot across his body, weighted with a quiet longing that Will was all too familiar with.

“Don’t.” The boy said immediately, eager to establish boundaries that will preserve their tentative friendship. 

“Don’t what?” Matthew purred rolling to his belly so he could inch closer to Will.

“Don’t…” _‘Don’t fuck this up Matt. Ignore your feelings and let us stay friends for a while longer.’ _“Don’t say anything that will piss me off.” Will said instead, groaning playfully like he imagined friends do.

Matthew remained still for a moment, considering the unsaid request in Will’s words. He sighed and rolled onto his back, complying with the request, his frustration as palpable as the briny air.

“How’s Hannibal?” He bit out. Will rolled his eyes and playfully jostle the boy off his perch.

"You don't give a shit about Hannibal Matt." Will laughed, thinking back to their strange standoff a few months back. Matthew's gaze was relentless, so Will sighed and eventually caved in.

“He’s… well, Hannibal. A strict teacher who reads over my essays while nagging e every small mistake. There, happy?” Matthew snorted at the answer, still unsatisfied at the censored version of his friend’s reality. Will sighed, frustrated at his friend’s difficulties. “Seriously Matt, just spit it out. Why are you asking about Hannibal now of all times?”

The older boy shrugged. “… I guess I’m just curious about the dude that gets to fuck you on the regular.”

Will felt his breath stuttered and jolted in his chest. “He’s no-” He said all too quickly, realizing just how _guilty _he sounded for even denying it.

“Stop.” Matthew said, grabbing Will’s arms hard enough to leave bruises. “I know you feel like you have to protect him, but you don’t have to lie to me.” The older boy inched closer, eyes looking pained at Will’s hesitance. “You can trust me Will.”

“I let you throw me off a cliff Matt.”

“Carry you.” Matt corrected sharply. “I carried you off a cliff. We jumped together.”

Will laughed, shaking his head, but it quickly petered out in the tense atmosphere. Matthew seemed different somehow, and it felt cruel to play everything off as a joke. Will sighed and sat up, curling around his lanky legs as he tried his best to meet Matthew’s eyes.

“We did, didn’t we?” He smiled, prying his arms away from Matthew’s death grip. “… Of course I trust you Matt. You’re my best friend. My only friend.”

His words softened the hard edges of Matthew’s expression, but the disappointment still lingered. “You’re my only friend too Will… so why can’t you trust me with Hannibal?” The boy loomed closer, his eyes burning as he searched Will’s face. “Is he hurting you? Forcing you to do things that you don’t want?”

“No!” Will immediately denied.

“So why won’t you tell me? I mean, it’s obvious you two are fucking.” Matthew grumbled pulled Will close, his hands heavy on the boy’s shoulder as he stared him down. “I just want to make sure you’re safe Will.”

"But I am fine! And it's not like I don't trust you either it's just-“ Will drew in a sharp breath and thought of the wonderful time they spent together. How can he begin to explain their first meeting? Will has become a new man here. He’s no longer that reckless boy who courts danger just to ease his boredom. He has a future to pursue, a reputation to maintain, but most of all, he had Hannibal to lose.

How can he someone like Hannibal to deepen their friendship? They’re equally valuable to him, and if they were all thrown into the tumultuous sea, Will would rather drown than choose which one to save.

“It’s just complicated, okay.” Will said, weighed down by the guilt of denying Matthew his answer. “Some secrets are just not mine to tell”

He didn’t need any light to feel the disappointment roiling off Matthew in waves. At first, the boy was scared that Matthew would show him that same temper that got him in trouble, but instead, the older boy eased off, sitting back on his heels as he stared out into the moonlit sky.

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” He muttered under his breath. “That’s how things go, right?”

"What? Matt, please stop being so weird." Will sighed, frustrated at his friend's erratic thought patterns, but before he could protest further, Matthew was already pulling him up, cutting their heels as they run to the darkest corner of the cove.

***

They climbed and balanced themselves on slippery rocks, and more than once Matthew had to catch Will when he almost toppled over onto the rocks. The boy wanted to ask Matt where he’s going, but the pace they were walking at took the breath from his lungs.

Circling through the ragged edges of the wall, they stumbled into an airy cave dripping with water that glistened like jewels. Will fell onto the cave wall, shivering from the howling wind that chased their steps.

“What the fuck Matt?!” Will growled, pushing up onto his knees only to fall back down on the moss ridden rocks. Matthew reached over to steady him, but Will just had enough of his bullshit for the day. “I’m going home.” He muttered, regretting the trip already.

“Stay. I need to show you something.”

“Then fucking talk to me!” Will shoved the boy away, wired up from the intense emotion Matthew kept at bay. His own frustration was hard enough to control, Will didn’t want to feel the passionate longing coming from his best friend.

‘_Why does it have to be so complicated?’_

For the first time, Matthew looked nervous. He shuffled around in the ankle-deep tidepools, trying to hide the powerful hunger that Will felt all too clearly. "Let me show you just how much I trust you." '_Then maybe I’ll win you over.’_

“Matt-” Will sighed for what it seemed to be the umpteenth time today, exhausted from balancing his friendship and loyalty. If Hannibal wasn’t there, Will would have no problem returning Matthew’s affection. They wouldn’t have to dance around the pic like this, but Will was happy with Hannibal, and he didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize their precious relationship.

Yet at the same time, he couldn’t ignore Matthew forever.

Despite his reservations, he went along when Matthew pulled him deeper into the cave.

The smell hit him first, that distinctive putrid stench that made Will want to throw up his empty stomach. “Matthew.” Will stopped, refusing to move closer towards the source of the smell. “What are you showing me?”

Matthew frowned. The flicker of terror in Will’s voice did not suit him at all. Someone as wonderful as he didn’t need to fear anything. “Don’t be scared.” He said as he held the boy tighter, afraid that he might disappear with the receding waves.

Will shivered but nodded, trusting him even when every single instinct in his body told him to run. It made Matthew want to kiss him, to show Will just how well they fit together, but understanding must come before love, and the man _ached_ to let Will witness who he truly was.

With their fingers laced together, Matthew felt around for the small bag of supplies he smuggled into his hideout. He turned on a flashlight with a click, pulling Will deeper into the cave where he hid his treasure.

“See?” Matthew whispered, turning to Will with imploring eyes. The boy didn’t return his look, blue eyes frozen on the prone form of Jeremy Kaufman. “See?” Matthew insisted, grabbing Will’s shoulder to shake him out of his stupor.

“Oh Matthew.” Will sighed and pulled his friend into his arms, hiding the fear that’s slowly creeping into his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	17. Descent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew revealed his true nature and pushed Will into a corner

They sat together against the lichen-covered walls like unmoving statues. Fear dripped down Will's back chilling him much like the water that lapped up at his ankles did. His bare legs drawn close against his chest, chin firmly tucked behind knobby knees, a poor shield against the horrific sight of Jeremy's festering body, but it's a barrier, nonetheless.

Will was no stranger to cadavers. He’s seen plenty of them both in photos and in person. Dead bodies didn’t scare him, but compared to the mound of flesh floating in the center of the tide pool, the corpses in the FBI seemed so fake in comparison. There in the morgue Will saw the bodies as sanitized specimens to study. Here in Matthew's murder cave, the boy saw it as it was, a tragic monument that exalts by destroying another.

The good-looking he saw in the flyer was no more. His face was blown up, body swollen from the slow buildup of gases. Will knew that it would only get worse in the coming days. The stench of decay would eventually attract seaside decomposers. Centipedes, crabs, and other tiny crustaceans would scamper across his rotting corpse, feasting away at what little forensic evidence remained to use it as fuel to propagate their species.

They would nip and gnaw and his flesh, destroying the signs of antemortem injuries that Matthew likely gave him. For now they remained, glowing brightly in Will’s eyes like luminol sprays under a black light.

One side of his head was caved in from repeated impact from a blunt object, The skin swelling with blood that had nowhere else to go. The bruises in his body and neck turned livid black with decay, a quickly deteriorating sign that they were given to him just minutes before his death.

If he were to write it in a report, the description would be as bland and dry as the lunches they served in the cafeteria, but Will’s empathy didn’t work that way. He saw everything in vivid details, his mind extrapolating Jeremy’s death as he took on the minutia of his injuries.

The scrapes on Jeremy's things and heels told a story of a violent struggle, how he ignored that superficial pain to fend off something fatal. His empty eyes flashed with the ghost of his desperation, now milky white and sunken even in the freezing temperature. His muffled scream suspended the air, worming its way into the very surface of Will’s mind, sinking, sinking, until his death bellows felt like his own.

But Jeremy wasn’t the only one who made a home inside his head.

Beside him Matthew sat in placid attention, patiently waiting for Will to break out of his silence. There was no guilt other than the faint regret of scaring him, but the boy could recreate his hidden emotions in violent technicolor.

Pride, hope, and an intense animal satisfaction welled up inside him, like a cat showing off it’s kill to his horrified owner. It made him want to throw up.

He surreptitiously glanced down at Matthew's fist, unsurprised to find it whole despite Jeremy's battered body. Whatever injuries he got during his hunt has healed, but Will distinctively remember the day Matthew came into class with his knuckles bound in gauze, his arms scratched up to hell.

_“Ah, you should see my back. Got myself a wild one last night.”_ Matthew said back then, and Will stupidly bought into his lie, thinking that his conquest was of a sexual nature. He should know better. He has kept company with Mason long enough to know that sex was not the only arousal that a psychopath seeks.

Will should’ve caught him on his lies. If he did, he could’ve reported him to the police. The defensive wounds alone would’ve been enough to make him a prime suspect, add that to their public hostility and maybe Matthew would’ve been in chains.

Now, even with a full confession Matthew would still walk free. Jeremy’s body was far too gone to give any substantial evidence. He’s now just a piece of meat, another link added to nature endless cycle.

Will wasn’t sure if he should be afraid or gladdened by that fact.

The boy covered his face, the heels of his hand digging into his eyes to erase the vibrant imagery of Jeremy’s last hour. Beside him Matthew watched, gauging his reaction of any signs of rejection. Will held his breath and swallowed his emotions, afraid to see a killer staring back at him instead of a friend, but when he finally turned to face him, Matthew looked at him with the same old crooked smirk.

“See?” The older boy asked, his voice heartbreakingly quiet as he cradled

“Why are you showing me this?” Will asked, relieved to have his voice steady. It would be poor form to show weakness to a predator.

Matthew mulled over his words and stood up in the cramped space, quietly circling over to look down at Jeremy's rotting body. "I wanted you to trust me." He murmured forlornly, eyes as dead and flat as a shark’s. “So I figured if I tell you my darkest secret, you’ll be able to tell me yours.”

“Hannibal isn’t some dark secret I’m hiding.” Will said defensively, his previous fear replaced with faint indignation. Matthew rolled his eyes, clicking the flashlight off to stow it in the baggie. The dark swallowed up an

"Isn't he? Well you sure keep him like one." He circled around the corpse, keeping his eyes onto Will. "I can respect that. It just shows you just how loyal you are as a person, but it makes me wonder, just what is so great about that pansy-ass milquetoast doctor? Is it his money? His status? Surely it’s not his cock, because trust me, I’ve seen bigger.”

Will froze, inferring a thousand possibilities from that passing comment. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Matthew chuckled. “I may have taken a peek when he came over to visit.” He raised his hand in mock surrender. “I didn’t know you were that kinky Will. Not surprised that he can’t keep his load though.”

“God, Matt-”

“You should trade him in for a younger model with a bigger cock.” Matthew interrupted. “Pretty sure it’ll improve your sex life, or at least, save you from anal prolapse-”

“Is that what this is?” Will shook his head angrily. “Some weird display of masculine virility? Like your homicidal tendencies directly translate into your skills in the bed.” Will scoffed, shaking from anger as fear slid off his skin. “Come on Matt. You’re smarter than that.”

Matthew's face fell, the moon from outside highlighting his gently slumping back. "…I'm showing him to you because I thought you would understand."

That was enough to stun Will into silence. The thought he ruminated in the care came washing back at him; the guilt of being an absent friend, his careful avoidance of Matthew’s attraction, and the fear of abandonment by him and Hannibal alike.

How could he turn away his friend now that he has laid his head to him?

“Then make me understand.” Will pleaded, his voice absent of any bite or malice, almost afraid, but not for his safety.

Matthew sighed and slid down on the slick wall, mirroring Will’s posture as he recounted his tale.

"He came to me half-drunk, gloating about getting the last spot on the team." He said, not even bothering to hide his scorn. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything. It's only for a stupid interschool meet. Everyone knows that I'll make the cut for invitationals, but the guy had to bring up the damn goggles all over again, making all sorts of stupid fucking threats about bringing it up to the board."

Matthew sighed, the blue light of the moon showing how his face wrinkled in disdain. Will could see it all playing out in his head, two testosterone filled teenagers in some childish standoff, harsh words charged with months of bottled-up resentment. 

It made him want to pull away in disgust, for it didn’t match the picture of the kind friend Matthew was to him, but when the older boy turned to Will, his eyes begged for understanding that came all too easily to him.

“So what if I took them?” Matthew laughed. “It’s not like he can’t afford to buy a new one. The whole team knew he bought his way into school, so the hell is he fucking crying over a pair of goggles?”

“Is that why you killed him, Matt? Because he called you out on your bullshit?” Will asked softly.

Matthew fell still, a flash of annoyance glinting over his eyes before it was summarily pushed away. “No Will, I killed him for being a mouthy little bitch who can’t recognize his betters.”

Will flinched, knowing that Matthew wasn’t just talking about Jeremy. He’s made a name of being a mouthy little shit, the difference was he knew how to back it up. It earned him scholarships and lovers, but now that he’s standing before a killer, Will wasn’t sure that it would do him any favors.

“Oh little bird…" He sighed, crawling over to take Will's cold, trembling hands into his. Matthew pulled him gently onto his feet, his body warm as he pulled them together into a simple embrace. "Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you like that, you know that, right?"

"I think you capable of anything Matt." Will said weakly, but god help him he did believe him. The look of greedy devotion was enough to lower Will's defenses. At the end of the day, Matthew was right about his loyalty. He could never betray his one and only friend.

He sighed and tentatively held Matthew back, unsure if his gesture was genuine or he’s merely reenacting the theory of capture bonding. “… But yes, I do trust you.”

Matthew laughed, as amused by the boy’s words as he was elated at his trust. “See? This is why I’m showing this to you. I knew that I had to show something real for you to trust me.”

Will drew back, still unable to wrench his gaze from Jeremy’s body. “You don’t need to earn my trust.” He said gently, seeing a flash of Matthew’s hidden agenda.

“But I do! You won’t tell me about Hannibal otherwise.” Matthew said, his eyes taking an almost manic gleam to it. “I don’t care that the doctor likes to chase some underaged tail. It kills me to know that you would protect him.”

“It’s the least I can do for him.” _‘I love him.’_ Will almost said out loud, but he quickly thought better of it.

"God Will, can't you see? A hack like him doesn't deserve your loyalty or your love." Matthew tilted his head up, eager fingers digging all too deeply into his chin. It felt wrong "You're just like me Will, and we both deserve each other."

He could see the pursed lips and half lidden gaze, but for all of his sexual experience, the cold press of Matthew’s lips still made him jump.

"What the hell Matt?" He hissed, pushing the boy away while wiping his lips. "What are you doing?" It's a stupid move to make, especially in the presence of a killer, but the visceral disgust in his stomach was too real to ignore.

This new life Will lived was founded on expectations; Hannibal's, Jack's, his teachers, and to an extent, his own lofty goals and ambitions. For a while, he thought Matthew was the only exception to that rule, someone who sees him more than a hole to fuck, a future employee to groom, or a kid in need of some direction.

He thought he was his friend, and the betrayal of his affection sat bitter like bile on his tongue.

A rueful smile spread across Matthew’s face, dropping the temperature around the cave to a hellish degree. “So that’s how it is, huh? You would still choose him over me even after all of this?” The older boy laughed, his voice strangled by envy.

Will back away and was immediately pulled back by the bigger boy, his slighter body slammed back against the various halls. The distant roar of waves outside was immediately deafened by the ringing in his ear, and on the back of his nape, Will could feel the warmth of his blood trickling from the cut on his head.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry…” Matthew immediately whispered, his hands turning gentle even as his eyes drank heavily of his pain. “God, you just make me so angry Will, always choosing _him_.” Will flinched, trying to show a brave face as Matthew’s hand spread all across his body. “But that’s just how you are, isn’t it? Always so fucking faithful, even to the unworthy.”

_‘But he is worthy.’_ Will quietly thought to himself. There was little he could do. He couldn’t escape with Matthew’s body caging around him. He didn’t have the luxury of reacting when his odious lips pressed a kiss across his neck. Will just stood there, accepting everything all in the name of survival.

But then again, Will has never been one who goes quietly into the night.

Out of sheer luck and desperation, Will scrambled against the slick rocks for purchase, pushing Matthew away to gain the smallest gap. The older boy growled, angered by the refusal.

“Come on Will.” Matthew gripped his arms tighter. “We both know that we make a better couple than you and the doctor.” The snicker in his voice hid the pain he felt. “I’m sure everyone else would agree. What do you think your boss would say if he knew you were dating a middle-aged man, huh? Or the Dean for that matter?”

Will stared back at Matthew. Suddenly all of his petty fears of violence were replaced by something far more terrifying. “You wouldn’t.” He whispered, Matthew’s words lighting up his short fuse.

That same charming smile spread across Matthew’s lips, so cold and predatory it sent chills scampering down Will’s spine. “I won’t have to if you agree to be mine.”

Will was left at a loss for words, his face turning pale as the prophetic future played out before his eyes. If he’s lucky then he can get away with just the shame of being a kept boy. His meritorious achievements would be undermined by whispers of nepotism and sordid sexual favors, but Will could live with such indignity. He came from nothing, and he could easily pick up shop and start over in another state, unbound by the consideration of family or friendship.

Hannibal, on the other hand, deserved better.

The man was more than a mere ship he’ll pass in the night. He has become a beacon that Will pointed his sails to, the solid ground for him to rest when the storm threw him amok. He showed him the dignity of a good life, leading with virtues instead of words, extinguishing the wanderlust in his heart for he has made a home for Will in the cradle of his arms. 

He did not deserve the dishonor and shame of Will's indiscretion. Even if they remained together, this scandal would change everything. There will be no more lively debate in his quiet study, no more dynamics for them to explore. Matthew's spite will sour everything sweet and good until they become strangers to each other once again.

Will simply cannot live with that.

With a surge of cold determination, Will’s frozen body moved in a breakneck speed, dropped his body low so he could kick Matthew legs from underneath him. The move was enough to send Matthew crashing down onto the ragged floor, loosening his grip enough for Will to escape.

The boy didn’t flee. He was no prey. It’s not in his nature to run when he can bite.

He grabbed the many loose rocks around the cave floor and brought it swiftly down upon Matthew’s head, stunning the older boy and blinding him with pain. The drumming of his heartbeat spurred him on, and Will slammed down, keeping up with the deafening tempo of his heart

At first, Matthew fought back, his long hands straining to unseat Will off his prone body, but after the third strike his body fell limp. Will did not cease. He couldn't. Fear and rage spurred him on his cold-blooded labor, for this was not murder in his eyes. This was duty.

He heaved the rock down until he whites of Matthew's skull shattered against his hands, until the very last dendrite of his brain was reduced to liquid mush, until the threat to Hannibal's life was gone from this world.

Then, and only then did Will stopped.

***

Even in the weekends, Hannibal was rarely idle. He had a full social calendar to keep up with and several other hobbies, both scandalous and mundane, to occupy his time. Restlessness was not an emotion he usually contended with. He kept himself busy, enriching his lives with activities solely designed to distract him from his darker leanings.

After Will’s arrival, Hannibal has found little time to indulge in his benign hobbies. He no longer throws elaborate dinner parties for his acquaintances, for all of his efforts has been focused on feeding the wild child that has squirreled himself into his life. Every food item in his kitchen was brought with the goal of expanding Will’s cardboard cafeteria palate.

Instead of attending galas and operas, Hannibal found himself staying home, reading old books he already memorized to find one that would interest his charge. When he played the harpsichord, Hannibal had to stop and frowned at the lack of ambient chatter. Usually, interruptions were detrimental to productivity, but the friction of Will's banter sparked inspirations into his old melodies. Without him there, the notes just fell flat.

In more ways than one, Hannibal has found himself centering his life around the infuriatingly vexing boy, and though in his mind he knew that he needed solitude, Hannibal has found himself uncharacteristically restless in his own company.

His eyes kept wandering to his phone, a reaction to the phantom vibrations that plagued him whenever Will was away. Before he met the boy, Hannibal never fell prey to such sensory hallucinations. Before meeting Will, Hannibal only used his phone sparingly, turning it off the moment he arrived home from the office, but now he found himself fiddling with the gadget, thumb hovering over Will's name whenever he felt the pull to hold him

Though he would never admit it, Hannibal missed the boy like he would a lost limb. Only his pride stopped him from picking up the phone, but even then it was still a struggle to keep his eyes away from it altogether.

He has the right to do that. Even without their dynamic in mind, Hannibal has done enough to earn the right to summon Will to his beck and call. He certainly wouldn’t hesitate to do that with other people, for as virtuous he may seem, the man was not beyond everyday manipulation to further his own gain.

With Will, it's different. He had a duty to him that extends beyond his own desires. Though others may see it as a farce, Hannibal genuinely wanted to Help Will achieve his own potential. It's as challenging as it was pleasurable, but like precious metal polished to a mirror finish, Hannibal could see a reflection of himself in his lovely boy.

So that was why Hannibal held himself back. His own desires were not as important as Will’s own growth. He could smother Will with his affections, ply him with gifts until he grew into a petulantly spoiled pet, but Hannibal didn’t want a mere possession. He wanted an equal, and Will time and space away from him to grow into that person.

‘_As long as he never grows out of me, then everything will be fine.’_ Hannibal mournfully thought, surprised at the laconic train of thoughts snuck into his mind.

It’s shameful to be so lovelorn at his age. Hannibal has been in relationships before, he _should_ know how to control himself around his lovers. After all, it's what he excelled at. Yet time and time again he would resolve to distance himself from the boy, but one look at his ocean eyes was enough to pull him under. 

He should fight and claw for a breath of control, but drowning never felt so good before.

Still, Hannibal tried to keep his limerence at bay. He had responsibilities to fulfill and a reputation to uphold, but whenever Will's gaze was averted, Hannibal found himself staring at his angelic features, mind torn between quiet wonder and the need plans to consume Will completely.

Such desires stood diametrically opposed to his own personal code, but it's one that's as innate as his god-given body. Being with Will satisfied him on a fundamental level, and to imagine a future without him was unconscionable enough to drive him to murder.

Hannibal knew that such whispers came from the demons he wrestled daily, but their words no longer sickened him. Will had seen the ugliest parts of him and called it beautiful. How could he let him go after that?

Maybe if the worst came to be, he could consume Will like he did his sister. She has long passed, but a part of her still lives within him. He could do the same to Will, enshrine the beautiful, dark parts of his boy so he could only be his alone.

Before he could berate himself for those thoughts, the long-awaited call finally brought his phone to life. “Hello?” Hannibal immediately answered, a smile perched proudly on his lips. For a moment there was only the sound of static interspersed by Will’s heavily heaving breaths. “Will?” Hannibal sat up, his heart dropping into a pit in his stomach. “My boy, talk to me. Are you alright?”

A small whimper answered him in response, followed by a swallow and gritting of teeth. “Hannibal.” Will’s beleaguered voice sent dread into Hannibal’s heart. “Please… I need you.”

***

The drive to the state park seemed never-ending. The road stretched on and on, driving Hannibal mad as he kept replaying Will's harrowing call. It was enough to make Hannibal drive through several red lights, and the second he was out of the city, he pushed on the pedals and speed through the empty road.

He barely slowed even when the terrain changed from asphalt to gravel, sending sticks and stones clattering against the underside of his car. When he arrived at the entrance, he found the toll gate closed and abandoned. Hannibal drove straight through it without hesitation, scratching the exterior of his Bentley. Any damages can be repaired later. Will needed him _now,_ and he’s much more valuable than any vanity purchase he had in his possession.

The park was difficult to traverse in the dark, but eventually Hannibal found the bright blue van tucked surreptitiously in a distant parking spot. From a distance he could see his boy’s fawnish figure, curled up inside with a towel wrapped around his body, the yellow interior light drawing a pitiful picture of solemn despair.

Hannibal threw open his car door and rushed over to his boy, wrapping his arms around Will’s shivering figure in animal desperation. “I’m here.” He sighed, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. Will’s small hand grabbed tightly onto his sweater, and Hannibal held him through his tremors, whispering sweet nothings to calm his boy.

“… You’re wearing slippers?” Will’s asked in disbelief.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Hannibal lamented with a smile. "Silly boy. How could I stop and dress when you call me in such distress?" Hannibal pulled away to kiss his ice-cold lips. "My dear, you're freezing how-" Whatever scolding he had for the boy quickly flew out of his mind when he saw the clots of blood clinging onto his fingers.

“You’re hurt.” Hannibal said tightly, fussing over the boy to take in the full extent of his injuries.

What the man saw was enough to make his blood boil. Painful abrasions littered the boy’s lower legs, his beautiful knuckles bloodied and bruised. Hidden behind his dark curls was a long gash that stretched from one ear to the other, the scalp around it throbbing as blood oozes at his touch. Hannibal immediately made a mental list of all possible side effects, knowing full well that these superficial wounds could hide a much more dangerous injury.

“We’re going to a hospital right now.” Hannibal growled, already reaching for his phone to call in a favor to his old friends in neurology.

Will’s small hands gripped tightly at his wrist, pulling Hannibal face to focus completely onto his. “That’s not important.” The boy said, the relief that stilled his trembling absent from his voice. “I…” Will whispered, his brilliant eyes muted into somber grey orbs. “I killed Matthew Brown, and I need you to help me hide the body.”

Hannibal stood still for a full minute, unable to process Will’s sheer audacity and his chilling lack of empathy. He should’ve recoil in horror, but in the corners of his mind, the demons he kept in bay purred in delight, satisfied by Will’s ferocity.

He should pull away and call the police. It’s the right thing to do, but when he finally gathered his wits about him, all Hannibal could say was, “Show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	18. Rock Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Will and Hannibal discuss the future of their relationship

The cycling of blue and red danced across Hannibal's cheekbones in a slow but fevered ballet. The red picked up the quiet passion hidden in those earthy eyes, unseen by anyone but Will, and the blue highlighting his statuesque dignity. Cold, then hot, then cold all over again, the sirens a duo chromatic prophecy for the man's inner life.

‘_God, you’re magnificent.’ _Will thought as he sat on the gurney, hands aching to be buried inside the hollows of his ribs. Would his heart beat faster then? Or would they remain as steady as it was when he labored under Matthew's weight?

To his eyes, everything seemed to move in slow motion. The breeze that frolicked between Hannibal's hair created a vision of effortless grace, stuttering the boy's steady heart. His carriage, the strong arms hidden beneath his silk and cashmere, the marble smooth mask he artificially cracked just to convince others of their innocence; they all made Will glad to be in love with such a man.

The paramedic placed a second blanket around his shoulder, mistaking the quiver of his lips for shock instead of awe. Will let them draw their own conclusions. Better for them to see a traumatized boy than to find the satisfied monster slumbering inside.

As if he could feel his unease, Hannibal glanced back with an inscrutable look. ‘_Do you hate me now? Am I still your boy?’_ Will wanted to ask despite having no right to. He ached to know every wisp of thought that entered Hannibal's lovely head, a wayward obsession cultivated into a disease, but before he could lose himself in quiet worship, a heavy hand fell onto his shoulders and tore him away from his lover's eyes.

"Will?" Jack's familiar shocked Will to reality. The man still wore the same suit Will this morning, but his mask was all wrong. The stoic dignity was gone from his face, thick brows knitted in concern and lips parted with question.

_‘Such abject expression doesn’t suit you.’ _Will observed in mild distaste, eyes drawn back to his capable lover. His lacquered face can morph into a thousand masks. Why can’t others do it too?

"Tell me what happened, son." Jack urgently asked when Will didn't answer. His question prompted Will to his own performance, eager to match his Hannibal's flawless act.

"Uncle Jack… I-" Will let his voice tilt and hands shake, showing a perfect picture of a disturbed teenager. He could see how it aroused Jack's paternal instinct, a nature that Will took advantage of time and time again.

“I came as soon as I heard. Is it true? Were you attacked?”

The word 'Attacked' seemed insufficient. Betrayed, disgraced, humiliated seemed more apt, but he couldn't express it all without giving motive to his crime, so Will nodded, playing along to the role of a scared little boy. He did it just enough to see the man break.

“Will…” Jack said, mirroring the emotions in an attempt to sympathize, so Wil drew his breath and quieted, ceasing his performance before it became too much.

“Jack. You’re here.” Hannibal interrupted Jack’s harried questions, placing a claiming hand onto Will’s shoulder as he took the space beside him. The boy instinctively leaned in, relishing in the contact with suspended grief. He couldn’t help himself. Who knows if Hannibal would still touch him after this?

“Yes. I came as soon as I heard. I was still in the office when the word got around. Why didn’t you call me Will?” Jack asked with a hint of hurt. “And why are you suddenly involved with a missing person turned homicide?”

_‘I didn’t call you because I know you wouldn’t help me hide a body.’ _Will thought bitterly before disappearing back into his role.

“I don’t know… I panicked and I couldn’t hold my phone right and I had Hannibal on speed dial and I-“

As if on cue, Hannibal wrapped his arms around his boy and shielded him away from Jack’s probing eyes. Will could see Jack’s lips pursing the gesture, but it wasn’t enough to stop him from greedily pulling the man closer.

"Please, Jack. The boy has gone through enough. Let's not interrogate him anymore." Hannibal said, eyes lacquered into a facsimile of concern. For once, Will didn't know if this was genuine or not. It didn't matter, it made him feel cherished either way. "If you could come with me to the detective, we will be happy to tell you all about it."

Jack gave a curt nod and brushed the doctor aside to pet down Will’s head. “It’s okay son. We’ll figure everything out.” The gesture tightened the corner of Hannibal’s lips for the briefest second, leaving as quickly as it came.

Will stayed back in the gurney, squirming with the need to placate Hannibal’s unhappiness. He stayed put, reprising his role while listening for bits of their conversation.

“-called, he sounded traumatized. I found him shivering by the van, wet and naked in his underthings. The Brown boy was nowhere to be found and-”

_They silently trekked through darkened paths, but the boy remembered the way even if he slipped and stumbled on the treacherous rocks. Hannibal caught him and held him steady. Will leaned close to him, greedily taking advantage of the contact. He doesn’t know if he will still have it when they’re finished with everything._

“He was in such pain Jack. The Brown boy pressured him to dive down from a cliff and tried to sexually assault him.”

“Tried to?”

"Will fought back." Will pretended to watch the ground, his ears burning at the fond gaze Hannibal laid on him. "I wish to God he didn't have to."

The last traces of suspicion washes away from Jack’s face, convinced by either Hannibal’s performance or sincerity. Will like to think it’s the latter, because if so, then Hannibal must still care about him.

_Will has to believe that Hannibal still cared. Why else would he soil his sweater with blood and decay? What else could motivate him to haul a mangled body and hide it in his car? It must be love. It must be, but when they waited for the police in complete silence, Will realized that he mistaken duty for care._

_He didn’t need to fake his tears when the police finally came._

“And the Kaufman boy?” Jack asked, staring at the black bag on the ground. Hannibal shook his head, his face somber as he stared to the ground.

“Will said that he was already there in the cave Brown took him to. I kept imagining Will joining his side.” Hannibal’s fist curled tightly onto his sides. Will shivered. He couldn’t take it anymore. The boy scrambled down the gurney and ran up to the man, burying his head into the man’s undershirt.

‘_Don’t hate me.’_ He prayed as he quietly cried. ‘_I was just trying to be good for you.’_

The two adults stood in a shell of silence, completely taken aback by the sight of the broken boy. It was as if they just realized that Will was a child. Would he still have his ambition and wit after this trauma? Or would he be changed irrevocably, thrown into the shoes of adulthood he coveted for so long, his rose-tinted glass jaded by violence and blood?

Jack believed so. Hannibal knew better. Will shook in his arms, understanding that his grief and loss was yet to come.

"I'm taking him home Jack." Hannibal said with finally, holding the boy protectively. "We have given our statement. I ask the officer to give Will the space to grieve and recover."

"Of course." The detective nodded tightly. "I'll make sure they won't bother him anymore." Jack said. Will sighed in relief, but such emotions were short-lived. He knew that Jack wouldn't be able to drop the case.

***

Will sat frozen in the car on the drive back to Baltimore, waiting for Hannibal to speak like a criminal waiting for his sentence. It would be easier if the man was cruel. The boy can handle cruelty or even anger, but this stone smooth silence gave him no purchase to hold on to. Will felt utterly lost, but worst of all, he felt like he deserved it.

Matthew's body was sitting lifelessly under the seat of the Bentley, the cavernous hollow of his head wrapped tightly with the towels stolen from the van. Though faint, the smell of bleach was enough to make Hannibal's nose twitch, but the man didn't do something as undignified as sneezing. He drove on, stoic and unmoving.

It didn't take long for Will to fidget nervously. The music was turned up high as if the man was trying to drown everything behind him. Between the high notes of the countertenor and the relentless dirge of the music, Will couldn't even get in a breath without feeling like he's intruding in something solemn. By the end of the hour, the boy finally broke.

"This isn't the way to the dorms." He said, trying to talk about anything other than Matthew and the cave. "-or to your house."

Hannibal hummed, eyes stubbornly placed on the road. “No. There is a cremation facility that I can break into. It will take about an hour to get there, and two more to process the body. I suggest you sleep in the meantime.”

“I can help.” Will immediately lurched forward, keen on proving his usefulness.

“No.” Hannibal said, his words tinged with a bit of sadness. “You have done quite enough today.”

Will immediately shrank back, whatever hope he had for reconciliation dashed by Hannibal's curt dismissal. To care and to do one's duty were very different things. Hannibal was not one to abandon his obligation, but he could very well abandon Will.

Quietly Will whispered. “I did it for you.” He couldn’t turn afraid to see the disgust, or worse, indifference upon the man’s countenance. He could hear his low and laborious sigh, buried under the fading music.

“I know.” Hannibal finally said, but Will was already fast asleep, pushing away the possibility of rejection by falling to a fitful dream.

***

When Will finally woke, he found his body cradled by the curve of porcelain instead of supple leather of Hannibal’s car. Warm water surrounded him, perfumed with lavender and orange, a personal favorite of the doctor’s, but even in the relaxing atmosphere of candles and suds, Will couldn’t find it in himself to relax.

With smooth marbles instead of craggy rocks, Hannibal's bathroom was a departure than the frigid atmosphere of the beach, but the steam and the humidity reminded Will of the white-hot fire of Matthew's rage, so bright until he snuffed it under his hands.

He decided that he didn’t like baths after all.

Beside him Hannibal kneeled on his still soiled clothes, hair curtaining his eyes from view. His long, dexterous fingers caressed his before brushing his fingernails with a stiff-bristled brush.

‘_Removing yet another evidence.’_ Will realized as he watched Matthew’s blood and tissue sink lazily onto the bottom of the tub.

As if he could sense the boy’s thoughts, Hannibal paused and turned to meet his eyes. For a few seconds neither of them could find the appropriate word to say, too deeply embroiled in their own internal conflict to spare the thought of breaking this awkward silence. Will dropped his gaze, a deferential gesture masking his shame, and that was enough to remind Hannibal of his manners.

“When you’re finished, please join me in the study.” He said, unfurling his tired body with perfect grace and composure. He placed the brush into Will’s palm, his chest tightening when the boy shrank away from his touch. “We still have much to talk about.” He said, mercifully leaving the boy to his own devices.

Will stared down at his toes and nodded, holding his breath until he couldn’t hear him. Relief never came, so the boy glided weightlessly under the water, his face burning from the heat and strain of holding his breath. Eventually he let go, watching the bubbles dissipate in a slow rumble until he had nothing left to give.

When the water finally lost its warmth and his boredom won over dread, Will padded out of the bedroom and found a bathrobe laid out on the bed. The luxurious fabric used to drown his slight body, but after his growth spurts, Will managed to wear it without dragging the fabric on the floor. He loved the thing, a comfort time Hannibal always draped after their plays. Will idly wondered if Hannibal would let him keep it after they separate. It smelled like him, and Will would like to sob into something that reminded him of the man.

‘_Not yet.’_ A part of him growled, optimistic even in the face of reality. ‘_He still wants you. He must.’_ Will tried his best to believe that, but the boy was only versed in deceiving others, not himself.

He crept through the open door of the study and found Hannibal sitting in front of the fireplace. Dying embers accompanied his vigil, alongside two glasses of whiskey and a leather doctor’s bag. It’s a relic from a time long past, one the doctor never showed him before. Their plays rarely delved into the dark parts of sadomasochism, for their power plays were titillating enough. Will had hoped to see it in a more lighthearted atmosphere, with his ass caned raw and Hannibal looking down at him with pride.

“Come close.” The man said, after sensing his arrival. Hannibal seemed more relaxed now, fortified by his bath and drink, but his ease was not one that Will shared. The boy obeyed with uncharacteristic demureness, stepping up with his eyes lowered to the ground.

The sight made Hannibal smile. Will was lovely in every way. Such was the nature of youth. Despite this, Hannibal knew that he would never have paid him any mind if Will came to him like his other supplicant. The blaze of his defiance drew him like a moth to a fire, and Hannibal sorely hoped that this event hasn’t smother it to ashes.

He pulled the reticent boy by his arms and gently sat him down to his knees, brushing away the boy’s damp hair to soften his stiff posture. He gently parted the strands to reveal the cut on his head, patched momentarily with butterfly bandages by the EMT.

“You will need stitches.” He said, pushing the other glass of whiskey to the boy. “For the pain.” He said kindly when Will merely stared at the amber liquid.

“No, I don’t need it. Thank you.” Will said, determined to show nothing but a stiff upper lip and polite responses. It’s safer that way.

Hannibal frowned, unhappy to see an aberration manifesting as common courtesy. Not a day has passed and already his skin prickled for the return of his lively boy.

“For the nerves then.” He insisted, moving to caress the boy’s lower back and thought better of it.

“I’m not-“ Will started to protest, but whatever lies he had was cut off by the sharp prick of the needle sinking into his scalp. The stiff upper lip curled into a snarl, much to Hannibal’s relief. It feels good to see a glimpse of his beast just so he wouldn’t prowl by his lonesome.

“You have terrible bedside manners.” The boy grumbled, reaching over to down the amber liquor in one gulp. Hannibal wasn’t even annoyed at the faux pas. He was just glad that Will was returning to his usual form.

“Hence my transition to psychiatry.” The doctor responded easily. The easy back and forth made him ache for their usual banter, for as juvenile as it was, Hannibal never felt alone in the boy’s company.

Braving himself to test the water, Hannibal he gently pried the glass away from Will’s tight grip. His long dexterous fingers caressed the fresh scrapes riding the boy’s knuckles. Others would see them as imperfection marring the boy’s skin, but Hannibal loved seeing the evidence of his devotion. How could he hate the poem written in flesh and blood?

He brought them to his lips with utter reverence and solemnity, the need for reciprocate gnawing deep in his bones. He’s just so thankful that the boy was alive, that he was strong enough to prevail over perils unknown. But most of all, he was gladdened that Will was his, devoted to him and only him.

However, before he could show his devotion in turn, Hannibal felt the boy tense in his lap. It was faint, only a minute shift in a few key muscles, but Hannibal noticed it immediately.

"Will?" Hannibal asked, concerned that he has frightened the boy. Pale-faced and on the verge of tears, Will pulled away and hid his hands within his robes.

"Sorry... I just-" He shivered, unable to meet Hannibal's searching gaze.

Though disappointed and hurt, Hannibal merely nodded and said. “I understand.” And resumed his ministration.

Will slowly focused on his breath, relieved to find Hannibal's touch returning to its clinical quality. It's far too quick for these sorts of things. The sustained contact, the mirrored emotions, the suffocating affection was more than the boy could handle. He prepared himself for anger and disappointment, not for the adoration he did not deserve.

Still, not even his self-loathing was enough to make Will reject Hannibal's touch, for as unworthy as he was, Will was a greedy thing, desperate for Hannibal's presence. He forced his jittery body to relax, the act of mimicry challenging enough to occupy his mind, and after a few short minutes, Will found himself floating in a meditative taste, removed from his wants and desire as he focused on fulfilling Hannibal's need.

Loose limbed and tired, the boy put up little resistance as the man redressed his wounds. The paramedic already took care of him of course, but Hannibal insisted on looking over everything again. It’s a brand of jealousy disguised as concern, as if the man couldn’t stand the trace of another’s touch on Will’s body.

‘_Well you’re shit out of luck boy. You got Matthew’s hand all over you.’_

Will growled back at the undermining voice. He’s just happy that Hannibal was touching him again, however clinically it may be.

When the man smoothed out the last tape onto his skin, the boy's ice thin resolve finally broke. "Are you going to throw me away?" He asked in a tiny voice, watching the embers crackled and die in lieu of his relationship.

For a while only the steady puff of Hannibal’s rhythmic breath answered his plea, the silence more devastating than Matthew’s betrayal. Slowly Hannibal curled his arms around the boy, telegraphing his movement so Will had enough time to reject his touch. The boy remained, trembling like a wayward cub brought back into his folds.

“I broke both traffic and federal laws, damaged government property, and implicated myself in a homicide case. My boy, it would take an act of god keep me from you.” Hannibal declared breathlessly, pulling the boy to face him. “It is I who have failed you.” The man said, head bowed in apology.

“No!” Will immediately said, his world turned upside down at the dizzying reversal. “You didn’t do anything wrong! I was the one who killed Matthew.”

“For me.” Hannibal smiled sadly, cupping the boy’s cheeks to soothe his distress. “Did he try to touch my boy?” Will drew a sharp breath, the question bringing forth the memory of Matthew’s cold lips. He nodded. “I thought so. You were defending yourself, weren’t you? My sweet little lion.” Hannibal pulled him close to kiss the cold bitten lips. “How can I blame you for protecting what was mine?”

Will stared at him, dumbfounded at the easy forgiveness that peppered his lips. Something wasn't right. Hannibal was a man of staunchly held morals and immovable principles. His actions were dictated by a set of hierarchies, and for every infraction there was a price to pay before forgiveness could come forth.

‘_Oh. I broke him.’ _The boy realized as he closed his eyes to the kiss.

***

They moved to the bedroom as a beast of eight limbs, two heads, and one heart, bodies intertwined in desperate zeal as they quieted the wailing inside their heads with the distraction of earthly pleasure.

Eventually Hannibal coaxed the boy to lay on the mattress, disappearing for only a moment before plastering himself behind Will's naked body. Something changed between them, it's clear now they've abandoned their pretenses. Together they laid like beasts, eerily still except for the rabbiting of their hearts. At that moment they were sated, absent from any desire but the ones that kept them together.

In the dark Hannibal held Will’s hand in wonderment, tracing the bandaged knuckles over and over again. He was angry that he couldn’t witness Will in all his glory, for as mightily as he wielded his pen, the boy must’ve looked resplendent bathed in scarlet and moonlight.

Such thought was not suited for a man of his station, but guilt and shame were absent from any of his thoughts. His heart was bursting in quiet exultation, shadows howling in praise for his boy’s victory. Such banal emotions never came naturally to him, and when he’s in Will’s presence, Hannibal was compelled to be no one but himself.

He traced his hands down his willowy limbs to his legs, tracing veins as if they were ley lines of powers secreted underneath Will’s skin. What else could this boy be but magic? The feeling he aroused could not be founded in logic or reality. With him Hannibal seemed to walk on air, swept by the spell of their desire.

‘_It’s not magic. It’s just him, brimming with homicidal inclinations just like you.’_ His shadows whispered, their exuberant pride tinged with green envy.

Hannibal may have not been strong enough to deny Will his affection, but he’s certainly well versed in starving his demons.

Will turned and faced his lover, sensing the change like a deer senses predators. “Hannibal?” He asked, his gentle voice sounding so unbearably young. “Don’t go in. Don’t punish yourself for protecting me.” ‘_For loving me.’_

The kindness brought a smile to Hannibal’s face, but a bad dog should not be praised for its disobedience.

"Hubris made me believe that I was strong enough to influence you." The man confessed. "That I could somehow guide you away from the darkness with a kind word and a rigid schedule."

‘_You have.’_ Will wanted to unspool onto his knees and sobbed it into his feet. Instead, he turned, his pride winning over his shame.

"While my feelings for you have not changed, I realize now the impossibility of our situation. My carelessness has brought us both to this."

“And what is ‘this’ you’re referring to, Dr. Lecter?” Will asked icily.

“Choosing love over virtue.” Hannibal lamented, pulling Will closer.

"One would argue that love is a virtue unto its own."

“It cannot be virtuous. It makes me want to separate Jack’s hand from his body for merely touching you. It eases the lies on my tongue, silenced my better angels in horror.” He sighed, pulling Will’s retreating body in a greedy embrace. “And still I felt no guilt.”

The boy scoffed, shaking his head over the man’s superfluous logic. “Hannibal.” He sighed, hiding the razor-sharp words behind a cloying purr. “Why are you so surprised at that? We both know that all you do is pretend to be human.”

“Will…” Hannibal warned, sinking claws to match the boy’s dangerous words.

“You weren’t disturbed at all over Matthew’s death, did you notice that? In fact, you’re more concerned about breaking your silly little rules than the death of another human being.”

Hannibal tightened his grip over the tumbler. "I was worried about you."

“Come on Hannibal.” Will said with a vicious sneer, grabbing Hannibal just as tightly. “We both know that’s just an excuse.”

They stared at each other in the dark, hackles raised and ready to tear each other apart. The beasts inside Hannibal’s head rattled against their chains, angry at being challenged by some welp. Will stilled, waiting for Hannibal to make his move.

‘_Go ahead. Punish me. Do anything to put me in my place.’_ Will thought, his tired body aching for pain, for punishment, for anything that would put him in his place.

Instead of lunging at each other with heavy blows and gritted teeth, Hannibal slowly melted back into his touch, pulling to huff and scent at his nape. ‘_Mine.’_ Hannibal thought, reeling himself back before they tear each other from limb to limb.

His hand softened, posture relaxing as they silently agreed to put their pain behind them. Hannibal traced his fingers up and down Will's back, soothing thee unwieldy boy back to serenity. Just like that, they abandoned their baser instinct, choosing one another once more.

Hannibal’s hand trailed down to the boy’s growling legs, feeling the soft fuzz of his leg hair. “You’re growing far too quickly.” He lamented with a growl, laving kisses onto the boy’s nape to assure him of his allure. “In a few years I won’t be able to recognize you.”

“Like today?” Will asked, remembering the way Hannibal avoided his eyes while they waited for the police. “That’s what people say after to each other after they do something terrible, right? ’I don’t even recognize you anymore!’” Will mocked sharply in a shrill voice.

Hannibal frowned, confused at the hint of loathing in his otherwise composed boy. “No Will. You’ve only been what you’ve always been.” The man said fondly, his voice absent of deceit of resentment.

Will was right. Hannibal was done trying to manufacture the pretense of guilt. The fact of the matter was he would risk his career and reputation to protect his boy. He was glad to be saddled with this burden, no, delight. His soul exalts in their union, and he longed to revel with the boy, to jump off and corrupt each other’s mind and soul.

Yet after everything Will remained quiet. His skin reeked of lavender and fear, and if he was a lesser man Hannibal would pin him down and demand an answer. Years of psychiatry has taught him that silence coaxed the keenest truth, and Hannibal desired nothing less from this boy who has captivated him completely.

“I’m… I’m just so scared that you wouldn’t want me anymore.” Will finally said, clutching his arms because his tender touched burned him like a crucifix to a monster. ‘_That you would see how I took advantage of you and abandoned me.’_

Hannibal chuckled, biting the shell of Will’s ear. “My dear boy, you terrify me, but I still want you regardless.”

Will blinked, not as much hurt as he was surprised at the blank honestly. “I don’t think anyone ever said that to my face before.”

“Does it surprise you? You are a fearsome menace, love. It’s only right that you be feared.” ‘_And loved. Let me love you just a bit longer Will.’_

“But I don’t want you to be afraid of us.” The boy insisted, rolling them over with his hand clenched onto his shoulders. “What can I do to make it easier for you?” ‘_Don’t throw me away. You’re the only family I got.’_

Will looked down at him with such need, as if the idea of separation would sever the very life from his body. Hannibal was touched, his teeth itching to sink itself into the boy and claim him, but they have inflicted enough to each other tonight.

Instead, he caressed place he longed to mark, pulling the boy down and place tender kisses onto his skin. “My fearless little cub.” Hannibal sighed against the boy’s pounding heart. “You’ve done wonderfully, Will. Nothing needs to change. It is I who must step up now.”

They laid together with the company of unspoken words, feeling a certain permanence settling inside them. Maybe the only way forward was to dive into their games, to embody in their role as dominant and submissive instead of playing a part to scratch an itch. To surrender and control, losing in the madness of each other. Maybe then they could survive without destroying one another.

Comforted by the newfound understanding, they slipped into slumber with renewed conviction, but sleep did not come easy for Will.

Dreams of shackles followed him everywhere, pulling him back into a cage of gilded bones. He threw his body against the bars, gnawing at the marrow for a taste of freedom, but an amused chuckle brought him back into Hannibal's arms, heavy, stifling, a prison he willingly interred and ached to escape from. Outside Matthew's sunken face watched with contempt, before walking away leaving him to rot.

He woke up with a start, unable to move as Hannibal’s arms tightened unconsciously around him. Will tried his best to calm himself down, but his heart raced at the vivid nightmares. He looked up to Hannibal’s sleeping form and realized that he’s irrevocably bound to the man, the dissolution of his independence imminent.

Is that what love meant? To kill one part of yourself to make room for another? How could it be more terrifying that murdering his best friend? Should he grieve for Matthew of his freedom?

‘_It doesn’t matter.’ _Will decided even as fear followed him back to sleep. As long as has Hannibal, Will would willingly break his bones to fit into his mold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	19. Caged pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite his best intentions, Will’s rebelliousness threatened to destroy their new dynamic before it even began.

Aroused by first light and a building priapic need, both Hannibal and Will woke up with each other’s hardness pressed against each other. They stared pointedly at their turgid flesh in dismay, before descending into bashful chuckles when their eyes meet in embarrassment.

Despite having explored every inch of skin and thoughts between them, the two managed to look boyish in their shared bashfulness. It was a different sort of intimacy, almost innocent in ways they have not seen yet. When their giggles petered down their cocks remained hard.

It seemed that neither murder nor awkward mornings were not enough to wilt their desire, for their languid bodies were soon possessed by a feverish greed to fuck, claim, and hold.

At first, they moved gently to ease both of their needs. Clawing fingers softened into unfamiliar caresses for the benefit of propriety. It lasted only for a few minutes, both too raw to be able to hide their real desires when they’ve been stripped bare of their walls.

Kisses soon turned into bites and tentative grinding turned into fucking, bodies falling into a rhythm that’s as familiar as it was instinctual.

Saved for Will’s half aborted pleas and Hannibal’s guttural snarls, not one word was exchanged between them. Their bodies called for something raw and cruel. It seemed apt to ease into their new dynamic with care and reverence, but such gentleness did not suit them. Neither of them would be content without flesh between clenched between their teeth, for the savagery leave no space for performance, reducing them to their baser element. There between the tangled sheets, they become the animals they always were.

Soiled, sore, and brimming with renewed bond, they stared into each other’s eyes and found a shared covenant in the afterglow. Whether their union was spurred by passion or fear remained unimportant. There amongst heaving breaths heaven manifested, paradise immortalized in the climax of their flesh, fleeting, yet no less eternal.

Reborn in the fog of post-coital haze, Hannibal rose as a new man with renewed conviction. Sticky and stupid from sex, yes, but amongst the chaos his purpose came to light.

This boy of his can no longer be a vanity project to him. He first took him on with the idea of changing him, hoping to immortalized Murasaki’s teaching to another’s generations. Hannibal realized just how misguided he was.

Will was far too stubborn to be manipulated as much, and he has grown too precious for Hannibal to change. Why would he want anything else but this vicious boy? Hannibal would take him, blood-soaked and all, and he will love him just the same.

Despite the epiphany, Hannibal found himself going through the motions of his old habits. He donned on a shirt and pants and began his day like he always does; a stick of incense in front of the samurai armor, a light jog around his pleasantly sleepy neighborhood, and a cold shower to fortify his spirits.

Aside from the rapturous fuck, it felt like any other day, and the thought of Matthew Brown didn’t even enter his head until he was halfway into his morning mise en place.

‘_Ah. When need must when the devil drives.’ _ He thought lightly, cracking an egg with a flourish, feeling utterly at home with the shadowy thoughts in his head.

The same, however, could not be said with the boy.

Will curled under thin sheets and shivered from the weight of their intimacy. He didn’t know what was worst, the intensity of Hannibal’s affection or the pain of separation that came afterward. He ached. He always ached after Hannibal fucked him, but this strain did not come from his body, and that realization almost made the boy scoff.

Every kiss laid upon his skin felt like another link added to his chains, bowing his back as he trembled at their weight. He wasn’t afraid of the man, in fact the boy wasn’t really afraid of anything, but even so, fear remained.

It scared him at how _wonderful_ it felt to be under Hannibal's control, to cease to be Will Graham the gifted orphan and just be a vessel for his pleasure and cruelties. Gods, should he love his cage this much? Shouldn't he raged and fight and claw his way just to be contrary? That was his nature, wasn't it? Or has he lost himself so completely that he would follow Hannibal blindly like a stray dog?

‘_No.’_ A voice said inside his head, sinisterly calm and filled with derision. ‘_You bend to his touch because you know that’s what he wanted, and you would do anything if it meant you can keep him.’_

Such epiphany should anger him, but the boy only sighed and closed his eyes.

Paralyzed by the sordid revelations, Will buried himself under thick sheets until his skin grew clammy and damp from the heat of their coupling. How he wished to be a thread in those soft cotton sheets, infinitesimal and insignificant, without any mind or need or desire. At least then he could be just an object, unable to feel the shame of submission or wrestle with the need to obey. Such things were beyond him.

The door creaked almost politely, signaling Hannibal’s return that brought both dread and longing in his heart. “Will?” Hannibal called. The boy flinched, curling tighter unto himself despite wanting to run straight into his arms.

‘_Not now. I haven’t thought of things to hate you yet.’_

Hannibal pulled back the sheets, looking as gallant as a prince returning from his quest. The last ounce of defiance melted under his gaze, and Will returned the tender kiss, hoping his lips would be enough to convey-

‘_-love me. God, please just love me as much as I love you.’_

“What’s wrong?” Hannibal frowned, leaning down to scent his nape deeply. Will squirmed, secretly enjoying the coddling attention. For all his instances of being an adult, he feels utterly boyish when he’s with the man.

Hannibal smiled tenderly and kissed his warm cheeks. “Oh dear. You don’t seem like yourself today darling.”

‘_That’s the understatement of the week.’ _Will thought as he watched Hannibal smile in that addictively patronizing way. '_Don’t make that face, dick. You’re the one who made a mess out of me.’_

That’s what he should’ve said, _hissed _and spat in the man’s face, but now Will just whimpered and clung to Hannibal’s hands, finding relief and providence in their touch alone.

"Well, I believe breakfast will fix you right up," Hannibal said, urging Will towards the shower while he disappeared back out of sight. Will sniffed, turning the water as hot as it can go so it can mimic Hannibal's warmth.

If only everything could be solved with a good meal.

***

Succulent roast duck burst forth from rolls of satin-smooth crepes, glazed in a sauce that smelled of apricot and coriander. Accompanying it was a salad of spiralized celeriac and pear, tossed and speckled in a tart dressing with amble herbs and nuts. Just the sight alone was enough rouse Will's dormant appetite, pushing away his dread with a feast for the senses.

Maybe Hannibal was right, most problems _can_ be solved with a good meal.

“Looks good.” Will smiled, noticing how Hannibal glowed at the most austere of compliments.

“Thank you, dear boy.” The man replied graciously, his attention broken at Will’s arrival. “Do take a seat. I’ll be out in just a moment.” Hannibal said, shooing him from the kitchen as popped open a bottle of champagne and orange juice.

Will almost trilled in excitement at the sight. It’s so juvenile to be excited by alcohol, but the boy couldn’t help it. Every new secret felt like a new thread binding them together. An illicit affair, a gruesome murder, and now serving alcohol to minors? Hannibal has committed enough crimes to put him away forever, and the fact that he trusted Will to keep them gave the boy a sense of purpose and control.

Feeling like he’s floating on cloud nine, the boy took his usual seat beside Hannibal’s and began humming a song. It was one of Hannibal’s favorite, Zadok the Priest by Hendel, perhaps, and Will found himself whispering the line ‘God save the King! Long live the King!’ over and over again, his nightmarish vision long forgotten.

How could he ruminate on such dreary thoughts when servitude brought acceptance, affection, and a morning mimosa?

His good cheer didn’t last long. When he opened his eyes, the grim hammer of reality struck down on his idyllic future. In the middle of the table sat the same rock he used to kill his best friend, elevated on a beautiful pedestal like some rough gemstone worthy of admiration.

He didn’t even notice Hannibal calling until his hand touched his.

Will immediately jerked away as if he was burned by the touch, stormy blue eyes glaring up angrily at Hannibal sanguine gaze. “Will?” The man asked, smiling as if nothing was amiss.

His head told him to simmer down and retain his poise, but his heart roared with indignity. Why should he hold himself back? The message was clear.

No amount of shared secrets and morning fuck could change Hannibal’s propensity for manipulation. Behind his grand gesture of affections, the man would connive and manipulate him to gain control. Did he not know that he already owned Will completely? There was no need to guilt him into obedience. The boy had none. Hannibal should know that by now.

“Dear boy, what has gotten into you?” The man asked softly when the boy failed to answer him. His gentle voice would’ve been enough to melt his simmering shell, but today, something within him viciously rebelled against the concept of deference and civility.

‘_He’s mocking me.’_ Will thought, half-crazed with paranoia with images of blood fresh behind his lids.

With one great big swipe, the boy scattered the beautifully plated meal onto the floor, rejecting Hannibal's offering with matching malice. "What the fuck is that?" He shouted, pointing shakily at the gnarled rock.

Hannibal didn't even flinch, staring at his boy with a gaze that promised pain and duress. Will waited with bated breath, as hungry for vindication as he was for love. The man gave him none. He merely folded his napkins and set his breakfast aside, folding his hands lest they strike the boy instinctively.

“In Oriental traditions there’s a practice of displaying naturally formed rocks with significant aesthetic merits.” He began in the same voice he used when he lectured Will on his studies. “They're called scholar's rocks, named after the learned academics who discover and display them. They're prized for a myriad of things, but most importantly-"

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Will roared, stepping close to Hannibal, claws out and ready. "Why the hell did you put my murder weapon there?! Is that some kind of threat? Are you trying to tell me something, Hannibal?"

Maroon eyes darkened further at Will’s accusation, his last bit of patience exhausted by the boy’s unwarranted hysteria. Usually, Will wore rudeness like a provocative veil, giving depth to his actions that spurred Hannibal’s imagination. Right now, the man was neither intrigued nor amused. Such willful blindness has no place in his home, and to see it on his boy disgusted him to no end.

He abandoned all pretense of kindness and gave in into violence. Like an owner reprimanding his pup, he grabbed Will by the scruff of his neck and slammed the boy face down on the empty table, silencing him in ways that would horrify civilized adults.

The pain barely registered in Will’s spinning mind. The boy was far too shell shocked to let his body process the sensory input too contrary to be from Hannibal’s. Seconds after tense seconds flowed by and suddenly his numb faded and allowed his nerves to fire.

Spots of bright light danced behind his lids, blinding him with pained tears that spilled forth endlessly. The cheek that Hannibal kissed now smarted against the table edge, reminding him just how brittle and breakable the human body was. An unwarranted cry tore itself from his lips

There was nothing titillating about the situation. Hannibal's hold was as heavy as the chains that plagued his dreams, so heavy that it smothered any thoughts and breath until he was nothing more than a scrabbling animal. Will knew that he should've stood down and apologized, but against all logic and common sense, his juvenile body bucked to throw the man off him.

He may have to resort to servitude to keep Hannibal in the future, but the boy refused to bow down to someone who treated him like a pawn in a game.

“My, my.” Hannibal finally broke the silence, his explicit disappointment cutting deeper than outward anger or violence. It’s not fair. Why was Will the only one broken over his betrayal?

“And here I thought we might celebrate your triumph. _Our_ triumph.” The man continued, sadistically grounding Will’s face onto the table. “Clearly you’re far too childish to see that.”

Will immediately froze at the quiet confession. Was it genuine, or was it just another play at his conscience?

“I’m-” Will hissed, but his protests were quelled by the tight grip of Hannibal’s hand.

"Not only are you reckless and violent, but you've proved that you're nothing more than an impudent, ungrateful child." The man yanked the boy back until his body arched painfully against his. He snarled and tried to bite the man, a final coup de grace before his inevitable end, but before he could draw blood the boy caught sight of Hannibal's eyes.

No longer did they house the kind gaze that nourished his shriveled soul. Those deep-set eyes were empty and flat, devoid of any artifice for the man was too broken to pretend.

“Truly Will, is there no length you will not go to test me? I thought we’ve moved beyond that.” Hannibal said, his words wavering in disappointment. All of a sudden he let go, stepping away as if he couldn’t bear touching the boy.

There was nothing more Will could say. He wounded the man with his distrust. He could feel it as keenly as the throbbing wounds in his body. It took Will aback, for he had always seen Hannibal as this untouchable figure, yet there, alienated and alone, struggled to summon the walls to hide his broken heart. 

New tears burned through Will’s lids, his body eager to purge itself of the shame and misplaced malice. This wasn’t how he imagined it to be. They deserved better. _Hannibal_ deserved better, and it’s time for Will to meet him in the middle.

Slowly his body began to surrender. Locked joints softened and bend under the weight of his regret. His silent weeping climbed into stuttering sobs, and it wasn’t until he was on his knees that Will felt like he has truly earned his place.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- I thought-” He stuttered, choking on the remnants of his pride and defiance. His hands reached forward to touch Hannibal’s shoes, and when the man didn’t move away, Will crawled forward and stammered apologies onto his feet.

Above him the man remained stoic until a tired sigh tempered his stony exterior. The sound drowned Will in relief, giving him the bravery to look up so he could show Hannibal his genus contrition.

There was anger tucked behind warranted reticence, but above all, there was warmth, an exhausted, loving gaze that reflected Will's own greed for the man. '_I still have him.’_ Will thought as his lips grazed Hannibal’s shoes, all pride abandoned, leaving only a desperate need to earn back Hannibal’s trust.

“I’m sorry.” He said one last time.

Hannibal gave a curt nod before retreating behind his walls once more, embodying the comfortable role of a dominant. A master. "Yes.” Will whispered, overjoyed that they still had this precious dynamic. “Please punish me. Lead me. I need it sir. I need you.”

The gravity of his words was not lost on the man. This was the first time Will had surrendered to Hannibal out loud. There was no hidden agenda, no impudent demand, just a resolute humility and desire to serve.

It was duty made flesh, kneeling on his feet for his guidance. How could the man turn him away?

"This silly little outburst of yours must stop." Hannibal said, retreating into his commanding persona. Will followed on his heels, ignoring the sharp edges of porcelain that dug into his hands and knees, waiting on his haunches amidst pieces of food and smashed fineries. The tears have stopped, but the shine in his eyes remained.

Hannibal the eager boy on the floor while he returned to his meal, ignoring him when he leaned close to lay his head on his lap. God, he would give anything to pet his hands through those curls, but Will wanted direction, and just like last night, Hannibal will always put his needs before his comfort, desires, or tightly held morals.

It’s a sickness really, but it was one he would happily succumb to.

“Well?” The man asked, pausing to sip on his mimosa. “Are you going to let them go to waste?” He stared pointedly to the scattered food on the floor.

Red-faced with humiliation Will bowed his head and muttered a fruitive, "No.", remaining still and small as he contended with his innate sense of defiance. Hannibal merely looked on, patiently waiting to see if he would obey. Not once did the boy ever felt pressured, for even if he refused, Hannibal would never let him walk away.

It may sound unhealthy to some, but to the boy it felt like the comfort of an anchor, keeping him from drifting away to a chaotic sea.

With utter devotion Will lowered himself to his hands and knees, snuffling for bits and pieces of scattered food to take into his mouth. They’re cold messy things, but flavors exploded on his tongue. ‘_He made this for me.’_ Will thought

As delectable as the food was, they couldn't possibly match the delicious humiliation that sparked through his skin. His whole body was brimming with energy, two halve of his soul clashing with every bite, but whatever fight he had left was no match for his intense desire to please the man.

He spent years fighting to be taken seriously, and now that he’s being treated like a dog, the boy felt utterly at peace. There’s no need to think, no space for shame. He could just _be_ and reveled in the contentment that obedience brought.

In his haste to finish his meals, the boy found bits of porcelain sticking onto his tongue. He spat out the offending shards, looking up pitifully at Hannibal where before he would reel away from showing such weakness.

“Go on.” The man urged, eyes alight with satisfaction as he watched his boy crawled all over the floor. A quiet sense of pride slowly grew within his chest. All of his achievements and accolades could not compare to the distinct pleasure of seeing a spine of steel bending willingly to his words. Nothing else could make him feel this powerful.

Will labored under Hannibal’s gaze, Keeping his bites meticulous for fear of injury. Right now he had no right hurting himself on mere shards. He was wholly Hannibal’s, and only he could give him pain. When Will finally lapped up the last crumb, he crawled over to Hannibal and nuzzled against his leg.

“Thank you sir.” He whispered, so painfully earnest and seductive that Hannibal could feel his arousal weep under his clothes. He wanted to pin the boy down and take him right there, pushed to his limits by Will’s sensuous display. ‘_No.’_ He chided himself. There was still much to be done. Discipline and punishment must come before pleasure, and his was to make sure that his boy received them all in their entirety.

“What are we going to do with you, hm?” Hannibal asked huskily, the intensity of the question almost too heavy for Will to bear. The man turned back to his plate and picked up his knife and fork, tearing himself from the temptation because he knew just weak he was for his boy.

He gave a curt, sharp order instead, the steady voice hiding the rancorous greed growing to match Will’s submission. “Go upstairs and retrieve the blue box from the drawer. You will make up for your rudeness.”

Will shivered and bowed his head, murmuring his assent with open lips against Hannibal’s leg.

“Yes sir.”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	20. Caged pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Will submitted himself to Hannibal’s punishment

The snap of latex gloves made Will flinch involuntarily. The worried gleam in his eyes darted between artificial calm and genuine fear, the boy struggling to decide whether t keep a brave face or show his anxiety. He was standing naked in front of Hannibal, as bare as the day he was born, and usually it was enough to inflame the man’s desire. Now, the man’s attention was occupied elsewhere, ignoring him like he’s nothing more than a piece of furniture.

The dining room has been cleared of dishes, broken or otherwise, but the rock remained on the table, a reminder of their indiscretions displayed for all to see. Will hated that thing, and if he had been more delicate, he could’ve whined and manipulated Hannibal into putting it away.

As if he could even try to deceive the man. Hannibal’s eyes pierced right through him, disintegrating anything in him that’s not desperate for the man. That’s how he got into this mess in the first place, wasn’t it?

Though he was no stranger to sadistic men and their games, there was a foreign sense of anxiety working its way to the pit of his stomach. It’s would be impossible to divorce the somatic stimulation from his emotions. In his rewards, Hannibal bought all of his senses alight. It’s only natural that the same happen during his punishments.

Pain must've played into the role. When Will fetched the box as the man ordered, he caught sight of gleaming metal instruments hidden within the drawer. Some of them he recognized, bringing forth fuzzy memories of nights spent with strangers, but others were foreign and strange, with sharp points and complicated levers that made him shudder in fear.

With others he's played with before, Will can inhabit their mind to find pleasure in their tortures, but he will not be able to do that with Hannibal. Their visit to the tailor was proof enough of that. Hannibal had this curious ability to inflict injuries without taking satisfaction. That's just the kind of man he was.

In some sick, perverse way, Will was proud to have such a capable dominant. In the more practical sense, he’s terrified for what’s in store for him.

Naked and cold, Will climbed onto the dinner table and splayed himself out for Hannibal’s inspection. The imagery was not lost of him, for he has been devoured countless of times before. He just never imaged that he could be so fearful about it.

"Good boy." Hannibal purred, running his latex-clad hand over the length of his body.

"Thank you, sir." Will answered, finding comfort in the back and forth expected of him, confident that the man would be just in his punishment just as he was generous in his rewards. It took him only a second to realize just how stupid he was to think so.

His mere presence has corroded Hannibal’s moral bearing. Without it, he was no different than the men he’s played with before. _‘No.’_ The boy thought desperately. _‘Hannibal is better than those replaceable scum.’_

Beside him Hannibal unlatched the acrylic box and placed it out in the open for them both to survey. Inside sat a line of titanium sounding rods, a bottle of surgical lube, and a chastity cage nestled within custom velvet dividers.

Some of the rods were curved in a cruel yet elegant curve. Others were textured with ridges and tiny bulbs that would certainly make him beg. Then there were the straight ones, uniform lines of metals that looked innocuous compared to the rest, but they gleamed sinisterly much like their brothers did.

Will let out a weak laugh, hands instinctively curling over his groin. “You did nothing when I killed someone, but you’re going to punish me with _those_ dreadful things for some spilled food?” He hissed, baring his teeth in a snarl. “Really doctor, who’s the monster now?”

Hannibal's lips quirked into an amused smirk, not at all rattled by Will's provocation.

“Fear makes you rude, Will.” Hannibal mocked with a sigh, moving the box away from the boy’s prying gaze. “Tell me, what exactly are you afraid of?”

"The pain." Will lied after a pause because the truth sounded too pathetic in his head. It would surely sound wretched when it's said out loud.

“Proper urethral play shouldn’t hurt, but it will be uncomfortable.” Hannibal chuckled, cruelly rankling up Will’s fear by tapping a rod against his knuckles. The sound of its twang made Will curled his legs together. “Shall we begin?”

Much to the boy’s horror, his cock began to swell. “Yes sir.” He said as he laid himself to Hannibal’s mercy.

***

“No more… please…” Will chocked, gritting his teeth against the unbearable feeling of having his cock stuffed and leaking.

Hannibal shushed his babbling pleas as he touched Will’s oozing cockhead with barely a flick. The gentle impact sent his member bobbing back onto his stomach, the movement stopped by the rigid metal buried inside it.

“Fuck!” Will hissed sharply.

He can handle pain, but the foreign sensation of being invaded was too alien to anything he's ever experienced. He didn't dare to look down. He didn't even dare to breathe. Every movement he made sent sparks down his shaft, rewiring all of his bodily functions as he's reduced to a sweating mess of erogenous senses.

“If you really want to stop, you can use your safeword.” Hannibal gently reminded as he stroked his tight sack.

The drag from his latex glove was cloyingly unpleasant, catching on the growing peach fuzz around his perineum and groin. He was splayed out, exposing his most shameful places for Hannibal’s hungry gaze. Will never felt more ashamed, yet the humiliating sent a thrum of energy through his body, turning every contact into static that shocked him with its sensuality.

“I don’t need a safeword.” Will choked out stubbornly, his temples damp with the sweat from keeping himself still.

Hannibal hummed in reply, already expecting the boy's answer. He should pause and gave a boy a break. They've been going for hours now. It's the smart, responsible thing to do. Instead, Hannibal continued his torturous tease, gliding his hands just to nudge Will to the perfect picture he had in his head.

His boy was flushed from head to toe, hands clawing marks into his dining table as Will fought not to disturb the carefully lined rods beside him. Hannibal's cock throbbed at the sight, unable to divorce arousal at the lovely sight painted before him, and the matter of Will's discomfort only heightened the sweetness of his submission.

It's not the first time Hannibal has put aesthetic over ethics for Will, and his lack of guilt and remorse no longer surprised him. Will made him want to do all sorts of horrible things in the name of art and here laid out on his table on a tightrope of fear and pleasure, the boy was more beautiful than any painting he has ever seen.

“Lovely.” He purred, his voice so guttural and primal that it made the boy shiver like a morning’s dewdrop. Hannibal sat back down and pulled him down by his hips, nuzzling between his lube slicked cheeks and to seek his tightly quivering hole.

The moment his tongue grazed against the pucker the boy arched up like a tightly wound bow, holding on his last reserve as Hannibal licked and sucked him open with barely contained growls.   
  


The man's hunger shot up through his hardon and made him throb around the sound, the sinful nature of the act titillating him beyond pleasure and into pain. Will should've come hours ago. He still can. There were no ropes binding him to the table. All he needed to do was walk away, take the damned metal out of his cock, and jack off in some secluded place in Hannibal's house.

‘_No.’_ He thought decisively._ ‘I have to be good. I want to be good for him. I-’_

Whatever train of thought he had was immediately derailed by Hannibal’s hungry growls, the sound revibrating so deeply through up the metal rod that Will could feel it in his bones. When slick fingers entered him, he fell silent, unable to withstand the onslaught of sensation exploding through his senses.

“Please.” Will begged so sweetly as Hannibal stroked him from the inside. “Hannibal please please please let me cum.”

The man chuckled and placed little kitten bites around his purpling head, teasing sharp teeth so he can see the boy shudder anew.

“You can cum now and not at all for a week, or you can hold one for one more hour.” Hannibal whispered against the shaft cock, tonguing the stretched urethra. “Choose.”

“I can’t… I can’t.” Will sobbed, his legs trembling as overstimulation fried his brain. “Not for another hour. I just can’t.”

Hannibal smirked in victory, the smile dark and predatory as he hushed the boy’s sobs with mirroring licks and sucks. He could feast on his for hours more, but Hannibal was a man of his words, if not mercy.

He slowly unscrewed the ball on the top of the sound and viciously thrust his finger into Will's ass, mouthing over Will's cockhead as he stimulated the boy's prostate on both ends. The boy let out a silent scream, eyes screwed shut as he held his orgasm back.

“Then cum for me Will.”

Hannibal’s permission triggered the boy’s orgasm, his talented hands forcing blobs of cum to spew weakly through the hollow metal rod. The man licked it all down, his tongue flickering over his sensitive head as he lapped Will’s oozing seed. It tasted like victory, so addictively bittersweet, the flavor accentuated by the pain of Will’s hands wounding tight into his hair.

“Stopstopstopstop please oh god oh fuck I’m gonna die Hannibal I can’t-” Will babbled continuously, his body curled up like the carapace of a dying bug. Hannibal smiled as he swallowed down as far as he could, dragging pained cries from his beautiful boy as he teased the flesh that wanted to soften but couldn’t. He could exist like this forever, drinking down the agonizing ecstasy of his beloved.

Eventually Hannibal gave him mercy, drawing back up slowly and catching his teeth on the grooves of the metal screw. He held the boy down, keeping Will’s trashing body still as he pulled out the sadistic implement by his teeth, relishing every gentle tug that brought forth hushed whimpers and pathetic pleading.

In his eyes, Will never looked more beautiful than he was then, broken by his hands and utterly empty.

Hannibal took his time to put away his tools for later cleaning, his eyes ever fixed onto the boy’s prone body. When he began to shiver from the cold, he coaxed Will up and drew him down onto his lap. The boy’s breath hitched at the contact, too sensitive for even the most innocent of touches, but he came willingly regardless, sinking into the protective embrace of Hannibal’s arms.

“You did so well my boy.” Hannibal hummed, petting down his sweaty hair and wrapping his blazer over his cooling skin. “I’m so proud of you.”

These commonplace platitudes should’ve grown dull, but Will drank every trite offering to slake down his proverbial thirst. He will always hunger for Hannibal. It’s an internal, living thing inside of him, one that would remain even when his body has ceased to exist.

“Does that mean you don’t hate me anymore?” He asked in a small voice.

“Oh Will.” Hannibal sighed and hold him tighter, placing him back on the table so they can be at eye level. “I could never hate you even if I try.”

Overwhelmed with a sense of gratitude the boy rushed in to plaster himself against Hannibal's, kissing every bit of exposed skin to show just how grateful he was. The man laughed and held him just as tightly, bathed in the love and adoration he feared Will was too broken to feel.

"Now, there's still one more thing." Hannibal said, settling the boy back onto the table and tapping his nose affectionally. Will whined and laid back onto the table, feeling rather grumpy to be separated from the man. Hannibal chuckled and kissed his thighs, murmuring secret affections in his mother tongue, for they don't need to share a language to show the love they had for each other.

Flying on a cloud of pleasant afterglow, Will suddenly startled up when he felt something blunt pressing into his pisshole. “Hey! What the hell Hannibal?!”

"Stay still now." Hannibal murmured, iron grips sinking bruises into Will's hips as he began to inset a shorter, fatter rod into the boy's flaccid cock. Concentric rings soon followed, encasing Will's soft member in a prison of metal that ends with his balls filmy tugged behind a ring.

“A chastity cage.” Hannibal whispered as he kissed the outrage from the boy’s lips. “Just to make sure you won’t disobey.” A meticulous black lock slid in to secure the contraption, locking him into place with a key that Hannibal soon pocketed.

Will felt his stomach drop as he saw his nightmare manifest into reality. It's not the chains and manacles he feared, but it's a prison nonetheless. from chains and manacles, yet at the same time he yearned this control, to submit to Hannibal's design so the man can love him just as much as he loved him. He could feel himself wanting to harden from the thought, but the metals around his cock were ruthless and cold, shriveling his flesh to conform to the cage.

Such things will certainly happen more in the future.

The boy shivered and blinked his eyes up at the man. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked all cloying and sweet, trying to push his sordid thoughts away with common flirtations.

"Absolutely not." Hannibal said in complete seriousness, smiling as the bundle of exhausted boy groaned and giggle, satisfied to see the boy happy and completely his.

***

Hannibal insisted on a week of sabbatical for them both, citing that it’s expected to take time off after a traumatic incident. “To dive back into mundanity will cheapen the experience we shared. Not to mention the suspicion it will arouse.”

“You just want to see me squirm and beg every morning.” Will said accusingly. Hannibal just gave him a knowing smile, gladdened that his boy can see through his artifice.

Though Will grumbled and seethe all through the week, the boy was secretly happy that he's spending all of his free time with Hannibal. He didn't want to return to the sea of uncaring faces of the university. At least within the walls of his house Will was treated like a prince, granted with the burden and expectation of one, but also the reverence and dignity he never thought he deserved.

Truly, he never felt more like himself when he's with Hannibal, yet at the same time, Will would often balk at the mirror, minding a strange reflected from it's surfaced. His thoughts and desires were divorced from the voracity he had before, and if he looked too deeply, Will feared that he might lose himself in the surface.

"You're just growing up." Hannibal said reassuringly when the boy brought it up, and Will blindly accepted his reasoning, so eager for an explanation that would excuse his sudden change.

Yet every time he would blindly accept that explanation, he would wake up in the morning with the distinct feeling of self-loathing. To be loved in excess is not a virtue. It’s a curse that made him blind, drunk, and complacent.

Such thoughts scared Will to no ends, and when the week ended, he flew out of the house without so much of a kiss or a goodbye. It’s a cowardly thing to do to abscond like a thief, but the existential fear in his head has grown too unwieldy for the boy to bear. Hannibal tried his best, god bless his soul, but it’s a problem that only Will alone can solve.

He has grown weak in the company of love, and if he didn’t make his stand, he will soon be absorbed into Hannibal’s atmosphere, burning himself on entry until he’s no better than a lump of cold, unfeeling rock.

***

Will returned to class hoping to find his footing amongst the rubbles of his old self. It was a jarring experience, like waking up on a winter’s morning from a midsummer’s dream. On the first day his bid for normalcy was interrupted by a call from the Dean, the woman summoning Will in to give his statement.

“I already talked to the police.” Will said stubbornly to her, feeling rather twitchy under her scrutinizing gaze.

"I understand that Mr. Graham, but the faculty is concerned that you're not receiving the proper support that you need." She smiled, pushing forward a stack of pamphlets of youth websites and social programs. "There's plenty of resources around the school that you can take advantage of. And our campus councilors are board-certified-"

“I already have a psychiatrist.” Will said quickly, throwing his gaze onto the floor. As if he would open up to anyone but Hannibal. “And if you’re worried that I’ll fall on my studies then you’re wrong. I did all my assignments during my sabbatical just so I wouldn’t fall behind.”

"That's The woman looked down to him sadly, taking off the menacing horn-rimmed glasses that hid her kind eyes. "We're all very concerned for you. Academically you've been doing quite well, but considering the recent events as well as your age, the school would like to show our support."

‘_You're just doing this so parents wouldn't start pulling out kids. That or you're just scared that I'll sue your ass.' _Will thought viciously, trying to antagonize the woman who only wanted to help him. He can't help it. He needed a visible enemy to direct his anger towards. He's just so tired of hating himself.

Yet no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t seem to hate the woman like he wanted to. Out of nowhere Hannibal’s voice rang on the back of his mind, citing civility and the merits of keeping connections for the future.

“Thank you Dean, but right now, I just want things to go back to normal.” Will said, his voice flat and glazed over as he followed Hannibal’s orders.

“Of course you do.” She said kindly, watching the boy excuse himself with sad eyes, knowing full well normal was not in the stars for a boy like him.

***

It's impossible to deafen himself to the whispers around him. They followed him like the eyes did at the start of the semester, but instead of curious glances, words of pity and half-baked suspicious trailed after his wake.

Instinctively Will wanted to snap and flip them off, but deep inside the boy knew that such behaviors would not only corroborate the current gossip, but it would also brand him as the enemy of the people.

After all, the little freak who hung around the murderer was probably is a serial killer in the making, right?

Will didn't blame them for their suspicion. He's been rather closed off even before this whole fiasco, and the trope of the evil young genius was ripe in the imagination of bored stressed-out students. If denigrating his name would help ease their anxieties then Will would happily play the villain. Over time they would tire of prodding him, setting their sights on the newest gossip.

Will found himself as the lonely boy once more, but now his arrogance was replaced with a deep pain that even he couldn’t rationalize.

The professors and TA were kind enough to give him his space, though Will suspected it wasn't out of kindness that they've finally left him alone. The faculty members that were eager to take him under their wings now scattered like cockroaches under a light.

In some way Will expected such a response, but the bitterness still remained, accentuated by his painful isolation. In the end he decided to be thankful for their practiced apathy. It's much better to be shunned as a leper than be seen as a teacher's pet.

Two days into his classes Will stumbled on an article that spurred his warranted suspicion. The original story was picked up by the Washington Times, and the dry factual article spurred an opinion piece in the Tattler, a popular true-crime blog.

‘WILL GRAHAM: VICTIM OR A KILLER IN THE MAKING?’

The heading alone made him nauseous, so he closed the tab on the school’s computer and began furiously typing out his essay instead. So what if people think he’s a killer? He didn’t need their approval. He never wanted them in the first place. All he ever wanted was to quietly finish his degree so he can join the workforce, be an adult unchained by the impediments of youth.

It’s a cruel twist of fate to find himself chained down by things he believed would set him free.

Too distracted by his own thoughts, Will saved his work and decided to finish it later at Hannibal's home. He stalked out of the crowded library into the cold autumn air, shivering as he made his way to one of the empty benches in the quad.

The campus looked deserted at this time, most people opting to socialize and stud indoor to avoid the dropping temperature. In the distance he could see a group of familiar faces huddled together in the cold, wearing matching clothes and bright green sashes to catch people’s attention.

They’re the sorority girls from his organic chemistry class, pinked cheeks and wrapped up in sweaters and shawls as they manned a small booth that said, ‘Save the Whales!’

Will scoffed at the whole farce. If they can afford to be in a Greek life then surely their family can meet their donation goals at a drop of a hat. Yet there they were, braving the cold for Greenpeace, fortified against the weather by friendship and a common goal.

Will envied their easy friendship. It may be banal to other people looking in, but the security and joy they felt must’ve been real. Will had that once with Matthew. He could’ve still had it now.

Torn by regret and anger, the boy sat and stared longingly at the oblivious group of friends in the distance, quietly grieving for the death of his only friend.

‘_I’m sorry.’ _He said to himself, hoping that Matthew could hear him, but even if he did, the boy wasn’t sure if he’s worthy of his forgiveness.

A familiar figure approaches from the sidewalk of the library, crunching fallen leaves with his shiny loafers and ridiculously expensive overcoat. The girls tittered excitedly all around him, happy to gain the attention of an attractive older man.

Will sat back and smiled, laughing helplessly as Hannibal finally escaped the horde by writing what must’ve been a generous check if the cheers were to be believed.

“I never knew you cared so much about marine life.” Will said to the man when he approached, as sardonic as ever even in his sadness. Hannibal sighed and considered pinching the boy’s ear, a warranted gesture for his incessant backtalk, but when he saw Will’s glassy eyes, all thought of harming him ceased to exist.

He took off his coat and hung it over the boy’s shoulder, lingering to smooth the labels and caress Will’s dry lips. The boy instinctively closed his eyes and parted them, asking for a kiss that he knew we wouldn’t get.

“I’m glad to find you here.” Hannibal said instead, taking a seat beside his boy to survey the scenery before them. “I was on my way to see the dean about lecturing a few classes next semester. I thought I should confer with you before I do.”

“How nice.” Will drawled, his body language betraying his sarcasm. His body instinctively huddled closer towards Hannibal, feeling much calmer now that the man was there.

Hannibal resisted the urge to wrap his arms around the boy. It would be inappropriate in the eyes of the public. Instead, he wrapped his scarf around the boy's pinking nape, taking advantage of every moment to touch his boy. "Would you take the class if I teach it?"

“That would be unethical.” Will answered quickly, grabbing Hannibal’s wrist to stop his fussing. The man didn’t miss the way his boy pet over his pulse, so greedy for every bit of heat and contact.

Hannibal chuckled and brushed Will’s hair back, softened by the boy’s needy gesture. “We’ve never let ethics stopped us before.” He teased, playfully alluding to last week’s events, but his smile stopped short of his eyes when he noticed Will’s glassy eyes. “You’re upset.”

“No… I…” Hannibal followed his gaze towards the gaggle of girls who gained his attention. At first he suspected jealousy, but the words that came out of Will’s lips stupefied him into silence. “I just miss my friend.”

“Oh.” Hannibal sighed, pulling his boy into his arms. “Of course you do.”

The kind comforting words broke through the icy exterior of his stony façade, his gentleness cutting him so deeply that Will began to cry into the lapel of his suit. “I’m sorry.” He stammered, so utterly embarrassed at his weakness. “I don’t what the fuck is wrong with me.”

"Nothing, dear boy. You're perfect." Hannibal hushed and gently rocked Will in his arms, murmuring sweet little nothing until the boy settled. When Wil wiped his nose with his scarf, Hannibal didn't have it in him to be angry. He was brimming with jubilant ecstasy, quietly reveling as the boy broke down in devastating beauty.

A part of him was enraged that Will spent his emotions grieving for Matthew but in the end Hannibal luxuriated in the knowledge that the boy was his. He killed his only friend for him, alienating himself from an already foreign world. Hannibal was the only one who could understand him, the only one who would kill for him in turn. They’re each other’s only family.

A shrieking laugh in the distance drew Hannibal out of his musings, the corner of his lips twitching as he tried to quell his irritation. Will followed the man’s gaze to the girls in the distance, reading all of his emotions like an open book.

“They irritate you.” Will said, eyes glazing over as he was drawn into Hannibal’s mind. “They were rude to you somehow. Did they forget a prefix? Guilt trip you into donating?” The boy frowned, leaning closer to observe Hannibal better.

“Yes.” Hannibal breathed as he stared back in complete awe, letting his boy scour the deepest recess of his mind. He didn’t want to hide anymore, nor did he want to be better. Hannibal just wanted Will to see him, all of him, so desperate to be understood.

“You wanted to kill them, don’t you?” Will asked, looking back and forth between them and Hannibal.

Hannibal stared at the boy in complete awe, stunned at the way he could peer into his darkest thoughts. “Yes.” Hannibal confessed breathlessly. He didn’t want to hide anymore. He didn’t want to be better. The man just wanted Will to see him, all of him. he was desperate for it.

Will sat up straighter, his small hands wrinkling the edges of his finely pressed suit. "I can do that for you." He insisted, single-minded in his pursuit of Hannibal's approval.

The statemen broke Hannibal's reverie, the fantasy flying dangerously too close to their recent reality. It would be glorious to see his boy standing victorious amongst the bodies of the rude, but Hannibal was just not ready to see him behind bars. There were only so many bodies he can burn, and not all risk can be mitigated they did last time.

Yet despite every sane, logical consideration, Hannibal still wanted to see his boy kill again.

“I’ve done it before. I can do it again.” Will said, a crazed fervor taking over him.

“Just because you can doesn’t mean you should.” Hannibal said quickly hoping to calm the boy down. Will frowned at his denial, hurt that the man would refuse the precious gift he was ready to offer.

“What’s wrong with giving someone I love something they wanted?” Will said, so sick of hiding behind veiled words to preserve his pride. Fuck his dignity, and fuck Hannibal if he refused this too. He was in love with him in the most twisted way possible.

Hannibal stared at the boy with mirrored astonishment, unsure of how to respond to such earth-shattering confession. The moment those words left Will's lips Hannibal knew that he felt it too. Daily he was beset with the need to lay the world at his feet, to abandon everything that has kept him sane and safe so he could spiral down into this shared madness of theirs.

There was too much to say, too crass and sentimental to say out loud. So instead Hannibal just said, “Nothing, my boy. There is nothing wrong with that at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3


	21. Lost at sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: As their relationship deepens, Hannibal tries to bind the boy even closer to him, but Will’s resistance threatened to pull them away from each other

***

Despite of his affection for Hannibal, Will remained resistant to any suggestions of therapy. The theories and concepts were fascinating on paper, but in practice, Will had no interest in having his mind dissected as he sobbed about his life. The boy had enough on his mind as it was. He didn't need to juggle both the judgment of everyone at campus and his lover's scrutiny.

It's obvious that besides his professional curiosity that the man's intentions were noble, but despite knowing this, Will remain adamant.

He could see just how the sessions would go. Hannibal would slip behind the mask of a psychiatrist while Will fumbled to find his own, pigeonholing himself into whatever disorder the doctor suggested he might have, all in the name of pleasing the man. It’s in his nature, his empathy soaking up whatever values others hold to paint over his own needs.

Either way, he would sit and hide his issues with yet another persona. His underlying problem would remain unaddressed and Hannibal would grow frustrated at their lack of progress. The resentment will creep into their relationship, driving them further and further until they eventually drift apart.

The boy couldn’t see the point of risking all of that. They’ve seen the rotten bones of each other’s souls, partook in the unforgivable and paid for trespasses in blood. Why must they hide behind masks once more? Will would rather suffer alone than risk the chance of losing Hannibal again. He needed him now more than ever.

If he had explained his thoughts to Hannibal, the man would’ve understood his logic and respected his wishing. Instead of speaking to him like the adult he always claimed to be, Will snapped at Hannibal’s attempts at kindness before barging off like an angsty teenager.

It was immature of him to do so, but the boy just couldn't help himself. After that fateful night, Will can't seem to summon the wit, patience, or levity to engage in a simple conversation. It's as if a part of him died on that beach, leaving him to grieve not only for his friend, but for the boy he used to be.

***

Will’s burgeoning apathy and shortening fuse did not go unnoticed. His obvious distress spurred Hannibal on a mission to take care of the boy, much like he did with other aspects of his life. Unlike his stubborn charge, the man was astute enough to go about it gracefully, obfuscating his attempts at therapy under the guise of academic discussions.

If he was any other person then Will would’ve fallen right into his trap, but his keen insight kept him appraised of Hannibal’s secret schemes. The moment the man began alluding metaphor to his own life, the boy would shut him out with bared teeth and barbed words.

He may be fucked up in the head, but Will refused to be patronized like a child. Though in his heart the boy knew that Hannibal only did so because he cared, the boy just couldn’t stand being treated like an idiot. It wore down on what little pride he had left. How could Will stand proudly beside Hannibal if he let himself be coddled that way?

Without intervention, eventually the pervasive melancholia took over the boy's life. In the mirror Will found a stranger reflected on the surface, replacing the mischievous luster of his eyes with a murky swamp of fetid thoughts and festering dread.

He became helpless, unable to perform even the most perfunctory acts without Hannibal’s assistance. He couldn’t sleep without the man’s arms around him, and when he did manage it, nightmares would beset his dreams and deny him his rest.

Focusing became impossible for him, and if Hannibal didn’t supervise him during his studies, then Will would’ve surely fallen behind on his schoolwork. His performance at Quantico also suffered, his ambition snuffed under the weight of incomprehensible files and photos that remained unsolved. Will knew he did not deserve that internship, but Jack pitied him too much to kick him out of the program.

Food became nothing but fuel to him, each meal a mere exercise in mechanical mastication instead of something to be savored and enjoyed. Despite having no appetite to speak of, Will forced himself to eat. He had to give his body some sustenance before nausea forced him to retch everything up again.

It was a disgusting act, but in some roundabout way, Will felt utterly cleansed after every purge. The peace he felt covered the sour stink of his shame, easing his guilt much like how confessions eased a sinner's heart. After a while, his habitual vomiting became something that he looked forward to, a ritualized exorcism to drive away his guilt.

Will hid it as best as he can, excusing himself after every meal until his gums bleed. He searched the internet for solutions, but hours of research only muddied his history with forums on eating disorders and ads about weight loss supplements.

It was unhelpful because Will didn't give a fuck about how much he weighed or how he looked these days. He just wanted to know why his body has decided to give up on sustaining him.

Yet he continued on hiding.

It wasn’t shame that drove him into secrecy. The boy was just sick of being seen as some broken thing. Everyone else already did so, treating him with restrained kindness or suspicious hostility.

He was more than a child to be pitied, so he brushed his teeth and pretended to be okay, presenting himself as something pure so Hannibal can freely sully him.

At the end of the day, not all evidence can be so easily hidden. His lack of meals began to slough off what little muscle he had left, tapering his growing figure into a frame that’s far too slender to his liking. It emphasized his ambiguous charm, unambiguously presenting a picture of a stereotypically effeminate boy to the world.

Will hated it. He wasn't ashamed of his sexuality, but he one had envisioned himself as something masculine and tough. This waifish body that ensnared his prey was supposed to be a temporary home, but as days passed Will began to hate what he has become, and the only relief can be found in Hannibal's arms.

There, his slight build didn't any self-loathing. Will loved just how small and precious he felt under the man's broad build, their difference in size accentuating the roles that have taken over their lives. As a submissive, his deficiencies were not seen as a weakness but surrender. Will was free to scream and cry and beg, to release whatever emotions he locked away within his numbed heart

In Hannibal's domain, the rules were clear and simple. Rewards for good behaviors and punishments for disobedience. Whenever he needed to be cared for, Will would climb onto Hannibal's lap and purr like a kitten, and when pain was what he needed, he would hiss and scratch to court the man's anger.

Every time Hannibal would step up and deliver what he needed, slowly extending his influence past the bedroom and onto his daily routines. Will didn’t resist, giving himself away to the man so he can find some measure of purpose as his personal fuck hole.

In truth, Will never felt happier when he’s a submissive, but the joy of submission brought on new fears onto the fold.

When he played with older men in his past, Will made sure to keep his arrangements fleeting and brief. Once the novelty of fucking the forbidden Will knew that those men would grow bored of him, and he was too prideful to endure the indignity of being dumped.

While a stranger’s disinterest may wound his pride, Hannibal’s indifference would surely kill him. Will has grown far too attached to him, every aspect of his life touched by the man. Without Hannibal in the picture, Will didn’t know who he was.

‘_Is today the day he will grow tired of me?’ _He would ask himself daily.

Such thoughts would rouse him from his sleep shivering like a terrified fawn. Yet every morning the man would defy his darkest expectations and greet him with nothing short of reverence

Whenever malaise threatened to pull the boy under, Hannibal would draw him back with the conviction of his passion. His simple acts of love were unmistakable, almost cruel in their kindness. Will accepted everything the man had to offer, hoping that someday it would fill the gaping void of his soul.

***

It would be easier to pretend that the world didn't exist outside of their dynamic, but every morning reality would crash upon their doorsteps like the lapping of waves of an approaching tide.

Their inevitable arrival parted them away under the currents of duty and responsibility, Hannibal returning to his respectable work while Will tried his best to keep his responsibilities afloat. Sometimes he couldn't muster up the energy to try at all, but the boy had enough pride to live up to Hannibal's expectations.

Even if he gave up on himself, Will couldn’t let Hannibal down.

Still, it amazed him how effortlessly Hannibal swam between both worlds, switching between each mask with the ease of a seasoned seaman. Will, on the other hand, struggled with the switch. He was never good at being anything other than himself, and in his current state, the boy was disgusted in himself.

Though the boy no longer had the will for rote memorization, the tedium of daily lectures gave structure to his day. Will clung them, anchoring his wandering mind with one tedious subject after another because without them he would surely float away.

It’s strange. He used to hold such hatred for the mundane, but now he willingly partakes in the normalcy of student life. He attended class and kept his head down, happy to be another face in the crowd. His answers became bland and succinct, where before he would elaborate to show off his wealth of knowledge.

When office hours arrive, he would come in and asks questions he already knew the answer to, just so he could listen to his professor's voice instead of the sinister whispers in his head. It helped, but only for a while. Their thoughts and ideas were nothing more than a momentary guest in the home of guilt and self-loathing.

On the outside remained a model student, carrying on his day as his spirit sputtered out its last death knell.

Even Hannibal was fooled, the man was so pleased by his good behavior that he began leaving increasingly expensive gifts as a reward.

Will didn’t have the guts to tell him that he’s slowly dying. It would break the man’s heart, and Will couldn’t repay his devotion with such cruelty.

So he accepted the new phone, the laptop, the expensive vibrating toys Hannibal would stuff deep inside his ass. He would smile prettily and go up on his tiptoes to kiss the man, whispering, “Thank you sir.” when he meant to say, ‘_Kill me.’_

***

With news of Matthew’s crimes published, the university was eager to erase his name from the student directory. After the police combed through his room for evidence, student housing staff came and packed his things into neat cardboard boxes, carting them away to a secure locker as if Matthew would spring back to life and claim them.

Rumors said that his roommate dropped out because of a nervous breakdown, but Will once saw the boy in passing, trading exaggerated story about his dead friend to anyone that would listen.

It sickened him to see sheeps adopting his friend's notoriety for personal gain. Nobody on campus could ever be as fierce and ferocious as Matthew was, but Will couldn't say it out loud and call them on their hypocrisy. He had the role of a traumatized boy to play, one that's pivotal in securing both his and Hannibal's freedom. 

So he kept his head down and continued on his work. Without Matthew Will had to slog through his mandatory labs alone, but he was soon assigned a new partner. Shawn was his name, or was it Simon, or maybe Sam? Will couldn’t remember.

On their first meeting the boy seemed friendly enough. Will shook his hand and made nice, knowing well that Hannibal would want him to conduct himself properly. Yet when the boy whispered a well-meaning condolences, something in him broke and Will immediately exploded into a shouting rage.

“Why would you say that! Matthew’s not dead!” He roared, terrified that somehow this boy has unearthed his crime.

A dozen eyes snapped towards him as his companion gaped in shock. “Whoa dude. My bad. I was just trying to be nice.” He said, putting up his hand as he inched away.

"Right. Sorry." Wil replied tersely. Shawn or Simon or Sam said nothing else, his goodwill vaporized by the boy's scathing response. Guilt replaced fear before fading away under the blessed numbness. They continued their work in silence, and Will welcomed the familiar isolation.

It's better this way. He didn't need friends anyway.

***

Hannibal picked him up from his classes with a dour look on his face and an air of refined disapproval. Will could feel his displeasure in the restrained 'Hello' they exchanged, slipping like mist between the slack lipped kissed they exchanged as a greeting. The opulence of the car only accentuated the distance. The plush leather seat, the neat interior of his car, the welcoming warmth; it all contrasted painfully to the icy atmosphere building between them.

Unwilling to let things fester, the boy grabbed Hannibal's hands to stop him from buckling his seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" Will frowned at the strange tension. The man has never been shy about expressing himself before, and Will wasn't the type of submissive who shied away from punishments. He would rather take a belting than this cruelty.

Hannibal paused and gave him an unreadable look, debating if he should say anything to the boy at all. He's been so distant and shut off. Getting a word out was like pulling teeth, and Hannibal was torn between his love for him and his own selfish pride.

Eventually, his affection won out like it always did. The man sighed and continued fussing over him, buckling in his seatbelt and combing out his messy hair, frowning at the inconvenience of his compassion.

“News of your public faux pas has reached my ears.” The man murmured, resting his long fingers across Will’s thin waist, idly tugging on the belt to see the growing gap between his body. “I’ve heard that you’ve been rather rude towards your new lab partner. Tell me this isn’t true.” Hannibal said in a long-suffering tone.

Will frowned and brushed the man’s aside, equally perturbed and irritated that the man has managed to spy on him. “How the hell did you know that?”

“Some of your teachers were old students of mine. I asked them to keep an eye on you.” Hannibal said, a hint of arrogance tinging his worried eyes. “They expressed concern over your aggression Will, and I have to admit that I agree?”

“Really Hannibal?” The boy groaned and crossed his arms, glaring at the window to avoid punishment. “Is it really fucking necessary to spy on me like that?”

“Since you refused to talk to me about it, I find it to be utterly necessary.” Hannibal sighed, turning in his seat to face Will fully. The boy immediately averted his gaze, he had no stomach to withstand Hannibal’s disappointment.

The man let the silence stretch cruelly between them, waiting until Will began to fidget in his seat. Slowly a smile began to tug at the corner of his lips. Despite the boy’s many protests, he has always been eager to placate his desires, and that alone was enough to endear him back to Hannibal's good graces.

“Shall we talk about it?” He asked gently even when he can order the boy to answer.

“No. Go ‘talk about it’ with your old students. They seem like they had me all figured out.” Will retorted immediately, pulling the sleeves of his sweater over his hand. God, being hungry all the time make him so goddamn cold, and his nervousness certainly didn’t help. “Can we just go? I’m starving already.”

Understanding that the boy will not break, Hannibal nodded and turned on the ignition, silenced by the curt rejection that unseat him so easily. He's no stranger to the boy's rudeness, but lately, he's been so distant that Hannibal began second-guessing himself.

For someone as self-assured as he was, it was not a comfortable state to be in.

The dreamy tune of Mendelssohn’s concerto failed to elicit the airy harmony it aimed to evoke. The atmosphere was too tense for such things, each unsaid word a discordant note that only they can hear.

They pulled into Hannibal’s property and sat quietly until the song ended, but the silence didn’t provide any relief to either men. Will counted the blinking of lights on Hannibal’s dashboard instead, hoping the monotony would ease his anxiety.

"This cannot go on." Hannibal finally said, his stern voice so jarring after the long silence between them. "You're deteriorating Will, and I've held myself back for long enough for your pride, I can no longer leave you alone." His voice rose above its usual cadence, imperceptible to others, but to Will, it's as shocking as a roaring tsunami. "You will speak and let me ease your suffering. Repressing whatever emotions you have will not help you.”

Will scoffed, fear regressing his behavior to the vulgar mannerism Hannibal trained him out of. “Oh really? But I learn it from the best.” He drawled, glaring sharply at the man to accentuate his disdain.

He should’ve kept his eyes on the ground. Will wasn’t ready to see the pain in Hannibal’s eyes. His little barbs have somehow passed through Hannibal’s armor, wounding the impervious man with a mere flick of his eyes, his words became David’s rock that felled the towering Goliath.

‘_No no no you’re not supposed to get hurt. You’re not supposed to care as much as you do.’_

“I… I didn’t mean that.” Will swallowed and bit his lips, all pretense of strength melting away at the thought of hurting Hannibal. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to- Just… God.” He sighed, wracking his hand through his tousled curls. Hannibal remained, watching him with that infuriatingly patient look that melted off Will’s aggression.

“Look. I know that I’m struggling okay? I don’t like being like this more than you do. I don’t need you or any of your cronies to fucking tell me about it.”

Hannibal sighed tiredly. “How else can I help you without resorting to such underhanded tactics?” The man implored, feeling utterly helpless to do anything about the boy. “My love, how can I take away your pain if you won't show them to me?”

“Because I don’t need you to!” Will shouted, so frustrated at everything that his eyes burned with the threat of tears.

He pulled away, appalled at his own lack of control. "Just… let me sort things out on my own." He said, gently quenching Hannibal's anger before it conflagrated to a roar.

"I… I know I'm a mess. My head is all messed up after Matthew, and I can't even do the simplest things without you reminding me to." Will confessed quietly, He turned to face Hannibal, expecting pity or contempt, but in the end, his throat tightened, touched by the utter lack of disdain in the man's eyes.

There was only love, and though he craved it, Will knew he didn’t deserve any of it.

“I don’t want you to fix me… but I do need you to help me get through this. That’s why you’re the dominant, right?” He continued, his voice soft as fatigue continued to wear him down. "You've done so much for me already, and for as shit as my attitude is, I really am grateful for all of them, but if you really want to help, then the best thing you can do is take control of me completely." 

“One cannot take what is not freely given.” Hannibal frowned, lost by the boy’s request. “If you want to be helped, then you would let me treat you or at least refer you to another therapist.”

"I don't want anyone else in my head." Will shivered and hugged himself, already imagining other people's influences crawling in his mind. "I already have too many ghosts swirling up there. I'll banish them myself, but I don't want anyone else tinkering with my head." He turned, eyes glimmering with a determination that the man hasn't seen in weeks. "I don't want to stay like this forever Hannibal… I just need your help with… other things."

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise, catching the meaning behind the boy's dangerous proposition. He leaned back and calmed himself down, folding his hands neatly over each other to regard the boy with feigned detachment. "Please, do elaborate."

Will worried his lips and forced his eyes to stay on Hannibal’s, slightly mortified as what little warmth was left in his body began to migrate over to his face.  
  


“I will give you total control over my life. You will choose who I meet, where I’m going, how I spend my free time, what I wear, eat, read...” He mumbles, graining confidence with every new admission.

“I don’t want to choose, think, or worry about doing the right thing anymore. It’s too much. I just want to obey, because I know that you know better, that you will take care of me better than I can take care of myself.” He swallowed the small whimper of protest that came from his withered independence, surrendering what little he had left to Hannibal in hopes that the man would accept him.

“I trust you, Hannibal. Please help me.”

He could see the weight of his words settle over the man, the silence turning from something icy to one with profound reverence. Will counted his breath, trying to settle his nerves as he waited for the man to answer.

‘_Why the hell should he want you?’ _ The shadows whispered sinisterly inside his head, but even in his mired state of man the boy still had faith in the man.

Eventually Hannibal’s thin lips parted in a sigh, eyes closed as he took in the boy’s pleas in careful stoicism. Underneath it all Will could see how tightly Hannibal held himself back, the sight mirroring the first time he resisted Will’s temptation.

"You're a cunning one, aren't you? Offering something I could never refuse." He whispered, tilting Will's chin up to meet his eyes.

Will opened his lips, ready to protest whatever accusation the man might levy against him, but before he could defend himself, Hannibal leaned in and kissed the words right out of his mouth, hungry, wanting, consuming him completely until Will could see just how cherished he was in his eyes.

“I accept.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, your comments and kudos will be very appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Your comments and kudos are very much appreciated <3


End file.
